


How to Save a Life [Italian Version]

by sarycaine



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Scenes, F/M, Friendship, Romance, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarycaine/pseuds/sarycaine
Summary: 2004. Horatio Caine ha una figlia di 26 anni, Abigail Caine, avuta in giovinezza e di cui è molto orgoglioso. Dopo essere cresciuta nel Queens, diventando la migliore amica di Don Flack considerandosi praticamente una sorella, Abigail a 19 anni anni segue il padre a Miami, diventando un medico legale per la scientifica sotto la guida paterna. Per un caso, i due Caine insieme voleranno a New York, dove conosceranno Mac Taylor, il detective alla guida del laboratorio di New York. Tra i due c'è attrazione, nonostante i 13 anni di differenza: riuscirà l'amore a sbocciare? O gli ostacoli che inconsapevolmente verranno creati, impediranno ai due di essere felici?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Angel_Fanwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/gifts).



1977, New York City.

In qualche modo Horatio se lo sentiva che qualcosa non andava, era da un paio di settimane che c'era un'aria un po' tesa. Se lo sentiva da quando Emma, la sua ragazza dai tempi del primo anno del liceo, gli aveva detto che era meglio se non si vedevano più per un po', perché c'erano delle questioni che avrebbe preferito risolvere da sola. Proprio lei che insisteva nel volerlo vedere a tutti i costi, proprio lei che gli diceva che Horatio non aveva mai tempo da passare insieme a lei, ma soprattutto lei che lo metteva al corrente di ogni cosa che non andava perché diceva che era molto più maturo per la sua età e ascoltare il suo punto di vista la faceva sempre sentire meglio. Horatio le aveva telefonato così tante volte nelle due settimane successive, che aveva perso il conto, ma lei non rispondeva al telefono. A scuola lo evitava e lui andava a casa di Emma: camera sua aveva sempre le tende tirate e i genitori dicevano che lei non voleva parlargli o magari non era in casa. Il fulvo diciassettenne, era sempre stato una persona onesta, fin troppo in realtà, quello che faceva casino era suo fratello minore Raymond. Odiava quando si metteva nei guai, odiava dover sistemare ogni cosa, eppure gli voleva un bene dell'anima. Nonostante ci fossero discussioni all'ordine del giorno, l'affetto e la stima erano reciproche. Ray era sempre stato molto chiaro nel dimostrare quanto odiasse il fratello maggiore per il suo senso di giustizia e dell'onore radicato in lui, quel figlio perfetto che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad eguagliare nemmeno in decenni; ma se c'era una cosa che gli doveva riconoscere era quella che si era sempre fatto in quattro per lui. Cercava di fare il padre, oltre che il fratello maggiore, dopo quello che avevano passato una cosa gliela doveva, così decise di convincere Emma a parlare con Horatio. Suo fratello si torturava, non capiva cosa era successo e non si capacitava di non avere risposte dalla persona che amava.

Emma raggiunse Horatio una mattina davanti al suo armadietto e gli confessò di essere incinta di suo figlio, di un figlio che non voleva, perché lei era troppo giovane per essere legata ad un ragazzo che non sentiva di amare davvero e con cui usciva soltanto per divertirsi un po'. Non poteva interrompere la gravidanza, per via del credo cattolico dei suoi genitori, ma lo avrebbe dato in adozione e ovviamente non si sarebbero dovuti più vedere, perché le aveva rovinato la vita. Se ne andò impedendo al ragazzo di ribattere e Horatio si sentì male, profondamente deluso. Emma aveva fatto tutte le scelte senza di lui, così ci pensò su: qual era la scelta più giusta da fare? Un pomeriggio dopo la scuola si presentò a casa dei genitori di Emma e prese le sue responsabilità: avrebbe cresciuto il nascituro, perciò se volevano darlo in adozione, che lo lasciassero a suo padre. Amava già quel bambino che non era nei loro piani, non a quell'età, ma ora lo voleva crescere, non si sarebbe perdonato di lasciare andare, perché voleva crescerlo. Dopo una lunga discussione, anche i genitori di Emma si trovarono d'accordo: se quel ragazzino voleva badare a lui, che lo facesse, senza chiedere nulla a loro. Accettò di buon grado, era la cosa più giusta da fare, avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per entrambi, per lui e quella che si scoprì essere una bambina. Alla sua nascita, gli fu messa in braccio: scelse lui il nome, Abigail, soprattutto in virtù del suo significato "mio padre si rallegra", cosa che effettivamente era successa.

Negli anni successivi, Horatio e la figlia vissero nel Queens. Abigail sembrava letteralmente una bambola: capelli biondi a boccoli, occhi grandi azzurri e sempre un vestito addosso colorato, sembrava di brillare di luce propria, cosa che perdurò sino all'età adulta. A scuola era una bambina intelligente e studiosa, fin troppo paziente, sempre composta, sembrava prendere ogni buona qualità del padre che si destreggiava per come meglio poteva tra accademia di polizia e una creatura che aveva bisogno di lui, mentre da adolescente, come ogni ragazzina Abigail sembrava aver bisogno spazio dal padre iperprotettivo, che controllava con cui usciva. La sua compagnia, era composta quasi unicamente da Don Flack e la sorella più piccola Samantha, figli di Don Flack Sr, un collega di Horatio con cui aveva un bel rapporto di amicizia. Erano amici da una vita, erano cresciuti letteralmente insieme, e grazie all'amicizia tra i loro padri, nel 1990 per 8 lunghi mesi, Don Sr., aveva fatto in modo che Abby rimanesse ospite a casa loro. Purtroppo Horatio era in una missione sotto copertura che si era protratta più del previsto ed era molto preoccupato per la sorte della figlia, preoccupazione che si leniva parzialmente solo quando le parlava per qualche minuto al telefono.

Per Abby sapere che lei e Don, erano nella stessa scuola, la rassicurava molto. Era più alto di lei essendo lui un giocatore di basket, mentre lei fu una cheerleader per tutti gli anni del liceo, di cui gli ultimi, seppur con difficoltà visto alcuni avvenimenti che la sconvolsero, si dedicò come capitano. Aveva fondato con un gruppo di amici, i Caine bodyguard, un gruppo misto dedito alla musica pop/rock, ma che era rimasto in piedi solo l'anno della sua fondazione, ma ognuno dei componenti ricordava quell'esperienza molto positivamente.

Appena Abby prese il diploma, Horatio venne trasferito a Miami, nella squadra omicidi e la ragazza passò la maggior parte del tempo delle vacanze estive ad inscatolare le proprie cose, riuscendo a ritagliarsi un weekend prima del trasferimento con alcuni amici. La famiglia di Amber, un'amica e compagna di cheerleader di Abby, aveva una casa al lago e permise alla figlia di invitare Abigail, Don e Henry, per un paio di giorni. Henry e Abby erano amici da qualche anno, oltre ad essere un giocatore di basket, suonava nel gruppo rock in cui Abigail era la front woman come chitarrista e di tanto in tanto faceva commenti sprezzanti all'amica riguardo i gusti musicali e il modo di vestire, che una primavera era diventato da un casto acqua e sapone ad un punk, fase rientrata in un mese circa. Aveva portato matita nera, mascara, ombretto scuro e rossetto rosso, poi di colpo era tornata l'innocente Abigail. Gli amici avevano rimpianto per tutto quel periodo il look acqua e sapone, ma nessuno di loro, a parte Henry e le sue frecciatine, avevano avuto coraggio di ammetterlo apertamente.

Solitamente Horatio non metteva bocca su certi argomenti, sapeva bene che con gli adolescenti era inutile imporre delle regole, perché venivano infrante più per dispetto verso l'autorità genitoriale, che per vera e propria ribellione, perciò avrebbe atteso che la figlia si stancasse da sola. A volte pensava di essere un po' duro, ma era un padre single, perciò, cercava di fare del suo meglio con quello che aveva. Attese la figlia appoggiato alla macchina, dove solitamente sapeva passasse Abigail per andare a prendere l'autobus che la riportava a casa. Vedendo il padre, la ragazza si era staccata dal solito gruppetto di amic, dopo un rapido saluto, corse verso di lui e lo strinse in un abbraccio.

«Non sapevo di avere come figlia Courtney Love.» disse lui scherzosamente, dandole un bacio sulla fronte, per poi dirigersi al posto di guida. Il giorno dopo, quando era ora di colazione, Abby dismesse il trucco esagerato e Horatio si trovò a sorridere tra sé.

Quando era tornata a scuola, era lampante che Horatio vi avesse messo lo zampino anche senza che lei parlasse e nessuno le chiedesse nulla. Abigail in certe cose sapeva andare sulla difensiva molto rapidamente.

Abby si iscrisse alla facoltà di medicina della Miami Dade University, in cui dedicò anima e corpo. Nonostante stesse stesse traslocando in una casa tutta sua, vedendo il padre che intanto era stato trasferito nel reparto degli artificieri, ebbe un brutto colpo, gli chiese cosa stava succedendo. Scoprì che il mentore di suo padre, Al Humphries, un poliziotto più anziano, era morto tragicamente innescando casualmente una bomba che stava tentando di disinnescare, così decise di rimandare di qualche settimana il trasferimento, dato che volle rimanere al suo fianco per aiutarlo a superare quella tragica morte.

Qualche tempo dopo, Horatio venne assunto come tenente nel laboratorio della scientifica della città e Abby iniziò la specialistica per diventare medico legale. Si trasferì in una casa nel vicinato del padre e accettando implicitamente l'invito di suo padre a diventare membro del team appena potesse iniziare il tirocinio e poi successivamente come un vero lavoro,aiutando nel turno di giorno Alexx Woods.. fino a che non sarebbe stata (o si sarebbe sentita) pronta a lavorare da sola.


	2. Capitolo 1

La squadra di Miami stava seguendo un caso abbastanza complesso, i coniugi Spellman erano stati brutalmente uccisi, lasciando orfana la figlia di sedici anni, Laura, che al momento dell'omicidio si trovava a scuola. Horatio le promise di trovare chi uccise i suoi genitori, ma il caso si stava complicando in maniera inaspettata.

Le prove, o meglio la prova appena trovata, la patente di guida di un certo Nick Murdoch, era stata rilasciata a New York, l'uomo arrivò a Miami con un volo di linea da New York, noleggiò a Miami un'automobile, che era già stata restituita e si trovava nel deposito. Le prove lo indicavano come colpevole, così Horatio capì che doveva volare sino alla grande mela per assicurare il colpevole alla giustizia della Florida. Dentro di sé, Horatio sperava inoltre che il collega di New York accettasse di aiutarlo. Si ricordò che la figlia Abigail aveva bisogno di staccare un po' la spina dal lavoro, aveva accumulato diverse ferie arretrate, che non aveva ancora recuperato del tutto, ma amava il suo lavoro e se doveva aiutare un collega lo faceva volentieri, accumulando ore di straordinario. Horatio era quasi certo che la figlia avesse preso la sua dedizione al lavoro, anche se si rendeva conto, era esagerata soprattutto per la sua età.

Quel mattino sapeva che Alexx non era presente in obitorio per problemi di salute del figlio primogenito, perciò era sicuro che avrebbe trovato Abigail intenta a lavorare. Quando Horatio andò a trovarla, la trovò intenta a scrivere qualcosa ed era talmente concentrata che non lo vide entrare.

«Abigail» disse l'uomo con un sorriso

«Papà» sorrise la bionda alzando gli occhi su di lui. Si alzò dalla scrivania, lasciando da una parte ciò che stava facendo e si avvicinò a lui restituendogli un sorriso stanco «Tutto bene?»

«Si, sto bene. Ascolta, sto per andare a New York per cercare Nick Murdoch, il sospettato per il caso dei coniugi Spellman. Chiederò un mano alla scientifica newyorchese per risolvere il caso» disse pacatamente, come il solito, per farle avere capire ciò che aveva in mente «Vuoi venire con me? Hai ferie arretrate e penso possa farti bene staccare la spina dal laboratorio per qualche giorno. Potresti stare un paio di settimane, fare due chiacchiere con Don e sua sorella, che non vi vedete da quanto due anni? Tre?»

«Con Don, tre anni mentre con Samantha non ricordo nemmeno quando è stata l'ultima volta che l'ho vista. Mi piacerebbe venire con te, ma non posso assentarmi per così tanto, devo finire un po' di faccende e non vorrei trovare tutto da fare al mio ritorno. Nonché speravo di iniziare l'autopsia di quell'uomo arrivato stamattina, volevo iniziarla dato che suo figlio vuole risposte il prima possibile» ammise la bionda mettendo nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, segno che era imbarazzata

«Parlerò io con Alexx, sono certo che non avrà nulla da obiettare se ti prendi qualche giorno di riposo. Fai la valigia, partiamo tra due ore. Ti passo a prendere a casa» rispose con quel tono perentorio che a volte le metteva i brividi. Sapeva che non stava parlando con suo padre in quel momento, ma con il suo capo e come tale non poteva rispondere come voleva, pena una sospensione. A dire il vero, però, non avrebbe mai detto ciò che pensava, era sempre suo padre e lo adorava.

«D'accordo. Ti voglio bene» disse Abigail guardandolo andare via e lo vide girarsi un istante a guardarla con un sorriso abbozzato.

«Anche io tesoro, anche io.»

Alexx incrociò Horatio che stava uscendo dall'obitorio e guardò con aria interrogativa Abby mentre prendeva la borsa.

«Mio padre mi ha costretto a prendere due settimane di ferie, sostenendo che ho bisogno di una vacanza. Dato che va a New York per cercare il sospettato per l'omicidio degli Spellman, mi porta con sé e poi credo mi lasci lì, dato che ho un amico di infanzia con cui devo recuperare un po' di tempo perso.» sorrise

«Non è poi una cattiva idea, te l'ho sempre detto che avevi bisogno di riposo. Quello che cos'è?» chiese Alexx, indicando il foglio su cui aveva iniziato a scrivere Abigail, che scoprì essere il referto di un autopsia.

«Avevo detto che ci avrei pensato io! Comunque grazie mille e fuori di qui. Buone vacanze!» sorrise dandole gentilmente una spintarella verso la porta.

Le due ore successive passarono più velocemente di quanto Abigail potesse anche solo immaginare e il volo per New York, era stato molto confortevole, anche se Abby aveva un nodo allo stomaco che non sapeva come allentare. Portarono le valigie in hotel, i due Caine avevano due stanze separate ma attigue, così da avere entrambi la propria privacy. Ad Abigail fece davvero strano vedere la valigia minuscola di suo padre, mentre la sua sembrava scoppiare, probabilmente aveva esagerato con i cambi, per solo due settimane di permanenza nella grande mela.

Raggiunsero la casa che era stata indicata loro dai colleghi e Horatio si presentò a quello che si era presentato come Mac Taylor, il detective alla guida della scientifica newyorchese; spiegò il motivo per cui erano lì, ovvero stavano cercando Nick Murdoch, che era il sospettato di un duplice omicidio a Miami. Purtroppo quello che l'uomo assassinato avevano davanti era il  _vero_  Nick Murdoch, era morto da circa 72 ore, non poteva essere l'uomo che stavano cercando ma doveva esserci un impostore in circolazione; l'uomo che stavano cercando doveva essere abbastanza rassomigliante per rubargli l'identità, farsi passare per Murdoch e uccidere le vittime a Miami. Parlarono brevemente dello strangolamento, la bionda notò delle somiglianze con i corpi trovati a Miami e Horatio annuì soddisfatto. I due uomini strinsero una collaborazione con i rispettivi laboratori, avrebbero lavorato insieme per trovare il colpevole di quegli efferati delitti. Horatio guardò il detective newyorkese che aveva un'aria stranita.

«Mac, ti voglio presentare mia figlia, Abigail. Non farti tradire dalla faccia d'angelo, è un medico legale capace. È molto brava e lavora per la scientifica, ha fatto lei l'autopsia al corpo del signor Spellman» sorrise, nascondendo appena la fierezza che provava nei suoi confronti

«Non esagerare papà. È vero che posso fare del male a qualcuno nominando le ossa una alla volta, prima di romperle, ma non lo farei mai. Sempre se non costretta» scherzò lei per poi allungare la mano all'uomo, arrossendo un poco sulle guance «è un piacere conoscerla, signore.»

  

«Chiamami Mac» sorrise lui, cercando di concentrarsi sul corpo dell'uomo seduto su quella sedia in maniera scomposta, non voleva risultare troppo invadente. Si somigliavano davvero moltissimo, soprattutto per il modo di sorridere, la postura, l'intensità del colore degli occhi, ma quello era uno dei suoi ultimi pensieri.

"Dio Mio è bellissima" pensò "Mac concentrati. È una ragazzina, ad occhio e croce avrà la metà dei tuoi anni. Non importa se i suoi capelli hanno il colore del grano e gli occhi azzurri come quelli del cielo più limpido, è giovanissima ed è figlia di Horatio, è semplicemente inavvicinabile. Ora e sempre. E non è arrossita, te lo sarai immaginato. Figurati, non scherzare."

«Allora se possiamo darci del tu, chiamami Abby» sorrise lei tornando a guardare il segno di strangolamento di quello che era effettivamente l'uomo che stavano cercando.

«Abigail, devo ricordarti che sei in vacanza e in virtù di questo fatto dovresti svestire i panni di coroner per le prossime due settimane. Prova a chiamare Don, magari è in servizio e potete prendere qualcosa da bere quando ha finito. Prima di dedicarci al caso, Mac, sai se nel dipartimento di polizia della città lavora un certo Don Flack Jr.?» chiese il rosso guardandolo, mentre quello prendeva le impronte digitali. Ci fu uno scambio di battute, sul metodo più rilassato della grande mela, ma poi alzò lo sguardo su Horatio, ma non fece tempo a rispondere, che ci fu una risposta da un'altra persona.

«Si. È al distretto di polizia, dovresti trovarlo in servizio. Voi chi siete?» disse un ragazzo entrando dalla porta e iniziando a cercare le impronte digitali su un portafoglio lasciato in bella vista sul tavolo. Mac e l'uomo che era appena entrato, parlarono brevemente del fatto che lui non doveva essere lì, ma aveva lasciato una certa Aiden in laboratorio.

«Danny, loro sono il tenente Caine, la mia controparte a Miami e lei è sua figlia, Abigail, un medico legale presso la stessa scientifica. Horatio, Abigail, vi presento Danny Messer» disse Mac, poi Danny strinse cordialmente le mani ai due

«Salve a tutti, come state? E così Flack ha un'amica.» sorrise per poi notare lo sguardo dei tre su di lui e si mise a lavorare, zittendosi con un sorriso divertito

«Allora io vado, papà. Prima di tornare a casa chiama, voglio salutarti.» disse riprendendo la borsa che aveva appoggiato in un angolo della stanza, prima di accucciarsi a vedere la ferita dell'uomo, così rassomigliante a quella di Miami.

«D'accordo. Ascolta, perché non ti fai accompagnare al distretto? Ci sono degli agenti fuori, almeno arrivi con tutta tranquillità»

«No, non è necessario. Chiamo un taxi e mi faccio accompagnare» sorrise lei

Mac, pensando che il collega avesse ragione, notò un agente nella stanza attigua. Roteò gli occhi pensando che nonostante avesse chiesto a tutti di andarsene, era rimasto per un motivo a lui sconosciuto, ma provò sollievo. Poteva mandare via l'agente e portare la ragazza da Don, come si soleva dire: prendere due piccioni con una fava.

«Agente, potrebbe scortare la signorina Caine in dipartimento?» chiese seriamente

«Si detective»

«Mac, non era necessario» disse lei con un tono imbarazzato, ma Mac le sorrise gentilmente

«Mi ha fatto piacere, New York è piuttosto in fermento, ha fatto scalpore questo caso. Essendo comunque anche tu un membro della scientifica, i gossip a New York girano veloci. I giornalisti là fuori potrebbero vessarti di domande che non sei tenuta a dare.»

«Grazie allora. Ci vediamo dopo papà, mi raccomando.» disse la bionda con un sorriso gentile, per poi abbracciare il padre debolmente

«Mi raccomando fai attenzione. Le cose sono cambiate in otto anni.»

«Si, lo farò, ma non credo siano cambiate così tanto. Fai attenzione anche tu. Per quello che vale, fate attenzione anche voi due, ci vedremo presto.» sorrise la bionda per poi uscire dalla porta.

Mac seguì con lo sguardo la ragazza, prima di sospirare e tornare a dedicarsi al caso, dovevano assicurare il colpevole alla giustizia. Era sicuro, però, che avrebbe rivisto quella ragazza, ma non doveva, o poteva, permettersi un passo falso.

Abigail nel frattempo era arrivata al distretto di polizia e si guardò intorno. Non riconosceva Flack, non lo vedeva da nessuna parte.

«Sto cercando il detective Flack, mi chiamo Abigail Caine. Sono un'amica.»

«Abigail?» chiese un ragazzo girandosi e gli occhi le si illuminarono.

«In carne ed ossa»

«Che ci fai qui?» disse alzandosi e stringendola tra le braccia.

«Vacanze forzate, due settimane. Dato che è mio padre è venuto qui mi è stato suggerito poco velatamente di usare le ferie arretrate e recuperare le energie nel posto in cui ho vissuto per tutta la mia giovinezza. So cosa stai per chiedermi, perciò svelo subito le mie carte: mio padre sta aiutando il detective Taylor per un caso, Nick Murdoch era il nostro sospettato, avevano trovato la sua patente di guida. Siamo arrivati qui e abbiamo scoperto che in realtà era morto e qualcuno gli ha rubato l'identità, così devono iniziare tutto da capo, ma lavorano in tandem. Dato che sono in vacanza non mi è stato permesso di dare un'occhiata approfondita al corpo, ma nel frattempo ho conosciuto Danny Messer che mi ha detto che eri in turno e di venirti a trovare. Sembra simpatico, a parte le sue uscite un po' fuori luogo. In ogni caso, è bello rivederti» disse lei con un mezzo sorriso

«Mi pare un ottimo piano, sono felice di averti qui, peccato che stacco solo tra due ore, spero che tu abbia qualcosa di meglio da fare, magari ti fai un giro e torni qui alla fine del turno. Che ne pensi di Mac? Non ti sei sbottonata granché. Per quanto riguarda Danny ti do ragione» chiese lui, mentre le guance dell'amica presero un colore rosso piuttosto acceso. La sua risposta probabilmente sarebbe stata evasiva, come accadeva sempre in quei casi e se lo pregustava già.

«Sembra una brava persona, ma non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare molto. Mi ha fatto accompagnare da un agente, dato il traffico anche mediatico che c'era nella strada, diceva fosse facile che mi dessero noia dato che mi hanno visto entrare con mio padre. Onestamente preferisco rimanere qui, ho sempre tempo per visitare la città in due settimane. Tra l'altro ho bisogno di un Cicerone. Soprattutto per il pranzo»

«Capisco, effettivamente sono cambiate diverse cose in otto anni. Ascolta, siediti davanti alla mia scrivania, fai quello che vuoi. Appena finisco il turno e poi ti porto a pranzo, c'è un posto in cui vado sempre. Un chiosco qui vicino che fa degli hot dog che sono la fine del mondo, sempre se tu non sia a dieta e allora dovrò trovarmi qualcosa d'altro da farti assaggiare»

«No, niente dieta. Solitamente vado al mare e mi tengo in forma nuotando un po', ma per queste settimane credo che farò uno strappo alla regola, c'è sempre tempo per dimagrire nel caso» sorrise. La bionda come suggerito, si sedette sulla sedia, davanti alla scrivania dell'amico e si guardava in giro, di tanto in tanto scriveva dei messaggi e sembrava assorta, tirando fuori il libro da una borsa non sembrava concentrarsi granché, le pagine che giravano erano sempre meno di quelle che si aspettava. Don pensò che la sua amica dovesse sentire la mancanza di Miami, anche se era lì da qualche ora, almeno del suo clima e della musica ad ogni angolo, mentre l'apparente quiete di New York poteva essere qualcosa di difficile a cui riabituarsi con facilità. Quando tre anni prima era andato a trovarla a Miami, il ritorno a casa era stato traumatico, ma non era certo che sarebbe riuscito a vivere in quella costante vitalità. Sembrava invece che Abby avesse assorbito la giovialità della città, ma sembrava aver perso la durezza nello sguardo, durezza che spesso rivolgeva a sé stessa, facendole pretendere più delle proprie possibilità; ma ora che era lei era lì, si rese conto di quanto quegli otto lunghi anni vissuti in un'altra città, l'avevano cambiata almeno nell'aspetto e apparentemente nella sicurezza di porsi. Se ne rese conto soprattutto ora che non la vedeva da tre anni: l'aspetto era fiorito, la pelle era leggermente abbronzata, i capelli portati lunghi a boccoli. La città del vizio, del mare accessibile ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, i locali, il costante cielo azzurro, i numerosi musei a cui lo aveva portato e di cui Don si era stupito. Non tanto per la quantità e la varietà del contenuto dei musei, molti artistici, quanto il fatto che Abby non era mai stata il tipo di persona da musei, non ci entrava quasi mai a New York o almeno lo faceva controvoglia. Sbuffava e rimaneva con le braccia conserte per tutto il tempo della visita, invece a Miami sembrava conoscerli tutti a menadito, passarci un sacco di tempo. Forse era quello che faceva nel tempo libero, a parte andare al mare.

Don sistemò un paio di documenti e alzò gli occhi su di lei nuovamente dopo istante. Pensò fosse davvero bella e Don si chiese se lo sapesse, se qualcuno glielo avesse mai detto a Miami, se avesse un fidanzato. Si meritava qualcuno che la rendesse felice per quanto possibile. Il ragazzo rivide in quella compostezza, la Abigail che conosceva prima che accadesse l'impensabile, ricordava tutte le giornate passate in biblioteca a scuola, aveva lo stesso sguardo concentrato. Ora sembrava presa dal libro che aveva davanti, le avrebbe chiesto dopo cosa stesse leggendo. Era calma, estremamente tranquilla, ma sapeva che con molta probabilità quella calma sarebbe stata minata, appena suo padre sarebbe tornato a Miami. Non si era mai separata dal padre, a parte quegli otto mesi anni prima, ma a parte quello l'uomo era sempre stato un punto fisso nella vita della sua amica. Aveva solo lui e non l'aveva mai lasciato solo.

A qualche scrivania di distanza, sentirono una voce parlare in spagnolo. Abigail e Don alzarono gli sguardi, l'agente sembrava imbarazzato e farfugliava qualcosa di sconnesso.

«Don, ascolta so che non sono fatti miei, ma parlo spagnolo e so come aiutare. Ho osservato spesso mio padre, ma se posso essere d'aiuto, volentieri. Il tuo collega, potrebbe suggerirmi le domande e io gliele traduco. Farmi rendere utile» chiese all'amico con tono vagamente supplicante.

Don la guardò, non ricordava parlasse spagnolo e rimase un attimo interdetto, mentre lo sguardo indugiava sul collega che non sapeva cosa fare e lo guardò con aria supplicante. James Matheson effettivamente era un bravo poliziotto ma a quanto pare non sapeva come affrontare quella situazione nello specifico.

«Certo. Matheson, lei è la signorina Caine. È una collega di Miami, ti aiuterà a parlare con la signora, trattala bene.» sorrise e vide Abigail alzarsi. La sua amica gli rivolse un sorriso e sillabò con le labbra  _Grazie._ Il turno di Don era ancora piuttosto lungo, staccava solo tra due ore e se la poteva aiutare a distrarsi, ben volentieri. Vide molti sguardi girarsi vero di lei, sentiva qualche voce chiedere ai colleghi «ma è la figlia di quel Caine?», ma il suo sguardo serio fece ammutolire tutti.

«Hola, me llamo Abigail. ¿Què tal?» chiese la bionda in spagnolo, presentandosi e chiedendole cosa stava succedendo, così la signora concitata le spiegò il suo problema, mentre vedeva l'amica annuire, per poi tradurre le domande del detective e le risposte della donna con estrema calma.

Quando la bionda tornò diversi minuti dopo, Don chiese cosa era successo, così scoprì che la donna aveva subito un furto, l'automobile era scomparsa e l'avevano rassicurata dicendo che avrebbero fatto tutto il possibile per ritrovarla. L'agente aveva tutti i dati e si sarebbero presto messi all'opera.

«Abby, ho una domanda per te, da quando parli spagnolo?» glielo chiese con un tono casual, ma era decisamente curioso

«Sempre parlato in realtà, mio padre me l'ha insegnato come doppia lingua sin da quando ero bambina, sebbene parlassimo esclusivamente in inglese sia dentro e fuori casa, ma la mia vicina di casa che mi teneva quando ero piccola, era spagnola mi parlava spagnolo continuamente. Credeva potesse essermi utile e a Miami l'ho iniziato a parlare più spesso, ma è una cosa da poco» alzò le spalle mostrandogli un sorriso

«Perché non lo sapevo?» chiese lui fintamente offeso

«Non lo sapeva nessuno in realtà» sorrise lei dandogli una spintarella «Ho sempre pensato che potesse farmi deridere, perciò l'ho sempre mantenuto ben segreto, ma ora la mia copertura è saltata»

«Signorina Caine, un piccolo ringraziamento per prima. È stata molto gentile ad intervenire» disse l'agente Matheson che aveva aiutato poco prima. Le aveva portato una tazza di caffè nero fumante e un cupcake un po' pallido, preso probabilmente al bar del dipartimento.

«Gliene sono grata, signor Matheson» ammise lei bevendo il caffè, bevanda di cui lei andava matta. Ne beveva diverse tazze al lavoro, non avrebbe dovuto, ma era la cosa più buona che conosceva, anche se spesso si ritrovava bere del thè freddo quando le temperature si facevano troppo alte.

«Ti sei fatta un amico per la vita» disse Don con un sorriso

Il turno di Don finì relativamente presto, non c'erano state troppe cose da fare e nonostante Abigail si sentiva parzialmente un pesce fuor d'acqua dato che a parte Don non c'era praticamente nessuno con cui parlare davvero, apprezzò il metodo di lavoro molto diverso da quello che aveva notato a Miami. I due amici pranzarono insieme, le fece fare un giro "dei ricordi" nei luoghi vissuti da giovani nella città, quando qualche ora dopo il telefono di Abby squillò. Il caso era praticamente concluso e aveva un aereo da lì ad un paio d'ore, voleva prenderlo assolutamente, che a Miami c'era bisogno di lui. Si incontrarono davanti al dipartimento di polizia, Horatio sapeva bene dove fosse e non era stato difficile per lui raggiungerlo.

«Don è un piacere rivederti. La tua famiglia come sta? Tua sorella?» disse Horatio guardandolo con un sorriso

«Stanno tutti bene, Samantha è un argomento delicato, magari ne riparleremo in un altro momento. È una storia lunga e mi pare di aver capito che non c'è molto tempo»

«È vero, purtroppo devo andare, ma mi farò raccontare tutto da Abigail se le racconti le ultime novità» disse

«Ascolta, torno anche io a casa» disse con un sorriso ma Horatio le mise una mano sul viso

«Abigail. Andrà tutto bene, saranno solo due settimane. C'è Don, poi hai conosciuto dei colleghi, Mac e Danny, sicuramente farai amicizia con altre persone della scientifica. Non mi guardare così: non c'è nessun margine di trattativa, starai qui e cercherai di riposare per quanto possibile.»

«D'accordo, posso almeno solo salutarti all'aeroporto? Almeno quello»

«Certamente, quello è ovvio» sorrise il rosso guardandola

«Vi accompagno io all'aeroporto, ho la macchina qui vicino. Vi faccio risparmiare un po' di soldi e tempo» sorrise il giovane Flack

Arrivati all'hotel, Horatio caricò la valigia leggera con cui era partito da Miami nel bagagliaio della macchina, lo accompagnarono al gate da cui sarebbe presto partito l'aereo in questione. Quando Horatio li salutò con un cenno della mano prima di scomparire nel corridoio che lo portava all'aereo, i due amici ricambiarono il saluto, ma Abby trattenne il respiro e vennero gli occhi lucidi. In qualche modo si sentiva abbandonata lì, sebbene sapesse benissimo che non era vero.

«Abigail stai bene? Mi sembri un po' pallida» disse Don

«Sto bene, vorrei solo tornare a casa e invece temo di sentirmi un peso. Ho la sensazione che saranno le due settimane più lunghe della mia vita»

«Non dire così. Ascolta tu alloggi all'hotel di tuo padre, perché non vieni a stare da me? Ho una camera in più e mi farebbe piacere ospitarti!»

Dopo una lunga chiacchierata, Don convinse Abigail a trasferirsi per quelle due settimane nella camera degli ospiti di casa sua. Non era grande come camera, ma a detta del padrone di casa era confortevole e Abigail sembrava troppo accigliata per rispondere, ma le avrebbe dato tempo per abituarsi all'idea di essere di nuovo nella città in cui era cresciuta. Quella sera presentò a tutti i suoi amici e membri della scientifica la nuova arrivata, che l'accolsero come se fosse sempre stata del gruppo. Don sorrise nel vedere un certo imbarazzo tra Mac e Abigail, non l'aveva mai vista così e gli venne un'idea: sarebbe riuscito a farla funzionare? Forse no, ma era bene provarci dopo tutto


	3. Capitolo 2

Nei giorni successivi Don si era reso conto che le abitudini mattutine dell'amica non erano cambiate granché, ma avevano preso una sterzata molto più salutista della propria e quella situazione lo faceva sentire profondamente a disagio. La sua alimentazione era frettolosa, metteva in bocca qualche biscotto o una brioche al bar del dipartimento se era troppo in ritardo, un caffè al volo e via, mentre Abigail si svegliava molto prima di lui, si sedeva, faceva colazione con una spremuta d'arancia, un toast e alla fine un caffè. Persino il pranzo spesso e volentieri era fatto di cose abbastanza salutari, ad esempio frutta e verdura, che escludevano i panini ai chioschi. Don aveva l'impressione che l'amica mangiasse di tanto in tanto qualche panino, solo per fargli piacere e non gli piaceva come prospettiva.

Don spesso la lasciava sola per metà giornata, dato che i turni qualche volta gli chiedevano degli straordinari e si chiedeva come passasse la giornata, mentre una sera lo lasciò stranito. La salutò poco dopo l'ora di pranzo rimanendo d'accordo che si sarebbero visti per cena, ma all'ora di cena ricevette un messaggio da parte di Abby che gli diceva di non aspettarla a casa o davanti al laboratorio, che partecipava ad una serata in un certo locale. Non sapeva a che ora tornava. Ricordava che Abby gli aveva detto un paio di giorni prima che c'era un gruppo che conosceva, suonavano spesso almeno una volta o due all'anno a Miami e lei li adorava, se riusciva ci andava spesso e volentieri.

Fece un paio di chiacchiere con dei colleghi e gli venne dato in mano da uno di questi, un volantino dove riportava data, ora e la musica che veniva suonata. Era un gruppo di musica dance, dagli anni '70 agli anni 2000, repertorio molto da Abby. A pranzo incontrò Danny, come facevano spesso e gli allungò il volantino con un sorriso.

«Ho parlato un paio di giorni fa con Abigail di questo concerto e voglio capire cosa ci trova in un gruppo del genere, nemmeno sapevo le piacessero. Comunque ho un'idea. Andiamo tutti insieme stasera, dovevamo trovare un posto per fare due chiacchiere no? Magari ci si diverte tutti insieme e possiamo farla entrare un po' nel gruppo, ho l'impressione che si senta un po' esclusa. Fa parte della mia famiglia e dato che anche voi lo siete, vorrei coniugare le due cose. Insomma Abby sapeva che uscivamo insieme e lei ha preso altri impegni.»

«Magari si, magari no.. magari non voleva che nessuno lo sapesse»

«La conosco Danny. Se non avesse voluto che lo sapessi, non me ne avrebbe parlato, o no?» disse con un sorriso

Don quando si incontrò qualche ora dopo con Mac, Stella, Aiden e Danny che erano davanti al dipartimento e stavano pensando cosa fare quella sera, se andare al solito locale o meno, mostrò il volantino a Stella. «Ne sentivo parlare dagli altri al dipartimento e sentivo Abby che sono abbastanza famosi a Miami. Inizia tra poco, ma mentre andiamo possiamo mangiare qualcosa da Billy.» disse, mentre Stella sorrise che si potesse fare ed entrambi lanciarono un'occhiata a Mac, che accettò di buon grado. 

Dopo la cena veloce, andarono al locale indicato dal volantino. Era piuttosto grande e nessuno dei presenti ricordava di esserci stato negli ultimi mesi. Se c'era una cosa che nessuno si aspettava era la persona sul palco, colei che stava cantando. Nemmeno Don, che sgranò gli occhi esattamente come Danny e Mac.

«Hei, ma quella non è..» iniziò Danny guadando confuso Don

«.. la figlia di Horatio» disse Mac guardandola

Aveva un vestito meraviglioso nero, le arrivava a metà gambe ed era con le maniche corte. Il trucco era pesante e i capelli erano tirati su in una coda di cavallo, a Don sembrava di essere tornato indietro di decenni, a quel periodo in cui si vestiva da punk per attirare l'attenzione del padre, che di proposito non dava di matto. Si chiese se provasse freddo, considerando però la mole di luci del palco e dell'adrenalina in corpo, si disse che non avrebbe avuto freddo per un po' anzi, probabilmente avrebbe avuto caldo.

«Buonasera a tutti» disse il chitarrista avvicinandosi al microfono «il concerto di questa sera stava per esser annullato, purtroppo la nostra cantante, Denise, non è potuta esserci per un problema di salute. Tuttavia, mi sono imbattuto nella mia amica Abigail Caine tornata alla grande mela direttamente da Miami per una festa, è un'ottima cantante e non la vedevo da un bel po'. Mostratele un po' di affetto»

Tutti applaudirono e qualcuno fischiò. Andarono tutti sotto il palco, Don le fece un cenno e la ragazza sembrò quasi diventare una statua di cera, essendo molto sorpresa di vederli lì e altrettanto agitata di non fare una bella figura.

«Bene, la prossima canzone è "Holding Out for a Hero" di Bonnie Tyler» disse Abigail con un sorriso teso guardando Mac per un istante

«È il cavallo di battaglia di Abigail» urlò Don agli amici

Alla fine del concerto, quando uscì dal retroscena Don constatò che portava lo stesso vestito che le aveva visto indossare a pranzo, probabilmente era uscita presto e non era rientrata a casa. Il vestito doveva esserle stato prestato dai ragazzi del gruppo, il trucco pesante era sparito.

«Ciao» disse Abby guardando il gruppo della scientifica con un sorriso

«Sei stata fantastica, dovresti cantare più spesso! Hai mai pensato ad una carriera da cantante? Hai talento» disse Stella facendo un debole applauso, con Danny che le faceva eco.

«Complimenti, hai una bella voce» disse Mac e Abby sorrise imbarazzata

«Grazie ragazzi davvero, mi fate arrossire» disse, per poi concludere con il pensiero "Tu mi fai arrossire Mac. Che mi sta succedendo?", ma decise di rispondere a Stella «Comunque per rispondere alla tua domanda, Stella, no. Non ho mai pensato seriamente di cantare, ho avuto un gruppo all'ultimo anno di liceo e non è stata un'esperienza che avrei voluto continuare per il resto della mia vita. Sono cresciuta praticamente a pane e distintivo, non poteva essere diversamente»

«Sono stato testimone, della sua bravura al liceo. Perché non me lo hai detto che cantavi? Potevamo arrivare ad inizio concerto. Non sapevo nemmeno cosa suonassero, ho dovuto chiedere a metà dipartimento di polizia prima di sapere chi fossero o cosa cantassero!»

«Semplice perché non lo sapevo. O meglio sapevo che sarei venuta, ma non era preventivato di avere davanti un microfono per cantare per tutta la sera. Conosco un ragazzo del gruppo, Barry mi aveva vista al bar e mi ha supplicato letteralmente di salire sul palco per salvare la serata, non potevo dirgli di no. Gli dovevo un favore dai tempi dell'università, un ragazzo appiccicoso mi stava letteralmente addosso. In ogni caso appena vi ho visto sono andata un po' in panico, non volevo fare una brutta figura e ho sperato tanto di non aver rovinato la serata tra colleghi, dovevate divertirvi e non avere un peso.» sorrise la bionda guardandolo

«È stata una bella serata, almeno per quanto mi riguarda e dovresti uscire più spesso con noi, sei del gruppo ovviamente. Scientifica diversa, ma amici in comune, sei uno spasso Abigail.» disse Danny, cosa che gli altri confermarono

«Vi va di bere qualcosa?» chiese Mac guardandola con un sorriso. Prima di uscire la guardò con attenznione «Aspetta fuori fa freddo e questo vestito non è adatto per New York. Tanto meno a quest'ora» si tolse giacca e la mise sulle spalle, i due si guardarono per un istante con un sorriso, poi Abigail abbassò lo sguardo

Don sorrise, mentre Danny gli sussurrò «Tu hai in mente qualcosa, devi dirmelo»

«Non adesso, non con loro vicini. Te ne riparlo domani.»

«Ragazzi mi piacerebbe rimanere, ma si è fatto tardi, io devo andare. Rimandiamo il drink a domani, Abby mi aspetto che tu ci sia» disse Stella ammiccando salutando Mac con una mano e allontanandosi a grandi passi. Don si sentì sollevato che avessero avuto la stessa idea.

«Anche io, domani mattina è una giornata lunga e Danny, Aiden, vi serve ancora quel passaggio?»

«Si, mi servirebbe.» disse Danny che guardò Aiden con una strizzata d'occhio

«Si, grazie! Volevo tornare in metro, ma un passaggio lo accetto sempre volentieri» disse la mora con un sorriso. 

Don tirò fuori le chiavi dell'automobile e le fece tintinnare.

«D'accordo, allora andiamo, abbiamo fare un po' di giri. Abby hai le chiavi? Comunque dovresti trovarmi ancora sveglio in ansia» disse con un risolino, mentre lei annuì semplicemente.

Mac guardò i due allontanarsi e sfiorò la mano della ragazza vedendola arrossire un poco, per poi ritrarla subito.

«E così siamo rimasti solo noi. Vieni ti mostro un posto, è molto bello qui» sorrise facendole strada. Arrivati davanti alla porta di un pub, le mise una mano dietro la schiena quando la fece entrare dalla porta. Abby trattenne il respiro, ma il gesto era gentile, senza malizia. Pensò fosse carino. I due parlarono a lungo, Mac la faceva ridere, era divertente. Arrivò il momento della conclusione della serata, Mac l'accompagnò a casa di Don. Non sapeva nemmeno che ora era, ma era sicuramente tardi. In giro non c'era anima viva e si congelava.

«Siamo arrivati, grazie per aver fatto due chiacchiere con me, anche se gli altri erano già andati via ore fa.» disse l'uomo con un sorriso

«Grazie a te per avermi fatto fare un giro della città, mi sono divertita. Lo rifaremo?»

«Certo, molto volentieri. Appena ci sarà una sera come questa, prima che tu torni a casa, ti riporterò allo stesso locale, dato che ti è piaciuto.»

Lei gli sorrise, prima di rendersi conto che aveva ancora la sua giacca addosso. Doveva avere freddo con solo la camicia. Si diede mentalmente della stupida, doveva rendergliela prima.

«Questa è la tua. Grazie mille per avermela prestata, sei stato molto gentile.» disse Abby sfilandosi la giacca e rendendogliela. Lui la indossò subito e Abigail si sporse a sistemargli una piega della giacca che si era formata. Lo fece in maniera così automatica che nemmeno si accorse cosa stesse facendo, prima di guardarlo negli occhi. Non si rese conto dell'intensità del verde del suo sguardo fino a quel momento. Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato, ma nessuno mosse un muscolo; Abby si ritrasse per prima, sistemandosi nervosamente dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli biondi.

Salutato Mac, prese le chiavi dalla borsetta e salì di corsa all'appartamento di Don. Lo sentì russare dalla camera, perciò non volle svegliarlo. Lasciò sul tavolo un bigliettino con scritto  _Stavi già dormendo, non volevo svegliarti. Tutto ok. Abby._

Da parte sua Mac, rimase lì sotto casa sua, aspettando di vedere spegnersi la luce dell'appartamento. Si pentì di non averla baciata,ma si conoscevano appena da una settimana ed era sempre la figlia di un suo collega. Era giovane e non voleva ferirla, a costo di ferire sé stesso, non avrebbe fatto nulla di cui potersi pentire. Se fosse stato quello però a farlo pentire?


	4. Capitolo 3

Dopo quella serata, Abigail uscì soltanto una volta con il gruppo della scientifica, ma Mac rimaneva a distanza da lei o si comportava freddamente. Abby non capiva bene cosa stava succedendo, se aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, ma più il tempo passava, più se ne convinceva. Probabilmente aveva fatto capire che era interessata e lui non lo era, risultato che si diede della sciocca e della ragazzina alle prese con la prima cotta.. sebbene non fosse lontano dalla realtà, anche se non era più una ragazzina.

Un mattino, un paio di giorni prima del suo rientro a Miami, Abby non riuscì a toccare nulla per pranzo. Don si era prodigato a cucinarle tutto quello che sapeva le piacesse, ben sapendo che Abigail non fosse una grande cuoca, ma non toccava nulla e colto dall'esasperazione decise di tormentarla di domande fino a che non lei non decidesse di rispondergli.

«Abigail dimmi se stai bene.»

«Si, si sto bene» disse fissando il piatto di pasta che ormai doveva essere gelido

«Abigail? Parlami, sai che mi puoi dire tutto. Siamo amici da quando siamo nati praticamente, sai che non mi scandalizzo nemmeno se mi dici che sei andata in giro nuda. Oddio quello un po' si, dato che non sarebbe da te, ma sai che se posso aiutarti lo farei volentieri. Sei preoccupata per il rientro? Per quello che provi per Mac?» chiese lui. Abigail gli aveva parlato del batticuore che aveva provato nei giorni precedenti e in quel momento se ne pentì amaramente, sapeva che sarebbero fioccate delle domande prima o poi.

Nessuna risposta e la forchetta continuava a dividere gli spaghetti in due gruppi, ai lati del piatto come se fossero due piccole montagne.

«Abigail.»

«Sono preoccupata per Mac, si. Forse ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, non mi rivolge nemmeno più la parola e io non lo so, magari ho sbagliato tutto. Avrei voluto baciarlo, quella sera ma..» sospirò lei continuando a guardare il piatto

«Vuoi che ci parli? Magari è preoccupato per un caso e non può parlarne con te» Don sapeva benissimo che era una bugia, che sicuramente c'era qualcosa che teneva Mac lontano da Abigail, non era da lui. Aveva paura?

«No, non è necessario. Penso di anticipare il rientro a casa a domani» ammise lei con un sorriso

«Perché? Volevo farti fare un ultimo giro domani per negozi e farti comprare qualche souvenir sciocco, sai quelli di cui ti penti appena tornata a casa.» sorrise, sorriso che la bionda gli restituì grata

«Ho semplicemente bisogno di stare a mollo nell'oceano. Lo shopping per quanto terapeutico mi ha fatto quasi andare in rosso con la carta di credito e non so nemmeno quando metterò tutta quella roba, so già che non li indosserò mai, non a Miami per lo meno.» lanciò uno sguardo alle borse accatastate sul divano. C'erano un sacco di cose, jeans, maglioni, addirittura un paio di stivali.

«Non fare così, vuol dire che potrai tornare qui a trovarmi e hai già un armadio pronto per l'occasione. Sai che la porta è sempre aperta per te» disse stringendole la mano con un sorriso, cercando di essere ottimista. Appena sentì il telefono, rispose e sospirò sonoramente guardandola, dopo aver chiuso la telefonata.

«Ascolta io devo andare. Se vuoi scaldati la pasta e fai un giro per la città. O magari vai a trovare Danny, non lo so.»

«Pensi che io possa andare davvero?»

Capendo che non avrebbe toccato nulla, non almeno a pranzo, decise di assecondarla.

«Vieni, in caso verrai a stare da me al dipartimento. Abbiamo sempre bisogno di qualcuno che parli spagnolo, nonostante il fatto che cerchi di spiegarmi la grammatica non credo di cavarmela granché bene, mi dispiace.» sorrise Don guardandola

«D'accordo, grazie. E poi, insomma se tutti parlassero spagnolo, io non servirei più se non erro» sorrise.

I due si cambiarono, Don la portò davanti alla scientifica prima di andare al dipartimento, perché c'era bisogno di lui per qualcosa che non aveva voluto rivelarle. Si fece dire dove poteva trovare il laboratorio di Danny e quando Abigail varcò la porta il ragazzo si voltò a guardarla. La bionda si sentì fuori luogo ma deglutì e cercò di fare il migliore sorriso che poteva fare.

«Scusami per l'invasione, ma Don mi aveva detto che potevo rendermi utile.» ammise la bionda guardandolo imbarazzata

«Abigail ciao! Non hai una bella cera»

«No, non ho mangiato praticamente nulla. Domani torno a casa ma avevo bisogno un po' di svago. Non essendoci la spiaggia a portata di mano, ho pensato di venire qui.»

«Svago?»

Danny si ricordò di una cosa che gli aveva detto Don qualche giorno prima. Il lavoro per la sua amica era una valvola di sfogo, ogni persona aveva qualcosa che aiutava a distogliere la mente dai propri pensieri. A quanto pare, la sua prima scelta sarebbe stato il mare, ma il mare di Miami era decisamente lontano e così fece mente locale. Sheldon Hawkes era la persona che in quel momento faceva per lei, nessuno come lui poteva capire la passione per il lavoro che svolgevano.

«Ho capito cosa posso fare per te. Appena finisco questa analisi, per prima cosa ti porto alle macchinette, così metti qualcosa sotto ai denti e bevi qualcosa di caldo. Dopo ti faccio fare tappa all'obitorio, vedrai un po' di cosette interessanti e sono certo che andrai d'accordo con Sheldon. Magari potrai comprarti un po' di attrezzatura al tuo ritorno a Miami» disse con un sorriso e con un tono leggero.

Avvisò Stella con un cenno che dopo le avrebbe voluto parlare. La donna annuì per poi andare in ufficio da Mac, quest'ultimo stava guardando un fascicolo. Probabilmente era del caso che stavano seguendo, erano arrivati vicini ad una conclusione, ma mancava qualche tassello, ne era certa. Don sicuramente stava interrogando una sospettata, erano tutti molto impegnati. Abigail alzò lo sguardo dal bicchierino di the che Danny le aveva offerto, vedendo Mac e Stella, parlare. Non riusciva a sentire ciò che si dicevano, ma la bionda era sicura che discutessero di quando andare a cena. Invece, al contrario di quello che pensava la giovane Caine, il discorso che si era tenuto era di diverso contenuto.

Stella aveva chiesto a Mac di Abigail, di ciò che pensava del fatto di lei, ma in un primo momento Mac fece orecchie da mercante e non alzò lo sguardo da quello che stava facendo. Non le rispose, anzi, le disse che la bionda non doveva essere lì dato che non voleva che i piani alti facessero grane.

«Non è quello il punto e lo sai bene.» disse sprezzante la greca, ma solo in quel momento lui alzò lo sguardo

«Invece credo di non capire cosa intendi.» rispose guardando la collega seriamente

«Mac.. lei ti interessa? Dovresti parlarle, o quanto meno spiegarmi perché la eviti. Non ti ho mai visto così.»

«Anche se fosse, Abigail è molto più giovane di me e ha una storia con Don, è ovvio da come si comportano.» alzò le spalle tornando al foglio che aveva davanti

«Sei totalmente fuori strada, ma so che non mi ascolteresti. Ah domani torna a casa, pur di non rimanere qui un giorno in più.»

Stella uscì dall'ufficio impedendogli di ribattere, ma nessuno dei due aveva notato Abby, non troppo lontana dall'ufficio in cui si trovavano. Tutte le speranze che aveva erano sparite, lui e Stella dovevano avere una relazione. Lo vedeva da come si parlavano, aveva sbagliato tutto, doveva aver frainteso gli sguardi che l'uomo le aveva rivolto, non poteva essere interessato a lei. Abbassò lo sguardo, dedicandosi al bicchierino di the caldo che si era presa dal distributore di bevande calde.

Era andata in obitorio, si era guadagnata un camice bianco giusto per essere "intonata all'arredamento" ed erano passate un paio d'ore buone quando Sheldon Hawkes le suggerì di andare in sala riunioni, per guardare come funzionavano le cose ai piani alti, consiglio che decise di seguire. Vedendoli tutti riuniti, bussò alla porta e l'aprì, per poi entrare.  

«Scusatemi, Hawkes mi ha consigliato di venire ad ascoltare gli aggiornamenti del caso, dicendo che poteva essere interessante vedere il vostro lavoro, dall'obitorio non si vede mai. Posso rimanere? Prometto che non vi darò noia e non spiffero niente in giro» disse con un mezzo sorriso guardando Mac, che era in piedi davanti ad una lavagnetta. Lui annuì indicandole una sedia vuota e la bionda si mise a sedere.

«Dove eravamo arrivati? Ah si. Dopo aver parlato con la signora Byrne, abbiamo scoperto che Jordan Deaver era un personal trainer. Adorava conquistare le sue clienti più facoltose e dopo un'analisi del suo telefono abbiamo trovato tutte le fotografie delle donne che aveva conquistato. Probabilmente è morto per un malinteso con una cliente, probabilmente lei si è tirata indietro dopo che lui fece qualche avance di troppo, lei reagì ed è morto. Dovremmo parlare con..»

Abby perse colore dal volto e si teneva forte a quella sedia, per poi correre fuori. Tutti si fermarono, Mac aveva sconcerto nello sguardo, Danny si alzò e Stella disse «ci penso io, state tranquilli. Mi aggiornate dopo, ok?»

Uscita dalla sala riunioni vide una tecnica del laboratorio che stava cercando Mac per delle analisi.

«Ehi, hai visto una ragazza bionda con un camice correre fuori da qui?»

«Si, una ragazza bionda correva verso il bagno, o almeno penso. Era pallidissima» disse annuendo indicandole la direzione in cui aveva visto correre via la ragazza. Non sapeva che cosa stava succedendo ma era stato decisamente strano.

Raggiunto il bagno chiamò «Abby?»

«Sto bene, tutto ok. Niente di grave, tutto a posto. Mi dispiace per la scenata, ma ora è tutto a posto.» singhiozzava da dietro una delle porte.

«Vuoi parlarmene?»

«No.»

«D'accordo, se vuoi parlarne con me sai dove trovarmi. Ti chiamo Don?»

Nessuna risposta.

«Abigail, cosa succede?»

Alla fine, la ragazza di Miami uscì dal bagno e Stella la vide pallida e con gli occhi rossi, gonfi dal pianto. La bionda guardò Stella e si sedette per terra. La donna la imitò guardandola con attenzione, senza dire nulla, Stella le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle. Sentiva il bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno e Stella aveva quell'aria materna.. le parole fluirono come un fiume in piena, parole taciute che premevano contro il suo petto da anni.

«Avevo quindici anni, anzi sedici. Ero nella squadra da cheerleader sin dal primo anno del liceo, tutti dicevano che ero molto brava, ma non l'ho mai pensato. Ero una di quelle che vedi fare le acrobazie e veniva lanciata per aria, adoravo gli avvitamenti. Mi sentivo libera quando facevo la cheerleader perché sembrava di essere in un mondo dove non accadeva niente di male, o comunque avevi quella sensazione. C'era questo professore di ginnastica che notoriamente aveva le mani un po' lunghe e faceva il piacente con le ragazze degli ultimi anni, io ci stavo sempre alla larga, mi aveva sempre dato una pessima sensazione. Le ragazze per dei volti alti e magari qualche raccomandazione, cedevano alle sue lusinghe e andavano a letto con lui, pensa che divorziò dalla moglie perché lo scoprì a letto con una studentessa dell'ultimo anno. Era una mia amica, si chiamava Rhonda, era bravissima a scuola, ma con dei problemi personali che le avevano fatto abbassare la media e c'era il rischio che non riuscisse ad ottenere la borsa di studio per l'università. Ricordo che mi diceva che ogni credito in più potesse essere utile. Un giorno questo docente mi fermò mentre andavo alle prove della squadra, disse che doveva parlarmi, dato che quell'anno ero il capitano, dovevamo parlare degli orari per la palestra, perché non era sicuro di riuscire a condividere come gli altri anni la palestra. Mi sembrava strano, dato che nelle altre settimane ci eravamo organizzati con la squadra di basket e non ci davamo alcun fastidio» disse lei quasi in un sussurro, mentre la mano di Stella finiva sulla sua e lei la strinse, mentre la voce si spezzò.

«Entrai in palestra e tentò di mettermi le mani addosso. Urlai, mentre l'abbraccio si stringeva, mentre cercava di baciarmi e qualche istante dopo, una mano scendeva verso i miei glutei. Don mi stava cercando, era nella squadra di basket ed entrambi eravamo puntuali, io ero sempre in anticipo di cinque dieci minuti, qualche volta mi faceva fare qualche tiro a canestro e mi faceva vincere di proposito dato che non sono mai stata brava a basket. Quel giorno non mi vide in campo, la squadra era già tutta presente e si preoccupò, venne a cercarmi e seppe che il professore mi voleva parlare. Sentì urlare, mi raggiunse con un compagno, Scott e qualcun altro, Don mi strinse, ma da allora.. non ho più avuto una relazione che fosse una con un uomo, appena le cose si facevano seria scappavo. Pensavo "Qualsiasi cosa mi sia successa in passato l'ho superato, sai da quanto! Non è più un problema per me." Ogni ragazzo con cui uscivo mi ripetevo che non gli somigliava nemmeno per un capello e che andava tutto bene, poi mi irrigidivo e lo lasciavo. Sapevo che non andava niente nulla, pensavo davvero di averlo passato ed invece ora ne ho avuto la conferma: non ho mai superato niente di tutto questo. Tuttavia, mio padre e Alexx, se sanno che vengono implicate palestre, personal trainer o qualsiasi cosa di simile, non mi assegnano il caso.» disse abbassando lo sguardo. Tremava, Stella le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Con Mac è stata la prima volta che sentivo qualcosa, qualcosa di importante, ma non credo che provi nulla per me.» disse guardando le sue scarpe

«Forse è un po' spaventato.» le rispose la donna, era l'unica spiegazione razionale che riusciva a dare in una situazione del genere

«Magari ha una ragazza e non sa come dirmelo, sarebbe l'unica motivazione valida che riesco a trovare» rispose l'altra pensando che Stella in qualche modo stava proteggendo la loro relazione. Era ovvio, erano colleghi, come poteva dirle che stavano insieme? Non era compito suo, o forse sì?

«Purtroppo non te lo so dire. Sciacquati la faccia e andiamo di là, gli altri si saranno preoccupati a morte» ammise Stella, con un sorriso

"Mac no di sicuro" pensò Abigail, eseguendo quello che Stella le aveva consigliato

Erano uscite dal bagno dopo una chiacchierata lunga mezz'ora, le due donne stavano parlando ed Abigail sembrava un po' pallida ma tranquilla. Si avvicinarono all'ufficio di Mac, Stella le aveva detto che era bene che i due si parlassero a quattr'occhi, quando Abigail svenne tra le braccia della donna.

Quando la giovane Caine rinvenne, si trovava ancora nel bel mezzo del corridoio. Intorno a lei c'era tutta la squadra, ma il volto di Sheldon fu il primo che vide, gli sorrise.

«Ehi, bentornata. Bevi un po' d'acqua» disse allungandole un bicchiere di plastica delle macchinette 

«Stai bene? Ci hai fatto spaventare a morte» disse Don guardandola accigliato

«Si, sto bene. Troppe emozioni e poco cibo in corpo, anzi credo che a parte del thè al limone non ho ingerito nient'altro.»

«Non dovevi essere nella sala riunioni, lo sai bene.» gli disse Don seriamente

«Cosa vuol dire?» chiese Danny girandosi

«Lunga storia, sarà lei a raccontarvela se vorrà» tagliò corto Don ed incontrò gli occhi di Stella. Lei annuì come per dirgli che sapeva tutto, lui sorrise amareggiato.

«Forse è meglio tornare a casa. Domani ho un aereo da prendere ed è meglio non andare a casa con questa faccia»

«Spiegherò tutto io a Horatio»

«Stai tranquillo, non è necessario. Scusatemi per oggi, non volevo farvi preoccupare. È meglio che vada a casa, ho bisogno di riposare, domani ho un volo da prendere. Grazie Stella, grazie Sheldon.» disse lei alzandosi e facendo due passi verso la porta d'ingresso

«Ti accompagno, giusto il tempo di prendere la giacca» disse Don dopo averla inseguita, le era sembrata sconvolta ed era appena svenuta in mezzo al corridoio, non voleva che le succedesse qualcosa. Dalla metro a casa sua il tragitto non era molto, solo una manciata di isolati, ma voleva esserci se nel frattempo lei si fosse sentitapoco bene o avesse volutoparlargli di qualcosa.

«No, hai un lavoro da fare, ho bisogno di fare due passi da sola. Per favore» disse la bionda guardandolo con aria supplicante

«Ti accompagno almeno alla fermata della metropolitana. Non accetto un no come risposta» insistette.

La bionda dovette cedere e alla fine parlarono un po' per la strada, gli raccontò brevemente quanto successo e il fatto che lei stava soffrendo per amore, ma assicurò l'amico che le sarebbe passata. Inutili i tentativi di Don di saperne di più, poi salì sulla metropolitana e rimase sola, vedendo dall'altra parte delle porte l'amico fargli un cenno rapido di saluto. Il viaggio dalla metropolitana a casa di Don era stato più lungo di quanto ricordasse, ma cercò di non piangere.

Tornata a casa di Don, Abigail chiamò immediatamente suo padre e lo avvertì che non si sentiva bene, che sarebbe tornata a casa prima di quanto previsto; non voleva parlare al telefono di quanto successo, ma gli avrebbe spiegato tutto di persona.

All'aeroporto trovò tutta la squadra tranne Mac. Abbracciò tutti quanti, ma abbracciò per ultimo Don, dicendogli che appena fosseatterrata avrebbe telefonato. Il volo fu tranquillo, guardava fuori dal finestrino chiedendosi cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

Al suo arrivo, quando vide che suo padre la stava aspettando, gli corse incontro, abbandonò il trolley da una parte, lo abbracciò più forte che poteva, singhiozzando.

Horatio la stringeva con dolcezza, le diede un bacio sulla testa, appoggiò la sua fronte sui capelli biondi della figlia e si chiese "cos'è successo a New York? Ho sbagliato a farla rimanere due settimane nella grande mela?" Eppure l'aveva sentita tranquilla prima del giorno precedente, sembrava entusiasta e contenta della sua presenza in quella città, non riusciva a capacitarsene, ma avrebbe fatto in modo che la figlia gli spiegasse con i suoi tempi cosa le avesse spezzato il cuore in quel modo.

Da parte sua Abigail pensò "Finalmente sono a casa" e si promise che non avrebbe lasciato Miami. Mai più.

 

_NOTE DELL'AUTRICE_ : Grazie per aver letto fino a qui la storia, grazie a @Lady_Angel_Fanwriter per le recensioni, che sono super apprezzate.


	5. Capitolo 4

Da quando era tornata a Miami erano passati circa sei mesi, nei quali Tim Speedle era morto tra le braccia di Horatio ed Abigail – come il resto della squadra ovviamente - era rimasta sconvolta da quella morte, non se l'aspettava, non in quel modo così assurdo: quante volte Horatio gli aveva detto e ripetuto che doveva fare frequentemente manutenzione alla pistola per evitare che si inceppasse? Sapevano tutti che suo padre ci teneva a certe cose, Abigail aveva visto fare manutenzione alla propria arma così tanto spesso, che probabilmente se ne avesse avuta una lei, di riflesso l'avrebbe pulita talmente tante volte che non si sarebbe depositato sopra nemmeno un granello di polvere. Abigail, oltretutto, sapeva bene che suo padre non se ne sarebbe dato pace per quella morte, non in quel modo.

Era una persona a cui tutto il laboratorio voleva molto bene, era stato un ottimo amico ed era stato un duro colpo da subire, soprattutto per Abigail. Gli aveva sempre detto che gli voleva molto bene, ma la giovane Caine avrebbe sempre voluto dimostrarglielo però non lo aveva mai fatto e non gli aveva chiesto consiglio per Mac, perché di recente gli era sembrato sempre indaffarato, persino quando andava in obitorio, sembrava avesse la testa altrove. Aveva tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli, ma quando Eric le disse che Tim le voleva molto bene, considerandola alla stregua di una sorella minore, una sorella che avrebbe tanto voluto ed era per quello che si assicurava stesse bene, scoppiò in lacrime disperata e l'unica cosa che Eric poté fare, fu quella di stringerla forte a sé. Fu difficile riprendere le fila della vita che aveva lasciato a Miami, ma lavorare le dava quella parvenza di normalità, che difficilmente riusciva a vedere o trovare. La mente continuava a posarsi su quella serata passata con Mac, anche se era passato molto tempo, non riusciva ad allontanarlo dal cuore, quel pensiero di aver sbagliato non se ne andava, poi era arrivata la morte di Tim e aveva aiutato, piangendo, Alexx con l'autopsia.

Alla fine, fu costretta a lasciare il lavoro per una settimana, aveva i nervi a pezzi, a volte sentiva la voce dell'amico nel corridoio, altre volte aspettava di vedere Tim comparire da un momento all'altro dalla porta, altre volte diceva a suo padre «Ho delle analisi pronte per Tim» per poi rendersi conto che lui non c'era più e quei lapsus le facevano solo male. Rifiutò l'aiuto dello psicologo del dipartimento, fermamente, promettendo a suo padre che se avesse avuto altre ricadute ci sarebbe andata di sua spontanea volontà.

Al suo rientro conobbe un ragazzo, Ryan Wolfe poliziotto assunto da qualche giorno nella scientifica che sostituì Tim al laboratorio e aveva fatto fatica ad accertarlo come membro del gruppo, temeva che lui volesse prendere il suo posto. Solo con il passare del tempo lo accettò, prima di quanto credesse, perché si era resa conto che non voleva prendere il posto dell'amico scomparso. Era stato insistente a chiederle un appuntamento, non curandosi in un primo momento che quella era la figlia del capo, ma era un caro ragazzo ed era la prima volta che si vedeva con qualcuno seriamente, dopo quanto successo a NY ed era abbastanza sicura che a Mac non importasse nulla di lei. Aveva accettato di buon grado, ma nonostante uscissero da circa tre mesi, Abigail sapeva in cuor suo che non era la persona che voleva al suo fianco.

Abby rispondeva alle chiamate dei colleghi di New York, che avvenivano regolarmente e rimaneva per ore a parlare con loro, aveva iniziato ad affezionarsi seriamente ad ognuno di quei ragazzi. L'unico che telefonava raramente era Mac e ci aveva fatto un po' il callo. Aveva saputo della morte di Aiden da Stella, la donna le chiese se voleva andare al funerale, ma Abigail declinò l'offerta. Aveva la ferita ancora aperta dopo la morte di Tim, nonché dovette ammettere che non avrebbe sopportato di vedere il funerale di un'altra persona così ben voluta, non avrebbe saputo cosa dire a Danny per consolarlo, in certe cose le parole erano superflue, ma promise a Stella che avrebbe telefonato all'amico. La donna dall'altra parte cercò di rincuorarla dicendole che non era costretta andare e che avrebbe portato lei le condoglianze alla squadra, ma dopo la telefonata, Abigail si sentì in colpa ugualmente per non sentirsi più forte in un'occasione del genere.

Un mattino dimenticò a casa il telefonino. Danny tentò di chiamarla diverse volte, prima di farsi passare dal centralino, l'obitorio della scientifica di Miami. Rispose immediatamente Abigail e il ragazzo l'avvisò che Don era stato vittima di una bomba e si trovava in ospedale. Non fece nemmeno tempo di chiederle se voleva andare all'ospedale che Abigail si fece dire dove si trovava e che lo avrebbe raggiunto. Avrebbe preso il volo notturno per New York, non poteva fare diversamente.

Nonostante la sua promessa fatta mesi prima fosse quella di non tornare più nella grande mela, il suo migliore amico aveva bisogno di lei. Avvisò suo padre che le accordò il viaggio e Ryan le regalò un piccolo anello, per ricordarle il proprio affetto per lei, dato che non potevano uscire insieme per festeggiare alla sera del terzo mesiversario. "Per festeggiare cosa poi?" si chiedeva Abigail, erano solo tre mesi che si frequentavano, un quarto di anno più o meno, lei non ci credeva granché a certe cose, ma sapeva che Ryan ci teneva, così lo indossò, si sentiva profondamente a disagio, tanto che si ripromise che lo avrebbe tolto prima di entrare all'ospedale, non voleva che Mac si facesse un'idea sbagliata.

Il volo andò abbastanza bene, l'atterraggio era stato ritardato di qualche decina di minuti dato che c'era un po' di turbolenza, prese un taxi e incontrò Danny davanti all'ospedale che l'abbracciò.

«Grazie per essere venuta, ho pensato che volessi saperlo»

«Hai fatto bene. Grazie davvero, ho fatto prima che ho potuto»

Arrivati davanti alla porta dove si trovava Don, Danny notò un anellino sull'anulare sinistro. Doveva essere d'argento, per qualche avvenimento particolare. Di sicuro non era un anniversario, di sicuro meno di sei mesi e si stupì.

«E quello che cos'è? Hai qualcosa da raccontarmi?» chiese Danny guardandola con aria stranita, che diede i brividi ad Abigail

Mac raggiunse il gruppo con un sorriso, disse che Don si era svegliato e che seguendo il consiglio del dottore era meglio entrare uno alla volta. Entrò Stella, mentre il sorriso che sembra raggiante mentre la guardò, morì sul suo volto, non appena vide l'anello luccicare sull'anulare quando lei tentò di sfilarselo dal dito, ma non era stata affatto svelta.

«Il tuo fidanzato è un uomo molto fortunato» disse Mac guardandola con espressione delusa, prendendole la mano sinistra per vedere bene l'anello. In quel momento Abby ebbe la certezza che lui tenesse a lei e probabilmente lo aveva ferito in una maniera indicibile e se ne pentì amaramente di non essersene accorta prima. Ora capiva tante cose, la reazione strana di Danny, la faccia di Mac...

«Mac fammi spiegare per favore.» disse facendo un passo nella sua direzione

«Non è necessario spiegare, è ovvio che hai qualcuno che ti aspetta a casa. Vi auguro una buona notte, ci vediamo domani.» disse abbozzando un sorriso, per poi imboccare la via dell'uscita. Abigail fece un passo in avanti per rincorrerlo, ma Lindsay la prese per il polso e fece un cenno di diniego con la testa. Se qualcuno avesse potuto vedere il cuore di qualcuno spezzarsi, quello di Abigail si spezzò quando Mac imboccò le scale senza voltarsi indietro.

«No, lascialo andare, è meglio così.» Lindsay le parlò con tono basso e la strinse dolcemente in un abbraccio.

Abigail pianse più del dovuto, per quello che era successo a Don, ma principalmente si sfogò per la situazione che si era venuta a creare con Mac, per una serie di sensazioni che erano affiorate e che non aveva mai sentito prima. Lindsay e Danny chiesero di cos'era successo a Miami, di cosa fosse successo in quei sei mesi in cui era stata lontano da New York, tutto quello che non sapevano nel dettaglio, perché Don sapeva essere piuttosto elusivo in certe cose. Abigail raccontò di Ryan, dicendo che credeva che Mac non fosse interessato a lei perché lo credeva impossibile, che troppo scioccamente aveva creduto alle lusinghe di un ragazzo che adorava ma che non amava davvero, perché si era resa conto di provare qualcosa per l'uomo che era andato via, qualcosa mai provato prima e che ora le faceva male.

Stella uscì dalla porta di Don dopo una mezz'ora e si inginocchiò davanti ad Abigail che era seduta fissando il vuoto.

«Abigail, Don ha chiesto di te, vuoi vederlo? E su con il morale, si sistemerà tutto» disse guardandola e lei annuì.

Entrata nella porta, vide Don con dei tubi sul volto, probabilmente per aiutarlo a respirare e un bel cerotto sul volto. In quel momento il medico che era in lei non voleva saperne di aiutarla, non voleva proprio saperne di alleviare il dolore che Abigail stava segretamente provando dentro di lei. Dov'era lei quando lui si era ferito? Perché doveva vivere dall'altra parte del paese quando una delle poche persone a cui voleva bene veniva ferita e non poteva stargli vicino per più di qualche giorno? Una lacrima le rigò il volto.

«Per qualsiasi cosa tu stia piangendo, non farlo» sussurrò lui e allungò una mano nella sua direzione, lei la prese e ne baciò il dorso. Si concentrò, si era un'intubazione semplice per la respirazione, trovando la definizione per qualcosa che sapeva, una piccola parte di lei si tranquillizzò.

«Mi dispiace. Sono un disastro.» disse sedendosi sulla sedia accanto al letto dell'amico

«Non dirlo neanche» disse con un sorriso, mettendole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio «Stai con me un po' e raccontami qualcosa di bello, per tirarmi su il morale, anzi. Prima dimmi perché hai gli occhi rossi e poi mi tiri su il morale»

Nei tre giorni successivi Abigail non lasciò quasi mai il capezzale di Don, tanto che al termine dell'orario di visita, veniva gentilmente invitata ad uscire dai colleghi del reparto. La bionda, così, prendeva un taxi per andare al fast food che aveva conosciuto tempo prima grazie a Don, andava in hotel, si faceva una doccia e poi andava a dormire, ma quando si svegliava non si sentiva per niente riposata, ogni azione che faceva le pareva meccanica. Mangiare, dormire, farsi una doccia, non le sembrava nemmeno le stesse facendo lei. Al quarto giorno consecutivo Don la guardò seriamente in volto.

«Devi tornare a casa amica mia. Io sto meglio e tu devi tirare le fila di questa faccenda, non voglio che tu soffra più di quanto tu non faccia già. Stare qui ti angoscia più del dovuto, te lo leggo in faccia e hai delle occhiaie tremende. Ti voglio bene, ma non voglio che tu stia male» disse Don guardandola

«Non mi sto angosciando, sono qui perché è giusto così. Mi dispiace abitare a cinque ore di aereo da qui, mi sembra di aver perso già tante cose.» ammise lei con un sorriso.

«Tu ci sei sempre quando ho bisogno di te. Ora torna a casa, sempre meglio non far arrabbiare tuo padre. Mi raccomando fa un buon viaggio. Per favore, chiamami quando arrivi» disse Don con un sorriso

Abigail gli diede impacciatamente un abbraccio e un bacio su una guancia, dopo aver preso all'hotel la sua valigia, prese un altro taxi per raggiungere l'aeroporto. Per la prima volta, quel viaggio a New York era avvenuto in maniera solitaria, ma non sapeva se esserne felice.

A sorpresa, ricevette un messaggio da Danny, poco prima che la hostess desse l'annuncio di spegnere i cellulari e ogni oggetto elettronico, che diceva:

 

_Io ed Lindsay non siamo riusciti a raggiungere l'aeroporto per venire a salutarti. Siamo tutti in laboratorio per seguire un caso un po' complicato. Se Mac sapesse che ti sto scrivendo probabilmente mi ucciderebbe :) A parte gli scherzi, quando arrivi a Miami scrivimi e passerò la notizia ai ragazzi. Un abbraccio da me e da Lindsay._

 

Abigail stava per rispondere quando arrivò un altro messaggio.

 

_PS: anche dal resto della squadra, ovviamente, ma noi ti vogliamo più bene ;)_

 

Da parte sua Abigail sorrise, rispose al messaggio di Danny e spense il telefono, come chiesto dalla hostess, dato che sarebbero decollati a breve. La bionda stava iniziando a mettere insieme qualche tassello, ma ci sarebbe voluto molto più tempo per capire come sistemare un puzzle che iniziava ad essere più complicato del previsto.

 

 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Purtroppo quell'anello ha dato qualche piccolo problema ai nostri. Secondo voi, sarà una fine? O per loro ci sarà ugualmente un futuro? Lo scoprirete presto! <3

Grazie a tutti per aver letto fino a qui la storia, e come sempre, grazie a @Lady_Angel_Fanwriter per le recensioni, che sono super apprezzate.

 


	6. Capitolo 5

Da quel momento erano passati altri sei mesi, sei mesi dove a New York tra gli altri e bassi, Mac aveva iniziato una relazione sentimentale con Peyton Driscoll, un medico legale londinese, mentre a Miami, Ryan e Abigail decisero di lasciarsi qualche giorno dopo il ritorno della bionda dalla grande mela. Abigail ammise di essere innamorata di un altro uomo e Ryan ammise che dal canto suo, stava iniziando a stargli stretto l'uscire con la figlia del capo, dato che aveva la costante sensazione che Horatio lo osservasse in continuazione, soppesando ogni mossa che faceva. Abigail tolse l'anello, gli chiese di riprenderlo, ma Ryan le disse di conservarlo per ricordo se voleva, così la bionda mise l'anello in una collanina e la portava al collo, per ricordarsi che nonostante le sue paure, qualcuno a parte suo padre e Don, le aveva davvero voluto bene.

Nonostante la loro relazione non fosse mai realmente decollata, la giovane Caine, si sentiva a suo agio con Ryan e gli chiedeva qualche volta di andare a prenderla sotto casa se passava di lì, così chiacchieravano durante il tragitto. Nonostante non fosse costretto a farlo e non passasse mai per il quartiere di Abigail, Ryan andava a prenderla volentieri un paio di volte a settimana, dato che era stata una delle prime persone con suo padre a dargli una possibilità, quando il loro cuore era ancora spezzato dopo la morte di Tim e teneva particolarmente alla sua amicizia. In qualche modo erano riusciti a far funzionare quell'amicizia, cosa che ad entrambi faceva piacere.

Una mattina, parlava con Don di che modello di auto potesse acquistare dato che la sua era nuovamente dal meccanico, ma quando vide l'Hummer della scientifica parcheggiata nel vialetto, sorrise salutando l'amico dall'altra parte del telefono, promettendogli che lo avrebbe richiamato in serata, dato che il passaggio era arrivato. Salita in macchina guardò Ryan con un sorriso.

«Grazie per il passaggio, sei davvero un amico. La mia macchina è di nuovo dal meccanico, devo decidermi a cambiarla e non ho voglia di prendere l'auto di servizio, dato che non mi compete. Papà stamattina è già al lavoro, qualcosa a che fare con un caso che non ho capito.»

«Non ti preoccupare, sai che mi fa piacere. Secondo me comunque tuo padre te la farebbe guidare solo se glielo chiedessi, sei sin troppo prudente alla guida. Hai già idea di che modello di auto prendere?» disse il ragazzo guardandola, sapendo che se c'era qualcosa di grosso, sarebbero stati convocati entrambi sulla scena del delitto.

«Hai ragione, ma non sono della scientifica, non si sa mai. No, in realtà non ho idee. Mi piaceva la mia vecchia Chevrolet anche se sta iniziando a costarmi più in riparazioni che a comprarne una nuova, su questo devo convenirci. Magari dovrei prenderne un'altra della stessa marca, ma mi piaceva il vecchio modello»

Ryan stava per risponderle, quando Abigail gli intimò di fermare l'automobile immediatamente.

«Che succede Abigail?» chiese allarmato rallentando l'auto fino a fermarla.

«C'è un uomo che sta minacciando una donna laggiù all'angolo della strada, mi sembra di aver visto un bambino. Chiama mio padre alla radio e una pattuglia, per favore»

«Abigail, ci penso io, ma per cortesia.. Rimani in macchina!» disse Ryan, ma ovviamente, il sangue dei Caine, quello ribelle ereditato dallo zio Raymond, in qualche modo sembrava ribollire nelle vene della ragazza e quest'ultima non sembrava nemmeno aver sentito le parole di Ryan, schizzando fuori dall'abitacolo.

«Maledizione!» disse chiamando la polizia dalla radio e poi chiamando subito Horatio spiegandogli cosa stava succedendo, al che l'unica risposta che ricevette era quella che sembrava un ammonimento in piena regola «Sto arrivando. Assicurati che tutto vada per il verso giusto»

Di solito Abigail non interveniva mai in situazioni del genere, sapeva di non poter fare nulla, sapeva di non avere un'arma da fuoco e sebbene Abby fosse abituata a portare il badge d'identificazione alla cintura, non era niente di più di un medico. Il distintivo era prerogativa della scientifica e Ryan lo aveva alla cintura, sapeva che il tesserino della medicina legale non provava niente, a parte il suo essere dipendente del dipartimento di Miami Dade. Probabilmente doveva lasciare parlare Ryan che la stava raggiungendo, ma una cosa la sapeva: doveva intervenire prima che l'uomo potesse fare qualcosa e quegli istanti preziosi che venivano usati per la radio, andavano utilizzati in modo proficuo. Avrebbe chiesto a suo padre se una discussione con una pistola in mano e un bambino piangente, potesse valere come violenza domestica anche se erano sul vialetto di casa.

Quando la ragazza raggiunse i tre, cercando di fare da paciere, la situazione sembrava lentamente migliorare, prima che partisse un colpo della pistola in mano all'uomo, colpendo Abigail in pieno petto.


	7. Capitolo 6

Il proiettile fortunatamente non aveva colpito nessun organo vitale, ma l'operazione era durata alcune ore. Rimuovere il proiettile era stato relativamente facile, ma l'emorragia era stata difficile da rimarginare. Avevano operato per ore, ma l'allarme sembrava essere finalmente rientrato. Solo quando il dottore lo avvertì che Abigail era fuori pericolo, Horatio era tornato a respirare e a pensare più lucidamente di quanto non facesse fino a qualche attimo prima.  Aveva perso il conto del tempo passato ad aspettare che gli dicessero qualsiasi cosa e la situazione più penosa fu quella in cui Abigail era stata portata in camera di degenza. Il dottore disse che si sarebbe svegliata e di lasciarle il tempo per farlo, era stata una bella battaglia ma ora era totalmente, decisamente, fuori pericolo. Il monitor mostrava il battito del cuore, sembrava regolare e Horatio com'era ovvio non si allontanava da quella camera, seppur fosse visibilmente provato.

Amava sua figlia e per un attimo temette per la sua vita quando la vide a terra, con Ryan che le teneva la ferita premuta, ma per fortuna l'ambulanza, chiamata prontamente dal ragazzo della scientifica era arrivata presto. L'ambulanza aveva portato Abigail subito all'ospedale più vicino, così da iniziare nell'immediatezza l'intervento e le trasfusioni. Horatio provò più paura di quanto non ne avesse provata fino a quel momento. Sapeva che sua figlia ne aveva avuta altrettanto, ne era certo, ma era stata forte, forte come quando il docente aveva azzardato a svelare le sue carte, si era ribellata, aveva chiamato aiuto e altre alunne erano salve. Anche anche mattino Abby aveva chiamato aiuto, aveva chiamato suo padre come faceva sempre e anche quella volta aveva salvato qualcuno, ma a quale prezzo?

A metà pomeriggio Yelina convinse Horatio ad andare a casa, promettendogli che avrebbe pensato lei a vegliare quella che era la sua nipote acquisita, ma sapeva benissimo che Horatio sarebbe andato a fare una chiacchierata con l'uomo che aveva ridotto sua figlia su un letto di ospedale, per fortuna solo per qualche giorno. Se c'era qualcosa che Horatio odiava di più di sua figlia ferita, era l'uomo che l'aveva ferita e che avrebbe potuto ucciderla. La donna scoprì qualche tempo dopo che l'uomo venne arrestato per tentato omicidio e violenza domestica.

Al suo ritorno, Horatio trovò Ryan che le teneva una mano e le parlava. Era scuro in viso, ma quando Horatio entrò dalla porta, lo guardò con un mezzo sorriso.

«Wolfe. Come state?» disse guardandolo

«Horatio. Lei sta bene, per ora non ci sono stati grandi cambiamenti. Per quanto mi riguarda, ho dato il cambio a Yelina circa mezz'ora fa. Ascolta, mi dispiace davvero. Avrei voluto..» si era alzato e sembrava molto a disagio.

L'uomo dai capelli rossi lo guardò e tentò di rassicurarlo. Non poteva sapere che la pistola fosse carica, ma Ryan aveva fatto la cosa giusta e i suoi riflessi erano stati abbastanza pronti per salvarle la vita. Horatio era convinto che anche se fosse stata alla guida, sarebbe corsa verso di loro per fare la stessa cosa, era nella sua natura salvare gli altri, mettendo in pericolo la sua stessa vita e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarla, probabilmente nemmeno lui. Si sarebbe battuta sempre e comunque, anche se qualche volta fare un po' di attenzione sarebbe stato utile, ma davanti alle ingiustizie, non poteva proprio fare finta di nulla.

«Va a casa, rimango io qui con lei»

Era ora di cena quando la mano destra si mosse lievemente, fece un lamento e ci volle un attimo più di tempo che lei aprisse gli occhi, ma quando mise a fuoco l'uomo che aveva davanti sorrise.

«Ehi.» disse suo padre stringendole la mano

«Papà. Da quanto sono qui?» disse la bionda guardandolo con attenzione, abbozzando un sorriso

«Da un bel po'. Mi hai fatto spaventare a morte, non avresti dovuto intervenire. Lo sai bene.»

«Lo so, ma dovevo fare qualcosa, ho visto quel bambino e ho pensato forse più a lui che al resto. Mi dispiace averti spaventato, non volevo, volevo solo che fossi orgoglioso di me. Quando posso alzarmi?»

"Buon sangue non mente" pensò con un sorriso. Abigail voleva rimettersi in piedi, dimenticare l'accaduto, ma non poteva. Doveva riposare e fare una convalescenza, prima di tornare al lavoro. Era orgoglioso di lei? Non avrebbe saputo quantificarlo, ma di sicuro lo era..

«Credo che per un po' dovrai riposarti qui» ammise con un sorriso per poi baciarle la fronte «io sono sempre orgoglioso di te, sono tuo padre. Preferirei che non facessi qualche scemenza come quella di stamattina. Dovevi lasciare intervenire Ryan»

«Lo so, ma io sono stata più veloce e dato che non ho un distintivo addosso, pensavo di farcela a calmarlo. Ci ero quasi riuscita» ammise

Horatio ne sorrise, parlandole ancora e le diede un piccolo ammonimento. Dato che non poteva alzarsi, Horatio portò alla figlia un lettore mp3, una pila di giornali di musica, moda, sciocchezze varie pur di non farla affaticare; con la conseguenza che Abigail aveva sbuffato sonoramente, per poi chiedere a suo padre della squadra, di Don e di Mac. Dopo aver fatto entrare Ryan e poi gli altri colleghi uno alla volta per non farla stressare troppo e di conseguenza, farla stare peggio di quanto non stesse già, Horatio uscì dalla stanza e si sedette nella saletta d'attesa e compose il numero di uno dei pochi amici della figlia che non era lì in quel momento.

«Don, sono Horatio» disse con un mezzo sorriso

«Horatio ciao! Come stai? Cosa posso fare per te?»

«Io sto bene, ma dovresti venire a Miami. Abigail è stata colpita da un proiettile, non ha colpito nessun organo vitale, ma deve stare in ospedale qualche giorno, aveva perso molto sangue per via di un'emorragia ed è meglio che rimanga sotto osservazione.»

«Com'è successo?» chiese Don alzando lievemente il tono di voce

«Ha provato a difendere una donna con un bambino dal compagno violento, pensava che non avendo il distintivo potesse avere più possibilità. Sai com'è fatta, ha cercato di calmare l'uomo, ma è partito un proiettile e l'ha colpita in pieno petto. Se l'uomo avesse puntato in maniera più attenta, l'avrebbe sicuramente uccisa. C'era un collega con lei, ma era rimasto indietro per chiedere rinforzi e poi ha chiamato l'ambulanza.» disse in un primo momento H, che non era riuscito ad evitare che un pizzico di orgoglio finisse nel tono della voce, che cercava di essere più neutrale possibile, per poi aggiungere «Ah, Abigail ha chiesto di te e di Mac.»

Don non ebbe dubbi sul da farsi, sorrise tra sé quando Horatio gli disse di Mac, gli avrebbe sicuramente parlato.

«Si, verrò a trovarla, giusto il tempo di prendere qualche vestito e arrivo. Avviso gli altri, magari hanno piacere di farle avere un bigliettino o dei fiori. Sono contento di sentire di Mac, poi ti racconto a quattr'occhi, ma non sono certo riuscirà a venire in ospedale.» disse

Quando Don aveva raggiunto l'ospedale era ormai la mattina successiva, la giovane Caine dormiva. Ricordava che anni prima, Abigail dormiva a stento, aveva sempre troppe cose da fare, troppe cose da pensare o da studiare, coreografie da provare. L'aveva vista addormentata così raramente, che ai suoi occhi la riconosceva a stento, sensazione che lo rendeva stranito. Cercò di memorizzare i lineamenti addolciti dal sonno, presenti nonostante quello che le era accaduto e il possibile dolore che provava. Mise i fiori sul comodino, erano dei girasoli, sapevano che le piacevano e ne aveva presi tre. Deciso a lasciarla riposare, le baciò la fronte, ma vide il naso arricciarsi e fare una smorfia che in un altro momento l'avrebbe fatto ridere, chiaro segno che si stava svegliando e gli occhi si aprirono lentamente.

«Don. Non ti aspettavo fino a stasera» sussurrò, stiracchiandosi, per poi mostragli un sorriso

«Ho fatto presto. Così hai provato anche tu l'ebbrezza di farti impallinare? Come ti senti?» chiese

«Mi mancava solo questa come esperienza e posso dirti che non mi mancava per niente. Ho voluto solo aiutare.»

«E lo hai fatto in maniera irresponsabile. Tutti al laboratorio si sono preoccupati a morte, sei un medico Abigail. Non dico che dovresti attenerti a fare quello, ma avevi uno dei ragazzi del laboratorio al tuo fianco, potevi mandare lui» disse l'uomo con un sorriso

«Che hai fatto di Don? Perché sei diventato mio padre? Comunque credo che fare il poliziotto non faccia per me. Non so come fate voi ragazzi a farlo in continuazione. Può arrivarvi una pallottola in qualsiasi momento» ammise con una scrollata di spalle

«Una bella strigliata te la meriti, a costo di sembrare tuo padre. Onestamente potresti anche farcela, ma ti manca una cosa: la pazienza, ti faresti uccidere.» disse facendola sorridere

«Devi sapere una cosa. Da quando sei andata via ho visto Mac un po' giù di morale. Ha avuto una relazione con una collega, ma è finita da qualche tempo. Appena ha sentito come stavi, si sta organizzando per venire a Miami appositamente per te» disse Don con un tono leggero, fingendo disinteresse

«Ah. Immagino che per lui e Stella ora è difficile passare del tempo insieme.» disse lei con aria preoccupata

«Eh?» Don la guardò con aria interrogativa, quella gli giungeva nuova.

«Insomma, si sono appena lasciati. Deve essere un po' difficile per entrambi vedersi tutti i giorni sul lavoro.»

Don rise di gusto guardandola.

«Non hai capito niente. Mac era fidanzato con un medico legale, è stato fidanzato per quattro, cinque mesi. È una ragazza inglese, Peyton, mora, occhi azzurri, un bel caratterino, ma non mi è mai piaciuta molto. Lui l'ha accompagnata a Londra per una conferenza, per una settimana, dieci giorni circa. Sembravano felici insieme, ma è tornato senza di lei e abbiamo visto che qualcosa non andava nei giorni successivi. Quando poi lei gli ha scritto una lettera, dicendogli che era finita per fartela breve, ci era rimasto di sasso. Tra l'altro ho perso la scommessa contro Danny, devo dargli venti dollari.»

«Perché? Tra l'altro hai scommesso su di me e non so se esserne lusingata!» disse dandogli una lieve spintarella

«Devi esserlo! Danny sosteneva che anche tu avessi cercato una persona che ti ricordava Mac. Che possibilità c'erano che tra tutti tu scegliessi un ex poliziotto che ora è alla scientifica e Mac un medico legale che abitava ad anni luce da lui?»

Abby iniziò a ridere di gusto, prima di fare una smorfia di dolore.

«Piano. Piano ragazza mia, stai giù. A proposito, ho un po' di bigliettini da consegnarti e aggiornamenti da New York da dirti.» disse porgendole i biglietti, mentre Don le spiegava per bene degli ultimi avvenimenti che stavano accadendo nel laboratorio.

Le raccontò di Sid, il nuovo medico legale che voleva conoscerla, di Sheldon che era ufficialmente diventato un membro della scientifica anche se aiutava Sid di tanto in tanto, di Linsday che era diventata un vero e proprio membro della scientifica, le diede un piccolo braccialetto di Danny con le coccinelle che le aveva comprato per augurarle buona guarigione; nonché un po' tutti sentivano la sua mancanza, ma nessuno osava dirlo. Era profondamente commossa dalle parole di affetto che aveva ricevuto, stava per dire che mancava quello di Mac e che era ovvio che non le avesse scritto nulla, quando arrivò un ragazzo in camera.

«Ho un mazzo di fiori per la signorina Caine» disse.  
  
Don fece gli onori di casa, discutendo con la bionda, dato che voleva rendergli la mancia pagata. Di sicuro Don non poteva dire all'amica che era già tutto accordato con Mac. Vide un mazzo di 12 rose rosse sul suo comodino e rimase impressionata, chi avrebbe potuto mandarglieli? Abby prese il bigliettino che era allegato al mazzo di fiori che le era stato portato poco prima e sorrise leggendo ciò che c'era scritto.

 _Mi sono preoccupato a morte e purtroppo non sono riuscito a venire da te oggi,_ _spero che questi fiori facciano_ _sentire meno la mia mancanza._  
Guarisci presto. _  
Tuo, _ _Mac_.

  
NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Che qualcosa finalmente stia cambiando? Grazie a tutti per aver letto fino a qui la storia.


	8. Capitolo 7

Dopo la sparatoria la giovane Caine dovette passare un lungo periodo di totale riposo per rimettersi al meglio. Abigail diceva di sentirsi bene, voleva tornare al lavoro il prima possibile, ma sul foglio del medico c'erano scritte due settimane di riposo e sapeva di doversi attenere a quanto prescritto. Non doveva tornare al lavoro prima di quelle due lunghe settimane, perché il sangue che aveva perso era stato molto e doveva stare tranquilla. In realtà poteva anche tornare al lavoro dopo una sola settimana, ma lo shock, le trasfusioni e il resto, era meglio non esagerare troppo.

Durante la prima settimana la biondina passava la maggior parte del tempo coricata sul divano a guardare la televisione, leggere riviste scientifiche e mangiare ciò che le preparava suo padre, che tornava a casa apposta per pranzo così da cucinare e mangiare insieme. Abigail si sentiva come se fosse tornata ai tempi del liceo, ma in una versione più assolata e calda. Non le piaceva rimanere a casa a fare nulla, situazione che le dava frustrazioni, ma qualcuno della squadra, spesso erano Eric e Calleigh, qualche volta anche Ryan, passava da casa sua e portava la cena, così da parlare un po', raccontarle tutto ciò che succedeva e tenerle compagnia, in modo da non farla sentire fuori dal mondo. Lei e Calleigh erano sempre state ottime amiche, passare insieme qualche ora le faceva sempre piacere e non vedeva l'ora di fare shopping con lei.

Mac era arrivato a Miami, alla seconda settimana di riposo "forzato" di Abby, che ammise di sentirsi molto meglio di quanto non fosse stata nella settimana precedente. L'uomo era arrivato a Miami più tardi di quanto si era preventivato, ma se da una parte ebbe un caso da risolvere, dall'altra volle lasciarle lo spazio necessario per rimettersi e sarebbe rimasto per tutta la settimana. Mac si era fatto consigliare un ottimo hotel non troppo lontano dal quartiere dove abitava Abigail, così da potere passare più tempo possibile insieme. Avevano iniziato a passare molto tempo in spiaggia, soprattutto quando il calar del sole rimandava quei colori meravigliosi e rimanevano entrambi incantati di quei tramonti. Quando ormai il sole era tramontato, passeggiavano per le strade di Miami, la teneva per mano, mangiavano un gelato, le comprò persino un peluche che scoprì teneva su un mobile all'ingresso di casa sua, accanto a dove appoggiava solitamente le chiavi di casa. Fu una di quelle sere che Abby gli chiese di restare seduti sulla sabbia un po' più a lungo e cercò il piede nudo di Mac con il proprio. Gli sorrise guardandolo e gli raccontò quello che mesi prima raccontò a Stella, del docente che aveva tentato di metterle le mani addosso, di Don e della squadra di basket che l'aveva difesa, del padre che lo aveva arrestato e del fatto che da quel momento respingeva tutti gli uomini che conosceva, ma da quando lo aveva incontrato sentiva qualcosa di diverso, di come si sentisse a suo agio con lui, di come il cuore le accelerasse di punto in bianco quando lui la prendeva per mano. Gli raccontò del fatto che credeva che lui e Stella avessero una relazione, di come prese ad uscire con Ryan in presa ad una delusione e rendersi conto solo all'ospedale quando era andata a trovare Don che provava qualcosa per Mac, qualcosa di più di una semplice attrazione. Lui le raccontò dal canto suo di Claire, dell'undici settembre, di ciò che aveva provato quando credeva che Abigail fosse in una relazione seria dato che aveva visto l'anello, della relazione con Peyton che nonostante gli avesse dato felicità per quei mesi in cui si frequentavano, lo aveva deluso profondamente.

«E ti mostro una cosa» disse Mac mostrandole una cicatrice che aveva vicino al cuore

«Come..» disse Abigail non riuscendo a continuare la domanda. Non sapeva come articolarla, senza che suonasse troppo curiosa, troppo distaccata, troppo di sensazioni che non voleva trapelassero da una domanda riguardante ad un fatto privato.

Mac le raccontò di Beirut, del fatto che nel 1983 fosse un marines, che rischiò la vita in una operazione in Libano, nella quale si è visto morire davanti agli occhi un suo compagno d'infanzia e quello è un ricordo che si sarebbe sempre portato con sé, insieme alla cicatrice. Lei sfiorò quella cicatrice, ma Mac fece mettere la sua mano sopra e gli occhi azzurri della giovane Caine sgranarono, sussurrando che erano simili loro due, portavano qualcosa con loro che non sarebbero mai riusciti a dimenticare.

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, Abigail gli disse che era certa di avere la persona giusta al suo fianco proprio in quel momento e che non avrebbe voluto nessun altro. Mac la guardò con attenzione, avvicinò il suo volto a quello della ragazza, per poi baciarla. Dopo un attimo di sorpresa, lei ricambiò, sentendo il viso andando a fuoco.

Dopo poco essersi staccati, un pallone da mare li colpì entrambi e il momento romantico svanì. I due risero presi dall'imbarazzo, prima di decidere di fare una passeggiata per il lungomare per poi tornare a casa. Abigail chiese a Mac di restare da lei per quella sera, avrebbero guardato un film insieme e le avrebbe fatto piacere se lui fosse rimasto fino al mattino successivo. Quando un riluttante Mac accettò, la bionda presa dall'entusiasmo, lo baciò e gli disse che avrebbe preparato la colazione e magari se non era ancora sveglio poteva potargliela a letto.

Arrivati a casa di Abigail, la ragazza tirò fuori dalla borsetta le chiavi di casa, su cui penzolava il portachiavi a forma di quadrifoglio, che Mac le aveva regalato il primo giorno a Miami

«Lo hai tenuto davvero» disse l'uomo sorpreso

«Me lo hai regalato tu, tenerlo mi sembrava il minimo. Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» ammise guardandolo con un sorriso.

«Un po' d'acqua andrà bene» sorrise guardandola e mentre Mac si sedeva sul divano, lei si diresse la cucina. Portò l'acqua, due bicchieri e un barattolo di gelato menta/cioccolato che amava con due cucchiaini.

Messo tutto sul tavolino davanti al divano, Abigail si sedette al fianco del detective e prese il telecomando. Chiese se potevano guardare una commedia di cui Abigail sembrava entusiasta, dato che aveva letto ottime recensioni e poi gli promise che se si fosse annoiato, avrebbe girato subito canale. Dopo un barattolo di gelato alla menta e cioccolato finito in due in tempo di record, Abigail si strinse a Mac e gli sorrise, mentre lui poggiò il braccio attorno alle sue spalle.

«Grazie di essere qui, mi piace averti qui al mio fianco. Hai un buon profumo» ammise lei non guardandolo in volto, ma sentendo le guance arrossire

«E a me piace essere qui con te. Sei sicura che sia appropriato? Che io sia qui intendo» rispose, guardandola con aria pensosa

«Assolutamente sì, non ci vedo niente di male, soprattutto in virtù del fatto che ci conosciamo da un bel po' e ora ci stiamo frequentando. O almeno, ci stiamo frequentando?» rispose lei pacata, effettivamente pensò solo in quel momento che Mac potesse aver pensato ad un dopo serata, ma decise di pensarci solo se fosse successo qualcosa di irreparabile. Sorrise quando Mac le disse che si stavano frequentando e Abigail si disse che era un gentiluomo, conferma che arrivò al suo risveglio, l'indomani mattina.

Era da poco iniziata la seconda parte del film, quando Mac sentì la respirazione di Abigail farsi sempre più pesante e la bionda si addormentò tra le sue braccia pochi istanti dopo. Sorrise pensando che quella doveva essere stata una giornata decisamente impegnativa per lei, tante emozioni. Spense la televisione con il telecomando, alzandosi adagiò più comodamente possibile Abigail sul divano. Buttò il cartone del gelato, mise i cucchiaini e i bicchieri nel lavandino, mentre lasciò la bottiglia sul tavolo della cucina non sapendo dove lasciarla. Quando la vide con quel viso angelico, decise di rimanere come promesso, non aveva niente da temere, non da lui. Cercò la camera da letto, accese la luce, prese Abigail in braccio. La mise gentilmente sopra il letto, le tolse i sandali dorati che poggiò a terra, per poi coprire Abby con il lenzuolo.

«È troppo presto per dirtelo, ma credo di amarti, signorina Caine.» sussurrò mentre Abigail dormiva.

L'unica risposta da parte della ragazza, forse ovvia, era stato un mugugno e Mac sorrise quando arricciò il naso in modo buffo, si chiese cosa stesse sognando. Per Mac era troppo presto per ammettere i suoi sentimenti apertamente, anche se probabilmente si era intuito dal bacio di qualche ora prima, probabilmente troppo presto per tante cose come il pensare ad un futuro con lei, ma lo aveva fatto. Lo stava facendo e gli piaceva come prospettiva, pensare che potesse anche solo dormire al suo fianco gli piaceva come idea. Doveva ammettere che anche il presente lo aveva sorpreso, non avrebbe mai scommesso niente.

Si tolse i jeans e i calzini, per tenere addosso solo la maglietta, come faceva di solito quando faceva molto caldo e a Miami c'erano delle temperature caldissime anche durante la sera. Dormire accanto ad Abigail risultava strano, soprattutto in virtù di ciò che la giovane Abigail gli aveva raccontato riguardo ciò che aveva passato, nonché sapere di essere il primo uomo che aveva invitato a restare lo aveva messo un po' in ansia, ma era andato tutto bene. Tutto molto tranquillo, una situazione del genere gli aveva permesso di entrare più intimità con lei, permettendo ai due di entrare più in sintonia.

Nonostante Abigail gli disse che voleva preparargli la colazione, fu Mac a svegliarsi per primo. Il braccio della bionda, come la sua testa, erano appoggiati sul suo petto. Gli sembrava di essere finito in uno dei migliori film romantici a cui non ricordava di aver mai partecipato, Mac sorrise e le diede un leggero bacio sulla fronte. Si divincolò con malavoglia da quell'abbraccio e scese dal letto, dirigendosi a memoria prima in bagno e poi in cucina, frugò nel frigo prima di decidere di fare dei waffle, aveva notato l'elettrodomestico sul ripiano non troppo lontano dal microonde e della frutta in una cesta sul tavolo.

«Buongiorno e ben svegliata.» disse mettendogli davanti un vassoio per la colazione

«Ehi buongiorno. Volevo farti io la colazione, ma ho dormito troppo e scommetto di avere una faccia tremenda» sorrise

«Meglio, così ho potuto viziarti io. Spero ti piaccia tutto, ho saputo da Don che ti piace la frutta a colazione. Sei bellissima anche se ti sei appena svegliata, perciò non dire sciocchezze» disse con un sorriso, dandole un lieve bacio

Lei annuì per poi arrossire, guardando i due piatti sul vassoio: due waffle e della frutta in una ciotola, dove riconobbe poi in un secondo tempo fragole e mirtilli, a bordo piatto della panna, una tazza di caffè e un succo d'arancia. Prese in un gesto meccanico il caffè e bevendolo senza troppi complimenti.

«Sei troppo gentile Mac. Tu hai già fatto colazione?» disse dopo qualche istante

Mac annuì.

«Si l'ho già fatta, ho preparato le stesse cose anche per me, ma ho pensato di rubarti qualche spicchio di fragola dalla ciotola così ti facevo compagnia. Dormito bene?»

«Si, grazie. Probabilmente dovevo lasciare decidere a te il film da vedere»

«Ad essere completamente sincero non era male in realtà» disse lui prendendo uno spicchio di fragola

«No? Avrei pensato che ti piacessero più gli horror»

«Mi piacciono infatti, ma con il lavoro che faccio è sempre meglio evadere un po', a volte la realtà è peggio e non riesco a vedere morti e via dicendo. Immagino che per te che sei un medico alcune scene ti facciano ridere, in virtù per la poca accuratezza»

«Può essere, ma diciamo che non sono una grande appassionata di horror, mi piacciono più i thriller. Dovrei avere un DVD, mi era stato regalato, ma non ho avuto coraggio di vederlo. Penso sia "Saw - L'enigmista", a breve dovrebbe uscire il secondo film al cinema ma so già non riuscirò a vederlo e me ne starò alla larga» disse bevendo un sorso del succo d'arancia

«Possiamo vederlo insieme se vuoi, magari ti fa meno paura.»

«Solo se posso stringermi a te se mi spavento» disse lei divertita, puntando gli occhi dritti nei suoi

«Certo che puoi farlo, ci mancherebbe. Vuoi vederlo stamattina? Almeno se non ti piace hai tutto il giorno per rilassarti e stanotte dormirai sonni tranquilli, anche se ci sarò io al tuo fianco, sempre se vorrai» le sorrise

«Mi pare un'ottima idea» rispose con un sorriso

Dopo quella colazione, portarono i piatti in cucina, ma Mac la guardò e le prese una mano, allontanandola dal lavello, facendola girare verso di sé e la strinse appena per i fianchi, baciandola.

«Andiamo a vedere il film, a lavare i piatti ci pensiamo dopo, che ne pensi?» disse lui

«Ci sto» disse Abigail divertita

Mac la prese per mano e la condusse in salotto; Abby si sedette sul divano, accese la televisione, mentre l'uomo accese il lettore dvd e inserì il disco, per poi far partire il film. Si sedette al fianco della bionda, la baciò dolcemente e le avvolse le spalle in un abbraccio tenendola stretta. Abby appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e l'uomo con un gesto automatico, strofinò la sua mano su e giù per il braccio come per confortarla. Quando sentiva che tratteneva il respiro e nascondeva il volto sul suo petto, lui la stringeva più forte.

Nemmeno superata la metà del film, Abigail ebbe seriamente paura. Si strinse di più a lui, tanto da ritrovarsi seduta quasi letteralmente su Mac e nascose il volto nell'incavo del collo dell'uomo. Mac ridacchiò, avvolgendo le braccia intorno a lei, la strinse stretta a sé, come per proteggerla da tutto quello che accadeva sullo schermo. Sapevano entrambi che ciò che accadeva nel film non era reale, non sarebbe successo nulla ai due comodamente seduti sul divano, ma Abigail era di natura sensibile, lo aveva capito sin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva vista e se riusciva a sentirsi a suo agio solo in quel modo, pensò con un sorriso che si sarebbe sacrificato volentieri. "Il suo profumo, è fantastico" pensò Mac, sapeva di cocco, di estate, di quell'estate che a Miami sembrava permanente. Se fosse stato un altro tipo di uomo, con un'altra donna, ne avrebbe approfittato portandola a letto, ma nessuno dei due era così.

«Stai bene? Vuoi cambiare film? Qualcosa di meno cruento magari» chiese ad un certo punto sentendola trattenere il respiro

«Come fa la gente a vedere questa roba? No, lascia stare, magari un'occhiata gliela do comunque, quando non accade niente di strano... Mi avvisi?»

«D'accordo allora, ma ricorda che non ti voglio avere sulla coscienza. Se non te la dovessi sentire, dimmelo che lo fermiamo» disse l'uomo con un sorriso

Il film procedeva con colpi di scena, ma se Abigail non volle fermarlo per non fare come la commedia della sera prima, non aveva mai girato il volto verso lo schermo o se lo faceva, accadeva solo quando veniva rassicurata da Mac che era tutto tranquillo, ma c'era da dire che la ragazza aveva visto la fine del film con aria tesa.

Lasciatasi convincere da Mac a guardare qualcosa d'altro per alleggerire l'aria tesa che si era venuta a creare, avevano deciso di guardare un altro film in dvd direttamente dal porta dvd vicino alla televisione, quelli che a detta di Abigail erano quelli che preferiva: la scelta era tra Dirty Dancing e Moulin Rouge, preferenza poi ricaduta su Moulin Rouge, dato che Mac non lo aveva mai visto. Abigail lo conosceva a memoria ma adorava quel film come la prima volta. Appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e lui la teneva stretta a sé, con un braccio intorno alle spalle.

«Amo quella canzone» sussurrò quando c'era Your Song di Elton John cantata da Ewan McGregor

«È molto significativa effettivamente. Io so però che i tuoi occhi sono azzurri» disse lui memorizzando quell'informazione per poi sorridere, quando la ragazza gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

Pranzarono in un ristorante vicino al mare e passarono la giornata a parlare, a fare tutto quello che avevano programmato, per poi ritrovarsi al mare molto prima del solito. Quando ormai il giorno lasciava spazio alla sera, il tramonto sancì che quella era l'ultima sera che avrebbero passato insieme, entrambi provavano un certo senso di tristezza. Il sole tramontando dava il suo solito spettacolo di rosso e arancione, cosa a cui nessuno dei due si era realmente abituato. Lo spettacolo sembrava sempre diverso e loro due lo avrebbero visto da separati, Abigail non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a tornare sulla spiaggia senza di lui.

Si erano seduti vicini e parlarono a lungo, Mac gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle con dolcezza e lei si appoggiò a lui guardando il mare in lontananza.

«Devo dirti una cosa. La morte di Aiden, quello che è successo a Don, quello che è successo a te, mi ha fatto capire che non bisogna perdere tempo. Abbiamo a che fare con la morte tutti i giorni ma solo quando ci tocca così da vicino ci rendiamo conto che non siamo immuni... Lo sguardo che aveva Danny, il tuo sguardo preoccupato quando eri da Don e quando ho saputo che eri stata colpita, io... Anche io ho paura di perdere chi amo, ma questo non deve impedirmi di provarci, di vivere e non ho mai vissuto tanto intensamente come in questi giorni, non accadeva da molto tempo. Abby, ho bisogno che tu venga e resti a New York, con me.»

«Mac io..» sussurrò

«Lo so è un grande passo, per questo voglio che tu ci pensi con attenzione. Non ci sarà nessuna pressione da parte mia, qualunque sia la tua decisione, io la accetterò. Domani riparto, ma volevo parlartene prima della cena con tuo padre di stasera» ammise con un sorriso, poi la ragazza cercò le sue labbra per baciarlo. Non si sarebbe mai stufata di quelle labbra ne era più che certa. Il bacio divenne via via più appassionato, per poi staccarsi un istante e sorridersi.

Mac guardò l'ora e purtroppo era ora di rientrare a casa, anche se non aveva proprio voglia di farlo.

«Purtroppo è ora di andare..» sussurrò lui e lei cercò le sue labbra per un altro fugace bacio.

Appena tornati a casa Abby chiamò la pizzeria e ordinò pizza a domicilio da recapitare a casa sua, per lei, Mac e Horatio che le telefonò una decina di minuti più tardi per farle sapere che stava arrivando. I due per non indispettire Horatio, decisero di "tenere un profilo basso" e non darsi effusioni, ma convennero che tenersi eventualmente per mano, poteva essere un'alternativa.

Mentre Mac aiutava Abigail a preparare il tavolo, le chiese con un sorriso il motivo per cui non aveva cucinato lei per la serata con suo padre.

«Sono abbastanza brava a cucinare, ma non per più di due persone. Ho la tendenza ad andare in crisi e volevo che fosse una bella serata, senza contare che tutti i piatti che conosco me li ha insegnati mio padre, è il mio critico più severo» disse guardandolo lei con un sorriso, non riuscendo a nascondere un certo imbarazzo

La giovane Caine era molto tesa e preoccupata di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere. Arrivato Horatio, questo suonò il campanello. Abigail gli andò incontro e l'abbracciò forte, per poi guardarlo con aria stranita.

«Da quando suoni per entrare? Sai che questa è anche casa tua e puoi entrare senza suonare.»

«Non volevo incombere, nel caso ci fossero stati momenti intimi» sorrise dando un bacio sulla guancia della figlia, entrando

«Su questo puoi stare tranquillo, non siamo ancora così vicini.. Qualche bacio c'è stato, ma nient'altro» disse avvampando visibilmente e lui le accarezzò una guancia con dolcezza.

La cena con Horatio era andata bene, l'aria che Abigail temeva tesa, era stata invece molto rilassata e si erano divertiti. Mac e Horatio avevano parlato a lungo di lavoro, mentre Abigail rimaneva in silenzio spesso e volentieri, sentendosi a disagio, perché entrambi gestivano la scientifica e lei era una semplice medico legale, ma i due cercavano di farla entrare nel discorso e alla fine riuscirono ad avere una conversazione che non aveva nulla a che spartire con i laboratori della scientifica.

Dal canto suo Horatio osservava i due con un sorriso, dovette ricredersi sulle preoccupazioni che ebbe per lungo tempo. Se all'inizio pensava che i 13 anni di differenza di età fossero eccessivi, si rese conto che era la persona migliore per sua figlia: per prima cosa non aveva mai visto Abigail così felice, quella che aveva davanti a loro era la Abby che aveva cresciuto, quella che non aveva paura di fare nulla, di dire la sua e aveva sempre quel sorriso sul volto, persino gli occhi sembravano sorridere.

Mac riusciva ad infondere la calma che Abigail aveva bisogno, riusciva a mitigare i suoi dubbi, le sorrideva spesso e volentieri, non poteva che essere felice per lei. Dal canto suo, Abigail sembrava donare a Mac un po' di serenità, gli sembrava rilassato e anche lui aveva un costante sorriso sulle labbra; riusciva persino a fare leva sul senso dell'umorismo dell'uomo senza difficoltà, facendolo ridere di gusto.

Si trovò a pensare che Mac non l'aveva ferita di proposito, voleva proteggerla, ma chi dei due voleva difendere? Lei, donna molto più giovane o sé stesso? Forse entrambi, ma sperava dentro di sé che non la ferisse nuovamente.

Notò come i due spesso cercassero la mano dell'altro, Mac voleva che lei parlasse con loro anche se parlavano di lavoro e Abby se aveva dubbi voleva sapere da entrambi cosa ne pensavano, ma era sempre Mac quello che le rispondeva per primo, anche quando sembrava non ascoltare e ad un certo punto Mac chiese scusa ad Horatio dicendo che gli veniva automatico; il rosso sorrise prima di assicurargli che andava tutto bene e di non preoccuparsi.

Sembravano in sintonia, sensazione che divenne certezza quando Abigail chiese in pegno una fetta di pizza ad entrambi gli uomini, che poi diventarono due fette per ciascuno con la scusa che la loro era più buona e alla fine cedette quasi metà della sua pizza spartendola ai due, per mangiarsi la loro. Risero quando Mac si impadronì di una fetta in più dal cartone di Abigail proprio sotto il suo naso e lei gli rubò una fetta dal suo per "vendetta", chiunque avrebbe potuto pensare che fosse una scena da ragazzini, ma se era quella la famiglia che si stava creando, H non avrebbe voluto nessun altro come genero.

Non aveva mai visto nessun comportamento simile nella figlia con un ragazzo, segretamente aveva sempre temuto che Abigail non avrebbe mai conosciuto l'amore, non avrebbe mai provato nulla che nemmeno si avvicinasse ad un rapporto di coppia per colpa di quell'insegnante di ginnastica. Era solo contento di averlo assicurato dietro le sbarre, dopo avergli dato un "piccolo" pugno di persona, nessuno doveva toccare sua figlia. Non l'aveva mai vista tanto felice e il cuore di Horatio si era riempito di gioia. Avrebbero avuto la sua benedizione se gliel'avesse chiesto.

Quando era ora dei saluti Horatio guardò Mac con un sorriso, stringendogli la mano e poi si abbracciarono appena. Parlarono in un tono decisamente basso, Abby che era a qualche passo da loro non riusciva a sentire nulla di quello che si stavano dicendo.

«Prenditi cura di mia figlia, è felice con te e non voglio che soffra ancora»

«La amo, non voglio ferirla. Mi prenderò cura di lei, te lo prometto» sorrise

Abby strinse suo padre in un abbraccio, promettendogli che sarebbe andata da lui a pranzo l'indomani.

Mac anche quella sera rimase con lei, Abigail mise la maglietta maniche corte dell'università e un paio di pantaloncini del pigiama, Mac che si era premunito nel pomeriggio portando il suo trolley a casa della ragazza, usò la maglia del pigiama a maniche corte e sorrise. Si infilarono sotto le coperte e Mac spense la luce più grande accendendo la lampada sul comodino dalla sua parte, mentre Abigail cercava una posizione comoda per dormire al suo fianco. Cinse i fianchi con un braccio e la testa era vicino alla sua spalla, probabilmente l'avrebbe spostata sul petto durante il sonno.

«Sei sicura che vuoi che io rimanga? Potrebbero pensare male i vicini, un uomo che dorme con te per due sere di fila, penseranno che abbiamo fatto qualcosa dopo cena»

«Si, rimani per favore. Sai io penso che dormire con una persona sia più intimo che fare sesso. Perché addormentarsi fra le braccia di qualcuno implica fiducia reciproca e senso di abbandono, condividiamo cose che se fossimo svegli e ben presenti a noi stessi probabilmente non faremmo. Insomma, come russare, sbuffare, magari parlare, o magari svegliarsi di soprassalto perché un sogno è così vivido che sembrava di essere lì e ti ha spaventato. Poi onestamente ho iniziato a pensare che non mi importa se mi vedi con i capelli a criniera di leone e ti parlo a monosillabi, come questa mattina, vorrei farlo sempre. Mi sento troppo bene semplicemente stando abbracciata a te e il solo pensiero di addormentarmi tra le tue braccia è qualcosa che mi fa battere forte il cuore. Non vedo l'ora di svegliarmi accanto te domani mattina» ammise lei con un sorriso

«Tutto questo mi ricorda alcuni passi di un libro che ho letto anni fa, o meglio, che mia moglie Claire lesse anni fa. "L'insostenibile leggerezza dell'essere" di Kundera, me ne aveva parlato e mi sembrava un punto di vista interessante. Comunque anche io non vedo l'ora di vederti domattina» rispose Mac con un sorriso

«Non ricordavo nemmeno più quel libro, l'ho letto qualche anno fa e non mi era piaciuto granché, anche se ho avuto punti di riflessione davvero interessanti» ammise lei facendo ghirigori con il dito sul petto di Mac

Parlarono ancora qualche attimo prima di notare che erano le due del mattino ed era meglio riposare un po', dato che l'indomani la sveglia sarebbe suonata presto e c'era un volo da prendere, così puntarono la sveglia alle sette del mattino, così avevano tutto il tempo per fare colazione, farsi una doccia, cambiarsi e andare all'aeroporto. Inutile ogni tentativo della ragazza di fargli cambiare idea. A quel punto la luce venne spenta.

«Buonanotte Mac»

«Buonanotte tesoro» disse d'istinto e Abigail fu grata che la luce fu spenta qualche attimo prima, così da non fargli vedere che il colore delle guance era diventato rosso peperone.

Il mattino dopo si ritrovarono in una posizione piuttosto simile a quella in cui si erano addormentato e i due sorrisero, rimanendo abbracciati a lungo. Parlottarono una buona mezz'ora, prima di decidere di alzarsi, fare colazione perché era ora di andare.

Lo portò all'aeroporto, lo strinse forte a sé e lo accompagnò fino a che poteva.

«Mi mancherai.» disse baciandolo e sospirando

«Anche tu, moltissimo» disse lui prima di cercare nuovamente le sue labbra e girarsi verso di lei prima di scomparire nel lungo corridoio e farle un cenno con la mano a mo' di saluto.

Per la prima volta, Abigail provò un senso di smarrimento, provato non dalla lontananza dal padre, ma da qualcuno che amava e che non vedeva l'ora di rivedere.

  
  
ANGOLO AUTRICE: Finalmente si sono decisi a chiarirsi e a darsi quel bacio che aspettavano di scambiarsi da tempo. Horatio ha dato la sua benedizione, ma Abby si trasferirà o meno a New York e da Mac? Lo scoprirete prestissimo!  



	9. Capitolo 8

Erano passati quasi due mesi da quando Mac era rientrato a casa. Abigail era tornata al lavoro, ma sentiva il peso di quella casa vuota, la mancanza del profumo dell'uomo che era rimasto sul cuscino per giorni, le mancavano le risate che facevano insieme, vedere il tramonto sulla spiaggia era diventato fonte di melanconia e la ragazza iniziò a capire cosa provavano le persone che vivevano un rapporto a distanza.

Nonostante sentisse Mac al telefono praticamente tutti i giorni, lui non le faceva pressioni sulla decisione che doveva prendere, ma per Abigail era un macigno che le pesava sul cuore non sapeva se lasciare Miami per New York, così passava sin troppo tempo a pensarci, anche se soffriva da morire per la lontananza. Poneva di tanto in tanto domande sia ad Alexx oltre che suo padre; in realtà non passava giorno in cui lei non cercasse un confronto con quest'ultimo e lui rispondeva con gentilezza, aveva capito che il rapporto tra i due si era rafforzato in quella settimana e che Abigail stava soffrendo per quella lontananza, ma aveva intuito presto che sua figlia avesse paura, tuttavia ad Horatio sfuggiva il motivo perché e non riusciva a farglielo ammettere apertamente. Da parte sua Abigail continuava a chiedersi segretamente se quello che provava per Mac valesse la pena di un tentativo, ma una parte di sé stessa, non voleva partire, era spaventata a morte della partenza, della separazione da suo padre e dalla squadra di Miami, a cui era legata da una profonda amicizia e una parte di sé temeva di perdere il ricordo di Tim se lasciava quell'obitorio, ma sapeva molto bene che non sarebbe successo, non avrebbe mai perso il ricordo di Tim, anzi lo avrebbe portato con sé. L'unica cosa che non riuscire a capire era se suo padre era contento o meno dell'uomo di cui si era innamorata, nonostante fosse molto più grande di lei.

Un giorno, quando stavano pranzando insieme, dopo l'ennesima domanda Horatio la guardò con attenzione e le prese una mano.

«Abigail sei una donna meravigliosa e ti meriti tutta la felicità del mondo. L'amore se c'è, va coltivato e so che probabilmente per te e Mac è ancora presto per definirlo amore, ma ho visto come vi guardate, come entrambi vi siete guardati quella sera quando abbiamo cenato tutti e tre insieme, il sorriso che avete quando vi parlate e di come il mondo ti sembri migliore di quanto non sia. Vi siete aperti l'un l'altra riguardo situazioni difficili che vi hanno segnato.. insomma, gli hai raccontato ciò che successe in palestra, cosa che non avrei mai detto dato che hai sempre tenuto quella storia per te, il suo interesse costante per tutto ciò che ti riguarda, cercare di capire se ti piace quello o quell'altra cosa, se regalandotela ti avesse fatto felice oppure no, come l'automobile che tu non hai voluto acquistasse, perché volevi tenere ancora un po' la tua vecchia Chevrolet. Se Mac Taylor ti rende felice, vai da lui, vivi a pieno quell'emozione, lavora al suo fianco, stai con quella squadra che ti ha accolto a braccia aperte appena ti sei stata presentata ad ognuno di loro e ti ha reso parte della famiglia quasi nell'immediatezza. La porta sarà sempre aperta per te qui a Miami, basta una telefonata e farò il tutto il possibile per riaverti al mio fianco il giorno stesso. Ora però lascia tuo padre qui, anche se ti vede ancora come quella piccola bambina indifesa con le trecce e che vorrebbe proteggerti per il resto della sua vita, ma per ora la tua vita ti porta via da me. Come è giusto che sia, vai da lui e sii felice.» disse lui con un sorriso

«Non voglio scegliere tra te e Mac, ho paura di soffrire lontano da te.» ammise con un sospiro, per poi alzarsi e abbracciare forte il padre.

«Devi farlo Abby. Avremo tutte le vacanze per stare insieme, festeggeremo Natali, Capodanni, magari le nascite dei miei nipotini, i loro primi giorni di scuola, i vostri compleanni. Non mi perderò niente di tutto questo, te lo prometto e poi c'è il telefono, ti chiamerò tutti i giorni. Potrete sempre passare le vacanze da me e io da voi, ci organizziamo. Non piangere, per favore non piangere. Non è necessario, poi siamo solo a poche ore di aereo.» disse lui, ma le lacrime erano scese dalle guance di Abigail senza che lei potesse farci nulla. Horatio le mise una mano dietro la testa, le accarezzò i capelli, le baciò la testa con un sospiro.

«Calmati un istante, ma chiamalo e digli che accetti, sarò qui con te» disse l'uomo, dandole un bacio sulla fronte con dolcezza, Abigail poi annuì. Appena si sentì più tranquilla, prese il cellulare che teneva in tasca, compose il numero di telefono di Mac a memoria. Il cellulare prese a squillare subito dopo aver concluso un caso che gli aveva tolto le energie. Aveva voglia di pranzare, o magari tornare a casa, ma decise di rispondere ugualmente. Non guardò il numero che lo stava chiamando, perciò rispose meccanicamente «Taylor.»

«Tesoro, ciao. Scusa se ti disturbo, magari stavi pranzando»

«Ehi. Non mi disturbi mai e lo sai. Veramente stavo andando adesso, abbiamo appena chiuso un caso. Come stai?» disse con un sorriso

«Io sto bene e tu? Ascolta, ho deciso che accetterò la tua proposta, mi trasferirò da voi, sperando ci sia un posto per un medico legale in più in breve tempo. Non so quanto ci vorrà prima che io possa trasferirmi in un altro laboratorio, ma ho pensato di venire a trovarvi un weekend»

«Io.. sono contento, davvero. Soprattutto in virtù del fatto non mi aspettavo questa risposta, stavo già pensando come organizzarci per vivere questa storia da separati» ammise sorpreso

«Mac, New York dopo tutto è sempre stata casa mia ci sono nata e cresciuta, nonostante temessi di sentirmi fuori posto, mi sono affezionata alla squadra. Mi mancheranno i miei amici di Miami, mi mancherà mio padre da morire, ma ho bisogno di te. E.. Mac?»

«Lo immagino, ma vedrai, andrà tutto bene. Ci occuperemo noi di te e poi credo che piacerai a Sid, dovresti assomigliare alla figlia più grande, quella che va al college. Dimmi tutto, tesoro» disse con un sorriso, rendendosi conto di aver usato per due volte di fila la parola tesoro, che Mac non usava quasi mai sul posto di lavoro

«Grazie.» sorrise lei dall'altro capo del telefono

«Per cosa?» chiese lui stranito

«Per volermi lì. Credo che dovremo vedere altri film horror» disse lei con tono divertito

«Io ti vorrò sempre qui e non vedo l'ora di abbracciarti, con o senza film horror.»

Abigail sorrise, avvampando e vide suo padre che gli sorrise, in quel modo dolce che le rivolgeva. Le mise una ciocca dietro la testa e le baciò la fronte

«Anche io. Ti farò avere notizie il prima possibile, ok? Buon appetito tesoro.»

«Ciao tesoro, buon appetito anche te» disse l'uomo con una faccia soddisfatta uscendo dalla porta di ingresso. Non vedeva davvero l'ora di averla lì, già la immaginava con la divisa blu della medicina legale, sperando che Sid non la ammorbasse troppo con quei discorsi assurdi che sembrava tirare fuori apposta, ma se aveva capito Abigail, lei e Sid sarebbero stati in sintonia.

Dal canto suo Abigail era tornata a mangiare con suo padre con il cuore che le batteva forte, nonostante i suoi dubbi, era impaziente di tornare a New York, ma stavolta per rimanere.


	10. Capitolo 9

Era arrivato il compleanno di Don e la scientifica coinvolgendo anche il dipartimento di polizia aveva deciso di fare una piccola feste a sorpresa per il suo compleanno, era stato un anno complicato per lui e dato che Abigail era stata ufficialmente trasferita avevano deciso di festeggiare entrambe le cose. Avrebbero voluto affittare per una sera il solito bar, ma alla fine avevano deciso di fare una festa a sorpresa con i fiocchi a casa di Don, per poi andare eventualmente in un secondo momento a bere qualcosa. Don oltre non sapere della festa, di sicuro non sapeva dell'arrivo di Abby, che gli aveva fatto recapitare il regalo quella stessa mattina da un corriere e si era fatta fotografare ad un museo così da inviargli una per depistarlo. Tentarono di rimettere su la band del liceo per una sola serata, ma non ci erano riusciti ad organizzarsi dato che gli altri erano impegnati con il lavoro. Avevano preferito lasciar perdere, ma ci sarebbero riusciti in un futuro, per qualche occasione.

Abby aveva portato con sé un trolley più una valigia enorme che conteneva tutto ciò che sentiva di aver bisogno andando a New York, più i vestiti che aveva comprato tempo prima, altri vestiti adatti forse più per un clima di Miami che per quello di New York e si disse che doveva iniziare a pensare al cambio d'armadio. Non si era prodigata a comprare niente di nuovo a Miami, sapendo del trasferimento imminente a New York e da una parte se ne era pentita.

Dopo aver preso il proprio bagaglio, cercò Mac con gli occhi. La prima cosa che vide era il suo nome scritto in arancione su un cartello e vide Mac con un fiore tra le mani. Lo sguardo sorpreso della ragazza, mutò in un sorriso, mentre lui la raggiunse e le mostrò un asfodelo, sapeva che gli piacevano quei fiori, se l'era fatto dire una sera, ma non pensava se lo ricordasse. Lei gli sorrise raggiante e si abbracciarono, guardandosi per un lungo attimo, per poi baciarsi con dolcezza.

«Bentornata a New York.» sorrise Mac guardandola

«Grazie mille. Mi sei mancato da morire.»

Si baciarono, poi Mac le prese una mano e la strinse, vide le guance di Abigail arrossarsi come quella sera della loro prima uscita e le sorrise, per poi prendere con galanteria la sua valigia. Finalmente potevano essere una coppia, erano usciti allo scoperto, era solo da dire al resto della squadra, ma lo avrebbero fatto quella sera stessa.  Le modalità erano ancora da chiarire, ma si erano promessi che sarebbe stato rivelato durante la festa, ne avrebbero parlato.

Salita nella macchina di Mac, lui la guardò con un sorriso

«Non ne abbiamo parlato seriamente, ma vorresti trasferirti da me?» chiese Mac guardandola

«Si, certo. Ovvio che voglio trasferirmi da te, vuoi posare adesso le valigie o le lasciamo in macchina, per poi farlo più tardi?» rispose lei 

«Siamo ancora in orario, perciò se vuoi ti accompagno a casa, posiamo tutto. Se ne senti necessità puoi rinfrescarti e riposare un po', abbiamo tempo. Un'ora e mezza più o meno.»

Da parte sua Abigail accolse quella proposta con entusiasmo, aveva bisogno di una doccia e di cambiarsi d'abito per la festa, nonché di truccarsi, a detta sua non voleva che l'amico la vedesse in quello stato pietoso.

La casa di Mac era meravigliosa, grande e lei si guardava in giro con aria ammirata. Non si sarebbe mai abituata ad abitare lì dentro, ne era quasi certa. Fece una lunga doccia, per poi indossare un abito nero meraviglioso senza maniche, con un collo alto e una scollatura a triangolo giusto al livello del décolleté, lo aveva comprato apposta per l'occasione e prese un paio di tacchi che potessero stare bene. Si conciò i capelli a morbidi boccoli e uscì a farsi vedere da Mac, che rimase senza fiato.

«Sei.. sei stupenda. Sono quasi geloso di portarti alla festa, vorrei tenerti tutto per me» sorrise 

«Sono già tutta per te. Meglio andare, se tardiamo di cinque minuti scombineremo tutti i piani di Stella» gli rispose con un sorriso, prendendo la borsa

Erano arrivati alla festa, scendendo dall'auto Mac aveva d'istinto intrecciato le dita della sua mano a quella di Abigail e Danny li raggiunse entusiasta, per poi abbracciare Abby.

«Bentornata Abby! Sei bellissima. Scusa Mac, ma doveva saperlo» disse Danny notando lo sguardo torvo dell'uomo «Finalmente ti abbiamo in squadra! Giusto per sapere, pensi che Don abbia intuito qualcosa? Che tu sia qui intendo» chiese Danny guardando i due

«Grazie Danny, davvero. Per quanto riguarda Don, non penso. Ho cercato di essere convincente con Don del fatto che io sia a Miami, ieri mi sono fatta scattare una foto in un museo più o meno a quest'ora dovrebbe essere abbastanza credibile per quanto riguarda la posizione della luce e cose così. Poi sono riuscita a fargli avere il regalo giusto stamattina tramite un corriere, perciò non credo abbia dubbi in genere.»

«Sei geniale» disse Danny con un sorriso

«Sarò pure un medico legale, ma sono figlia di un tenente di polizia e sto uscendo con un detective del laboratorio della scientifica, anzi ad essere precisa il direttore del laboratorio della scientifica, che ora è anche il mio capo. Se non imparo in fretta i trucchi del mestiere, forse è meglio lasciare perdere» sorrise

«Siamo arrivati a questo punto? Credo di essermi perso qualcosa» chiese Danny sorpreso

«Direi di sì. Avete perso un bel po' di cose in laboratorio, siamo stati bravi a nascondere la nostra relazione nascente o molto bravi a confondere le acque, come preferisci» sorrise Mac guardandola, cercando nuovamente la sua mano e la strinse. Parlarono ancora un po' prima che l'amico che era con Don mandasse un messaggio a Danny. Il momento era arrivato. Le luci si spensero e tutti si nascosero.

«SORPRESA!» dissero tutti insieme spuntando dai punti più disparati

La serata era stata magnifica, Don non se l'aspettava: tutti gli amici e i colleghi erano lì, aveva presentato Jessica ad Abigail e le due donne sembravano andare d'accordo, ma con la bionda non si sapeva mai. Don voleva che diventassero amiche o almeno si conoscessero un po', perché aveva una grossa cotta per Jessica, ma non voleva pronunciarsi ancora e voleva il benestare dell'amica, ma su questo avrebbe aspettato un secondo momento.

Stella e Lindsay si erano occupate del buffet, c'erano molti cibi diversi e c'era un tavolo con scritto "Abby qui", la bionda rise, ma scoprì ben presto che avevano preparato appositamente per lei una serie di piatti che non coinvolgessero pesche, noci, noccioline o arachidi e crostacei dato che Abby ne era profondamente allergica, ne bastava anche un morso minuscolo per andare in shock anafilattico. Abigail raccontò a Stella che Don aveva assistito ad una reazione allergica a casa sua anni prima, il ragazzino non lo sapeva e le offrì un Mars, Abby aveva peccato di leggerezza, addentandone un morso. Non l'aveva mai mangiato, non sapeva del fattore delle noccioline al suo interno e non aveva chiesto se contenesse qualcosa dei cibi vietati. Il ragazzo appena la vide gonfiarsi, si sentì in colpa portandola all'ospedale più vicino e da quel momento controllava ogni cosa che mangiava sia alla mensa scolastica, sia quando uscivano insieme.

Mac ed Abigail stavano parlando appartati, erano a una manciata di passi l'uno dall'altra, parlavano e si punzecchiavano, cercando continuamente il contatto tra i loro corpi, Mac ogni tanto le accarezzava il volto e lei cercava una sua mano per stringerla, entrambi combattevano la voglia di baciarsi lì, in mezzo a colleghi ed amici, per una serie di paure irrazionali, soprattutto in virtù del fatto che si erano promessi di avvertirli, di fare un annuncio in serata. Mentre i due parlavano, la squadra li osservava con attenzione, Danny e Don dopo una lunga discussione, chiesero un parere a Lindsay e Stella su quello che stava accadendo tra i due.

«Secondo me, c'è qualcosa sotto. È molto molto strano. Entrano tenendosi per mano, Mac ha iniziato a mostrare piccoli segni di gelosia anche solo per un complimento. Abby dice che escono insieme, Mac conferma, cosa che mi stupisce e le stringe di nuovo la mano, con un gesto naturalissimo, come se lo facessero da un po'. Non si è mai sbottonato in certe cose. Adesso sono lì che sono appartati e fanno i piccioncini, guardate che sorrisi. Che diavolo è successo a Miami, tu lo sai?» chiese Danny guardando Don ma lui scrollò le spalle.

«Non lo so, Abigail non mi ha detto niente e quando le chiedevo qualcosa era come dire... molto vaga, so che avevano passato una bella settimana, che si sentivano tutti i giorni, che non vedeva l'ora di venire a New York, ma nient'altro. Stella tu ne sai qualcosa?» ammise Don per poi guardare Stella

«Non ho idea, Mac è stato molto privato su questo e anche Abigail, ma di qualsiasi cosa si tratti, è da un bel po' che non lo vedo così» ammise Stella guardandoli, quando vide Abigail girarsi a guardarli con aria vagamente irritata

«Continuano ad osservare ogni mossa che facciamo! Dovrebbe essere la festa di compleanno di Don, tutti dovrebbero essere felici e stare con il festeggiato, non guardare noi!» disse Abigail guardando il gruppo della scientifica, con aria vagamente accigliata e bevve il vino frizzantino che aveva nel bicchiere

«Vorrei farti notare che anche lui ci sta osservando e poi in parte sei la festeggiata anche tu dato che da lunedì lavori per noi. Ascolta, ho un'idea, dovevamo fare un annuncio, giusto? Facciamolo davvero, ma in un modo un po' diverso da quello che avevamo pensato» sorrise lui guardandola, si avvicinò a lei e la strinse per i fianchi, mentre lei gli mise le braccia intorno al collo. Abigail aveva un buon profumo, sapeva di cocco, profumo che Mac associò immediatamente a Miami e a quei tramonti visti insieme in riva al mare, mentre lui indossava quel profumo al sandalo che aveva sempre indossato e che la bionda aveva iniziato ad associare a lui, avrebbe indovinato che Mac era in una stanza soltanto dal profumo che indossava. Fu Abby a cercare le sue labbra, baciandolo con passione, inspirando il suo profumo. Tutto intorno a loro sembrò fermarsi, non sembrava esserci altro, era da così tanto che voleva poterlo baciare e smettere di nascondersi! Dopo un momento di incredulità generale, i presenti applaudirono e fischiarono. I due sorrisero guardandosi, lei mise una ciocca invisibile dietro all'orecchio e lui le accarezzò il volto. La baciò di nuovo e si sorrisero.

«Ti amo Abigail Caine» sussurrò guardandola

«Ti amo anche io Mac Taylor.»

«Mi sei mancata ogni giorno da quando ti ho conosciuta. Non volevo farti soffrire ma ho sofferto più di quanto potessi immaginare»

Lei lo strinse forte, nascondendo il suo viso «Ho sofferto anche io lontano da te, ma non ti voglio più lasciare. Ti amo così tanto.»

Quando si separarono Mac la prese per mano, per poi richiamare l'attenzione su di sé per fare un piccolo discorso.

«Bene, ci eravamo promessi di dirvelo, ma l'idea era di farlo in un modo meno plateale, più come dire un discorso» ammise Mac guardando prima Abby, poi la squadra «ricordate una cosa: sei fate un torto a lei, lo fate di riflesso anche a me.»

«Mac» disse Abby con un sussurro, ma lui la baciò appena sorridendo

«Mi avete fatto un grosso regalo di compleanno. Vi ho mai detto che vi voglio bene?» disse Don guardando i due con un sorriso e abbracciò l'amica, stringendola a sé, che gli diede un bacio sulla guancia «Auguri amico mio»

Lei e il resto della squadra, parlarono a lungo, prestando attenzione solo in un secondo momento, alla playlist di canzoni fatta da Adam. Non era poi così male, c'era molta musica dance, quando ce ne fu una romantica, Mac sorrise guardando Abigail.

«Mi permetti questo ballo?» chiese allungando la mano

«Non mi ricordo come si fa a ballare un lento! Me lo ha insegnato mio papà, ma sono passati anni» disse lei prendendo la sua mano titubante

«Sei una ex cheerleader, è nel tuo DNA, vedrai che ricorderai i passi da seguire. In caso guido io e tu seguimi» sorrise Mac

Si allontanarono dal gruppo di qualche passo, lei la strinse a sé e la guidò. Dopo qualche passo la ragazza riuscì a prendere il ritmo, c'era una nota positiva per Mac: stava ballando con la ragazza più bella della sala. 

Ballarono insieme quel lento, poi un altro paio di canzoni ed Abby non era mai stata tanto contenta.

La serata era stata meravigliosa, quando era ormai finita, il gruppo rimase sulla porta. Mac disse che avrebbe portato Abby a casa dato che iniziava a sentirsi stanca, così Adam, Danny, Lindsay, Don, Jessica e gli altri li salutarono, dicendo che avrebbero voluto recuperare la serata insieme nei giorni successivi.

Arrivati a casa, Abby lasciò il vestito e i tacchi da una parte, per poi cambiarsi e mettere una maglietta a maniche corte e dei pantaloncini. Si sedettero sul divano a parlare quando Abigail guardò Mac e lo baciò.

«Non vorrei risultarti patetica, ma io vorrei.. insomma, hai capito» disse diventando rossa come un peperone. Non aveva problemi a pronunciare la parola sesso, ma in quel momento il cervello era andato in tilt, era nel pallone, non sapeva bene come comportarsi, per poi cercare di calmarsi e ammettere «si insomma, la mia prima volta con te questa sera, sperando che non mi consideri una poco di buono»

Lui la guardò un po' sorpreso, espressione che mutò in un sorriso. Non avrebbe forzato nulla, non era nel suo stile e non voleva che lei si sentisse obbligata a farlo perché l'aveva invitata a casa sua, non voleva che se ne dovesse pentire.

«No, macché poco di buono! È solo un grande passo e non vorrei che tu ti sentissi costretta, dato che sei qui a casa mia e..»

«Non mi sento costretta anzi. Sono sicura, sono pronta per questo passo e.. mi sento pronta ora, qui con te, ma ammetto di sentirmi un po' in ansia. Non mi sono nemmeno ubriacata se ti interessa, voglio essere ben presente a me stessa» ammise con debole imbarazzo abbassando lo sguardo

Mac le alzò il mento facendo modo che lui la guardasse negli occhi.

«Andrà tutto bene e se c'è qualcosa che non ti piace, o vorrai aspettare, dimmelo che ci fermiamo ok?»

Lei annuì con gratitudine. Mac sapeva bene che era la sua prima volta e dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, era normale che provasse ansia. La baciò dolcemente e si alzò dal divano, dicendole di non muoversi da lì.

Aveva pensato a tutti i modi per farla a sentire a suo agio: aveva acceso delle candele, preso qualcosa da bere dal frigo, avevano parlato a lungo guardavano un film seduti sul letto, quando Abigail si avvicinò a Mac e lo baciò dolcemente, bacio che diventava sempre più infuocato.

I vestiti ben presto erano caduti a terra e ciò che ne seguì per la biondina era un turbinio di sensazioni mai provate, o meglio, non le aveva mai provate tutte insieme: provava vergogna, paura di non essere all'altezza, agitazione, era felice di essere lì con l'uomo che amava, ma aveva paura di non andare bene. Mac era sempre stato molto gentile e delicato nei suoi confronti, la rassicurava e cercava di capire se doveva fermarsi quando la ragazza gli sembrava a disagio, ma lei lo assicurava che andava tutto bene. Non era riuscita a provare granché, ma sperava che qualcosa cambiasse in un futuro. Quando Mac si coricò al suo fianco, Abigail si strinse a lui.

«Ti amo. Sono contenta di essere qui con te» sussurrò lei guardandolo

«Ti amo anche io Abby. Ti senti bene?» chiese baciandola dolcemente 

Abigail gli assicurò di si, poi gli raccontò di cosa aveva provato. Avevano parlato a lungo, poi il sonno si impadronì dei due. Abigail sorrise il mattino dopo svegliandosi e sentì la braccia intorno alla sua vita. Quello che ironicamente Timothy avrebbe chiamato "abbraccio a cucchiaio", che hanno sempre le coppie innamorate. Non sapeva perché le era venuto quel pensiero, ne sorrise. Si girò verso Mac, gli diede un leggero bacio e scivolò fuori dal letto, mettendosi la sua camicia e mettendo a cucinare dei pancakes, l'unica cosa che le veniva in mente in quel momento.

«Buongiorno.» bofonchiò Mac mettendosi a sedere vedendo Abby con un piccolo vassoio seduta al suo fianco. Pancakes alle mele, caffè nero e frutta in un piattino.

«Amore buongiorno. Ti ho preparato la colazione» disse lei con un sorriso, mettendo sulle sue gambe un piccolo vassoio ciò che aveva cucinato

«Mi sbaglio o quella è la mia camicia?» chiese Mac riferendosi alla camicia azzurra che Abigail aveva indossato

«Posso.. posso tenerla?»

«È la mia preferita, perciò non lo so» disse pensieroso

«Voglio solo sentire il tuo profumo addosso ancora per un po'. A proposito, so che inizio domani, ma volevo fare un giro per il laboratorio e vedere dove tenere tutte le mie cose.» disse ridendo

«Se è così puoi tenerla, ma ti sta un po' larga. Volentieri per il giro sul lavoro, non dovrebbe essere troppo diverso da Miami» sorrise guardandola

«Grazie mille.» disse dandogli un bacio

Quella sarebbe stata la prima volta che Abby "prendeva in prestito" i vestiti di Mac, non sarebbe stata di certo l'ultima. Camicie in primis anche se di spalle le stavano grandi, quando erano a casa prendeva in prestito maglioni, una volta aveva rischiato di rubargli anche i pantaloni dato che non riusciva a trovare i suoi. Ovviamente i colleghi di lavoro facevano domande ogni volta che compariva con qualcosa di maschile addosso, ma imparò a riderci su.

 

 

NOTA DELL'AUTRICE: Grazie a tutti per aver letto fino a qui la storia. Per la scena del bacio ho preso ispirazione dalla puntata 8x14 di CSI:NY. 


	11. Capitolo 10

Il trasferimento da Miami a New York per Abigail non era stato di certo indolore, ma aveva cercato di adattarsi in fretta, se alcune cose non le erano sembrate chiare all'inizio, i dubbi scomparirono dopo un breve "tirocinio" con Sid e Hawkes. Dovette prendere confidenza con il modo di lavorare nella grande mela, sebbene il modo fosse pressoché lo stesso, dovette adattarsi ai nuovi ritmi di lavoro e di non trovarsi suo padre davanti, ma piuttosto Mac che aveva un modo totalmente diverso di porre domande, così all'inizio in virtù dell'insicurezza, Abigail lasciava che fosse Sid a dire a Mac cosa avevano scoperto, poi lentamente Abigail iniziò ad inserirsi nei discorsi, per poi rispondere con sicurezza se Sid non era presente. Portava spesso i capelli raccolti in una coda, qualche volta lunga treccia se aveva tempo per prepararsi, ma a volte si chiedeva se era meglio tagliarli corti, ma Mac si era opposto piuttosto vivacemente.

La bionda trovava istruttivo lavorare con Sid, nonché molto divertente ad essere sinceri, spesso parlavano di tutt'altro mentre facevano un'autopsia, alcune volte anche di argomenti macabri, cosa che faceva venire i brividi ai ragazzi del laboratorio. A tal proposito, Mac un giorno scherzò dicendo a Sid «Attento a mettere cose strane in testa alla mia fidanzata», al che Sid rispose a tono, seppur non trattenendo un sorriso «E se le avesse già? Da quando è la tua fidanzata? Non mi è mai pervenuto, manca l'anello Mac! Niente anello sull'anulare, niente altare amico mio», ma non ricevette risposta, cosa che lo fece sorridere e guardarono entrambi Abigail che aveva assunto un bel rosso in volto.

Ogni tanto Sid si comportava con Abigail come se fosse suo padre, nonostante sentisse il suo tutti i giorni, una figura paterna di riferimento in quella grande città non le dispiaceva; dopo tutto le ricordava la sua vita a Miami e lo lasciava fare. Spesso quando non riusciva a raggiungere suo padre al telefono, si rivolgeva a Sid e lui sembrava diventare molto serio tutto d'un tratto prima di spiegarle il suo punto di vista. Abigail così, iniziò a scherzare dicendo che aveva due padri, non si conoscevano, ma in qualche modo la stavano crescendo insieme; aveva un rapporto del genere solo con Alexx Woods che conosceva da più tempo e con cui aveva stretto negli anni una sorta di rapporto madre/figlia, se qualcosa turbava Abby lei era una delle prime persone a saperlo. 

Se la bionda era diventata ufficialmente membro integrante del gruppo della scientifica, anzi sembrava ci fosse sempre stata, era entrata a far parte anche di un piccolo gruppo di amici del dipartimento di polizia, Don l'aveva presentata a metà personale del dipartimento (e supponeva per evitare ulteriori commenti dato che era "la piccola Caine", molti conoscevano suo padre, alcuni avevano lavorato con lui), mentre l'altra parte iniziò a conoscerla anche grazie all'agente Matheson che le aveva presentato alcuni colleghi, le presentò addirittura moglie e figlio nato da poco. Quando la signora Matheson le disse che a breve avrebbero avuto una figlia e sarebbe stata chiamata Abigail, come il medico che il marito aveva conosciuto uno dei primi giorni di lavoro al dipartimento, si commosse. Si sentì lusingata di aver cambiato la giornata di una persona, ma non era necessario che venisse chiamata come lei, nonostante le discussioni accettò di buon grado e disse che avrebbe conosciuto volentieri la piccola, quando sarebbe stato il momento.

D'altro canto, la convivenza con Mac aveva portato qualche discussione quando Abigail sembrava troppo emotiva per affrontare qualche situazione, ma il loro rapporto era molto solido. Appena c'era aria di tensione, ne parlavano subito, affrontavano la discussione e poi facevano pace. Era un mistero come riuscissero a fare funzionare il rapporto a due in quel modo, ma se la squadra in un primo momento non sembrava riconoscere la bionda, Mac ritrovava del tutto quella ragazza di cui si era innamorato a Miami, la "vera" Abigail.

Tuttavia, all'inizio della loro storia, una cosa che li aveva fatti discutere era il profondo desiderio di Abigail di essere madre, con la conseguente paura di esserlo dato che non ne aveva mai avuta una. Mac ammise che si sentiva troppo vecchio per diventare padre e non era sicuro di avere la pazienza adatta, ma che non voleva che lei rinunciasse a quel desiderio di maternità per colpa sua. Di comune accordo decisero di aspettare, la loro storia era iniziata da poco, ma in cuor suo Mac sapeva che non avrebbe aspettato molto a capitolare, voleva dei figli, li aveva sempre voluti e sentiva che Abigail era la persona giusta con cui creare una famiglia, comprensiva di bambini. Una cosa di cui Mac si era sempre pentito era di non aver avuto fretta di aver figli con Claire. Era stata la donna della sua vita, la donna con cui avrebbe voluto passare il resto della vita, dei figli che somigliassero a lei, ma poi l'undici settembre 2001, quel maledetto attentato gliela strappò via, scombussolando ogni piano. Forse era quel pensiero, che lo bloccava, ma se da una parte voleva prendere un po' di tempo per essere sicuro che la persona al suo fianco fosse la persona giusta, ma da quando vivevano insieme, si era reso conto che Abigail era la persona giusta per lui, la donna che nonostante la differenza d'età rimaneva al suo fianco costantemente, riusciva a vedere sempre il lato positivo di ogni cosa. Amava quando riuscivano a strappare tempo al lavoro per pranzare insieme al lavoro. Sembrava si conoscessero da sempre, il modo in cui parlavano era aperto e sincero cosa che gli faceva davvero piacere, anche se ogni tanto si chiedeva se era giusto che lei si fosse legata ad una persona molto più grande, ma vedere il suo volto felice ogni mattina cancellava ogni dubbio. Quando glielo chiedeva l'unica risposta che riceveva era che era non avrebbe voluto nessun altro al suo fianco, che lo amava profondamente e di smetterla di torturarsi così.

Un mattino i due si trovavano davanti allo specchio del bagno, si stavano preparando per andare al lavoro, sebbene avessero un doppio lavandino e uno specchio enorme, dopo aver preso la spazzola, Abigail si affiancò a Mac che aveva finito di radersi, gli diede una lieve spintarella e lui la guardò, sorridendo. La fece girare verso di sé, stringendole i fianchi, mentre lei gli metteva le mani intorno al collo.

«Amore, ascolta ultimamente ho pensato moltissimo ad una cosa e volevo parlartene» disse Mac guardandola con attenzione

«A che proposito?»

«Noi due, bambini, matrimonio e cose del genere» disse lui con un sorriso

«Ne abbiamo già parlato, Mac. Va tutto bene, io sto bene e non mi importa di avere un figlio o avere un anello al dito, sono con te ed è questo l'importante. Non ho bisogno di un matrimonio, è come essere sposata con te da quando ho varcato quella porta mesi fa. Sono veramente felice e sto bene.» disse con dolcezza baciandolo

«Abby, voglio  _davvero_  avere un figlio con te. Sono sempre stato spaventato dall'idea di diventare genitore, con Claire non abbiamo corso, non ci abbiamo nemmeno provato e ho trovato difficoltoso entrare in sintonia con Reed, quando tu ci sei riuscita a creare un dialogo che coinvolgesse tutti e tre, ero stupito. Non riuscivo a parlare con Reed dato che io non sono sua madre e non pretendo di essere un padre per lui dato che ha già due genitori adottivi che lo amano. Eppure con te, è sembrato così naturale! Pensavo di aver perso l'occasione per diventare un genitore, pensavo di essere troppo vecchio, ma ammetto di aver cambiato idea. Impareremo insieme ad essere genitori. Cosa ne pensi?» sorrise guardandola

Per Abigail, Claire era sempre stata una figura con cui fare i conti e lo aveva accettato. Non era una competizione, non lo sarebbe mai stata, perché le due donne erano nella entrate nella vita di Mac in due momenti molto diversi. Claire era stata, e lo sarebbe stato per sempre, il primo grande amore di Mac, avrebbe avuto per sempre un posto speciale nel suo cuore e Abby non avrebbe mai fatto nulla per cambiare questo fatto. Seppe quasi all'inizio della loro convivenza, che Claire aveva avuto un figlio in giovinezza prima di conoscere Mac, Reed Garrett, che Mac aveva conosciuto tempo prima e Mac glielo aveva presentato. Era stato un po' strano, dato che era stata presentata come la sua fidanzata, ma la chiacchierata con il ragazzo non era andata poi così male. Abigail era portata per il dialogo, riusciva ad entrare in sintonia con chiunque, Mac si stupì che non avesse tentato la carriera di insegnante, o un tipo di medico che stava a contatto con i pazienti, o giornalista, magari un avvocato, invece di lavorare come coroner. Se doveva trovare un difetto ad Abigail, era facile: alle volte sottostimava le sue qualità, aveva la tendenza di andare in panico per sciocchezze, poca autostima ed era davvero un disastro a cucinare per più di due persone. L'amava ancora di più per quei difetti e sapere che grazie a lui Abigail riusciva a mitigare quei sensi di inadeguatezza ed avere un poco più di autostima, lo rendeva felice. Se solo si fosse vista come riusciva a vederla lui!

«Non voglio che tu lo faccia per me» disse lei abbassando lo sguardo

«Io non lo sto facendo per farti piacere. Io lo sto facendo per noi, voglio una famiglia, io, te e un paio di bambini che urlano e corrono per casa. Probabilmente sto correndo e ti sto spaventando, ma non vorrei perdere altro tempo. Ne abbiamo perso tanto io e te, per dubbi ed indecisioni, ma più i giorni passano, più non riesco a smettere di pensare a noi due e al nostro futuro insieme.»

Vide Abby decisamente commossa e la baciò prima con dolcezza, poi con crescente trasporto.

«Io.. non so cosa dire. Ti amo così tanto, da impazzire. Vorrei quasi tardare al lavoro per stare con te un po' di più» disse stringendolo forte per poi dire la seconda parte della frase con tono malizioso.

«Ah si? Cosa pensi direbbe il tuo capo? Disapproverebbe?»

«Non lo so, ma se vuoi lui non lo saprà mai» disse lei divertita, mentre trascinava Mac verso il letto matrimoniale.

Dopo aver fatto l'amore, Abigail decise di cambiare look e rubò la camicia dell'uomo, poi guardare Mac con un paio di jeans nella mano sinistra e un paio di pantaloni eleganti nella destra. L'uomo guardò un istante le opzioni proposte e le sorrise.

«Mettiti i pantaloni neri, così sembri ancora più bella di quanto tu non sia già» disse lui mentre si allacciava le scarpe

«Grazie. Non tiri troppo la corda signor Taylor, o stasera potrei chiedere il bis» disse lei con un sorriso, mettendo i pantaloni e cercando un paio di tacchi

Arrivarono insieme al lavoro, Abby lo baciò al volo prima di dirigersi verso gli armadietti, dove si sarebbe cambiata e sapeva di avere gli occhi addosso di alcuni colleghi. Li salutò con un cenno della mano, gesto che venne ricambiato con un sorriso. Indossata la divisa blu, acconciati i capelli in una coda alta, entrò in obitorio e Sid alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.

«Stai bene?» chiese Sid guardandola

«Si! Tutto bene, perché me lo chiedi?»

«Sei in ritardo e hai uno sguardo strano. Sembri più felice del solito, a casa tutto bene?»

«Si, tutto a posto.» disse lei

«Ha tardato anche Mac?»

«Già» disse con tono divertito, per poi guardare il corpo di un uomo con una pallottola in fronte

«Non me la racconti giusta tu» disse Sid, per poi parlare del caso che stavano seguendo e dell'autopsia in corso.

Tre ore più tardi, era arrivato Don davanti al tavolo operatorio, giusto davanti ad Abigail che si stava preparando a fare un'autopsia.

«Ehi hai da fare per pranzo? Magari pranzare con Mac? Inizio ad avere fame e dato che volevo chiacchierare con te, sono venuto a vedere se potevi farmi compagnia.» chiese Don

«Mac oggi non può mangiare con me, sta seguendo un caso e l'ho fatto arrivare in ritardo stamattina, me la farà pagare questa sera. Potrei avere l'appuntamento con la signora Jordan oppure con te. Preferirei la seconda opzione, ma dipende da Sid, non vorrei che si arrabbiasse.» disse alzando la voce per far udire all'amico la seconda parte del discorso, ma sapeva bene che l'uomo l'aveva sentita perfettamente anche prima.

«Dovunque tu voglia portarla, avete la mia benedizione, la signora Jordan può aspettare. A patto che Abigail mi porti un hot dog al ritorno. Se vuoi sapere la mia opinione, attento al grande capo» sorrise lasciando un istante ciò che stava facendo e avvicinandosi al tavolo autoptico dove si trovavano i due

«La porto solo a pranzo nel locale italiano qui vicino, ma so bene che Mac potrebbe uccidermi se la riporto al lavoro con un capello fuori posto, so bene che Abigail viene controllata a vista. C'è da dire che questa ragazza è diventata un'entità intoccabile e inavvicinabile anche per me, rischio la folgore divina se la sfioro» scherzò il ragazzo «A parte ciò ho bisogno della mia migliore amica, che è da un po' che non passiamo tempo insieme e ho bisogno di sapere come se la cava. In ritardo? Non è da te.»

«Effettivamente geloso lo è, tratto che effettivamente non ricordavo in Mac. Secondo te potrebbe arrivare un anello nel prossimo futuro? Anche solo per far ricordare che è fuori giurisdizione» disse Sid indicando la mano della ragazza

«Abigail è transennata e suona l'allarme appena qualcuno la guarda, nonché Mac è moralmente obbligato a fissare male le persone che la guardano con aria lasciva. A parte gli scherzi, direi che quest'ultimo punto avviene già regolarmente» aggiunse Don soffocando una risata

La stavano prendendo in giro, era ovvio, ma era diventata rossa come un pomodoro e cercò di darsi un tono prima di dire «Vi devo ricordare che sono presente?»

«Oh lo sappiamo benissimo cara» sorrise Sid

«E poi non è necessario un anello, lo sanno tutti che stiamo insieme.»

«In ogni caso, dopo un anno mi sembrerebbe ovvio che un anello debba comparire lì sull'anulare. Comunque vogliamo andare? Sto morendo di fame.» disse Don con un sorriso, glissando sull'anello, sapeva bene come la pensava l'amica e temeva che i discorsi sarebbero diventati un po' pesanti con Sid presente.

«Non è ancora un anno, comunque, ma meglio evitare i dettagli. Certo andiamo» disse con un mezzo sorriso per poi andarsi a cambiare nello spogliatoio.

Sorrise mentre Don aprì la porta e la lasciò aperta per far si che passasse anche Abby, poi la richiuse dietro di sé. Chiacchierarono di sciocchezze, prima di arrivare al ristorante italiano e si sedettero, poi Don guardò il menù, per poi abbassarlo.

«Ascolta, te lo chiedo dato che mi sei sembrata sulla difensiva prima, riguardo all'anello. Avete pensato al matrimonio? Se volete figli?»

«Ne abbiamo parlato, si. In un prossimo futuro potrebbero succedere entrambe le cose.» disse Abigail con tono sommesso

«Non sei contenta?»

«Si, è solo che ho paura che lo faccia per me, per rendermi felice.»

«Glielo hai detto?»

«Certo. Mi ha risposto che non lo fa per rendermi felice rendendo così infelice se stesso, ma che siamo una famiglia e vuole avere dei figli perché desidera averne. Promettimi di non dire a nessuno ciò che ti sto per dire.»

«Abigail! Per chi mi hai preso? Sei come mia sorella, non parlerei mai di certe cose, ti devo ricordare per caso dell'insegnante?» la guardò con attenzione. Non sembrava arrabbiato o infastidito, sembrava quasi deluso e lo guardò dispiaciuta.

«Hai ragione, perdonami, è che mi sento tesa e non so come affrontare tutto questo. Mi ha espresso il desiderio di voler avere dei figli con me, ha ammesso di essere spaventato, mi ha parlato di Claire, del fatto che non hanno avuto fretta e credo che sotto sotto abbia paura di perdere anche me. Sarei stata felice anche senza avere un anello al dito o un bambino che gli somigli, sono così felice! Ho di fianco l'uomo della mia vita, ma quando mi disse che voleva allargare la famiglia il cuore mi scoppiava dalla gioia. Mi sento così patetica Don»

«Lo sai che non è vero, non sei patetica. L'importante è che sei felice. Magari sei solo preoccupata dato che sei cresciuta solo con Horatio, magari ora sei un po' sopraffatta, ma andrà tutto bene e so già a cosa stai pensando. Sarai un'ottima madre Abby, non è necessario avere una madre per essere una buona madre. Farai del tuo meglio, già lo so» disse con un sorriso

«Non lo so Don.» disse lei fissando l'amico facendo un'espressione turbata

Arrivata la cameriera, ordinarono entrambi una pizza e Don guardò l'amica.

«Pensa a tuo padre, ha cercato di difendere tua nonna da tuo nonno, ma sono morti entrambi quando Horatio era molto giovane. Ti ha cresciuto da solo senza nessun aiuto, a parte quella tua vicina di casa, la signora Marquez, che oltre a badare ai suoi tre nipotini, ti ha accolto in casa sua senza volere nulla in cambio, in base a quanto mi hai raccontato. Ha accudito la figlia di un ragazzo che probabilmente non sapeva come mettere insieme il pranzo con la cena per sé, immagino che sia stato impegnativo pensare a come mettere in tavola qualcosa e pensare a come fare con tutte le spese che un neonato richiede. La signora Marquez ti ha accolto come se fossi sua nipote e a quanto pare ti ha parlato in spagnolo, direi che hai passato molto tempo là per impararlo così bene. Senza contare che Horatio, oltre a studiare per l'accademia di polizia, si è laureato in Chimica all'università, doveva studiare, lavorare, essere costantemente presente nella tua vita per crescerti nei migliori dei modi e non doveva essere facile. Mi chiedo come faceva a fare tutto, quella vostra vicina di casa è stata una manna dal cielo. Senza dimenticare che doveva aiutare suo fratello minore Ray, che come sai non ha mai avuto un buon carattere. Horatio era l'incarnazione vivente dell'essere da solo contro il mondo, con una bambina piccola e un fratello minore che non lo ascoltava. Se ce l'ha fatta lui, che non aveva nessuno, vuoi non riuscirci tu? Immagino per lui sia stato un problema quando dovette andare sotto copertura e lasciarti a casa mia per quei mesi. Ricorda che hai Mac, tuo padre, hai me e tutta la squadra. So che ti manca tuo padre, ma lui c'è sempre e basta fare una telefonata e corre da te.» disse con un sorriso incoraggiante

Abigail effettivamente non ci aveva mai pensato e si sentì in colpa. Si ricordò quando suo padre si faceva in quattro per aiutarla e sapeva che quello che aveva passato lo aveva forgiato in maniera che la proteggesse in maniera forse troppo esagerata, anche se non sembrava da un occhio esterno. Il rapporto che avevano padre e figlia era solido, sapeva che se avesse avuto bisogno sarebbe corsa da lei.

«Pensa che lo zio Ray l'ho conosciuto davvero poco, papà mi ha sempre protetto da lui. Sono convinta che mio zio non mi avrebbe mai fatto male di proposito, ma non posso saperlo. Mi sono avvicinata a lui grazie a Yelina ed ormai ero già grandicella. In ogni caso, mio zio non ha mai avuto granché di mio padre, sembrano il diavolo e l'acqua santa.» ammise lei pacatamente, non aveva mai sentito la mancanza di suo zio, ma le dispiaceva sinceramente per zia Yelina e Ray Junior. 

Don per alleggerire il discorso, la guardò con un sorriso.

«Senti un po', che ne pensi di Jessica Angell?»

«La tua collega? Capelli neri, occhi verdi, bella ragazza, che evidentemente stravede per te?»

«Proprio lei, se ti ricordi te l'ho presentata alla mia festa di compleanno. Poi vabbè la incroci sul lavoro» disse Don con un sorriso

«Se io fossi in te, le chiederei di uscire.»

«Usciamo già in realtà, ma volevo sapere che ne pensavi tu. Voglio la tua benedizione»

«La mia? Perché la mia?» chiese Abigail incredula

«Dato che con Samantha ho un rapporto complicato e tu sei di famiglia, avevo bisogno di sapere che ne pensi.»

«Se sei felice con lei, la avrai.» sorrise

«Molto bene, grazie mille amica mia. A proposito, ma questa camicia? È evidente che non è tua.»

«No, è di Mac» ammise la bionda arrossendo

«Ah ora capisco. Immagino che sia per questo che siete arrivati in ritardo» sorrise malizioso

«Don!»

«Avete già iniziato il cantiere bebè allora, capisco. Guardati sei bordeaux»

«Don per favore!» disse Abigail nascondendo il volto rosso per come poteva

«Con me il vostro segreto è al sicuro. Congratulazioni amica mia, pago io il conto e poi rientriamo.» disse Don guardandola con un sorriso.

Scoprì di essere sensibile a quell'argomento anche con il suo migliore amico. Gli voleva bene, ma discutere con lui di nascita dei bambini la metteva a disagio, anche se erano adulti e vaccinati. Forse il problema era il fatto che Don era un uomo, ma ad essere completamente sincera era contenta di averne parlato con lui, si era sentita molto meglio.


	12. Capitolo 11

Prima che Abby se ne rendesse conto era arrivato il 2006. Erano passati due anni dal primo incontro con Mac, eppure Abigail non se ne capacitava, in quanto aveva la costante sensazione fosse passato almeno il doppio del tempo. Si erano conosciuti, c'erano state alcune paure e incomprensioni che li avevano tenuti divisi, ma Abby da quando viveva sotto lo stesso tetto di Mac era convinta di aver fatto la scelta giusta. Era davvero felice, si sentiva amata, apprezzata e le mille accortezze che aveva l'uomo nei suoi confronti, la facevano sentire al settimo cielo. Il vivere insieme aveva fatto in modo che la bionda vivesse a pieno la loro relazione e non si pentiva di quella scelta, quando si era trasferita da lui dovevano conoscere le loro posizioni riguardo alcune aspettative reciproche, ma avevano approfondito alcuni argomenti e insieme avevano trovato modo per essere felici. Erano riusciti a trovare la loro dimensione, le già rare discussioni erano rimaste tali e le insicurezze (soprattutto quelle di Abby che non vedeva mai il suo valore) erano arginate, anche se alle volte la sua autostima vacillava e Mac riusciva a trovare il modo di fare sentire meglio.

Mac era persino riuscito a sorprenderla per il Natale 2005, che era il loro primo Natale insieme, se la ragazza non voleva nulla, non si aspettava nulla, le aveva regalato un piccolo anello per rendere tutto più ufficiale (in realtà stava già risparmiando per acquistare un anello degno per farle la proposta nunziale e stava facendo di tutto perché lei non se ne accorgesse), nonché suo padre era arrivato a New York per passare un weekend in loro compagnia e Mac era riuscito a nasconderglielo fino all'ultimo. Dal canto suo Abby gli aveva comprato un orologio che sapeva che stava puntando da molto tempo, usando la maggior parte dei suoi risparmi e lo fece commuovere profondamente. Non vedeva l'ora di chiedere di sposarla, non si sentiva in quel modo da troppo tempo.

Mac ed Abby avevano preso davvero seriamente l'idea di avere un figlio, il "cantiere bebè" come lo chiamava Don era in pieno regime e c'era da dire che la bionda aveva iniziato a non sentirsi troppo a disagio a parlarne con l'amico, sebbene gli tacesse alcuni importanti come il fatto che quel mese il ciclo non si era presentato, anzi era in ritardo di due settimane. In realtà a parte Mac, nessuno sapeva di quel dettaglio, tranne Sid che aveva iniziato a farle qualche domanda in maniera molto discreta, soprattutto quando la ragazza qualche giorno prima aveva iniziato a vomitare poco dopo aver iniziato l'autopsia, nonché le sembrava costantemente stanca e quando si fece dire i sintomi sorrise appena. Era esattamente ciò che era successo con sua moglie, perciò l'aveva gentilmente relegata a fare lavori più tranquilli, così da non farla stancare troppo, ma le consigliò velatamente di acquistare un test di gravidanza il prima possibile. Le promise che non avrebbe detto nulla a nessuno, fino a che non fosse sicura che andasse tutto bene, ma avrebbe tenuto un occhio sempre aperto durante tutti i mesi in cui Abby avrebbe lavorato con lui. Avrebbe certamente aiutato e consigliato qualsiasi suo collaboratore, ma Abigail era pur sempre la futura moglie di Mac e la figlia di un tenente, meglio non farli arrabbiare.

Abby aveva passato un paio di giorni disastrosi, spesso aveva la nausea, costantemente stanca e spesso aveva mal di schiena ma non voleva assolutamente saltare il lavoro, tanto che Sid le disse che se voleva continuare a lavorare, poteva farlo, a patto che facesse più lavoro d'ufficio, compilare scartoffie e se proprio voleva fare le autopsie, doveva tenersi lontana dalla sala autoptica quando usavano la formaldeide o altre sostanze che potevano darle problemi. Da una parte apprezzava la dedizione al lavoro della giovane e da una parte ne invidiava lo spirito, dall'altra pensava che se fosse toccato a lui non ci sarebbe mai riuscito. 

All'inizio la Caine pensava che fosse soltanto puro e semplice stress, dato che c'era stato un caso che li aveva fatti dannare tutti quanti nell'ultima settimana, ma alla fine il mattino del terzo giorno, agli occhi di Mac, Abigail sembrava più debilitata del solito. Non capiva bene cosa c'era che non andava, ma nella sua mente si era formata l'idea che la fidanzata fosse incinta, dato che aveva un ritardo e negli ultimi giorni era sempre a pezzi. Da quando frequentava Abby, Mac stava riuscendo a combattere l'insonnia, anche se era una battaglia che stava portando avanti con difficoltà, era da anni che non dormiva sonni tranquilli e quasi si era abituato all'idea che lui usasse il tempo che gli altri usavano per dormire per lavorare , ma quella notte non era riuscito a prendere sonno. Era così preoccupato per Abby che non aveva chiuso occhio: alle tre del mattino aveva sentito Abby alzarsi, sciacquarsi la faccia, gironzolare al buio in cucina e accendere piano la televisione, alla fine aveva deciso di alzarsi e stare con lei un po', per poi portarla a letto quando si era addormentata alle sei e trenta, pochi minuti prima che suonasse la sveglia, che disattivò per non disturbarla e l'avrebbe svegliata lui di proposito. 

«Buongiorno» disse lui quando vide la fidanzata aprire gli occhi mezz'ora più tardi. Si trascinò in cucina, si sedette a tavola, quando cinque minuti più tardi, Abby corse in bagno e vomitò l'anima. Guardò cosa aveva sul fuoco e c'era il solito caffè. Le davano un sacco fastidio gli odori di recente, la preoccupava un po', ma quando Mac le si era avvicinato e le scostò i capelli dal volto, abbozzò un sorriso.

«Stai bene?» le chiese

«Si, credo di sì. Ho un po' di nausea da quando mi sono svegliata, ma se devo conviverci, spero di farci l'abitudine e presto. Non so quanto riuscirò a sopportarlo di questo passo» ammise con un sorriso

«Ascolta, hai fatto di recente uno di quei test di gravidanza? Magari non è nulla, ma è meglio essere sicuri» sorrise incoraggiante

«No, non l'ho fatto in realtà. Dici che..?»

«Potrebbe anche essere, stiamo provando ad avere un figlio da qualche tempo ormai e mi hai detto che il ciclo ancora non è arrivato questo mese. Vuoi che te ne vado a comprare uno alla farmacia più vicina?»

«D'accordo, grazie.» disse Abby abbracciandolo dolcemente

Mentre lo aspettava, la bionda scelse gli abiti che avrebbe messo per andare al lavoro, si sciacquò il viso, mangiò e bevve qualcosa che non le desse fastidio, mentre Mac usciva e si sedette sul divano in attesa del fidanzato, che tornò una ventina di minuti dopo l'essere uscito. Quando l'uomo le porse la scatola, Abby la prese tra le mani, l'aprì, prese il bastoncino contenuto e lo guardò per un lungo istante, incerta sul da farsi. In realtà, sapeva cosa fare ma era troppo spaventata dal risultato e dalla reazione del fidanzato, Mac la guardò con dolcezza stringendole una mano

«Sei pronta?» 

«Non esattamente, non sono sicura di volere sapere il risultato. Ho paura»

«Sono qui con te.» disse Mac con un sorriso

Se qualcuno glielo avesse chiesto prima di conoscere Abby, oltre ad ammettere che non aveva intenzione di averne, ma con molta probabilità si sarebbe sentito stato molto spaventato all'idea di avere un bambino. Al contrario, quel mattino, Mac si sentiva veramente eccitato all'idea di avere un figlio con la donna che amava. Sentiva battere forte il cuore, non vedeva l'ora di conoscere il risultato.

Andarono insieme in bagno, Mac era rimasto in piedi, appoggiandosi al lavandino e Abby dopo aver fatto pipì sul bastoncino lo guardò con aria tesa.

«Dallo a me, così ce lo guardiamo insieme.» disse Mac allungando la mano e la bionda glielo porse, per poi sedersi entrambi dopo qualche minuto sul pavimento, appoggiando la schiena contro il muro del bagno. Mac le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e rimasero in attesa in silenzio, per poi guardare con attenzione il bastoncino che stava per dirgli se sarebbero diventati o meno genitori. Presto le lineette erano due e nette.

«La vedi anche tu?» chiese stupita Abby, mentre sul volto di Mac compariva un enorme sorriso

«Positivo! Diventeremo genitori!» disse Mac felice, cercando le labbra di Abby

Si baciarono con passione, si alzarono, lui la strinse e la strinse facendole fare una piroetta. Era commosso profondamente e felice, commozione che contagiò anche lei, che iniziò a piangere dalla felicità e poi rise. Si dissero che avrebbero prenotato una visita dalla ginecologa quella mattina stessa, per sapere se tutto andava bene, si sarebbero rivolti ad un'amica di Abby, sperando di trovare un buco per un appuntamento quel giorno stesso.

Andarono al lavoro parlando fitto fitto, la giornata volò e l'appuntamento sarebbe stato per quel giorno stesso, alle 18 e 30, di solito a quell'ora chiudeva, ma «per un'amica questo e altro» ed Abby ne fu profondamente grata.  
Alle 17, Abby si cambiò, togliendosi la divisa da medico legale e andò nei laboratori. Trovò Mac nel suo ufficio, come immaginava, mentre stava guardando con attenzione alcuni documenti. Bussò come faceva sempre rimanendo sulla porta, anche se Mac era sempre stato chiaro che lei poteva entrare a proprio piacimento.

«Amore, scusa se ti disturbo»

«Ehi, stai bene?» disse alzandosi raggiungendola, la strinse dolcemente, la guardò con attenzione, per poi farla sedere su una delle sedie davanti alla sua scrivania, mentre lui si sedeva su quest'ultima

«No, non un granché in realtà. Ma volevo solo ricordarti che tra un'ora e mezza ci sarebbe la visita e niente, volevo sapere se potevi venire anche tu. So che ci tenevi, ma ti vedo impegnato» sorrise lei guardandolo

«Certo che si. Ascolta, ho un'idea. Vai a casa, ti fai una doccia, io ti vengo a prendere e andiamo.»

«D'accordo prendo un taxi, almeno arrivo prima e mi stresso meno»

Lindsay si affacciò nell'ufficio dicendo «Mac ci sono novità per po»i aggiungere «Oh scusatemi, non volevo disturbare.»

«Non disturbi affatto, stavo andando via.» disse Abby con un sorriso

«Stai bene?» chiese la mora con aria accigliata

«Più o meno. Visita medica, mi faccio accompagnare da Mac, non me la sento di andare da sola. Ora hanno bisogno di te,  _capo_ » disse lei con un sorriso imitando l'inflessione di Adam, tergiversando sui veri motivi della visita «A dopo mio capitano» aggiunse divertita. Dopo un bacio, Abby uscì dall'ufficio e sospirò uscendo dal dipartimento e chiamando il primo taxi che aveva trovato.

Arrivata  a casa, salì di corsa per gli scalini, fece una doccia, si lavò i capelli e notò che mancava ancora almeno mezz'ora. Compose un numero a memoria e parlò con Alexx per un istante per venire rassicurata che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Nonostante alcuni minuti di tensione, la visita era andata meglio del previsto, era incinta di sette settimane, ma la notizia bomba era un'altra.

«Signori Taylor congratulazioni state aspettando due gemelli»  
  
Abigail quasi non svenne, Mac le strinse forte la mano emozionato sentendo quei due cuoricini che battevano.

Appena tornarono a casa, Abby compose il numero del padre e Mac le strinse una mano incoraggiante.

«Papà potresti venire a New York?» chiese lei

«Stai bene?»

«Si, sto bene, ma ho bisogno di vederti. Ho bisogno di parlarti e non voglio farlo per telefono. Per favore, verresti? Ti prego. Non posso venire a Miami per un po', poi ti spiego.» Abby era quasi in lacrime e Horatio se ne accorse, conosceva quel tono di voce e tendenzialmente non indicava nulla di buono. Era successo qualcosa e se non ne voleva parlare al telefono, se conosceva sua figlia, aveva paura di una sua reazione, ma immaginava non fosse niente di grave.

Horatio alzò lo sguardo guardando Marisol Delko, la sorella minore di Eric, un suo collega e caro amico, che era a due passi da lui. Avevano iniziato a frequentarsi da poco, all'inizio la aiutava solo per motivi di lavoro, dato che voleva proteggere un membro della famiglia della sua squadra, ma il loro rapporto stava andando in una direzione inaspettata. Abby sapeva qualcosa ma doveva parlargliene, ne avrebbe approfittato andando lì.

Nonostante avesse del lavoro da fare, per lui Abby aveva sempre avuto la precedenza e non aveva problemi a lasciare la squadra per qualche giorno, anzi sapeva che avrebbero fatto in modo di farle avere qualcosa, si facevano sempre qualche piccolo regalo, sia quando Abby andava a trovare loro che viceversa. Persino Marisol lo sapeva, aveva capito e sorrise la prima volta che Horatio le parlò di Abigail. Era la sua unica figlia, avrebbe fatto di tutto per lei e Marisol gli disse non si sarebbe mai messa in mezzo in quel rapporto, anzi invidiava molto quel legame così forte che i due avevano, dato che lei stessa non lo aveva con i propri genitori, al contrario di Eric che era il pupillo della famiglia.

«Ma certo. Giusto il tempo di organizzarmi e domani in giornata sarò da te.» disse il tenente al telefono, mostrando un sorriso

«Grazie.»

«Non dirlo nemmeno. Ti voglio bene bambina mia.»

«Ti voglio bene anche io papà.. A domani»

Il giorno successivo Abigail aveva parlato con Sid, ammettendo di essere incinta e che lei e Mac aspettavano due gemelli, ma che era troppo presto per sapere il sesso e gli comprò il silenzio con il pranzo per la settimana successiva. Gli chiese consiglio su come dire a suo padre che era incinta e passarono una mattinata tranquilla. Mentre Sid mangiava il pranzo che Abby gli aveva comprato, la ragazza stava eseguendo un'autopsia, quel giorno la nausea le aveva dato un po' di tregua e se l'era sentita. Aveva appena finito di richiudere un uomo, quando sentì una voce conosciuta parlare con Sid, interruppe quello che stava facendo, ci prestò più attenzione e sorrise. L'avrebbe riconosciuta ovunque e ovviamente voleva passare a salutare. Riconobbe Olivia Benson e Elliott Stabler, dell'unità vittime speciali, avevano seguito il suo caso 

«Olivia! Elliott!» chiamò lei con tono incerto e i due si girarono verso di lei. La donna fece un largo sorriso, mentre l'uomo che stava chiacchierando con Sid, la guardò con aria indagatrice. Olivia le sorrise chiamandola per nome e la strinse in un abbraccio, mentre Elliott la guardò con incredulità.

«Abigail Caine? Quanto sei cresciuta» disse con un sussurro stringendola a sua volta in un abbraccio

Mac entrò in quel momento e quasi sbiancò vedendo la scena.  «Che sta succedendo qui? Volete spiegarmi?» disse con tono geloso

«Olivia, Elliott vi voglio presentare il mio fidanzato» sorrise Abigail per poi aggiungere staccandosi appena da Elliott «che come avrete notato è geloso.»

«Non ne ha motivo. Io sono Elliott Stabler e lei è Olivia Benson, unità vittime speciali. Eravamo venuti qui per la vittima di stupro che è stata uccisa stamattina, non sapevo del nuovo acquisto, se no venivo a salutare prima. Tu lo sapevi Olivia?»

«No non lo sapevo.» disse lei con un largo sorriso

«Mac Taylor, detective capo della scientifica di New York.» si presentò per poi rimanere interdetto.  _"Vittime speciali?"_ si chiese, mentre guardava con aria interrogativa Abby che gli sorrise e rimaneva tranquilla al suo fianco. Sorrideva in modo rilassato, sembrava a suo agio, quando era stato difficile all'inizio vederla meno "rigida" con gli altri, persino con lui all'inizio era stato complicato, per motivi diversi però.

«Se te lo stai chiedendo, sono i detective che ha seguito il mio caso al liceo. La mia testimonianza è servita a mettere in prigione quel bastardo. Devo molto ad entrambi, mi ha salvato la vita, senza di loro e mio padre, non sarei qui. Ehi, sono qui da un anno più o meno, siete voi che non passate mai quando ci sono io. Dato che il caffè mi dà nausea, che ne dite di un the nei prossimi giorni? Ma il caffè ve lo offro volentieri» disse Abby con un gran sorriso, mentre Mac perse un po' di colore in viso. Si diede mentalmente dell'idiota, dando per scontato che Horatio si fosse occupato di tutto, era normale che fossero intervenuti, dato che l'aveva praticamente molestata.

«Per un breve periodo io e Olivia abbiamo aiutato i colleghi del Queens riguardo alcune indagini, dato che noi siamo della sezione di Manhattan e lavoriamo in quella giurisdizione, normalmente non siamo lì. Sono sempre stato contento del fatto che quel giorno abbiamo risposto noi alla telefonata.» spiegò a Mac per poi rivolgersi ad Abigail «Sono davvero contento di vederti, ero convinto fossi a Miami. Volentieri, tutto ciò che vuoi. Scusa la domanda, ma sei incinta?» chiese Elliott e Abigail avvampò in maniera evidente.

«Si ero a Miami fino a un anno e qualcosa fa, poi mi sono trasferita qui dopo aver conosciuto Mac. Già, a quanto pare due gemelli. Scaramanticamente meglio non dirlo in giro, dato che non sono ancora nel terzo mese, ma voi siete un'eccezione. A parte che devo dirlo anche a mio padre, sapete che non gli tengo nascosto nulla. E come faccio?» ammise Abigail semplificando di molto ciò che l'aveva portata di nuovo nella grande mela

Elliott le diede qualche consiglio paterno, a cui anche Sid diede un contributo, Abby annuì semplicemente ma ad un certo punto Sid la guardò con aria stranita.

«Abigail toglimi una curiosità: li scegli tutti uguali? Fai un casting tipo quelli alla televisione? Se non hanno i capelli scuri e gli occhi chiari non devono girarti intorno? E ovviamente più alti di te e possibilmente stati nei Marines» disse Sid guardando Abby con aria divertita

«Ma non è vero» disse contrariata

«Avanti, se dimentichiamo il fattore Marines, considera anche Don e hai fatto bingo.»

Elliott e Mac si guardarono, a parte una differenza di una decina di centimetri scarsa a favore del detective delle vittime speciali, ridacchiarono, alla fine tutti i presenti - Abigail compresa - dovette ammettere che era una coincidenza strana. Mentre i due uomini parlarono un po' del loro servizio tra i Marines, Beirut e qualche altra missione di cui Abby non capiva granché, così aveva parlato con Olivia e le promise di chiamarla quando sarebbero nati i bambini, così sarebbe sicuramente passata a trovarla. Dopo i saluti di rito, Mac guardò Abigail e le disse che suo padre sarebbe arrivato quella sera, trattenendosi per un paio di giorni, nonché sarebbero andati a prenderlo all'aeroporto e magari mangiare qualcosa al loro ristorante preferito, se per lei andava bene. Ovviamente Abby accettò, era davvero felice. La serata era stata meravigliosa, quando erano tornati a casa Horatio si mise seduto sul divano e Abby si sedette al suo fianco, mentre Mac si sedette sulla poltrona, era un momento padre e figlia, ma sapeva che la fidanzata aveva bisogno un po' di supporto. 

«D'accordo, ehm.. Non so come dirtelo»

«Avanti. Se avessi ucciso qualcuno Mac mi avrebbe chiamato e non avresti avuto quel tono. In ogni caso non ci avrei mai creduto»

«Papà, sono incinta di sette settimane, ammetto che avrei voluto aspettare di entrare ufficialmente nel terzo mese, ma non posso non condividerlo con te... Era per quello che non stavo bene ed ero costantemente a pezzi.» ammise con imbarazzo

Lui la guardò, emozionantissimo, guardando l'ecografia che la figlia aveva tra le mani. Abby vide gli occhi di suo padre diventare enormi, sembrava che fossero fatti di smeraldo e che un sole li avesse colpiti, brillavano e sapeva che era lì lì per piangere.

«Davvero? Stai per diventare mamma?»

«Si, papà» 

Lui si sporse e la strinse piangendo, era una delle poche volte che lo aveva visto singhiozzare. Abigail aveva in testa sempre quella figura forte e imbattibile, un vero super eroe che prendeva sempre come un esempio da seguire, ma sapeva che se piangeva lui partiva anche lei, così eccoli lì i due Caine abbracciati a piangere di gioia insieme.

«Sono due?» disse guardando l'ecografia con aria emozionata

«Si, due gemelli.» gli disse indicando i punti in cui c'erano i due bambini

«Oh Abby, perché avevi paura di dirmelo? Sono così contento per voi. E così sto per diventare nonno, o mio dio» sorrise lui abbracciando la figlia e stringendola forte. Non vedeva già l'ora di conoscere i suoi nipotini, che ora erano solo due puntini in quella ecografia

Nelle settimane successive, Horatio si teneva aggiornato sulla salute della figlia e dei suoi nipotini, se andava tutto bene e presto avrebbero saputo se sarebbero stati maschi o femmine, oppure un maschietto e una femminuccia. Era diventato un terno al lotto, ognuno cercava di scommettere sul sesso dei gemelli, persino in laboratorio, tanto che Abigail disse a Mac che avrebbe fatto trapelare la notizia in un secondo momento così da vedere le reazioni della squadra. Horatio dal canto suo, non vedeva l'ora di conoscere quei due piccoli ragazzi, pronto per viziarlo come solo lui sapeva fare, mentre Abby e Mac presero a cercare una casa più grande, la casa che avevano ora poteva liberamente accogliere un figlio, ma due era un bel dilemma. Se di una cosa erano certi era che sarebbero riusciti a scovare qualcosa adatto a loro a New York, a costo di cercare per i mesi che li dividevano dalla nascita dei gemelli.

 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Come avete sicuramente notato in questo episodio ci sono due "comparse speciali", Olivia Benson e Elliott Stabler della serie TV " _Law and order - vittime speciali"._  Ho iniziato da qualche settimana la serie televisiva, sono all'ottava stagione e considerando la storia personale di Abigail, nonché il fatto che la serie in questione è anch'essa ambientata a New York ho pensato di omaggiarla.  Non so se li farò tornare in qualche capitolo ma ammetto che non mi dispiacerebbe.

Dato che mi sono fatta attendere, ho preferito fare un capitolo più lungo del solito, spero vi sia piaciuto :)  Un abbraccio a tutti <3


	13. Capitolo 12

Abigail aveva detto a tutti ufficialmente della sua gravidanza, dato che era alla fine del quarto mese e aveva detto and entrambe le squadre - dato che si sentiva ancora parte della scientifica di Miami - il sesso dei nascituri, un maschietto e una femminuccia. 

Mentre Mac ed Abigail stavano tinteggiando una delle due camere da letto dei bambini, quella che sarebbe stata del maschietto, stavano scegliendo un nome per il bambino, mentre avrebbero pensato in un secondo momento al nome per la femmina. Avevano trovato quel passatempo per caso, così da non passare tutto il tempo a parlare di lavoro. Un pomeriggio Abby propose un nome di slancio, Timothy, in memoria dell'amico scomparso Tim Speed, nemmeno finì di raccontargli il motivo per cui aveva scelto quel nome che Mac la guardò dolcemente: «E Tim sia. Gli volevi molto bene, perciò, mi sembra ragionevole come richiesta. Non mi opporrò a questa scelta»

«Se vuoi puoi sempre cambiarlo, posso immaginare non sia una cosa semplice scegliere di dare a nostro figlio il nome di un amico deceduto. Se sei sicuro che Tim è il nome che fa per noi, a te toccherà il nome della bambina, scegli tu qualsiasi nome e io lo accetterò» disse Abigail con un sorriso

«Io invece lo trovo un'idea adorabile, soprattutto perché a quanto mi dicevi ha influito molto sulla persona che sei ora. Qualsiasi?» disse divertito

«Nei limiti dell'accettabile. Non il nome di qualche peluche per intenderci» rispose lei con lo stesso tono 

C'era da dire che Abby non era il massimo come pittrice tanto che Mac doveva dare una sistemata mentre la ragazza non vedeva, ma il detective non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente alla fidanzata, per due motivi: il primo era che una mano era sempre ben accetta e la seconda era che c'era il rischio di ricevere una pennellata di vernice sui vestiti, magari qualche schizzo poteva raggiungerlo sul volto e che lei non gli rivolgesse la parola per le ore successive... cosa che era successa all'inizio dell'operazione tinteggiatura, quando aveva osato dirle che in alcuni punti il colore non aveva preso molto bene. Ci fu anche un bizzarro scherzo del destino, nel pomeriggio Mac era dovuto andare al lavoro per un'emergenza e aveva ancora dei punti sul volto in cui non era riuscito a togliere per bene la pittura, era stato imbarazzante. Per fortuna la squadra era stata clemente e non gli aveva fatto pesare troppo la cosa, anche se i loro sguardi erano stati più che eloquenti.

Tuttavia, quella non era solo l'unica buona notizia: se a New York Danny e Lindsay si stavano frequentando, a Miami Horatio si stava per sposare con Marisol Delko. All'inizio per Abigail il matrimonio di suo padre era stato un fulmine al ciel sereno, sapeva della relazione nascente con Marisol, ma non se l'aspettava e in un primo momento non era sicura di essere felice. Doveva solo pensarci ma era certa che sarebbe andato tutto bene, infatti suo padre parlandone con Marisol, riguardo una lunga settimana di silenzio, era che Abby dovesse avere un po' di spazio. Sarebbe stata lei a cercarlo, cosicché non sentisse pressioni: non le avrebbe obbligato nulla, le aveva permesso di tirare le fila di quanto stava succedendo, riflettere e capire se approvava o meno quell'unione. Per Abigail sapere che il padre si sposava con una donna più giovane non costituiva un problema, nemmeno il fatto che Marisol avesse la sua età, non le aveva dato particolari perplessità. Certo le aveva dato qualche preoccupazione il fatto che era malata di cancro, cosa che stava combattendo, ma l'età era l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Sarebbe stata un'ipocrita solo a puntare il dito verso il padre, dato che la stessa Abigail frequentava da tempo un uomo più grande che nel frattempo era diventato il suo capo, nonché il padre dei gemelli che portava in grembo. Solo una cosa dispiaceva ad Abigail: le erano state riferite voci da Alexx, che sostenevano che Horatio avesse scelto una ragazza più giovane di 18 anni, in quanto gli mancasse la figlia. La donna assicurò ad Abigail che non era assolutamente vero, che Horatio era felice e si vedeva, e Abby fece un sospiro di sollievo. Abby sapeva che suo padre aveva vissuto sempre solo per lei, nessuna storia seria, a quanto pare un "ragazzo padre" non era molto attraente, o comunque quando iniziava una storia con una persona, c'era sempre qualcosa che andava storto, spesso per colpa di qualche criminale che odiava a morte suo padre. Se qualcuno avesse chiesto un parere ad Abby, la risposta era semplice: l'amore non aveva età e se suo padre aveva finalmente trovato la persona giusta, aveva la sua benedizione, voleva veramente la felicità del genitore, con tutto il cuore.

Le sue preoccupazioni riguardo il padre e il fatto che non era la persona giusta, erano svanite incontrando Marisol, dato che entrambe avevano deciso di conoscersi. Dato che la ginecologa le aveva detto che non era una gravidanza a rischio, ma comunque di fare attenzione e di non esagerare, Abby era andata un paio di volte a Miami ed entrambe avevano convenuto che potevano essere amiche, Marisol non si sarebbe mai comportata da madre perché non lo era e non voleva esserlo per Abigail, dal parte sua Abigail l'aveva accettata abbastanza rapidamente come una persona di famiglia, aveva influito molto il fatto che era la sorella minore di Eric, persona a cui Abby era legata in maniera molto forte quasi come con Don, Timothy e con Calleigh, le era stato molto vicino, perciò non poteva che voler bene anche a Marisol. Eric e Calleigh erano come diventati per lei come due fratelli a Miami, perciò che Marisol fosse di famiglia lo era già per "direttissima" ma che diventasse una sorta di madre, no quest'ultimo punto lo aveva escluso subito dalla lista, non per cattiveria, ma perché l'unica cosa che non avrebbe accettato, mai di nessuna donna. Nemmeno zia Yelina, che Abigail adorava, se suo padre l'avesse sposata anni prima, lo sarebbe diventata, voleva bene a sua zia da matti, ma non sarebbe stato lo stesso. La sua, di madre, l'aveva abbandonata, l'avrebbe lasciata al suo destino dandola in adozione e di tanto in tanto Abigail ci rimuginava sopra guardando il pancione. Sapeva che era sbagliato, ma molte scelte della sua vita per lungo tempo erano girate intorno a quella mancanza, al fatto che si era sentita tanto rifiutata da una parte, quanto profondamente amata dall'altra e ringraziava il cielo che suo padre l'avesse tenuta con sé, in ogni ricordo felice, suo padre era presente, come in ogni ricordo meno bello.

Quando Abby chiamò suo padre al telefono, sembrò di sentire una nota di sollievo nella sua voce e lei ne sorrise, perché anche lei ci era stata male per quel silenzio, ma aveva discusso molto con Mac, con Don e persino con Stella, che anche se non aveva un passato felice, era stata contenta di darle il suo punto di vista. 

«Se Marisol vuole e può, perché non fate un giro a New York? Abbiamo una casa che è un cantiere, ma la tua camera è sempre a disposizione. Potete rimanere da noi per qualche giorno, ho voglia di vederti. So che hai lavoro da fare, ma a breve c'è il matrimonio e non voglio prendere troppi aerei» ammise lievemente imbarazzata 

«Non te lo avrei mai chiesto. Credo verremo molto volentieri, ci organizziamo e ti dico. Ti voglio bene bambina mia»

«Anche io. Fammi sapere mi raccomando.»

Tre giorni dopo quella telefonata, Horatio e Marisol erano arrivati a New York, fu Abby ad andarli a prendere con un taxi, voleva guidare ma non si fidava a farlo con il pancione, anche se aveva visto donne super coraggiose farlo. 

Erano arrivati a casa, dopo aver portato la piccola valigia nella camera degli ospiti, Horatio fece sedere sul letto Abigail, prese le mani le mani tra le sue e parlarono a lungo. Quando suo padre le chiese dal vivo la sua benedizione, Abby gli sorrise «Se Marisol ti rende felice anche solo la metà di quello che spero per te, la avrete seduta stante» . Quello era il suo unico, costante, desiderio: si era occupato di lei per tutta la sua vita, rinunciando a tante cose pur di essere con lei e ora si meritava un po' di pace e serenità.

«Si, sono felice, questo rapporto mi rende felice. Non lo avrei fatto altrimenti, credimi.»

«Io ti credo sempre.» disse pacatamente la ragazza cercando di impedire alle lacrime di cadere lungo le guance, ma non c'era riuscita «Allora l'avrete da me, l'importante è che ci invitiate al matrimonio» aggiunse piano e Horatio la ringraziò, le diede un lieve bacio sulla guancia, per poi abbracciarla forte, era un abbraccio pieno di gratitudine che ci fu anche da parte da Marisol che non aveva detto granché in quei momenti, anche per lasciare il giusto spazio a padre e figlia che meritavano di fare due chiacchiere in tutta tranquillità. 

Quel pomeriggio Abby mentre facevano un giro per il centro di New York, si era fatta raccontare un po' di più della loro famiglia e sulla malattia dato che Eric era un po' schivo, e avevano stretto una bella amicizia, anche se non era stato facile per nessuna delle due. La Delko promise che sarebbe a trovare Abby più spesso, dato che il cancro era regredito e voleva visitare per bene New York e fare dello sano shopping, così dato che Abby era incinta non doveva viaggiare troppo e non stressarsi più del dovuto. Abby provava ansia, dato che la famiglia si stava allargando e diventava praticamente nipote di Eric. Sapeva che non sarebbe cambiato nulla, dato che Eric era sempre stato di famiglia, ma in qualche modo di sentiva a disagio a pensarsi nipote di un ragazzo che aveva appena un paio di anni in più di lei. Aveva sempre focalizzato uno zio come quei vecchi signori dai capelli bianchi, ma quella volta la sua idea era decisamente superata.

La settimana successiva, Mac si era organizzato per accompagnare la fidanzata al matrimonio di Horatio, dato che comunque era stato invitato anche lui e avevano portato una trolley a testa, dato che sarebbero andati a dormire nella vecchia casa di Abby a Miami, visto che era riuscito a convincere Abigail a non venderla e ad utilizzarla come casa delle vacanze. In realtà se avessero voluto ci sarebbe stato tutto comodamente in uno solo trolley un poco più grande dei due che avevano con loro, ma Abigail si era fatta prendere la mano e oltre a tutto ciò che serviva, aveva portato con sé una serie di regali dalla grande mela per i suoi vecchi colleghi ed amici, che avrebbe consegnato poi con calma prima di tornare a casa. Il matrimonio sarebbe stato solo la sera seguente, avrebbero fatto una doccia, poi sarebbero andati alla scientifica a salutare la vecchia squadra. Mac ne avrebbe approfittato per conoscere la squadra di Miami che non gli era stata presentata durante la sua vacanza precedente, ma il suo vero obiettivo era quello di vedere con i propri occhi il famigerato Ryan di cui sentì parlare molto tempo prima. Non si era dimenticato di lui e voleva proprio vedere quel damerino che le aveva dato un anello e per colpa sua aveva temuto di perderla. Avevano fatto le valigie per quattro giorno di permanenza, il primo giorno sarebbero arrivati in città e si sarebbero riposati un po', il secondo c'era il matrimonio, il terzo avrebbero fatto un giro di shopping e valigie, per poi prendere il volo il quarto giorno in mattinata. 

La squadra di New York si era stupita del fatto che da quando stava con Abby, Mac prendesse dei giorni di ferie, quando si organizzavano per stare insieme il più possibile durante la settimana, ma in realtà spesso non riuscivano ad incrociarsi. Le ultime settimane erano state frenetiche, spesso Abby si svegliava quando Mac era già con un piede fuori dalla porta o era già uscito da un pezzo (anche se le faceva sempre trovare pronta la colazione!), o Mac trovava Abigail addormentata sul divano ad aspettarlo, dopo aver mangiato qualcosa al volo, forse riuscivano ad incrociarsi appena all'ora di pranzo. Per lui quei pochi giorni erano come se fosse una piccola vacanza meritata per entrambi, per stare insieme un po' più di quello che riuscivano a vedersi di recente.

Nonostante tutte le rassicurazioni di Mac, Abigail era in ansia per il fatto che lei sarebbe stata testimone di suo padre e aveva paura di fare brutta figura con l'abito rosa cipria che si era comprata apposta per l'occasione. Sull'aereo era vestita con un bell'abito azzurro e continuava a guardare sottecchi con aria incerta Mac che era seduto al suo fianco. La bionda si sentiva una balena e non voleva continuare a vedere le persone che si giravano per farle le congratulazioni, toccarle il pancione (gesto che non amava particolarmente) o per farle delle domande sul fatto se potesse o meno volare nelle condizioni in cui si trovava. 

«Amore, a cosa stai pensando? Sai che puoi parlarmi di ciò che ti passa per la testa» disse girandosi per guardarla con un sorriso

«Pensi che farò una bella figura domani, perché ho paura che il vestito non si addica granché e..» 

Mac gentilmente le mise una mano sul volto, la baciò dolcemente per farla smettere di parlare, dato che sarebbe partita con la lista dei difetti e le sorrise, vedendola poi sorridere di rimando, chiedendogli scusa di essersi agitata più del previsto. 

«Te lo ripeterò fino alla nausea: sei perfetta anche se hai il pancione e comunque, sei incinta, cosa che mi rende molto felice. Non vuoi sentire un discorso scientifico sulla gravidanza?» sorrise guardandola, cercando la sua mano e gliela strinse per poi cercare le sue labbra per un bacio. Mac capiva perché lei si sentisse indesiderabile ai suoi occhi, ma per lui non c'era niente di indesiderabile in Abby, anzi, gli sembrava più bella di quanto non fosse mai stata.

«No, ti ringrazio, ne ho già abbastanza di scienza. Un po' cosa provi tu nei confronti dei libri della gravidanza» sorrise guardandolo divertita

«Molto bene. Me lo conservo per la prossima volta» rispose divertito guardandola 

Il viaggio andò bene, Abby ascoltava la musica dal suo lettore mp3, condividendo una cuffietta con Mac, mentre lui leggeva un libro e ogni tanto le mostrava qualche riga qui e là, mentre lei passava il tempo a leggere Jane Eyre che Lindsay le aveva prestato, Mac era riuscita ad evitare che si leggesse in volo l'ennesimo libro sulla gravidanza che si era comprata, era assurdamente preoccupata che potesse accaderle qualcosa.

Arrivati a Miami, presero un taxi per andare nella vecchia casa di Abigail, dato che lei e Mac che avevano deciso di tenere come casa delle vacanze e la Caine sorrise vedendo i pochi vestiti che aveva lasciato negli armadi. Dopo aver sistemato tutto ciò che avevano nelle piccole valigie che si erano portati da New York e Mac accolse la proposta di Abby di visitare la scientifica. 

«Frank!» disse Abby con un sorriso

«Guarda chi si rivede, Abigail. Ero contento che ci fossimo liberati di una Caine, ne ho abbastanza già di tuo padre, spero che non rimanga qui a lungo. Ero felice di non averti tra i piedi» disse con il solito tono sarcastico, mentre la bionda metteva in borsa il badge con la dicitura "Visitatore" 

«Mi sei mancato anche tu Frank. Comunque no, solo per oggi, sono venuta a salutare i ragazzi.»

«Non lo metti il badge?»

«Direi di no, mi obblighi?» disse con un sorriso

«Lasciamo perdere. Non voglio sorbirmi le lamentele di Horatio, parlane con lui, io non ne voglio sapere niente. Ah ti avverto che ultimamente ci sono gli affari interni da queste parte, mi raccomando, non combinare casini. A proposito congratulazioni, chi è il padre? Deve essere matto con un cavallo per sposarsi la famiglia Caine, insomma sposando te si sposa praticamente anche tuo padre» disse gongolando lievemente

«Ti presento Mac Taylor, il mio fidanzato matto da essersi sposato la famiglia.» disse la bionda, facendo un cenno indicandogli l'uomo che era al suo fianco

«Mac Taylor, capo della scientifica di New York.» disse con tono tranquillo l'uomo guardandolo, ma Frank lo squadrò per un istante

«Caine, tutti uguali, se non sono poliziotti non sono degni. Devo andare, ciao Abby, signor Taylor» disse Frank bofonchiando e andandosene senza girarsi indietro

«Sempre così?»

«Assolutamente si, Frank è così da quando lo conosco. Considera che mia zia Yelina era un poliziotto prima di ritirarsi e ovviamente Marisol è la sorella minore di Eric.. un poliziotto. Ti sei infilato in una famiglia un po' strana. Sei ancora in tempo per scappare» sorrise, facendo un cenno di saluto ai colleghi che riconosceva per poi guardare Mac con un sorriso divertito

«Non è nei miei piani. Al massimo puoi scappare tu, come preferisci. C'è il rischio che arrivino figli poliziotti, così quel Frank può rabbrividire del tutto» 

L'unica risposta fu una spintarella da parte di Abigail con una risata divertita.

«Ho un'idea tesoro. Vieni, metto il camice, mi è venuto in mente un piccolo scherzetto da fare ad Alexx, posso passare quasi inosservata» disse prendendo Mac per mano e andando nello spogliatoio. Arrivata davanti al suo vecchio armadietto, prese il camice dove era ricamato "Dr. A. Caine" e lo infilò.

«Tenete ancora i vecchi armadietti?» chiese Mac stupito. A New York non accadeva, quando una persona veniva licenziata o era venuta a mancare, l'armadietto veniva smantellato, ma a quanto pare a Miami quello non succedeva, ma Abigail precisò subito.

«Si, mio padre ha deciso di conservare gli armadietti delle persone a cui questa squadra ha voluto bene, in parte per ricordo, in alcuni casi un po' per scaramanzia, solitamente chi viene licenziato porta via la propria roba e ovviamente l'armadietto viene dato a qualcun altro. Il mio è sempre stato qui, ma c'è ancora quello di Tim anche se è morto due anni fa, dopo te lo mostro. Come noti ci sono ancora un po' di miei effetti personali come nel suo, non ho mai voluto portare via le mie cose, come il camice e altre cose che voglio tenere qui. Mi sembra giusto così, ma probabilmente è una cosa sciocca. Guarda qui» disse con un sorriso mostrando le foto che teneva attaccate alla porta dell'armadietto con un po' di scotch. Per prima Abby indicò quella che era vicino allo piccolo specchio, c'era una loro foto durante la settimana di vacanza di Mac a Miami, era una delle foto preferite di Mac. Abby aveva un vestito arancione e un anemone tra i capelli, lui aveva una camicia chiara, se la memoria non lo ingannava, l'avevano scattata prima di andare in un ristorante molto vicino al mare.

Mac non fu sorpreso nel vedere tre foto con Horatio, una foto era di Abby di non più di tre anni addormentata tra le braccia del padre a sua volta appisolato sul divano (e si chiese chi l'avesse scattata, a detta di Abigail probabilmente era stata Yelina), un'altra foto da bambina dove era sulle gambe di Horatio e stava parlando con il padre che le sorrideva, doveva essere del stesso periodo o al massimo aveva 5 anni e un'altra in cui aveva circa diciassette/diciotto anni. Erano abbracciati e sorridevano alla macchina fotografica, aveva un'aria così felice! Mac ricordava che quelle foto erano copie di alcune appartenenti ad un album a cui Abigail teneva moltissimo. L'altra era una foto con Don il giorno del diploma, la loro espressione era davvero felice, quella con Tim era al mare seduti sotto un ombrellone Abby faceva una boccaccia e Tim teneva le dita a V facendo un sorriso sghembo, la foto con Tim ed Eric portava l'anno 2000.

«Quanti anni avevi quando è stata scattata? Sembri giovanissima, ma mi sembra prima di questa» disse indicando quella con Tim e poi quella del capodanno

«Avevo diciannove anni, se non ricordo male era il 1998. Quel giorno ero di pessimo umore, ho chiamato Tim e Calleigh se potevamo fare qualcosa e mi hanno portato al mare, poi al cinema, credo di aver passato la maggior parte del tempo imbronciata e a lamentarmi, se fossi stata in loro me ne sarei andata, ma era stato divertente. Calleigh l'ha scattata appena ha visto che ho iniziato a divertirmi seriamente. Giravo sempre con una macchina fotografica, non volevo perdermi nulla.

Tim non è mai stato come noi, non sentiva la passione, la missione per il lavoro come lo sentite tu, mio padre, anche io nel mio piccolo, per lui era un lavoro come un altro. Per lui ero la piccolina, come lo sarò sempre per Eric e Calleigh. Ora andiamo, prima che ti annoi con queste cose» sorrise

Arrivati all'obitorio Abigail fece cenno a Mac di fare silenzio portandosi un dito alle labbra e ammiccò, Mac annuì con un mezzo sorriso. 

«Alexx scusa ma Calleigh mi ha chiesto se hai già estratto il proiettile dall'ultima vittima, credevo lo avessi già fatto. Devo portare su qualcosa in laboratorio? Così finisci l'autopsia, mi spiace ma sono arrivata in ritardo oggi, ho avuto un guasto all'auto» disse con un sorriso

«Guarda Abby il proiettile l'ho consegnato poco fa a Calleigh, ho già finito l'autopsia in realtà. Probabilmente non vi siete incrociate, dove hanno la testa quei ragazzi oggi? Tra l'altro devi cambiare quella..» disse rimanendo un attimo interdetta e poi guardare Abigail con un sorriso enorme «Dio Santo Abby! Potevi dirmelo che passavi da qui, sei bellissima»

«Sono sicura tu intendessi dire enorme. Mi è venuta un'idea così, sono passata dagli armadietti e non ho potuto che pensare a fare un salto subito qui. Di sicuro non pensavo di avere ancora il passo felpato come tempo fa» disse con un sorriso 

«No, sei bellissima. E sei in linea per avere due gemelli. A proposito sai quando sarà il momento? Così magari ti veniamo a trovare» chiese Alexx

«Dicembre, più o meno intorno a Natale. Uno e uno, giusto per non sbagliare, a quanto pare nella famiglia se vogliamo fare le cose bene le facciamo in grande e sotto il periodo natalizio. Voglio presentarti Mac.» disse Abigail con un sorriso 

«Eccolo qui, l'uomo che ci ha portato via Abigail, è un piacere conoscerti. Io sono Alexx»

«Anche per me, Abigail parla constantemente di voi, ammetto che non vedevo l'ora di conoscervi.» 

«In realtà anche noi non vedevamo l'ora di incontrarti, anche perché fa lo stesso con noi, parla sempre di te. E comunque non avevi detto che era così attraente Abby. Hai detto che era bello, ma non immaginavo così tanto.»

Abigail sorrise imbarazzata mettendosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e poi la ragazza chiese ad Alexx «Ci sono tutti?»

«Tutti.» 

«Ho sentito dire che Eric non ci sarà al matrimonio di mio padre»

«è vero. Devi parlarci con quel ragazzo, perché non vai su e ci fai due chiacchiere?»

«Non so se faccio presa Alexx, Tim ci sarebbe riuscito..»

«Tim era un altro paio di maniche ma tu sei tu, ti presterà ascolto. Vai subito da lui, io faccio due chiacchiere con Mac, così vediamo se è degno della piccola Caine» disse Alexx divertita, guardando Abby con un sorriso e la bionda annuì con un sorriso

«Capisco quando non sono gradita. Vado subito a cercare Eric» sorrise uscendo dall'obitorio 

«A quanto ho capito volevate molto bene a questo Timothy. Ha avuto un grosso impatto su Abigail da quanto ho avuto modo di capire»

«è così» disse Alexx con un sorriso «Quando Horatio divenne capo della scientifica e stava istituendo la sua squadra, nel.. 1997 se non ricordo male, aveva assunto Tim, sotto consiglio di un collega di Horatio che era stato trasferito a Los Angeles. Dopo qualche tempo Horatio la presentò ai due nuovi arrivi che la presero in simpatia, soprattutto Tim che con il tempo era diventato la sua ombra, letteralmente. Si poteva dire che era una sorta di fratello maggiore, un fratello che Abigail non aveva mai avuto e che aveva sempre desiderato. Lei, Tim e Calleigh passavano molto tempo insieme fuori dal lavoro e poi quando Eric finì l'accademia di polizia per venire assunto qui, lo accolsero nel loro piccolo gruppo. La squadra è sempre stata molto unita, ognuno avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per aiutare un amico in difficoltà, ma Tim ci teneva particolarmente ad Abby. Se lei telefonava per qualcosa e lui non stava lavorando, aveva la precedenza su quello che stava facendo.»

«Come mai alcuni la chiamano "piccola"? Mi ha accennato qualcosa ma non ha voluto approfondire il discorso»

«Perché all'epoca era sia la più piccola d'età, sia l'ultima arrivata ed si può tranquillamente dire che è la "bambina di papà". Lo ha coniato Tim quando le è stata presentata, disse qualcosa in stile "Ecco qui la piccola di casa" ed è rimasto. Credo che le facciano tornare in mente vecchi ricordi e non ne parla volentieri, ma penso che gli unici che lo usino ancora siano soltanto Eric e Calleigh, anche se quest'ultima non l'ha mai usato molto.»

Mentre Alexx e Mac parlavano, Abigail aveva trovato Eric mentre stava andando verso il suo laboratorio e i due si erano abbracciati. 

«Come stai piccola?»

«Bene. E tu come stai?»

«Sto bene, sono contento di vederti felice. Devi presentarmelo questo Mac, ti vedo proprio bene»

Eric le avrebbe anche chiesto di uscire anni prima, se Tim non glielo avesse chiaramente impedito. Era stata una minaccia velata, ma entrambi sapevano che all'epoca Eric non aveva mai avuto una storia seria e la probabilità che spezzasse il cuore ad Abigail erano molto elevate. Negli anni Eric, si era semplicemente innamorato di Calleigh, ma non ammetteva a sé stesso quei sentimenti, forse per paura di venire rifiutato dalla ragazza. 

Il ragazzo portò un reperto nel suo ufficio e Abby lo seguì, gli altri erano troppo presi da quello che stavano facendo prima di accorgersi di lei, che comunque si era mimetizzata bene con il camice. Ryan in realtà si era accorto di lei, ma Eric l'aveva fulminato con lo sguardo, facendogli cenno di tornare a lavorare. Il ragazzo si indispettì, tornando a fare cosa stava facendo, pensando che ci avrebbe fatto una chiacchierata, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare. 

«Te lo presenterò, promesso, anche perché Mac è giù che parla con Alexx, quest'ultima mi ha suggerito di parlare con te prima di presentarvelo così da non fare troppo casino. Dovremmo parlare del matrimonio di domani.»

«Non mi va, Abby.» disse staccandosi da lei, prendendo qualcosa dal bancone per iniziare le analisi

«Eric, ho perso la possibilità di parlare con Tim e mi siete rimasti solo tu e Calleigh. Ora abito dall'altra parte del paese, ti prego. So che non verrai al matrimonio, ma è importante, sia per mio padre che per Marisol averti lì, anche per me, ma non pensare a me. Voglio solo chiederti di pensarci.»

Il silenzio che ne seguì fece stare male la Caine, che sospirò. Le ricordava quella canzone, How to save a life dei Fray:

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."_

_He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lines of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

«Eric, per favore parlami.» disse lei in tono perentorio fissandolo per poi aggiungere «So che con molta probabilità gli altri ti parleranno domani, ma volevo solo sapere cosa ti passa per la testa, ogni tua decisione, l'accetterò. Te lo prometto, non discuterò con te.» sorrise incoraggiante

«Come vuoi» disse in modo sbrigativo «Io non approvo il matrimonio tra tuo padre e mia sorella, è tutto fatto di corsa. Ti voglio bene, Abby, sai che ne voglio anche a tuo padre, ma avrei voluto che aspettassero. Si conoscono da pochissimo, la malattia che ha rischiato di ucciderla, lui è molto più grande e.. mi dispiace ma non approvo. I nostri genitori non sanno nulla e odio questo pensiero, avrei voluto che loro sapessero e venissero con noi»

«Lo comprendo, anche io vorrei entrambi i miei genitori al matrimonio e se ne avessi la possibilità. Ti fidi di mio padre e di tua sorella?» gli chiese a bruciapelo, domanda che verrà posta similmente da Calleigh il giorno successivo

«Si mi fido di lui e del suo giudizio. Mi fido di mia sorella, ma sono preoccupato per lei, ne ha passate tante e non vorrei che soffrisse.»

«Lo immagino, ma per favore. Pensa a quanto potrebbe farla soffrire la tua assenza domani» disse lei con aria triste e Eric la guardò. Voleva dirle tante cose, di cosa aveva passato, di come stava male per quella situazione, approfondire come si sentiva ma l'unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu guardarla con un sorriso. 

«Tim sarebbe orgoglioso di te. Hai trovato la grinta che tenevi ben nascosta, che ne hai fatto della vecchia Abby?» disse cercando di farla sorridere

«Lo spero. Credo di averla sostituita con una versione più simpatica. Ora vado a recuperare il mio fidanzato se no dirama un avviso di "Abigail rapita sul suo vecchio luogo di lavoro". Ci vediamo tra poco» ridacchiò, mentre Eric sorrise sommesso tornando alle sue prove.

Abigail tornò all'obitorio, trovandoci Mac che stava parlando con Alexx con un bicchiere di caffè tra le mani ed entrambi avevano un largo sorriso sul volto, sembravano divertirsi. 

«Hai parlato con Eric?» le chiese Alexx con un mezzo sorriso

«Si. Non so se gli ho fatto cambiare idea, ma almeno ci ho provato. Sopra tutti aspettano di conoscere Mac, credo che Eric abbia sparso un po' la voce del mio arrivo e Ryan si è un po' risentito che non potesse venire a parlarmi.» ammise con un sorriso, per poi vedere Mac irrigidirsi. Abigail gli sorrise incoraggiante.

«Secondo me gli hai messo quella che chiamiamo la pulce nell'orecchio e ti ringrazio, sono sicura che ci penserà per davvero. È stato un piacere conoscerti Mac, hai passato il mio piccolo test ed è meglio che io torni al lavoro» sorrise 

«Anche per me, grazie per la chiacchierata e per il caffè. Sono felice di essere parte della famiglia» ammise sorridente

«Ma figurati. Ah, ragazzi vi aspetto a cena da me la prossima volta che siete a Miami.» disse Alexx sorridente abbracciando Abigail

«E noi ci saremo.» disse la bionda staccandosi da lei e vedendola rientrare in obitorio, prima di fare un cenno di saluto con la mano.

Mac prese la mano di Abby dandole un bacio sulla tempia, mentre lei lo guidava tra i corridoi e tornando verso la squadra era tutta sulla porta e Abigail sorrise, radunarli a quanto pare era stato più facile del previsto. 

Un paio d'ore più tardi, la squadra al completo comprensiva di Abby e Mac, nonché Horatio e Marisol andarono tutti a cena fuori, per festeggiare tutti insieme il matrimonio di Horatio con Marisol ma anche il ritorno anche se solo per qualche giorno di Abigail, la conoscenza di Mac nonché la futura nascita dei gemelli, in un nuovo ristorante non troppo lontano dalla scientifica. Da quando Abigail era tornata a vivere nella grande mela, a Miami sembrava tutto diverso. Non solo suo padre, che era raggiante, non solo la squadra che aveva un membro in più, una ragazza di nome Natalia, non sapeva bene dire che cos'era che non andava ma.. era come se stesse iniziando a sentirsi ospite in una città che per otto anni era stata casa sua e le aveva dato tantissimo. Non riconosceva quasi nulla di quella città, forse era cambiata lei e aveva iniziato ad innamorarsi di New York. La serata fortunatamente passò meravigliosamente e l'atmosfera fu rilassata, nonostante ci furono un paio di frecciatine tra Mac e Ryan, per via della gelosia del primo, che vennero sedate in breve tempo. 

Il giorno successivo Mac ed Abby avevano passato una giornata tutta per loro due, facendo "la coppietta" come avrebbe detto simpaticamente Sid e rivivendo un po' quella settimana in cui si erano innamorati, mangiarono a pranzo fuori e stando praticamente sempre insieme. 

Quando si era avvicinata l'ora del matrimonio di Horatio e Marisol, Mac e Abby si erano cambiati, presero un taxi per arrivare davanti alla chiesa che Horatio aveva loro indicato e alla bionda non ci volle molto perché riconoscesse suo padre e Marisol; gli fece un saluto con la mano molto vivace, che lui ricambiò.

Vedendolo in un elegante smoking bianco le vennero le lacrime agli occhi, ci mancava poco prima che piangesse. Si trattenne a stento dal corrergli incontro, non voleva comportarsi da adolescente e cosa che faceva già immaginare un capitombolo, ma la presenza di Mac l'aiutava a stare serena, non sapeva se da sola ce l'avrebbe fatta ad affrontare un volo con un nodo allo stomaco ed essere la testimone di nozze di suo padre. Marisol aveva uno splendido abito bianco e aveva un bouquet in mano di fiori bianchi che non riusciva a riconoscere.

Abby non vide nessuno della squadra, sapeva stavano seguendo un caso impegnativo e sapeva della bottiglia di vino che la squadra aveva regalato al padre, in realtà la aveva consigliata lei a Calleigh di nascosto, grazie anche a Mac, che si era dimostrato piuttosto ferrato in materia. Dopo un attimo, vide arrivare Eric aveva uno smoking con una camicia rosa. Nonostante non gli donasse molto quel colore della camicia, il rosa stava meglio a Ryan, pensò che alla fine non gli stava poi troppo male.

Quando Abigail strinse suo padre che ricambiò forte l'abbraccio pianse dalla gioia, l'uomo le mise una mano nei capelli e le sorrise, sussurrandole "Sei bellissima. L'amore ti fa bella" disse parafrasando un film di Zemeckis che padre e figlia adoravano.

«Sono così felice per te papà.» sorrise

«Anche io bambina mia, sono felice che siete qui. Grazie per aver parlato con Eric. Ciao Mac» disse stringendo la mano a Mac

«Ciao e congratulazioni Horatio.» rispose Mac con un sorriso

Abigail strinse in un abbraccio Eric dicendo che era bello vederlo al matrimonio e a sorpresa, Marisol nonostante avesse il bouquet in mano si sporse per abbracciare Abigail che la strinse di rimando, poi la cubana abbracciò anche un sorpreso Mac che sorrise.

«Mi dispiace disturbarvi ma dobbiamo andare» disse Horatio raggiante, ma era arrivata l'ora del matrimonio, così prese sotto braccio la futura moglie.

La cerimonia fu meravigliosa, il pranzo era intimo dato che coinvolgeva solo loro cinque, sebbene fosse stato bello e rilassato, se si sentiva un po' la mancanza della squadra e delle chiacchiere che avevano fatto tutti insieme la sera prima.

Dopo aver passato quattro giorni meravigliosi, tra saluti ai vecchi colleghi e consegnare i regali, il matrimonio, a fare shopping con Mac, suo padre e Marisol, le lunghe chiacchierate con Horatio, Abigail e Mac dovettero tornare a New York: la giovane Caine abbracciò suo padre con tutta la forza che aveva e abbracciata anche Marisol, ricacciate malamente indietro le lacrime, li salutò con una mano al gate.

Qualche settimana dopo suo padre fece una dolorosa telefonata ad Abigail: l'avvisò della morte di Marisol e che il funerale ci sarebbe stato il giorno successivo, Abigail gli disse che avrebbe preso l'aereo notturno per esserci. Tuttavia, Horatio le chiese di non tornare a Miami, per nessun motivo, in quando non doveva essere esposta: era appena morta Marisol per mano dei Mala Noche e non voleva perdere anche la figlia. Fino a che la situazione non si fosse calmata o risolta, lei doveva rimanere a New York, non doveva andare per nessun motivo a Miami.

Abigail ebbe una doccia gelata, nonostante sapesse che l'uomo cercasse di proteggerla, si sentiva rifiutata, messa da parte, impotente e faticava davvero ad accettarlo. Sapeva che il padre soffriva, lo aveva sentito la voce, ma le si era stretto il cuore e rimanere lontano da lui non gli piaceva come alternativa. Voleva stare con suo padre, ma Mac la strinse tra i singhiozzi dopo che Abigail concluse la telefonata.

«Andrà tutto bene, lascia tuo padre ad elaborare questo lutto. Gli rimani solo tu e sei incinta, ha ragione a non volerti metterti nei guai, sei al sicuro qui e ci sono io con te a proteggerti. Casa nostra è sempre aperta per lui, appena viene a trovarci ha la camera degli ospiti tutta sua, lo sai. Sono sicuro che tuo padre verrà a trovarci molto presto.» disse Mac circondando Abby in un abbraccio più forte e tenendola stretta a sé, mentre piangeva.

  
NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Eccomi qui ragazzi, mi spiace di averci messo tanto ma questo capitolo mi diede filo da torcere non mi piaceva mai :D spero vi sia piaciuto almeno un po'. Il film citato da Horatio, parafrasato, si intitola "La morte ti fa bella". L'immagine è tratta dal film "Il bacio della morte", il remake del 1995, dove Jimmy (interpretato dal nostro David Caruso), nei panni di Jimmy ha una bambina e non ho potuto fare a meno di pensare ad Abigail con quei capelli biondi.

Un abbraccio e un grazie a chiunque sia arrivato a leggere fino a qui e a chiunque sia passato a dare anche solo un'occhiata <3


	14. Capitolo 13

Se c'era una cosa che si poteva dire dei Mala Noche era quella che amavano portare qualcosa fino in fondo. Dato che non erano riusciti ad uccidere Horatio Caine durante l'attentato in cui era morta la moglie Marisol, decisero di farlo soffrire. Non solo. Volevano spezzarlo, distruggerlo, così da renderlo inoffensivo, per prendere possesso della città. L'obiettivo primario era fuori città e se dovevano fare male al tenente, dovevano trovare l'unica persona a cui voleva bene più della propria vita: sua figlia. 

"Colpire al cuore la giustizia della città di Miami per annientarla e diventare noi i capi assoluti della città. Se poi anche New York soffre, non c'è niente di meglio." era diventato il loro motto, avrebbero riscattato un piccolo favore ad una banda amica della grande mela.

Dopo aver fatto numerose ricerche, si resero conto che la piccola Caine era non troppo difficile da raggiungere: aveva un volo prenotato per Las Vegas, avevano trovato la prenotazione dell'albergo e aveva un pass per una conferenza che si teneva per tre giorni nello stesso stabile. Suo padre le aveva detto di non andare a Miami, ma cosa succedeva se era Miami che andava da lei e la riportava a casa?

***

Quando a fine agosto Sid disse ad Abigail che Mary O'Malley sarebbe stata a Las Vegas per una convention di medici legali a metà ottobre, di sicuro non si aspettava di innescare una bomba. Vide per la prima volta Abigail Caine, entusiasta come non mai e ci vollero alcuni attimi prima che lei gli spiegasse a cosa era dovuta quella gioia. Era l'occasione che la bionda aspettava da una vita, il poter seguire nuovamente un seminario della dottoressa, era un'autorità in Europa, in quanto aveva una tesi molto interessante che avrebbe proposto nuovamente a Las Vegas, su come la concentrazione di talune proteine si modificava al variare della temperatura del cadavere e non vedeva l'ora di ascoltarla. Abby aveva seguito due seminari della dottoressa anni prima alla Miami Dade University, la prima riguardava la rilevanza giuridica dell'autopsia, mentre la seconda era una tesi sulla tossicologia nella medicina legale e adorava come quella donna riuscisse a farla appassionare ancora di più al lavoro che svolgeva.

Abigail era da poco entrata nel sesto mese di gravidanza, tanto che per sapere se potesse volare aveva chiesto a Phoebe la sua ginecologa, se potesse prendere un aereo dell'ultimo minuto per Las Vegas, dato che durava 5 ore e 30 e non sapeva se poteva fare il viaggio, dato che comunque era molto lungo. La ginecologa le disse che poteva, ma era meglio che dopo quel viaggio si astenesse dai voli per altri stati per evitare di stressarsi troppo fin dopo il parto.

In compenso il "toto-nome" nei laboratori era in corso, i due non sapevano ancora bene quale nome imporre alla bambina e in quei momenti, la fantasia dei colleghi e degli amici che cercavano di suggerirne qualcuno. Praticamente se li segnavano tutti avrebbero fatto un nuovo libro di nomi gratis e che avrebbero potuto pubblicare in alternativa a quelli più famosi.

Un giorno Danny e Lindsay riunirono sia Mac che Abby nell'ufficio di Mac, annunciando che stavano aspettando un bambino, i due diedero la loro benedizione, Abigail li abbracciò dolcemente. Danny e Lindsay erano in lizza per diventare i migliori amici della coppia, se Danny riconosceva in Mac una figura paterna (ma accedeva anche con Don, anche se lui minimizzava di molto la cosa, anche perché essendo il fidanzato della sua migliore amica c'erano dei "conflitti di interesse" come diceva il poliziotto), Lindsay si appoggiava molto ad Abby per la gravidanza, anche se stavano vivendo due momenti diversi della stessa. La bionda stava finalmente e lentamente iniziando a ironizzare sul suo stato, un giorno per sdrammatizzare con Lindsay che era incinta al terzo mese del figlio di Danny, le disse che era fortunata perché aveva in grembo solo un bambino e il pancione non sarebbe stato così enorme, nonché che avrebbero faticato la metà per trovare vestiti e giochi appena sapevano il sesso del nascituro. 

Il mattino della partenza era arrivato ed Abby sembrava camminare a sette metri da terra. Aveva preso un piccolo trolley con tutto il necessario, sembrava un miracolo considerando che ci aveva passato almeno un'ora per decidere cosa portare con sé e Mac temeva che riempisse una valigia enorme, come quella che si era portata quando si era trasferita a New York tempo prima.

Si sarebbe incontrata all'arrivo a Las Vegas con Rebecca, una sua amica ai tempi dell'università a Miami e poi sarebbero andate insieme subito dopo colazione all'hotel di Las Vegas dove si teneva la convention. Mac non poté accompagnare la fidanzata all'aeroporto, perché c'era un caso che aveva immediatamente bisogno della sua presenza, ma le aveva chiamato un taxi e lo aspettò con lei.

«Guardami Mac, sto diventando una balena! Secondo me presto inizierò a non passare più dalla porta e dovrai portarmi in braccio. Come farò nei prossimi mesi?» disse ridacchiando un mattino vedendosi allo specchio e Mac rise divertito.

«Non dire sciocchezze, non sei affatto una balena. Sei fantastica e se fosse per me ti porterei in braccio da adesso per i prossimi tre mesi. Stiamo aspettando due piccoli Caine Taylor, se le mie previsioni sono esatte, saranno meravigliosi come la mamma» disse con un sorriso, stringendola per i fianchi

«Allora devono prendere tutto il resto da te» disse con un sorriso baciandolo dolcemente per poi chiedergli «Ti mancherò almeno un po'?» 

«Mi mancate già.» disse con un sorriso per poi baciarla «Ora va, ci sentiamo presto. Ti amo.»

«Ti amo anche io. Ti chiamo appena arrivo a Las Vegas, ok?»

Nelle ore successive Mac teneva il telefono sempre con sé, ma di messaggi e telefonate nemmeno l'ombra, cosa che gli sembrava un po' strana, non era da Abby. Non avrebbe fatto nulla per farlo stare in pensiero, ma pensò che fosse colpa dell'incontro con Rebecca, sicuramente avevano tanto di cui parlare. Tre ore più tardi, il telefono prese a trillare con insistenza. Mac guardò il nome comparso sul display: Rebecca Cartwright, l'amica di Abigail, quella che la stava aspettando all'aeroporto. Mac l'aveva incontrata per la prima volta per il compleanno della fidanzata, il mese prima, dato che Rebecca aveva fatto una sorpresa ad Abigail venendo con il marito, Christopher, da Las Vegas e dovette ammettere che erano due persone simpatiche, gli avrebbe fatto piacere incontrarli nuovamente.

«Pronto» rispose quasi distrattamente

«Mac? Ciao sono Rebecca.» 

«Rebecca, ciao. Abigail è lì con te?»

«Ti chiamo proprio per questo. Abby mi ha detto di telefonarti se c'era un'emergenza e se non rispondevi di chiamarti sul lavoro, dicendomi di insistere» ammise pacatamente

«Emergenza?» disse l'uomo sbiancando

«Abigail non è mai arrivata a Las Vegas. Sono in aeroporto, ho aspettato i primi due voli da New York, prima di fare questa telefonata: di Abigail non c'è traccia, ti ho chiamato appena mi sono resa conto che qualcosa non andava. Non si sarebbe mai persa questa convention, per niente al mondo, lo sai che l'avevamo pianificata da mesi, si è fatta in quattro per sapere se poteva venire con la gravidanza e il resto»

Mac dovette fare appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo per non impazzire e tempestare di domande Rebecca. Sapeva che con probabilità gli aveva già detto tutto quello che sapeva, ma aveva una domanda che gli frullava in testa. 

«Hai ricevuto messaggi? Telefonate?»

«No, nessuna notizia. Vuoto assoluto, all'inizio il telefono era spento, poi ha preso a squillare a vuoto. Mi è sembrato tutto molto strano.»

"Già, davvero strano." pensò l'uomo, provando però un poco di sollievo sapendo che Abigail le avesse detto di telefonargli se succedeva qualcosa, per fortuna si erano scambiati il numero di telefono tempo prima, doveva trovare il prima possibile lei e i gemelli.

«D'accordo, grazie Rebecca. Ci pensiamo noi, buon convegno.»

«So che non sta a me dirlo, ma trovala Mac.»

«Lo farò, stanne certa. Grazie.» disse teso e chiamò la squadra nella sala riunioni, dopo un discorso motivazionale, tutti si trovarono d'accordo che avrebbero fatto l'impossibile per riportarla a casa. Mac seguì Adam all'audio/video e il ragazzo si mise subito al lavoro. 

«Capo, il telefono è acceso e si trova a Miami.» disse Adam guardandolo e mostrandogli dallo schermo la triangolazione del luogo in cui si trovava il telefono, nonché l'ultima cella a cui si era connesso. Un altro dei ragazzi trovarono una prenotazione a nome di Abigail per un aereo che era partito per Miami quasi contemporaneo al volo che doveva prendere per Las Vegas.

«Miami? Cosa ci fa a Miami? Continuate a cercare qualsiasi cosa che possa darci un indizio sul dove si trovi.» disse seriamente, anche se dubitava che riuscissero a rintracciarla da New York, per poi dirigersi alla scrivania del suo ufficio. Si sedette e pensò a quanto stava succedendo, ma senza trovare un motivo. Horatio e Abby avevano parlato a lungo e chiarito ogni motivo di dolore che quella lontananza da Miami le aveva provocato nelle settimane precedenti, Horatio era andato a trovarla e nei giorni precedenti non si era mai accennato di un viaggio di Abigail a Miami, anzi in base all'ultima volta che si erano parlati, sapeva che Horatio stava progettando un volo verso Rio de Janeiro per sistemare alcune faccende. 

Stella bussò alla porta dell'ufficio di Mac, voleva solo offrirgli un po' di sostegno se ne avesse avuto bisogno ed entrando vide che l'uomo aveva un'aria assente, gli rivolse uno sguardo compassionevole.

«Abigail era così contenta di andare a Las Vegas.. invece non ha fatto nemmeno tempo a fare il check-in, che è stata dirottata per il primo volo diretto a Miami. Non ha senso, niente di tutto ciò ha senso.» 

«Mac, la ritroveremo, stanne certo. Per qualsiasi cosa, sai che puoi contare su di me e sulla squadra, faremo tutto il possibile.» disse Stella con un sorriso teso, ma non ricevendo risposta, lasciò l'uomo da solo nel suo ufficio, si rendeva conto che Mac aveva bisogno di un po' di tempo per pensare. Mac prese la foto che era stata scattata giusto un paio di settimane prima. Era così serena, così felice, stavano creando la loro famiglia, da quando avevano saputo della gravidanza avevano cambiato casa trovandone una che potesse accogliere due gemelli e avere una camera in più per Horatio, per Abby era necessario avere spazio anche per lui. Avevano pitturato le pareti, scelto i nomi per i bambini, era un piccolo sogno che si realizzava.

Uscendo dall'ufficio di Mac, Stella incontrò Lindsay che la guardò seriamente ed insieme osservarono Mac dentro il suo ufficio contemplare quella fotografia con aria assorta.

«È difficile per chiunque perdere qualcuno che si ama, temo che per Mac lo sia di più questa volta.» disse Lindsay con malcelata preoccupazione 

«Si impegna a fondo nei casi degli altri, ci mette il cuore, figurati ora che si tratta di Abigail... È innamorato di quella donna, aspetta dei bambini da lei, c'è il rischio che perda la prima persona che abbia amato profondamente dopo Claire. Diamoci da fare per aiutare Mac a trovarla, teniamoci pronti a lavorare in tandem con la scientifica di Miami in caso di bisogno e preghiamo solo che non sia troppo tardi.» disse Stella guardandola e mettendole gentilmente una mano sulla spalla

Mac intanto decise di telefonare all'altra persona che era coinvolta in quella storia. Non solo come tenente di polizia, non solo come capo della scientifica, ma anche come padre di Abigail.

«Horatio, ciao sono Mac.»

«Ciao, Mac! Va tutto bene? So che Abby ha quella conferenza stamattina a Las Vegas»

«Non so come dirtelo, ma ti chiamo proprio per questo motivo. È scomparsa da stamattina, un'amica di Abby, Rebecca Cartwright, mi ha telefonato poco fa. È allarmata, dato che aspettava Abby per andare insieme alla conferenza, ma non è mai arrivata a Las Vegas. Ho fatto rintracciare il suo telefono da uno dei miei ragazzi, risulta sia a Miami, ma non si muove da un po'. Un biglietto a suo nome per Miami è stato acquistato all'ultimo minuto, prima della partenza del volo»

«Ho paura per lei, era per questo che non volevo venisse a Miami e sono sempre venuto io da voi. I Mala Noche, sono la nuova mafia di Miami ed è una delle bande criminali più potenti della regione, sono loro che hanno ucciso mia moglie e ferito Eric. Stavo per andare in Brasile per una certa faccenda, ma rimanderò il viaggio fino a che non troviamo Abigail. Se Abby è davvero nelle loro mani, è meglio sbrigarci prima che decidano cosa fare di lei. Non ho mai pensato che potessero rapirla, non è nel loro stile, prediligono l'uso dei sicari, come ad esempio Marisol. Vogliono vederci soffrire Mac. Quando pensi di venire?» disse tradendo una certa angoscia nella voce. Horatio aveva intenzione di andare a Rio in quanto voleva vendicarsi dei Mala Noche e intanto aiutare suo fratello Raymond, ma sapeva cavarsela da solo, era un uomo adulto anche se aveva sempre avuto la tendenza di mettersi nei guai sin da ragazzo. Ad Horatio dispiaceva tardare di qualche giorno il suo arrivo a Rio, ma sua figlia aveva tutta la precedenza, doveva assolutamente trovarla.

«Vengo a Miami con il primo aereo.»

«Ti aspetto» disse Horatio chiudendo la conversazione.

Se Mac si stava preparando per andare a Miami e stava dando ordini sul da farsi, Horatio riunì tutta la squadra con fare funereo e spiegò cosa stava succedendo, il caso aveva la massima urgenza. La tensione era palpabile, erano tutti molto tesi e iniziarono ad interfacciarsi con la scientifica di New York, i due reparti di audio/video Dan Cooper di Miami parlò con Adam della scientifica newyorkese, la scientifica di Miami mise sotto controllo le carte di credito di Abigail, avrebbero fatto un giro a casa sua, avrebbero cercato ogni cosa legata che avrebbe potuto portare a lei, sperando di trovare qualsiasi tipo di indizio.

All'arrivo di Mac, la squadra si mise all'opera. Horatio e Mac, ritrovarono il telefono abbandonato di Abigail vicino ad un bidone non troppo lontano dall'aeroporto, lo sfondo del telefono era il suo, era inequivocabile: era una foto di Abigail e Mac che avevano scattato un pomeriggio di sole. Mac ricordava distintamente quel giorno, Abigail aveva un vestitino bianco a fiori rossi, lo aveva comprato al loro anniversario. Sbloccò il telefono immettendo il PIN e l'ultima cosa che stava facendo era mandare un messaggio a Mac, ma il campo del messaggio era vuoto. Sospirò sonoramente.

Avevano analizzato il telefono, nulla di insolito, nessun sms o telefonata che potesse dare qualche indicazione su cosa stava succedendo. Avevano battuto ogni pista possibile, ma sembrava non portare da nessuna parte, tuttavia le due squadre erano riuscite ad ottenere un mandato per vedere le telecamere dell'aeroporto di Miami e di New York, grazie alle registrazioni avevano trovato Gonzalo Pérez, uno dei membri dei Mala Noche, già conosciuto ad Horatio e agli altri per via di una rapina fatta tempo prima, in cui era stato sospettato di un omicidio. Era stato lui a prenderla a New York e portarla a Miami, in un posto riservatole in prima classe. Dalle riprese Abigail sembrava stare bene, molto tesa, ma erano già passate alcune ore da quel momento e poteva essere ovunque. 

La polizia aveva rintracciato Pérez e lo avevano portato da Horatio, così i due uomini fecero l'interrogatorio che veniva condotto da Horatio, che tra i due esternamente trasmetteva calma, ma il rosso dentro di sé avevano sangue che gli ribolliva nelle vene. Stava per fare una domanda, ma Mac perse la pazienza.

«Dov'è tenuta prigioniera? Dimmelo!» disse Mac mostrandogli nuovamente la foto di Abigail che tenevano nel loro 

«Deve essere importante per voi se mi state facendo tutte queste domande. Era prevedibile» disse con un sogghigno

«Non tirare la corda Pérez! Chi la trattiene? Le hai fatto qualcosa? È ancora viva?» ritentò Mac quasi urlando

«Posso dirvi che è viva, per una mia questione d'onore, non torcerei un capello ad una donna per di più incinta. Potrebbero essere miei figli, dato che anche io ho una bambina piccola, ma non so dove è stata portata. Posso dirvi che l'ultima volta che l'ho vista è stata alla vecchia macelleria, lei sa di cosa sto parlando  _tenente Caine_.» disse pacatamente con un sorriso, dicendo le ultime parole in spagnolo con aria divertita 

«Oh un uomo d'onore. A chi l'hai consegnata?» sibilò Mac

«Non dirò altro. Parlerò solo in presenza del mio avvocato»

Sul volto di Mac c'era rabbia, ma Horatio gli mise una mano sulla spalla e lo guardò con aria seria.

«Andiamo.» disse il rosso uscendo guardando l'uomo un'altra volta 

Horatio si ricordava di un caso che avevano seguito che coinvolgeva una macelleria ormai in disuso, appena fuori dalla città. Era facile nascondere lì una persona, non avrebbero potuto sentirla se avesse urlato, nonché se ci fosse stato un via vai di automobili nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Prese l'hummer, portò Mac ed Eric con sé, pregando in silenzio che qualcosa potesse portarli da lei. 

Nella vecchia macelleria non c'era nulla, era completamente vuoto. Un altro buco nell'acqua, anche se nella stanza dove c'era il mattatoio in disuso, era presente la valigia di Abigail con tutti i suoi oggetti rivoltati all'esterno e una coperta, una bottiglietta d'acqua e un piatto vuoto. Stava diventando frustrante. Avrebbero torchiato Pérez, ma entrambi sapevano che sarebbe stata dura, dato che non avrebbe più detto nulla che poteva essere loro utile senza l'avvocato, sempre se sapeva qualcosa. L'avvocato gli avrebbe chiesto di non parlare, o i Mala Noche con molta più probabilità lo avrebbero messo a tacere e in entrambe le situazioni sapevano che era una strada senza uscita. Non avrebbe parlato in ogni caso.

Iniziarono a fare delle analisi sulla valigia, sulla coperta, sulla bottiglietta e il piatto, mentre era stata diramata una foto ed era presente su tutti i notiziari, speravano che servisse a qualcosa. 

Analizzarono con attenzione le prove, scoprirono amaramente che su ogni oggetto rinvenuto, c'erano solo le impronte digitali di Abigail. Chiunque le avesse dato da mangiare e da bere era stato attento a non lasciare indizi che lo riconducessero in quel posto e con Abigail. Erano passate più di dodici ore da quando Abigail era sparita e stavano continuando a cercarla, ma la stanchezza e la frustrazione stava prendendo piede, contagiando sia la squadra sia Horatio e Mac. Il newyorkese non poteva aiutarlo con l'altro caso in corso, ma Horatio voleva assicurarsi che stesse bene ed invitarlo a tornare nella vecchia casa di Abby almeno per fare una doccia, anche se sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto. Era come un leone tenuto in una gabbia: era visibilmente teso, teneva tra le mani una tazza di caffè ormai raffreddata, aveva mangiato un piccolo toast ma continuava a pensare, cosa che aveva solo aumentato il suo nervosismo.

La squadra notturna guidata da Jake Berkeley stava per prendere servizio, tutti i presenti stavano per tornare a casa, per provare a riposare un poco, quando Frank raggiunse Horatio con una faccia alquanto tesa.

«Horatio»

«Dimmi Frank» rispose il rosso guardandolo

«C'è una donna che dice di aver sapere qualcosa, è molto agitata. Ho provato a chiedere di cosa aveva bisogno, ma vuole parlare solo con te» disse Frank ad Horatio indicando la donna alle sue spalle. Avrà avuto non più di venticinque anni, capelli neri lunghi e occhi scuri, che poi scoprì fossero castani.

«Ok, vado a parlare con lei. Grazie Frank.» disse Horatio avviandosi verso di lei, Mac lo seguì in silenzio, poteva aver visto qualcosa e non voleva spaventare la donna, che sembrava già in uno stato di preoccupazione.

«Salve signorina. Come possiamo aiutarla?»

«Tenente. Detective» disse guardando i due con un pochino di ansia, con un forte accento spagnolo, Horatio pensò potesse essere messicana. La donna raccontò che lavorava in uno di quei chioschi di cibi e bibite che si trovano lungo alla strada e aveva visto una ragazza accompagnata da un uomo forse ispanico in un piccolo supermercato dall'altra parte della strada. 

I due usciti dal negozio avevano litigato e la ragazza aveva preso anche una Cola nel chiosco dove lavorava la donna, le disse in spagnolo di chiamarsi Abigail e di cercare il tenente Caine, sembrava spaventata a morte, gli occhi sembravano enormi e sembrava pronta a piangere, il tizio la prese per un braccio dicendo che era tardi. Appena staccò dal turno, corse al dipartimento.

«Non dimenticherò mai quello sguardo» disse con lieve imbarazzo 

«Ha fatto bene a venire qui. Lo ha visto in faccia? Ricorda cosa è successo dopo?» chiese Horatio con un sorriso

«No, non lo vidi bene in faccia perché portava degli occhiali da sole scuri. È salita su un automobile, nera, poco lontano dal negozio in cui erano entrati»

«Saprebbe descriverla?»

«Una berlina, ma non ricordo altro era troppo lontana e avevo una cliente da servire» disse piano

«Grazie mille. Potrebbe darci l'indirizzo di dove lavora?» chiese Horatio mal celando speranza

Horatio e Mac ripresero l'hummer e si diressero verso il negozio sperando avesse una telecamera. Il piccolo supermercato era a gestione familiare, aperto 7 giorni su 7, 24 ore su 24 e avevano iniziato a tenere alcune telecamere, due all'esterno e due all'interno per essere sicuri, per via dei numerosi furti avuti negli ultimi mesi. Parlarono con il proprietario, presero le registrazioni video e andarono da Dan che stava per tornare a casa, per sapere se riuscivano a trovare il punto esatto in cui Abigail e il suo rapitore si erano trovati al minimarket, per scovare il numero di targa e il modello dell'auto.

La macchina era al limite del campo visivo, ma riuscirono a vedere parzialmente la targa, che era di Miami. Dopo una lunga ricerca, scoprirono che una macchina, una Audi nera, una berlina ultimo modello ed immatricolata poche settimane prima, che risultava intestata ad uno dei Mala Noche, Pablo Suarez, messicano di 35 anni già conosciuto alle autorità per via di furti ad alcune ville, era stata trovata grazie ad una pattuglia vicino ad un molo. Non c'erano indizi di dove potesse trovarsi Abigail, le barche erano una decina e non avevano un mandato, ma notarono un vecchio magazzino dismesso e decisero di tentare lì. Se non avessero avuto fortuna avrebbero scavato più a fondo nel passato dell'uomo, cosa che stavano comunque già facendo. Con una pattuglia al seguito e l'aiuto Frank, Horatio e Mac iniziarono ad entrare e a perlustrare il perimetro. Si misero a chiamare a gran voce Abigail, ma non sembrava esserci nessuno, tuttavia sentirono dei lamenti alla fine del deposito. Corsero in direzione di un mucchio di rottami alla fine del deposito, Mac vide una serie di scatoloni. Lentamente si avvicinò e la chiamò senza vederla. Ad un certo punto la chiamò di nuovo e sentiti i lamenti, chiese aiuto ad Horatio e Frank, spostarono tutti gli scatoloni quando videro un piccolo container, che era chiuso con lucchetto, al detective della grande mela venne un nodo alla gola. Riuscirono ad aprirlo e trovarono Abigail rannicchiata su un materasso, il cuore di Mac iniziò a battergli all'impazzata nel petto quasi volesse saltare fuori, guardò Horatio che chiamò immediatamente i soccorsi. Mac si estraniò da quello che stava succedendo intorno a sé, non vedeva né sentiva nient'altro, voleva solo portarla via da lì. Le tolse lo scotch spesso dalle labbra, le slegò i polsi e le caviglie che erano legati con una grossa corda.

«Abby» disse lui stringendola 

«Grazie a Dio, siete qui. Siete qui con me» singhiozzò stringendo la giacca di Mac e appoggiando il suo volto sulla camicia, inzuppandogliela di lacrime

«Sono qui. È finita» disse lui stringendola

«Ho avuto tanta paura»

«Va tutto bene, siamo qui ora.» le baciò i capelli

«Ti amo.»

«Ti amo. Ti amo anche io. Anche io.» disse in un sussurro coccolandola gentilmente tenendola tra le sue braccia, sentendosi alleggerito di un grosso peso che aveva sul petto

Quando arrivarono i soccorsi, si fece caricare senza lamentarsi sull'ambulanza che l'avrebbe portata all'ospedale più vicino. La dottoressa Torres disse che l'avrebbero dimessa dopo 48 ore per verificare che tutto fosse a posto, sia per quanto riguardava lei sia per i bambini che portava in grembo. I valori sembravano normali, Abigail era solo molto disidratata, ma la dottoressa si disse certa che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Horatio la guardò con aria assorta e le sorrise dolcemente. «Non avrei voluto dirlo in queste circostanze, ma bentornata a Miami, bambina mia.»  
  
 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Ho voluto provare a scrivere un capitolo un po' in "stile CSI", ma ammetto di non aver mai scritto nulla di simile, perciò non sono sicura sia venuto qualcosa di buono. Come sempre, grazie a chiunque sia passato di qui per leggere e grazie per le recensioni <3


	15. Capitolo 14

Le 48 ore d'osservazione in ospedale sembravano un'eternità per Abigail, ma per fortuna avere Mac costantemente al suo fianco le stava facendo pesare meno quella costrizione. Se le condizioni fisiche di Abigail erano ottimali quando la trovarono, a parte un po' di disidratazione e i bambini erano sani dove si trovavano, la ferita emotiva della bionda sarebbe stata dura da rimarginare, ma Mac le promise che le sarebbe stata vicina, non avrebbe permesso ai Mala Noche di farle del male più di quanto non le avessero già fatto.

Stava per iniziare il secondo giorno di Abigail in ospedale, quando Mac ricevette una chiamata dalla scientifica - da parte di Stella per la precisione - che gli chiedevano di tornare a New York, c'era un caso a cui non riuscivano a venire a capo. Mac ne parlò con Horatio e lui gli sorrise, immaginando ciò che stava provando.

«Ascolta il lavoro chiama e tu devi andare. Lasciami qui Abigail per un paio di giorni, appena esce dall'ospedale la porto a fare shopping, la faccio rilassare un po' e tra tre giorni esatti sarà nel vostro appartamento, ne approfitto per tenerla sotto controllo e la coccolo un po' che è da molto che non la vedo se non ti dispiace» disse Horatio con un mezzo sorriso. Aveva passato praticamente quasi tutta a sua vita a badare alla figlia e non si era ancora del tutto abituato al fatto che abitavano lontano. L'avrebbe voluta vicino a sé? Certo, ma non voleva mettere in secondo piano la felicità della figlia, che finalmente aveva trovato la sua dimensione con l'uomo che amava. Aveva già organizzato il viaggio con Eric verso Rio, avrebbero preso il primo volo per il Brasile, dopo essersi assicurati che Abby si fosse imbarcata per la grande mela. Horatio in realtà non voleva che il cubano andasse con lui, ma Marisol era pur sempre sua sorella minore ed Abby era sua nipote acquisita, oltre ad essere un'amica di lunga data a cui teneva.

«D'accordo» sorrise Mac prima di parlare con Abigail e le sorrise, la baciò e le disse che l'amava per poi aggiungere «Tieni il telefono vicino, che ti chiamerò spesso»

«Lo farò»

Era frustrante per Mac sapere che non poteva rimanere vicino alla donna che amava, ma avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per farle sapere che era sempre e comunque al suo fianco.

Appena tornato a New York ed era sulla via del lavoro, Mac vide un ragazzo comprare un anello di fidanzamento (lo intuì guardando la scatoletta che teneva tra le mani), nella stessa gioielleria in cui aveva adocchiato quello per Abigail, l'uomo aveva pensato molto a quanto era successo e al fatto che quel ragazzo potesse essere un segno. Cercò di convincersi che non fosse un segno, ma si fermò a guardare quella vetrina e pensò a quanto era successo nel tempo, dalla prima volta che l'aveva incontrata, da come le sue paure si fossero ridimensionate, di come si sentiva felice da quando lei aveva accettato di trasferirsi a casa sua e non si era mai pentito di quella convivenza. Non aveva provato niente di simile da tanto tempo, nemmeno quando aveva quella relazione con Peyton nonostante avessero condiviso molto, ma non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile. Abigail aveva un grande cuore, non gli aveva mai detto o imposto nulla, aveva accettato i taciti sentimenti che l'uomo provava ancora per Claire, aveva accettato il "pacchetto completo", il suo passato in toto, chiedendogli in cambio solo di essere amata, avrebbe persino rifiutato di sposarsi e di avere figli se non era un desiderio comune. Era capitato che Mac si sentisse di non meritare una persona del genere al suo fianco, era paziente, gentile, dannatamente testarda quando ci metteva (tratto che sapeva avere anche lui), quando era incinta tendeva a andare sotto stress con troppa facilità, si innervosiva e piangeva per sciocchezze, ma l'amava profondamente e si disse che doveva fare qualcosa per lei, se lo meritava dopo tutto quello che le era successo a Miami. Decise di comprarle subito l'anello e pensò a quando donarglielo, voleva fare qualcosa di romantico appena tornava a casa. Pensò che le avrebbe chiesto di prendersi qualche giorno di ferie, dato che aveva sicuramente bisogno di rilassarsi un po' e decise di fare due chiacchiere con Sid, per vedere se era possibile contattare la dottoressa O'Malley e magari organizzare un volo a New York.

Arrivato alla scientifica, Mac nascose l'anello in un cassetto del suo ufficio che chiuse a chiave, andò in obitorio, chiese a Sid cosa aveva scoperto grazie all'autopsia e prima di tornare in ufficio gli spiegò la sua idea riguardo la dottoressa irlandese, nonché l'avvertì che era una specie di regalo di nozze dato che avrebbe chiesto ad Abby di sposarlo appena fosse tornata a casa.

Da parte sua Sid era elettrizzato per la proposta, sostenendo che per quanto lo riguardava Abigail avrebbe accettato subito e pensò che fosse un'idea carina riguardo la dottoressa O'Malley, il medico legale ammise però che aveva avuto la stessa idea quella mattina, probabilmente gliel'avrebbe proposto lui. Avendo l'ok da parte di Mac, Sid parlò con il dottor Robbins della scientifica di Las Vegas, che riuscì a parlare con la dottoressa O'Malley prima che la terza giornata della convention tenuta a Las Vegas iniziasse. Non appena apprese quanto successo, la donna chiamò Mac per capire cosa si potesse fare: alla fine si accordarono per un giorno nel mese successivo, così la dottoressa poteva sbrigare alcune situazioni in patria, nonché Abigail potesse evitare ulteriore stress facendo viaggi lunghi in aeroplano. La dottoressa avrebbe raggiunto la sala riunioni della scientifica di New York, non era troppo diversa da quella della scientifica di Dublino per cui lavorava, forse meno trafficata e con meno corridoi di quella della grande mela, ma avrebbe spiegato in una giornata intera e in modo semplificato le sue tesi ad Abigail, non lo avrebbe mai fatto in altre circostanze, ma conosceva personalmente il dottor Robbins da anni e aveva collaborato con Sid in un vecchio caso anni prima, non avrebbe mai negato a due stimati colleghi un favore.

In un momento di pausa Mac chiamò nuovamente Abby, che nel frattempo era stata dimessa ed era ad un bar non lontano dall'ospedale con suo padre

«Amore come stai?»

«Amore sto bene, non devi chiamarmi ogni mezz'ora. Sto bene, dico davvero»

«Che stai facendo?»

«Sono al bar con papà, sto bevendo un frullato di frutti rossi. Qualcosa di fresco che ne ho davvero bisogno»

«È buono?»

«Si, lo è. Potresti berlo anche tu credo, non c'erano mirtilli da nessuna parte»

«Meglio non rischiare amore. Sei stata ufficialmente dimessa allora»

Abigail decise di non informare l'uomo sul fatto che si era fatta dimettere prima delle quarantotto ore pattuite, appena Mac aveva preso l'aereo per New York, lei aveva firmato il consenso ed era uscita dall'ospedale. Non voleva scenate, si sentiva in forma ed era tranquilla. A nulla erano serviti i commenti del padre dato che sapeva benissimo che lo avrebbe fatto anche lui e quando glielo disse Horatio dovette darle ragione. Abby credeva di aver preso quel lato caratteriale dal padre, anche se era a pezzi, suo padre si faceva dimettere con la scusa che doveva tornare al lavoro o a casa dalla figlia piccola, lei invece perché si sentiva imprigionata in una camera da letto ospedaliera quando si era visto che stava bene e se c'erano rischi, li avrebbero notati il giorno precedente. Insomma per Abigail, rimanere altre ore, meno di dodici, in un letto di ospedale era inutile.

«Sono stata dimessa poco fa. Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi rivedo il tizio con la pistola che mi ha preso in aeroporto e poi mi ha messo in quel container. Penso andrò a fare due passi con papà e so che papà mi porterà fuori a cena, vorrei fare qualcosa per rendermi utile ma credo che dovrò starmene tranquilla..» sbuffò

«Hai vissuto un'esperienza terribile, riprendersi da quel tipo di trauma è difficile, richiede tempo e pazienza e sei incinta dei nostri gemelli. Non devi fare nessuno sforzo, te lo hanno detto anche i medici, dovresti stare a casa a riposare un po'. Quando tornerai a casa ti darò qualche giorno di ferie e poi torni al lavoro. »

«Lo so e hai ragione, ma mi io mi rifiuto di vivere in casa e nascondermi dal mondo, voglio uscire e fare cose, ma vorrei che ci fossi tu qui al mio fianco. No quando torno a casa voglio tornare al lavorare.»

«Sul lavoro comando io e non discutere. Vorrei esserci anche io lì al tuo fianco ed è per questo che ti telefono, voglio che tu sappia che non sei sola e che ti amo»

«Ma io lo so che non sono da sola, mi chiami ogni mezz'ora, ma ti vorrei in carne ed ossa qui. Ti amo anche io»

«Lo avrei voluto anche io, ma in questo caso hanno bisogno di me, sai come funzionano queste cose. Quando torni a casa?»

«Entro tre giorni sarò tra le tue braccia»

«Come vanno le cose a Miami?»

«Mi sembra di vivere in una grossa vacanza»

Mac vide arrivare Danny verso di lui con un sorriso, probabilmente voleva avere notizie dell'amica e sorrise appena quando vide che si fermò davanti a lui, attendendo che chiudesse la conversazione.

«Devo andare, ti richiamo dopo. Ti amo.» disse staccando la conversazione

«Anche io Mac, a più tardi»

«Era Abby? Come sta?» chiese Danny con tono preoccupato

«È una dura ed è testarda da morire. Si sta rimettendo in sesto, un paio di giorni e torna a casa.»

«Mi ricorda qualcuno. Siete fatti l'uno per l'altra» disse con un sorriso divertito, che Mac corrispose, per poi chiedergli «Ti posso parlare? Ho bisogno di un consiglio»

Danny aveva sempre avuto un rapporto padre/figlio con Mac, ma quasi tutto il laboratorio in realtà lo aveva chi più, chi meno e Abigail trovava molto dolce questa cosa. Gli parlò di Lindsay, del fatto che voleva sposarla e lei lo aveva già rifiutato una volta. Mac gli disse che erano fatti per stare insieme e che forse era solo spaventato. Parlando con Stella i tre organizzarono un piano: Danny con una scusa avrebbe dovuto portare Lindsay all'ufficio del comune preposto, chiederle di sposarlo e se accettava (cosa che a detta di entrambi avrebbe fatto), dentro avrebbero trovato Stella e Mac che avrebbero fatto da testimoni. Mac mentre era per strada con Stella telefonò ad Abby spiegando il loro piano. In un primo momento la bionda rise, dicendo che il loro piano era grandioso e che sotto sotto non era male la loro idea del comune, perché non vedeva l'ora di sposarsi e non voleva aspettare anni per farlo.

In serata Horatio aveva ridato ad Abigail la sua vecchia camera, la stessa di quando anni prima si erano trasferiti a Miami ed Abigail sorrise entrando dalla porta. Oltre ad essere esattamente come se la ricordava, era perfettamente in ordine, si sarebbe stupita del contrario, suo padre era sempre stata una persona ordinata l'inverosimile, così era casa, così voleva sul lavoro.

La ragazza rivide in bella vista il premio vinto ad alcune sfide tra cheerleader al liceo, alcuni cimeli del campus dell'università, aveva rimosso la loro presenza dalla sua mente, ma sorrise. Sapeva che suo padre era fiero di lei e ne ebbe la certezza guardandoli. Ricordò che aveva lasciato perdere la squadra delle cheerleader che era presente nell'università, anche perché non si sentiva a suo agio a ricominciare in una nuova squadra, ma aveva deciso di dedicarsi a studiare il più possibile. Andarono fuori a cena, in un ristorante che avevano aperto da poco, parlarono a lungo, prima di decidere di rientrare. Abby aveva la faccia stanca e Horatio non la biasimava.

«Se hai bisogno tesoro, chiamami e verrò da te» disse Horatio e Abby annuì semplicemente

«Si papà» disse guardando suo padre rinchiudere la porta dietro di sé ed uscendo

La ragazza si cambiò, indossando una vecchia maglia di suo padre che aveva trovato nell'armadio e poco dopo essersi sdraiata si addormentò, era stata una giornata lunga e si sentiva molto più stanca di quanto non credesse in realtà.

Sognò il rapimento, il corpo senza vita di Tim, Mac in pericolo che non poteva salvare, suo padre che non trovava da nessuna parte e nel sogno, Abigail sentendosi inutile piangeva. Horatio si era svegliato, da quando era diventato genitore il suo sonno, prima pesante era diventato leggero, cosa che a lui risultava utilissima perché nelle emergenze riusciva a sentire il telefono suonare. Horatio sgranò gli occhi sentendo la figlia parlare urlare nel sonno, sentì nominare Tim e Mac, persino chiamare "papà", ma era un brutto sogno e doveva svegliarla

«Abigail, tesoro sveglia» disse l'uomo scrollandola gentilmente

«Papà» disse guardandolo con aria confusa e mettendosi a sedere

«Hai fatto un brutto sogno, stavi urlando. Va tutto bene?»

Lei fece cenno di no con la testa, l'uomo le diede un bacio sulla fronte «Vieni ti verso un po' d'acqua e ne parliamo» sorrise

Era un loro modo di esorcizzare da quando Abigail faceva brutti sogni da adolescente, soprattutto quando a sedici anni ebbe quel trauma, le era capitato per qualche tempo di fare brutti incubi. Quando era bambina la faceva riaddormentare, ma da ragazza voleva che si sfogasse e togliere qualche minuto di sonno sembrava aiutarla. Vedere sua figlia lì, seduta vicino al tavolo con occhi assonnati, con indosso una delle sue vecchie magliette dell'Accademia di polizia gli portò alla mente molti ricordi, anche se erano in una diversa città e sorrise versandole dell'acqua.

Parlarono brevemente e lei gli sorrise incoraggiante, dicendogli che si sentiva meglio, per poi tornare a dormire. Al mattino, suo padre aveva cucinato per un esercito e si sentì in colpa, lo aveva fatto sgobbare per ore, ma vederlo sorridere la fece sentire meno in colpa.

Le due giornate erano passate in modo molto veloce, suo padre le dedicava molto tempo, più di quanto potesse sperare e alla mattina del terzo giorno era in aeroporto, l'avevano accompagnata sia suo padre che Eric che la strinsero a lungo. Una parte di Abigail non voleva tornare a casa, perché non era sicura di quando sarebbe potuta tornare a Miami, ma Horatio la rassicurò che sarebbe andato presto a trovarla.

«Ricordati che se non mi senti è perché vado a Rio per mettere a posto una faccenda, non ti devi preoccupare per me, d'accordo? E verrà anche Eric con me, perciò stai tranquilla» disse Horatio pacatamente. Nessuno sapeva bene perché i due sarebbero partiti per Rio, ma volevano sistemare una volta e per tutte la questione con i Mala Noche. Avevano ucciso Marisol, avevano quasi ucciso Abigail e la cosa aveva ferito entrambi, volendo sradicare del tutto quell'organizzazione che aveva portato alla loro famiglia solo dolore.

«D'accordo, ma fate attenzione. Non voglio tornare a Miami in pianta stabile per controllare entrambi, che da quando manco da casa sta diventando tutto complicato. Mi mancherete» sorrise

«Stai tranquilla piccola, andrà tutto bene» disse Eric stringendola piano e sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra, per poi depositarvi piano un bacio.

Era stata dura per Abigail salutare i due uomini, non era la prima volta che tornava a New York da sola, ma aveva una strana paura di perdere entrambi. Li salutò con la mano, cosa che venne ricambiata sia da Horatio che da Eric, prima che lei scomparisse per il lungo corridoio che la portava all'aereo. All'arrivo trovò Don con Jessica, visto che Mac non poteva andare a prenderla perché doveva lavorare e voleva assicurarle (ed assicurare a sé stesso) che arrivasse a casa sana e salva. Arrivata a casa, Abigail trovò un bigliettino sul tavolo, scritto a mano da Mac dicendo che alle 8 avevano un appuntamento per cena presso un ristorante dove suonavano musica dal vivo.

«Mac io ti amo, ma non ho nulla da mettermi!» borbottò lei, per poi trovare sul letto un vestito nero e vicino un biglietto con la scrittura di Mac che diceva "Provami". Presa dalla curiosità, lo provò subito, si guardò allo specchio e sorrise, era bellissimo e si sentiva bellissima, era da molto tempo che non si vedeva così e si commosse profondamente.

Mancavano due ore all'appuntamento, così si mise sotto la doccia, si lavò i capelli, acconciandoli per bene, si truccò cosa che non faceva spesso per pigrizia, indossò nuovamente il vestito, due belle scarpe e qualche accessorio qui e là, come una collana di perle, gli orecchini argentati, un bracciale che le aveva regalato Mac tempo prima e decise all'ultimo di non indossare l'orologio. Prese una pochette dove mise il portafoglio, le chiavi di casa e il telefono, per poi uscire di casa.

Era in ritardo di cinque minuti, solitamente era una persona puntuale, cosa che con il lavoro spesso era difficile esserlo, ma quando non vide Mac al tavolo si tranquillizzò un poco, odiava farlo aspettare. Porse il cappotto al cameriere e si sedette al tavolo che era riservato a loro nome, ma Mac non la fece attendere molto, in quanto entrò nemmeno cinque minuti dopo di lei.

Quando Mac la vide, fu contento di aver preso con sé l'anello per la proposta di matrimonio, perché quando Abigail si alzò dal tavolo, si girò verso di lui facendogli un cenno di saluto e la vide sorridere entusiasta, seppe che era arrivato il momento giusto. Era bellissima con il vestito nero che le aveva comprato, i capelli raccolti in una morbida acconciatura, la collana di perle, gli si mozzò il fiato. Sentì persino una strana sensazione al basso ventre, cercò di ignorare beatamente l'erezione nascente, per dedicarsi soltanto ad Abigail. Quando la raggiunse, le prese una mano baciandola e portandola sul suo cuore «Sei bella da togliere il fiato» le disse in un primo momento per poi baciarla dolcemente

«Anche tu non scherzi» disse lei emozionata

Parlarono a lungo, tenendo le mani intrecciate sul tavolo, sembravano due ragazzini al loro primo appuntamento. Era come se quei giorni passati separati fossero state settimane, anche se si scambiavano messaggi molto spesso e Mac cercava di chiamarla una volta ogni ora, sapendo che Abby faceva finta di indispettirsi.

«Amore va tutto bene?» chiese Abigail mangiando il contenuto del piatto davanti a lei, quando vide Mac guardarla con aria assorta

«Forse non è il momento migliore, ma non voglio aspettare un minuto in più. Non ho preparato un vero discorso, ad essere sincero in realtà uno lo avevo, ma l'ho dimenticato completamente, perciò ti chiedo scusa se vado a braccio, come direbbe Sid. Prima di incontrarti pensavo che non sarei più stato in grado di innamorarmi di nuovo, troppe delusioni e iniziavo ad essere forse un po' cinico nei riguardi dell'amore. La prima volta che ti vidi, mi sembrava di aver visto la persona più bella che io avessi mai visto e avevo sentito una fitta di gelosia, del tutto immotivata dato che per te ero un estraneo, ma ero attratto da te, sapevo che volevo fare parte della tua vita e che tu entrassi nella mia. Mi sono reso conto di quanto i miei sentimenti per te siano mutati in questi anni, all'inizio avevo paura di ferirti, di deluderti, avevo paura che tu scappassi da me appena mi avessi conosciuto meglio e che l'età era così diversa che le nostre differenze fossero inconciliabili, senza dimenticare del mio profondo rispetto per tuo padre, che ha ostacolato per molto tempo il mio desiderio di conoscerti meglio. Da una parte mi bloccava il pensiero che lui si aspettasse un altro tipo di persona per te, non uno come me, dall'altra avevo paura di non meritare le tue attenzioni, perché insomma.. non sono quello che si può definire un bell'uomo. Quella paura è iniziata a svanire quando abbiamo passato quella settimana a Miami, mi resi conto che volevo passare ogni giorno della mia vita con te e con nessun'altra. Voglio svegliarmi ogni mattina e vederti al mio fianco, darti un bacio prima di andare a preparare la colazione, sapendo che ti sveglierai anche se non era mia intenzione farlo, sentire il profumo del caffè che mi dice che quella mattina ti sei svegliata tu per prima e mi porterai la colazione a letto anche se volevo farlo io, le serate in cui siamo troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi cosa, sia per cucinare qualcosa sia per uscire a cena e ci troviamo a mangiare la pizza mezza fredda dal cartone e immancabilmente ci rubiamo le fette di pizza come due bambini, così ti lascio le fette più calde o con più condimento sopra di proposito e amo la faccia che fai quando ti arrabbi appena te ne accorgi, fai quella faccia buffa che mi fa ridere come un matto. Quei giorni in cui non sai cosa metterti e indossi una delle mie camicie troppo grandi perché hanno il mio profumo addosso e sai che Don e Sid ti metteranno in imbarazzo. Mi rendo conto che nonostante i turni sballati, tu riesci sempre ad esserci in qualche modo, perché trovo sempre un post it diverso sulla mia tazza da colazione dove mi dai il buongiorno e mi dici che mi ami, altre volte sulla mia scrivania in ufficio, ancora non riesco a capire come riesci a farlo. Voglio vederti portare ad ogni vacanza di Natale quei maglioni tremendi che non so dove hai scovato, perché mi ricorda che sono tornato a casa dalla donna che amo, dalla madre dei miei figli. Non posso immaginare la mia vita senza di te, nemmeno sforzandomi. Io ti amo così tanto Abigail»

Si alzò dal tavolo, prese dalla tasca la scatola di velluto, si inginocchiò vicino alla sedia della bionda, aprì la scatolina e le mostrò un anello meraviglioso, un solitario. Lei si commosse profondamente, cercando di non piangere.

«Abigail Grace Caine, vuoi sposarmi?» chiese e le lacrime rigarono il volto della ragazza dall'emozione

«Io.. Si» disse lei allungando la mano, Mac le infilò l'anello e la baciò dolcemente, per poi stringerla.

«Ti amo» sussurrò lei, sentendo il cuore battere forte

«Ti amo anche io»

Nel ristorante ci fu un lungo applauso, lui che non amava mettere in pubblico certe cose aveva deciso di rischiare, di mostrarle cosa gli aveva fatto: lo aveva cambiato, lo aveva reso migliore. Orgoglioso e testardo lo era sempre, ma non aveva più paura di mostrare ad altre persone quanto la amasse. Proseguirono la cena a parlare un po' del matrimonio, di come era andata a Miami, tutte cose senza un filo logico apparente, ma usciti dal ristorante camminavano mano nella mano con un largo sorriso.

Il giorno successivo Mac avvisò sua madre riguardo il matrimonio, Abigail prese il coraggio a due mani e chiamò suo padre che in quel momento si trovava a Rio, avvertendolo della proposta di matrimonio che venne accettata (Abby avrebbe giurato di aver sentito suo padre commuoversi) e che sperava di sposarsi giovedì in una cerimonia intima a New York nei giorni successivi, telefonata seguita poi da quella di Eric e Calleigh, che decisero di fare loro gli onori di casa e avvisare tutti. L'entusiasmo della squadra di Miami non era tardata ad arrivare, ma avvertire i colleghi di New York sarebbe stato più divertente; in quanto avevano preparato una piccola scena. Venne chiamata tutta la squadra al gran completo in sala riunioni, Abigail indossava un camice e solitamente sopra c'era scritto semplicemente "NY:OCME", acronimo che stava per indicare il dipartimento di medicina legale dello Stato di New York, ma il suo era leggermente diverso. Sotto il solito acronimo, c'era la dicitura Dr. A.Taylor, quando lo aveva mostrato ad Abigail, la donna aveva riso di gioia. Mac sapeva che Abigail aveva un camice con il cognome ricamato sopra quando lavorava a Miami, ricordava di averglielo visto indossare e Mac sapeva che era una cosa a cui Abby teneva, inserire il nome era stato un piccolo regalo di matrimonio, forse inusuale dato che non molte persone ne avevano uno nel dipartimento. La divisa blu sarebbe rimasta la stessa, ma per Mac il camice bianco con il nome, era una cosa che pensava donasse alla moglie.

Mentre aspettavano che i colleghi arrivassero, Abby guardò Mac con aria seria.

«So che non è il momento adatto, ma stavo pensando: sposiamoci giovedì, oggi facciamo la richiesta, dato che devono passare 24 ore, giovedì mattina andiamo in comune e sarà fatta, saremo sposati. Non voglio scervellarmi per mesi per organizzare un matrimonio e capire come unire le due squadre fare venire i ragazzi da Miami qui e viceversa, cosa che risulterebbe impossibile con i nostri ritmi. Avviso mio padre, parliamo con tua madre e ci sposiamo. Ci servono due testimoni e io già un'idea ce l'avrei» disse

«Abby» disse Mac guardandola «Sei sicura? Niente abito bianco, tuo padre che ti porta all'altare, il primo ballo, e..»

«Mac, il matrimonio che ho sempre sognato è quello in cui sono presenti le persone che contano e a cui vogliamo bene, certo quale ragazza non vuole l'abito bianco? Ammetto però che il matrimonio tra Danny e Lindsay è stata un'ispirazione per me. Inviteremo entrambe le squadre, ma quella Miami dubito ci saranno, non credo riusciranno a venire tutti dato che ultimamente sono presi con dei casi, ma credo che mio padre porterà qualcosa da parte loro. Tim in qualche modo ci sarà sempre a vegliare su di noi» disse con un sorriso inconsapevole del fatto che quelle parole erano state profetiche

La squadra si guardò stranita, guardando Abby seduta vicino a Mac che parlavano fitto fitto. Quando tutti erano arrivati la bionda guardò il fidanzato.

«Glielo dici tu? Sei il capo, sei bravo in queste cose e tutti aspettano te.» disse Abby con un sorriso

«Ah ah, questo è il trucco di voi donne: lo sguardo da cerbiatta» disse Danny rivolto a Lindsay che gli diede una spintarella con aria divertita

«Non so come dirlo, pensaci tu» disse lui tergiversando con un sorriso.

«Ok, ho capito, mi lasci essere una Caine ancora per un po'. O devo iniziare a pensare come una Taylor?» rispose Abby tossicchiando e sorridendo vedendo le facce confuse dei presenti

«Io e Mac ci sposeremo. Motivo per cui ho.. un anello e mi sto abituando ad un nuovo cognome» disse divertita indicando il camice con il nuovo cognome ricamato sopra

Le congratulazioni dei presenti furono d'obbligo e la voce si sparse più rapidamente di quanto non avessero preventivato, nella mezz'ora successiva la scientifica al completo era già al corrente del matrimonio che sarebbe stato celebrato. Avevano scelto di avvisare tutti in sala riunioni per scaramanzia, dato che quella stanza ricordava un po' quelle due settimane passate a New York anni prima: se la prima volta Abigail era scappata dopo aver saputo di un caso di un personal trainer donnaiolo, nonché si sentiva rifiutata dall'unico uomo di cui si sentiva attratta, la seconda volta era l'annuncio che sarebbe rimasta per sempre.

«Quando vi sposerete?» chiese Sheldon guardandolo

«Giovedì» disse Mac guardandoli «Se volete venire siete invitati, sperando che non ci sia qualche cadavere da qualche parte, che certe cose hanno proprio un pessimo tempismo»

«Se fosse per me vorrei che ci foste tutti come nostri testimoni, ma c'è un limite sul registro e odio questa cosa. Siete stati tutti importanti per noi, nessuno escluso.» aggiunse poco dopo Abigail con tono dispiaciuto

Gli ultimi due che stavano uscendo erano Don e Sid, Abigail li chiamò.

«Sid, Don aspettate. Rimanete qui e chiudete la porta dietro di voi per favore» disse Abigail, poi Mac la seguì mettendole un braccio intorno alle sue spalle

«Speravo di dirvelo in modo diverso, volevo aspettare domani, ma non ce la posso fare. Volete essere i nostri testimoni di nozze?» chiese diretta, sentendosi molto agitata

«Io? Davvero?» chiese Don incredulo

«Si proprio tu, è stata colpa tua se ci hai spinto un po' l'uno verso l'altra all'inizio, sappiamo tutto. Senza di te non saremmo qui» disse Mac divertito guardando per un istante Abigail con un sorriso

«Allora ci stai?» chiese Abby con aria speranzosa e il ragazzo sorrise annuendo

«Si volentieri» disse Don guardando i due emozionato, per poi abbracciare entrambi. Dopo un istante guardò Sid, curioso di sapere la sua risposta.

Sid solitamente si sentiva un estraneo in confronto alla squadra della scientifica, certamente era parte della squadra ma a volte era come se ci fosse un muro di vetro che li divideva, oltre ad essere ad un piano di distanza.

«Sid tu che ne pensi? Vorresti essere il nostro testimone?» chiese Mac guardandolo

«Io.. sono stupito, pensavo sceglieste Stella, o Lindsay.. o il padre di Abigail»

«Stai facendo tanto per entrambi, ma soprattutto per Abigail. Avremmo potuto chiedere ad una di loro, è vero, anche ad Horatio dato che lui è molto presente nella nostra vita come un genitore sa fare, ma come Don tu sei una delle poche persone molto vicine a noi due come coppia qui in città. Non vorremmo nessun altro al posto tuo» disse Mac con un sorriso

«E sei un padre per me, ci sei sempre quando ho bisogno, perciò che tu ci sia al matrimonio come _mio_ testimone è fondamentale» ammise Abby un poco imbarazzata

«Se la mettete così allora.. devo per forza accettare» disse Sid commosso, strinse Mac in un abbraccio imbarazzato, ma quando toccò ad Abigail la strinse a sé come se abbracciasse sua figlia. La donna si alzò sulle punte, dato che era più alto di lei di dieci centimetri e Sid le baciò una tempia.

«Grazie Abby» sussurrò

«Semmai grazie a te di aver accettato.»

«Adesso andate al lavoro ora scansafatiche» disse Mac con un sorriso, facendo uscire i tre dalla sala riunioni.

Giovedì era arrivato ed era arrivato il matrimonio, Horatio ed Eric erano da poco tornati da Rio, sistemando i conti sia in Brasile che a Miami. Appena tornarono a casa con il volo notturno, entrambi avevano dormito un paio d'ore, si cambiarono, passarono dalla scientifica, dato che i colleghi avevano fatto un piccolo dono in denaro per i futuri coniugi dati che Mac e Abigail non avevano bisogno di nulla, in quanto abitavano insieme da anni e con il volo era meglio non portare con sé cibo o alcool per sicurezza, così avevano preferito organizzarsi in quel modo, ma sapevano che i due Taylor, sarebbero tornati presto a Miami e avrebbero festeggiato tutti insieme come si conveniva.

Dato che non bisognava vedere la futura moglie prima del matrimonio, Mac era stato invitato a dormire dai Messer, poi Abby venne svegliata da Stella e Lindsay che erano andate a controllare che Abby stesse bene e non avesse cambiato idea. Era un matrimonio civile, niente di complicato, ma sapevano che ci tenesse particolarmente a fare bella figura.

Avevano intrecciato i capelli della bionda in una lunga treccia, truccata un poco e le avevano trovato un vestito che andasse bene per il matrimonio, per poi uscire tutte e tre insieme per dirigersi in comune.

Mac e Abigail arrivarono dai due lati opposti della strada, Danny e Lindsay si erano accordati per farli vedere prima che entrassero così da vedere le loro reazioni. Entrambi avevano uno sguardo innamorato, Abby era avvampata di un poco e Mac le sorrideva dolcemente, le prese una mano e attirandola a sé, la baciò.

«Sei bellissima»

«Tu di più, il completo ti sta benissimo» disse mettendogli a posto la giacca come la prima volta che avevano passato un po' di tempo insieme.

«Per te» disse Don porgendole delle rose rosse in un bouquet e sorrise

«Grazie» rispose la ragazza abbracciandolo

Erano entrati insieme in comune, mano nella mano, come se fossero due ragazzini.

Dopo aver sbrigato tutto si sedettero in attesa. Erano arrivati Sid che aveva tenuto le fedi nuziali e poi Millie, la madre di Mac, ma di Horatio ed Eric non c'era traccia, ma quando stavano per alzarsi, sarebbero stati i prossimi a sposarsi, Abby vide arrivare la sua famiglia. Quando i due uomini la raggiunsero, la abbracciarono, scusandosi per il ritardo ed Abby si rilassò, non si sarebbe sposata senza suo padre. Notò che suo padre sembrava vagamente nervoso, sicuramente molto teso e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

«Andrà tutto bene, papà.» disse con un sorriso vedendo a due passi di distanza Sid «Aspetta, voglio presentarti una persona. Sid Sid Sid.» disse imitando una delle protagoniste di NCIS, Abby Sciuto. Non lo faceva spesso, ma ogni tanto si divertiva a farlo, soprattutto quando erano in obitorio e Sid la prendeva in giro, dicendo che non si somigliavano per nulla, avevano solo il nome di battesimo in comune.

«Ehi, tutto ok? Ci hai per caso ripensato? Devo parlare con Mac? Non so se la prende bene però» disse con un tono incerto, guardandola intensamente

«No, niente di tutto ciò. Volevo solo presentarti mio padre, Sid. Sid, lui è mio padre Horatio. Papà lui è Sid. Il mio testimone, nonché il tuo famoso sostituto newyorkese. Senza di lui sarei impazzita là sotto» disse con un sorriso divertito

«È un piacere conoscerti, Abby mi parla spesso di te. Tu non dire sciocchezze, te la cavi egregiamente» disse Sid rivolgendosi ad Horatio con un sorriso allungandogli una mano

«Anche per me. Finalmente ti conosco, dobbiamo farci una chiacchierata allora» rispose il rosso con un sorriso, stringendogli la mano

Quando vennero chiamati, Mac prese Abby per mano ed entrarono nella sala. Il matrimonio durò una manciata di minuti, ci furono le promesse, Mac e Abby si erano scambiati gli anelli ed era fatta. Si baciarono teneramente e quando uscirono dalla sala del comune, sembravano illuminare tutto ciò che avevano intorno. Non era stato niente di pomposo, ma la felicità dei due ripagava tutti. 

«Siete imbarazzanti» disse Don abbracciando i due con gli occhi lucidi

«Si come no» sorrise Abby dandogli un bacio sulla guancia

Horatio aveva gli occhi lucidi, si vedeva che era felicissimo ed emozionato, abbracciò forte la figlia, cercando di non piangere.

«Quando è che sei cresciuta così tanto?» chiese piano al suo orecchio

«Ad essere sincera, non ne ho idea.» sussurrò

«Non dovrei dirtelo, dopo tutto questo tempo, ma.. mi raccomando tratta bene la mia bambina, soprattutto ora che ti sei preso un impegno formale» disse guardando Mac con un sorriso, sapeva che era la persona giusta per la figlia

«Lo farò» disse Mac baciandola 

Eric attirò la sua attenzione e dopo le congratulazioni disse  «Ho una cosa per te. Avevo promesso a Tim di fartelo avere quando e se ti sposavi con Mac, ora il momento è giusto. Direi che potete vederlo tutti e questo è da parte dei ragazzi. Vogliono che vi compriate qualcosa di bello e che venite a trovarci presto» sorrise il cubano, dandole la busta e un DVD su cui c'era scritto "Per Abby". Eric sapeva che cosa c'era nel DVD, lo aveva visto una volta e si era commosso profondamente, sapeva che anche Abigail lo avrebbe fatto.

«Lo so che vuoi vederlo. Sala riunioni o a casa?» chiese Mac per poi decidere di andare direttamente a casa, dato che era una cosa di famiglia. Insieme ad Mac ed Abby, c'erano Don, la madre di Mac, i due Messer, Eric, Horatio e Sid. Messo il DVD nell'apposito lettore, il video partì subito e quando il volto che venne inquadrato dall'altra parte fu quello di Tim, Abigail sgranò gli occhi incredula.

«Funziona? Si funziona. Siamo a casa della piccola Caine che... Aspetta un attimo, che sei ancora qui.» guardò l'orologio e sospirò «Abigail Grace Caine, devi andare, ORA! Sei pronta da mezz'ora possibile che arrivi in ritardo anche se sei già pronta?»

Abby comparì dalla porta mettendosi una scarpa saltellando, tenendo qualcosa nella mano libera e qualcosa sulle spalle, probabilmente uno zainetto

«Papà che hai fatto di Timmy? Ci sono, ci sono. Non mi piacevano le scarpe»

«Non chiamarmi Timmy lo sai che non mi piace. Horatio non ti urlerebbe dietro, troppo gentiluomo per farlo, al massimo ti farebbe notare l'ora, perciò hai sbagliato persona. Eric sarebbe stato un esempio azzeccato. Hai il casco?»

Horatio sorrise divertito guardando la figlia che ricambiò lo sguardo

«Check.» disse prendendolo da sopra un mobile

«La borsa con tutte le tue cose?»

«Check. Zainetto nuovo come mi hai suggerito.»

«Telefono così tuo padre può sapere dove sei e anche io? E non dire un'altra volta check perché ti lancio qualcosa e vedo di farti molto male.»

«Ok, ehm. Ehm. Si ce l'ho. In mano» disse mostrandolo

«Nello zaino per cortesia. Mi raccomando, ti presto la moto MA! Guai se..»

«Se la rovini la moto, se cadi e ti fai male che se no Horatio ammazza prima me e poi te le prendi anche tu da me e da lui, se tornate senza benzina che domani devo andare al lavoro ti scordi il passaggio, ovviamente la mia moto non la usi più. E mi chiederai passare dal catorcio alla moto no? E io ti rispondo: ci penserò, ma le quattro ruote sono più stabili e se mai avrò una famiglia non devo fare cambio, anche se devo darti ragione la tua moto è molto comoda.»

«Ma quella macchina è un disastro. Più volte dal meccanico che sul tuo vialetto, non posso venire un giorno si e l'altro pure qui a prenderti, anche se sai che mi piace farlo. Per fortuna hai preso la patente anche per la moto mesi fa» automobile che Abigail non sostituì nemmeno nei mesi successivi anche perché le ricordavano i borbottii dell'amico «Se qualcuno vede la moto?»

«Non è la tua.»

«E il casco?»

«È il mio ma mi sono fatta dare un passaggio.»

«Da chi? E io dove sono?»

«Ma che ne so, ehm. Mi inventerò qualcosa di creativo se becco Eric, ma se lo chiede papà sempre la verità. Tu sei casa che sei di riposo e non vuoi che nessuno ti rompa le palle.»

«Ottimo ripasso.»

«Grazie per il prestito.»

«Grazie per la casa. Ah la birra l'hai presa? Non si sa mai che mi venga sete mentre ti aspetto e prima che vai via, paga pegno» disse con un sorriso

«Ok, arrivo. E sai che se vuoi la birra è in frigo, sei bottiglie nell'anta. L'ho comprata apposta per te, la migliore sul mercato» disse lei rifugiandosi nell'abbraccio dell'amico, che era alto 1,82 m, mentre Abigail era alta solo 1,68 m e non portava i tacchi da una vita, non voleva certo cadere! Poi andando in moto e in macchina i tacchi erano sconsigliati. Lui le diede un bacio sulla testa e lei ricambiò dandogli un bacio sulla guancia, mentre Tim le sorrise incoraggiante. Poi Abigail si girò guardando dritto nella telecamera e si avvicinò accucciandosi per vedere bene

«Cosa stai registrando?»

«Una sorpresa, ma non sono affari tuoi»

«Qualcosa di sconcio per la fidanzata? Ah, prima che mi dimentichi. Ricordati di pulire la tua pistola, per favore, fai attenzione. Si è già inceppata una volta e ti sei fatto quasi uccidere, sono appena tornata da New York, ma devo tenermi impegnata con qualcosa di manuale, non ho voglia di pensare. Se me la lasci te la posso pulire io se vuoi.»

«Macché fidanzata.. E poi non userei casa tua per certe cose! Ti piacerebbe liberarti di me immagino, ma ti è andata bene. Lo so mammina. Ci penso io alla pistola, non voglio che ti preoccupi per me, ma devo pensare io a te e non viceversa, l'ho promesso a tuo padre anni fa e non intendo mancare a quella promessa, piccola. Ora fuori da qui»

«Tim..»

«Chi è lo sbirro qui? Vai» disse dandole le chiavi facendole un cenno con la mano di saluto

«Ecco perché la moto di Tim era in giro e lui non c'era! E tutte le stronzate che mi rifilavi! E da quando sai pulire una pistola?» disse Eric, mentre Abby gli fece una smorfia.

«Da quando Tim ha preso la prima pallottola in pieno petto, ma non so farlo, mi sarei fatta insegnare da papà. Forse è colpa mia che è morto, dovevo pulirgliela»

«Non puoi dirlo, sai che non è stata colpa tua» rispose Eric con una punta di amarezza nella voce

«Non lo so..»

Mac la guardò incerto su cosa dire, Abby gli aveva raccontato ciò che era successo, ma l'unico che era presente era Horatio e aveva visto l'incidente. Mise in pausa il DVD quando vide Horatio inginocchiarsi davanti alla figlia, prendendole le mani

«Abby, è stata una scelta di Tim quella di non far manutenzione alla pistola, io non sono riuscito a salvarlo quando era il momento, ma non toccava a te pulire la sua pistola. Hai capito bene? Non è colpa tua, non era compito tuo, era parte del suo lavoro. Quante volte dovrò ripeterlo? Non è colpa tua.»

Lei annuì abbracciando il padre e appena si staccò, rimettendosi a sedere, Mac le fece passare un braccio intorno alle spalle e la strinse a sé

«Scusa per l'attesa» sorrise

«Figurati. Vuoi continuare a vedere? Se no stacchiamo e lo guardiamo in un secondo momento» la baciò

«Si, continuiamo a vederlo» disse lei con un debole sorriso, così Mac fece partire nuovamente il video.

«Ciao piccola Abigail, ciao ragazzi e ciao a tutti, io sono Tim Speedle, l'amico della bionda Caine lì seduta. Se state guardando questo video è perché sono morto, se no lo avrei già gettato o nascosto nei meandri di qualche cassetto, ma mi piace pensare che tu Abigail abbia trovato la tua anima gemella e magari ti sei trasferita di nuovo a New York, da Mac.» sorrise guardando la telecamera «Da quando sei tornata da quelle due settimane di ferie per via del caso Spellman, hai sempre quell'espressione dispiaciuta e lontana, come se il cuore non fosse in città, anche se sembri più rilassata, si vede che qualcosa non va.. spero che ora vada tutto per il meglio. Sicuramente non ti sei sposata con Delko, e lo spero con tutto il cuore, anche perché lo avrei picchiato se ti avesse chiesto di uscire e lui lo sa che la piccola Caine non si tocca, me lo aveva promesso.

In ogni caso, tornando a Mac, sembra un brav'uomo da come ne parli in giro e te ne ho sentito parlare un bel po' con Alexx e con il cadavere dell'ultima paziente, la signora Simmons, tra l'altro vorrei capire che hai sempre da chiacchierare con i cadaveri non lo so, non ti rispondono, ma vabbè. Avrei voluto saperne di più ma ho avuto alcune preoccupazioni e dei problemi personali, ma non volevo che vi preoccupaste per me. Perciò, vi chiedo scusa, soprattutto a voi Caine e estendo le scuse a tutta la squadra» disse con un debole sorriso, mentre sul volto della squadra compariva compariva una lacrima.

Abby lo guardò con le lacrime agli occhi e Tim dall'altra parte sorrise.

«Se ti conosco come penso, stai piangendo, ma non è necessario sorellina, dico davvero. Considera che adesso tu potresti tornare da un momento all'altro, perciò vediamo di sbrigarci.. Siamo nel 2004, ormai sei parte della squadra e vera e propria, ne ero certo, sei sempre stata molto brava. Ho un regalo per te, anzi due. Ti lascio il mio orologio, so che ti è sempre piaciuto, è da uomo e ti sta grande, ma almeno puoi indossarlo, sempre se non ne hai comprato uno tuo. Ho risparmiato abbastanza per una cosa che Eric ha il dovere di darti.» disse con un sorriso mostrando una scatola bianca, che Eric le mise tra le mani. Era una collana molto semplice, la catena era fatta con perline in argento 925, il ciondolo a forma di quadrifoglio anch'esso in argento 925 che Abby aveva visto anni prima in una vetrina di un negozio vicino alla scientifica.

«Spero sia quella che volevi, ricordo che l'avevi vista in quel negozio, ti avevo detto che era troppo banale per una persona come te, ma te la comprai quella sera stessa, non era così costosa come credevi, sono contento che sia tua. Ti voglio bene piccola. Ah, Abs. Guarda l'incisione bene della collana, ricordi? Era una frase che tuo padre ti disse il giorno della tua laurea e che è un po' la guida del laboratorio di Miami» disse e Abigail prese la collana, guardandola bene e girandola vide l'incisione "Tu mettici il cuore, sempre"

«Promettilo»

«Si te lo prometto» disse con un sorriso, per poi prendere l'orologio di Tim dalle mani di Eric ed indossandolo. Le era sempre piaciuto, ma ora le ricordava di qualcosa che non c'era più. Era uno di quegli stupidi orologi digitali che segnavano oltre l'ora anche la data e potevi illuminarlo al buio, non era niente di speciale eppure lo adorava. Guardò il quadrante e vide che la giornata era quella in cui si trovava e l'ora era giusta, Eric doveva averlo aggiustato prima di portargliela.

«E ora devo fare una chiacchierata con il signor Mac, per quanto possa essere definita una chiacchierata. So una cosa: Abby ha la tendenza di sapere molto chiaramente cosa vuole, chi vuole intorno a sé e oltre alla squadra di Miami, voleva conoscere meglio i componenti della squadra di New York, ma tu in particolare eri una di quelle persone che voleva conoscere _molto_ di più se capisci cosa intendo. Non l'ho mai vista interessata ad un uomo prima d'ora, perciò è una novità anche per me. L'ho vista molto giù di morale quando è tornata a casa, mi sembrava di essere tornato nel 1997 quando l'ho rivista, si torturava molto, ma spero abbiate chiarito, ma se state guardando questo video direi di si. Ti sarai accorto che ha un pessimo carattere, ma è una Caine»

«EHI! Pessimo carattere a chi?» rispose Abby con un mezzo sorriso, che Tim ricambiò dall'altra parte come immaginandosi la sua reazione

«Per l'appunto, Abby fammi finire per cortesia. Stavo dicendo che nonostante abbia un pessimo carattere, testarda, orgogliosa, che non riconosce il suo valore nemmeno se glielo fai notare un milione di volte, nemmeno se glielo sventoli davanti al naso.. è una Caine, ciò vuol dire che ha un cuore enorme, è super affidabile, super gentile e si farebbe in quattro per te se ne ha la possibilità. Se hai dei guai cerca di trovare un modo per sistemarli, tutte doti ereditate dal padre. Non urla mai, non l'ho mai sentita urlare da sette anni a questa parte, è inutile che provi a farla urlare, ci abbiamo provato in tutti i modi. Non lo farà.»

«Penso di aver urlato solo quando sei morto tu» ammise piano e la mano di Mac si rinsaldò nella sua

«E quella volta a 16 anni» disse Don con un sorriso

«Vero. Wow ho urlato due volte nella vita, un record» disse Abby facendogli un cenno per poi sorridere amaramente

«Chiudo questo video dicendo che vi auguro tutto il meglio e che l'amore che oggi vi unisce vi accompagni per tutta la vita. Vi voglio bene ragazzi» disse Tim con un sorriso, stava per staccare, quando dalla schiena ci fu una voce nota e l'uomo aggrottò le sopracciglia

«Ciao Tim sono tornata, papà mi ha dato buca.»

«Stiamo parlando della stessa persona? Horatio? Ha dato buca.. a te? Stai scherzando?»

«Mi ha offerto un gelato, ma non abbiamo fatto tempo che è dovuto tornare al lavoro. Non è proprio una buca, ma poco ci siamo. Gli ho chiesto se servivo io o se dovevi andare anche tu ma ha detto di no, in caso ci chiama appena arriva sulla scena. Ti ho fatto il pieno alla moto, non è possibile che ogni volta che vieni qui devo occuparmene io. Dato che sei ancora vestito, direi che effettivamente non sono successe cose sconce» disse una giovane Abigail

Tim roteò gli occhi in modo plateale.

«Donna di cattiva fede. Senti un po' te la sentiresti di cantare qualcosa alla telecamera?»

«Tipo cosa?»

«"Think" di Aretha Franklin?»

«No, dai mi vergogno. Nemmeno mi viene bene come canzone e la voce di Aretha Franklin è inimitabile, inavvicinabile proprio»

«Nemmeno se ti faccio da Matt Murphy?» chiese guardandola con un enorme sorriso

«Dici la versione dei Blues Brothers?»

«Si.»

«Ok, va bene.. ci sto, ma..»

«E voglio anche quella canzone che cantavi quando sei tornata da New York, quella con la chitarra che non sovviene il nome, la cantante bionda che ha un nome vagamente volgare»

«"Sand in my Shoes" di Dido, non capisco perché.. Ah ho capito.» disse diventando rossa in volto come un peperone «Non capisco perché mi devi mettere in imbarazzo. Posso bere prima?»

«Perché mi diverto. Concesso.»

Un telefono cellulare iniziò a suonare ed Abby lo prese dallo zaino.

«Ciao papà. Ah ah. Si, sono appena tornata a casa. Si, Tim è qui. Ok, squadra al completo. Alexx? Ok, ho capito. Si abbiamo la moto, sono tornata a casa intera, ok per l'auto, andiamo in laboratorio per i kit. Riferisco. A dopo»

«Il capo chiama?»

«Si, dobbiamo andare, due morti. Prendiamo i kit in laboratorio e dobbiamo prendere l'hummer. Il mio primo caso sul campo da sola, Alexx è su un'altra scena del crimine. Andiamo va che ho già l'ansia.»

«Andrai bene ed è ora che inizi a lasciare l'ovile, in caso ti aiuto io se mi fai un fischio. Guido io, ridammi le chiavi, bevi ed usciamo» disse mentre Abigail andava a bere e Tim sorrise mentre si avvicinò di nuovo alla telecamera

«Un ultima sorpresa per te. Ora ci salutiamo davvero Abigail del futuro, ciao a tutti.» disse piano per poi spegnere la telecamera.

Lo schermo diventò nero e un video partì. La colonna sonora era "Life on Mars" di David Bowie, e c'erano diversi video, di anni diversi, intuì fossero dal 1997 a quel momento del 2004. I primissimi erano di quando Abby era giovanissima ed era appena arrivata a Miami, la scrivania del padre al dipartimento quando ancora era un detective china su un libro, Abigail e Calleigh che camminavano per i corridoi della scientifica, la famosa vacanza al mare dove finalmente ci fu la prima risata della bionda alla telecamera, dato che Tim l'aveva lanciata tra le onde e lei si era vendicata trascinando Tim in acqua, un abbraccio tra padre e figlia che sembrava giù di morale. La promozione a tenente di Horatio, Abigail con gli occhiali da sole del padre, di nuovo Abby mentre il padre le spiegava una composizione molecolare chimica in uno dei laboratori, una delle prime autopsie fatte da sola in laboratorio con Alexx che osservava, Calleigh ed Abby parlare davanti ad una tazza di caffè con Eric che era rimasto in piedi a guardarle, Abigail che usava il camice di Horatio mentre assisteva Tim in un'analisi, una smorfia, la laurea di Abigail, il camice tutto suo, il suo armadietto, un concerto dove Abigail era sulle spalle di Tim.

Era un video di 3 minuti, forse 4, con un sacco di collage e sorrise. Mac capì perché gli volesse bene, il loro rapporto era molto simile a quello che Abigail aveva con Don, anche se Timothy era totalmente diverso dallo stesso Don e dalle persone che conosceva.

Quando il video si concluse Abby diede un bacio a Mac

«Puoi sempre scappare adesso»

«No, non me ne vado, anzi. Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo meglio»

«Sarebbe piaciuto anche a me presentartelo. Eric grazie» disse la bionda abbracciando poi l'amico e poi il padre

Andarono tutti a pranzo, portarono poi Horatio ed Eric a fare un giro della scientifica di New York che Eric non l'aveva mai fatto e i due uomini tornarono a Miami in serata, con dispiacere della donna, ma ammisero di essere stanchi e di dover tornare a casa, perché effettivamente dovevano tornare al lavoro ed erano mancati da Miami già per due giorni interi, tre contando quello che stava terminando, ma sarebbero tornati per Natale, così da passare insieme le festività e conoscere i nipotini se arrivavano.

Presto arrivò novembre, come l'arrivo della dottoressa O'Malley a New York. Abigail non lo sapeva, era una sorpresa ben organizzata, quando la bionda venne chiamata in sala riunioni quasi non credette ai suoi occhi vedendo la dottoressa O'Malley in piedi davanti alla lavagna magnetica, la salutò cordialmente prima di guardare con gli occhi lucidi e aria confusa, i tre uomini presenti.

«Un piccolo regalo per la nostra Abigail, data la tua.. completa guarigione diciamo così.» disse Sid indicando sé stesso, Don e Mac «ma è un'idea di Mac, io ho solo fatto un po' da tramite e Don ha collaborato un po' per i trasferimenti dall'aeroporto a qui, il laboratorio è un labirinto per chi non è abituato»

«Siete matti» disse abbracciando prima Sid, che sorrise dandole un bacio sulla fronte, Don che la strinse dolcemente sussurrandole «te lo sei meritato, ragazza mia. Vedi però di non farci preoccupare più così tanto, mi raccomando» e lei annuì, prima di stringere Mac e baciarlo.

«Ti amo così tanto»

«Anche io ti amo. Mi sembrava giusto farti questo regalo, ma abbiamo già preso troppo tempo alla dottoressa per chiacchierare, forse è il caso di iniziare e parliamo quando andiamo a pranzo» suggerì e Abigail gli sorrise annuendo.

«Hai ragione, meglio iniziare» sorrise Abigail mettendosi a sedere, davanti ad una serie di block notes e un astuccio nero pieno di penne che immaginò fossero lì per lei.

Nonostante non fosse esattamente un posto adatto dove fare un convegno di medicina legale, l'irlandese non lo fece pesare, spiegandole tutto con dovizia di particolari e Abigail prendeva appunti, faceva domande e gli occhi brillavano per l'emozione e l'interesse. Era come se fosse una lezione individuale all'università, Abigail sembrava attingere da quella donna ogni parola, ogni idea, per fare supposizioni, contestando quello che non le convinceva e la donna era indulgente con lei, spingendola a fare altre domande. I fogli del block notes venivano riempiti di appunti alla velocità della luce, tanto che per pranzo stava per intaccare il secondo block notes.

Mac, Sid e Don, a sorpresa della bionda, erano rimasti e si erano seduti anche loro al tavolo della sala riunioni, il primo per donare tutto il suo supporto dato che non ci capiva granché di alcuni termini che usavano, il secondo perché aveva ammesso di essere affascinato dall'argomento (anche se conosceva a sommi capi la ricerca della O'Malley, un po' di approfondimento non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto) e Don era curioso di vedere come si svolgeva un convegno in miniatura di medicina dato che Abigail anche all'epoca dell'università sembrava affascinata da quei simposi, che lui associava come assolutamente noiosi e da evitare, cosa che pensava anche delle riunioni ad essere sincero, ma aveva capito ben presto che era meglio non farlo sapere a Mac. Alla fine tutti e tre, contagiati dall'entusiasmo di Abigail si trovarono ad interagire con la dottoressa, che sorrise, lieta di poter rispondere anche alle loro domande, alcune banali, altre meno.

«Facciamo la pausa pranzo. Avete un ristorante da consigliarmi?» chiese l'irlandese con un sorriso. Conosceva dei bei locali in città, ma voleva sapere qualche nome dai poliziotti e dalla giovane dottoressa, magari c'era qualche locale che gli era sfuggito da quando frequentava la grande mela

«Si, ne avremmo uno, ci andiamo sempre io ed Abby quando riesco a strapparle una pausa, possiamo andare tutti insieme, se per voi va bene.» disse Don indicando sé stesso e la bionda per poi guardare gli amici

«Secondo me si può fare» disse Sid, ma l'assenso di Abigail e Mac non si fece attendere. La donna si era dimostrata di una simpatia e di una disponibilità senza pari, Abby fu contenta e quando scoprì che l'irlandese aveva portato un piccolo regalo direttamente dall'Irlanda sapendo del matrimonio fatto il mese prima, quasi pianse.

Si scambiarono i contatti, promettendosi a vicenda che non si sarebbero perse di vista.

***

Il venerdì Abby si fece convincere da Mac e da Sid di lavorare quei due ultimi giorni della settimana, prima di iniziare dal lunedì successivo ufficialmente il mese di riposo prima di partorire, dopo quanto successo a Miami non volevano rischiare e dato che per tutti non c'era motivo per cui andasse a lavorare, Sid disse che non c'era gran movimento, poteva stare a casa e a godersi l'ottavo mese di gravidanza, che poi con un parto gemellare ogni "momento è buono" disse una volta la ginecologa di Abigail, dato che alle volte i gemelli avevano la tendenza a voler nascere prima della data stimata. Nonostante mancasse un mese prima della nascita dei "due birbanti", Abigail stava già iniziando a provare una certa ansia, amplificata notevolmente, soprattutto dopo aver discusso a lungo con Mac che aveva deciso di impegnarsi in prima persona in un caso e non era riuscita a fargli cambiare idea, Abigail era terrorizzata dalle conseguenze del suo gesto, temendo di perderlo. L'uomo da parte sua le promise che avrebbe fatto attenzione e che sarebbe tornato da lei, ma la giovane Caine aveva paura, avendo già perso una persona a cui voleva molto bene due anni prima.

Il caso in questione, riguardava un rapinatore di una banca che si presentò con il nome di Joe. L'uomo chiese alla polizia che stava cercando di negoziare che un agente della scientifica di New York raggiungesse la banca in cui si trovava, per provare la sua innocenza in merito alla morte del direttore dell'istituto di credito, il signor Walter Sutherford, il cui corpo senza vita venne rinvenuto nella camera blindata. Mac si propose di buon grado, alla condizione che Joe lasciasse andare un ostaggio, cosa che l'uomo fece e così il detective poté iniziare ad indagare, venendo supportato dalla squadra che seguiva il caso dall'esterno e intanto cercava di mettere insieme i pezzi, mentre Abigail supportava Sid e Hawkes alle prese con un'autopsia virtuale. La situazione si complicò, c'erano dei punti che non erano chiari e Mac fece altre domande al rapinatore così da avere un quadro più completo, per poi scoprire che Joe era stato obbligato a tornare alla banca per recuperare un oggetto dimenticato da un uomo che rapinò precedentemente la banca sottraendo una notevole somma di denaro e se si rifiutava o non portava a termine ciò che gli era stato chiesto, la pena era la morte della sua famiglia. Mac credette nella buona fede di Joe, costretto a quel gesto estremo perché la sua famiglia era stata presa in ostaggio, così Mac l'aiutò ad uscire illeso dalla banca facendosi riprendere dalle telecamere, facendo in modo che i rapitori vedessero che tutto era andato a buon fine. Tuttavia venne imbrogliato, venne costretto a salire in macchina e guidare a lungo, prima di risvegliarsi in una macchina dentro un fiume in New Jersey.

Quella notte Don informò Abigail su cosa stava succedendo, che non avevano idea di dove si trovasse Mac e come risultato, Abigail fece la notte in bianco. Aveva una strana sensazione, un nodo allo stomaco che non si allentava. Pensava che qualcosa di grave stava per succedere, si era sentita in quel modo solo quando era morto Tim, era qualcosa che non riusciva bene a comprendere, probabilmente non era nulla. Quando era mattino inoltrato, ricevette una chiamata di Mac che le diceva che stava bene, che sarebbe tornato a casa presto, di stare tranquilla.

Una mezz'ora più tardi da quella telefonata, Don bussò alla porta di casa di Abby mentre la donna stava per uscire per andare al lavoro.

«Abby dobbiamo parlare, siediti» disse Don pallido in volto. Come dirlo all'amica?

«Stai bene?»

«Si sto bene. Si tratta di Mac, volevo aggiornarti sul caso»

«Cosa sta succedendo? Mi ha chiamato mezz'ora fa e sono spaventata a morte»

Don le raccontò che Mac era stato trovato in New Jersey, zuppo dalla testa ai piedi, con una leggera commozione celebrale e alcuni ricordi erano confusi, ma si sarebbe ripreso ed erano sulla via di casa.

«Conoscendo Mac si starà dirigendo in laboratorio. Ti racconto ciò che so del caso mentre siamo per strada, poi magari ti fai ragguagliare da Sid, non ho voluto metterti in allarme più del dovuto date le tue condizioni» disse Don con un sorriso imbarazzato

«Andiamo.» disse lei prendendo il cappotto e la sciarpa, dato che erano a fine ottobre e anche se c'era un po' di sole e una temperatura vagamente tiepida, sarebbe potuta precipitare in fretta, il meteo era sempre stata un'incognita per lei. Persino a Miami, sole a 30° gradi tutto il giorno e poi ti inzuppi per una pioggia che non si sapeva da dove diamine era arrivata, per poi riavere una temperatura di 30° gradi in breve tempo.

Mentre viaggiavano, Don le raccontò tutto ciò che sapeva, nonché ammise alla donna tutta la sua disapprovazione del fatto che il laboratorio del New Jersey voleva seguire il caso dato che era nella loro giurisdizione, lasciando loro le briciole su cui indagare. Abigail sospirò senza commentare ulteriormente, era evidente che aveva la testa altrove e Don non insistette, accese la radio e cercò una stazione che piacesse ad entrambi, mettendo il volume al minimo

«Va bene questa stazione?»

«Si, è perfetta. Grazie, scusa se sono un po' assente» sorrise distrattamente

«Non ti preoccupare, lo capisco» disse con un mezzo sorriso. Si era sposata da poco ed ecco arrivare i primi guai

Appena arrivati in laboratorio, Abby si sedette nell'ufficio di Mac che arrivò qualche minuto più tardi. Sorrise vedendolo con la camicia e una giacca recuperata chissà da dove, riprese un po' di colore in volto e si rilassò.

«Che ci fai qui dovresti essere in ospedale una commozione non è una cosa da prendere sotto gamba. Se proprio non vuoi andare in ospedale, almeno vai da tua moglie a farti coccolare un po'» disse Sheldon Hawkes guardando Mac con un sorriso mentre camminavano per il corridoio

«Un uomo è morto e io voglio assicurare alla giustizia il colpevole, ma credo che mia moglie non abbia preso bene il mio viaggio, la vedo grigia» disse Mac con un sorriso preoccupato, vedendola uscire dal suo ufficio con una faccia decisamente poco felice, aveva due belle occhiaie e secondo Mac non aveva chiuso occhio per tutta la notte o se lo aveva fatto aveva dormito poco e male. Le andò incontro, ma se Mac (e il resto della squadra) si aspettava un ceffone in pieno volto con tanto di sciocco e impronta delle cinque dita sulla guancia, Abigail gli mise le mani intorno al collo e lo baciò con passione, l'uomo restituì il bacio con la stessa intensità per poi stringerle le braccia intorno alla vita e mettere la fronte contro quella della donna. Non lo avrebbe fatto con nessun'altra, con Peyton non le aveva nemmeno permesso di tenergli la mano in pubblico per lungo tempo cosa che aveva contrariato la donna, ma con Abigail si sentiva più rilassato in un certo punto di vista, avuto paura e quel contatto, rassicurò entrambi.

«Ho temuto di averti perso. Non farlo mai più, per favore» disse quasi sussurrando le parole

«Non te lo posso assicurare, ma farò il possibile per tornare sempre da te. Come state?» chiese rimanendo in quella posizione, inspirando quel profumo che associava come sempre immediatamente a casa e sentì il cuore prendere un battito regolare, a sentirsi un poco più tranquillo. Forse Abigail ebbe ragione quando gli disse di non andare, ma era stato necessario. Ora dovevano assicurare Joe alla giustizia.

«Noi stiamo bene, ma vedi di finire il caso in fretta, che dopo dobbiamo farci una bella chiacchierata. Ora è meglio che vada ad aiutare Sid, ma per favore, per qualsiasi cosa ti prego di venire giù e vediamo cosa possiamo fare» disse lei con un sussurro sfiorandogli la fronte con le dita, dove c'era la ferita curata sicuramente dai uno dei paramedici

«D'accordo. Fai attenzione, mi raccomando» disse baciandola lievemente staccandosi da lei

«Soprattutto tu» rispose lei guardandolo andare via e prendendo la strada per l'ascensore, sentendo il cuore più leggendo, vedendo che non era ferito gravemente, a parte quella commozione cerebrale che aveva capito fosse di lieve entità e se era così, sarebbe stata una cosa facilmente gestibile.

Tutta la squadra si mise a lavorare su quel caso, che si era dimostrato più lungo e complicato del previsto: nel bagagliaio della macchina su cui viaggiava Mac era presente il corpo senza vita di un certo Derek James, che poi si scoprì essere il complice di Joe. L'uomo era stato colpito al volto - in una guancia per la precisione - con un colpo di pistola, proiettile che si scoprì identico ad uno che Mac aveva trovato nel colletto della camicia e che per via dell'attrito tra il finestrino e il tessuto della camicia che aveva rallentato il proiettile, non l'aveva ucciso. Mac suppose che Joe lo credesse morto, così pensò potesse avere qualche piccolo vantaggio, nel frattempo Danny che aveva fatto delle analisi su un fermaglio per capelli recuperato dalla macchina, informò Mac che grazie al test del DNA, scoprì che il fermaglio apparteneva alla figlia di Joe, per via della compatibilità del DNA rilevato. Adam analizzò il battistrada della macchina, disse a Mac che a suo parere Joe fosse tornato a New York senza il denaro, dato che i gradini non erano abbastanza in profondità nel terreno, cosa che invece sarebbe accaduta se avesse avuto con sé i due milioni di dollari. Hawkes riuscì a trovare il numero di telefono dI Joe, grazie all'analisi della registrazione del walkie talkie che era nella macchina che Mac aveva guidato, riuscirono a risalire al numero di telefono che Joe compose, che aveva portato al telefono di Derek, che aveva il numero di Joe salvato in rubrica, così Mac chiamò il numero e dall'altra parte trova Joe sorpreso di sentirlo ancora vivo e gli chiede di costituirsi, ma dato che stava ancora cercando i soldi, si rifiutò categoricamente.

Scoprirono che la macchina di Samantha, la sorella minore di Don, aveva passato un casello a tutta velocità, ma la ragazza non stava guidando l'auto in quanto l'aveva prestata ad una certa Lauren Salinas, che poi scoprirono essere la stessa persona che aveva prestato a Mac il suo telefono cellulare quando era in New Jersey. Quella situazione che aveva deluso Don, che pensava che la sorella fosse finalmente cambiata, invece aveva ancora la tendenza a finire nei guai.

Mac chiese a Lindsay di analizzare il suo kit che usò in banca il giorno prima, dato che aveva trovato materiale interessante sotto la scarpa di Joe e la donna scoprì che si trattava di una pianta rara sensibile al tatto, che si trovava in un solo campo fuori New York.

Danny interrogò Samantha, che non riconobbe né Derek o Joe, ma disse di sapere che Lauren usciva con qualcuno. Nel frattempo Mac andò in obitorio e Sid iniziò a dirgli ciò che sapeva riguardo Lauren, ovvero che analisi preliminari avevano rivelato che Lauren morì per via di una coltellata, ma Abigail aggiunse che quelle coltellate sicuramente l'avevano uccisa, ma la donna era stata prima torturata, in quanto era presente acqua nei polmoni ed erano presenti alcune abrasioni ai polsi, quindi era stata legata. Mac sospettò che Joe torturò la ragazza per scoprire dove Derek nascose il denaro, così Mac e Stella decisero di andare a cercare il denaro nel campo di cui aveva parlato Lindsay, dove non trovarono il denaro, ma invece scoprirono vicino ad alcuni binari ferroviari abbandonati i passaporti e patenti sepolti. Joe, osservando i due dall'alto, chiamò il numero di Mac e promise che li avrebbe battuti sul tempo, trovando il denaro per primo. Quando Mac chiese a Joe riguardo la morte di Lauren, Joe sostenne che si trattò di un incidente, che non era sua intenzione farlo, voleva solo spaventarla, ma la situazione gli era sfuggita di mano.

Adam e Lindsay dopo aver esaminato i passaporti, trovarono quello vero, rivelarono così a Mac che il vero nome di Joe era Ethan Scott. Iniziarono a capire cosa successe: Lauren era un cassiera della banca, Derek aveva ingoiato la chiave della cassetta di sicurezza, sperando che Ethan non riuscisse ad aprirla, così Stella si precipitò alla banca dove trovò Ethan con i soldi della cassetta in mano, lo inseguì sul tetto dove lui la spinse di lato contro una ringhiera e, mentre l'uomo scappava, Stella cadde, salvandosi per un pelo. Nel frattempo nel laboratorio, analizzando i documenti fiscali di Ethan riescono a risalire alla famiglia di Ethan: moglie e alla figlia, Allison ed Emma Scott, nonché Adam scoprì tre biglietti del treno che li avrebbe condotti in Canada, furono acquistati con la carta di credito di Allison. Stella dopo aver parlato con Allison presso la stazione ferroviaria, le disse quello che Ethan aveva fatto, ucciso, rapinato, rapito.. le chiese, quasi supplicando, il suo aiuto per assicurare il marito alla giustizia. Poche ore dopo, Ethan arrivò alla stazione ferroviaria per incontrare la moglie e la figlia, che tuttavia non riuscì a trovare. L'uomo ricevette una telefonata da Mac, rendendosi conto che Mac sapeva la sua vera identità, ma è certo che sia al sicuro, fino a quando Mac comparve dietro di lui e lo pose in stato di arresto.

Alla fine del turno, Don scese all'obitorio trovando Mac ed Abigail che stavano discutendo, stava per andare via così da lasciare abbastanza spazio ai due per continuare a parlare in santa pace, ma l'uomo si avvicinò alla moglie e la strinse, cosa che fece poco dopo anche lei, così decise di intervenire.

«Ehi ragazzi, volete un passaggio? Ho portato io Abby alla scientifica e non mi fido a lasciarvi ad un taxi» chiese e i due accettarono di buon grado. Durante il viaggio parlarono a lungo del caso, di tutto ciò che scoprirono.

«E sai che ha detto?» disse Don fermandosi davanti alla porta della casa di Mac e Abigail con un sorriso «"Sei in arresto per gli omicidi di Derek James e Lauren Salinas, per rapimento e tentato omicidio di un agente di polizia, rapina a mano armata, furto d'auto, aggressione e percosse. Ma più di tutto, per avermi fatto incazzare." Secondo me era lì lì per dire "Per aver fatto incazzare me e mia moglie", dovevi vedere che faccia seria aveva! Era uno spasso. Mi raccomando curalo bene, Abby che ci serve intero»

«Per una volta posso dire che mi prenderò io cura di lui e non viceversa. Buonanotte amico mio, ci vediamo domani, se mi passi a trovare» sorrise la bionda guardandolo, scendendo dall'auto

«Non mancherò.» sorrise

Nei giorni successivi, parlando con suo padre, Abigail scoprì che Eric era stato colpito in un conflitto a fuoco, da Clavo Cruz, che aveva un conto in sospeso con Horatio. Erano successe diverse cose da quando era stata a Miami, se non si considerava il rapimento che la coinvolgeva, Ryan ebbe problemi con gli affari interni per qualcosa che suo padre non le spiegò (ma per fortuna tutto si era risolto), Natalia che era quasi stata arrestata in quanto sospettata principale dell'omicidio dell'ex marito ma era ovvio che non era stata lei perché per quel poco che l'aveva conosciuta non le era sembrata una che provava rancore verso l'uomo, ma la cosa più importante era che Eric era vivo e si era ristabilito completamente. Quando Abigail aveva saputo da suo padre della sparatoria in cui era stato coinvolto lo zio acquisito, le si strinse il cuore e pianse. Avrebbe voluto esserci ma non poteva più prendere l'aereo per via della gravidanza, per la prima volta si era sentita sinceramente impotente e odiava l'abitare così lontana. I due si sentivano abbastanza spesso, ma prima che il cubano si rimettesse del tutto ci voleva tempo, anche in virtù del proiettile nella testa che sembrava dare preoccupazioni. Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscita a vederlo presto, ma dentro di sé lo sperava.

La vigilia di Natale era arrivata prima che se ne rendessero conto. Abby e Mac avevano comprato le ultime cose che servivano per i gemelli, Abigail era andata nei giorni precedenti a prendere gli ultimi regali e li stava impacchettando, aveva un maglione rosso tremendo con delle renne bianche e i capelli tirati su con una bandana che aveva utilizzato per avere una capigliatura come quelle delle pin up, dato che i capelli rimanevano ben raccolti e non le ricadevano sul viso. Un modo di vestirsi tanto assurdo, quanto Mac lo trovasse assolutamente da Abigail, era come se addosso a lei, quell'abbinamento assurdo avesse un senso tutto suo. La scadenza per il parto era stata data per fine dicembre, perciò entrambi erano tranquilli.

Nonostante Mac si fosse preso la settimana giorni per aspettare il lieto evento, quel mattino gli era stato chiesto di seguire un caso abbastanza complicato e avevano bisogno di Mac per capire cosa dovevano fare e non perdere il bandolo della matassa trovato con tanta difficoltà: c'era stata una strage ad una fermata dell'autobus e ogni aiuto era utile. Quando era tornato a casa, era scuro in viso ed Abigail pensò che una delle vittime doveva essere un bambino, quella morte lo aveva fatto star male, più di quanto non volesse far trasparire e Abigail evitò empaticamente di fargli domande, ne avrebbe parlato lui nel caso si fosse sentito di farlo.

Quando Mac tornò a casa Abby gli sorrise.

«Ciao amore bentornato a casa, tutto bene?» chiese lei guardandolo

«Ciao, si tutto bene. Aspetta, rimani lì vicino all'albero, che ho una cosa per te e non togliere la bandana, che sei bellissima» disse togliendosi il cappotto e poggiandola su un attaccapanni

Mac la guardò mentre appoggiava a terra sotto il loro albero, un pacchetto di considerevole grandezza, ricoperto con una carta rossa con disegnati sopra renne, babbo natale con dei regali, qualche slitta e dei pupazzi di neve, probabilmente un regalo per uno dei gemelli. Gliel'aveva vista comprare il mese prima e aveva riso, non sapeva che la sua moglie adorasse quei tipi di carta da regalo, ma effettivamente erano una carta talmente fuori dal comune, che saltava subito all'occhio ed era in tono dato che stavano per diventare i genitori.

Lei lo guardò con un aria confusa e Mac dopo un istante la raggiunse sotto l'albero, le mostrò una borsa color tiffany, che mise a terra. Abigail sgranò gli occhi riconoscendo la busta.

«Che cos'è?»

«Lo scoprirai solo a mezzanotte.»

Borbottò un attimo, per poi guardarlo con aria divertita

«Davvero ti piaccio con questa cosa addosso?»

«Molto sexy, se non fossi incinta te la farei vedere io.» disse

Lei rise stringendosi a lui e cercando le sue labbra, per baciarlo.

«Quando è che facciamo un altro figlio?» chiese lei divertita

«Non appena nascono questi due burloni, possiamo riaprire il cantiere, sempre se vorrai» disse per poi sentire una sensazione poco gradevole, come se si fosse fatta la pipì addosso e guardò istintivamente i pantaloni.

«Oh cavolo, Mac.» disse lei indicandogli la pozza a terra

«Bene, buon Natale in anticipo amore mio.»

«Già. Buon Natale amore mio» disse con un sorriso

Si cambiarono e con calma si diressero all'ospedale, al corso pre-parto avevano detto di non agitarsi fino a che le contrazioni non erano molto ravvicinate, perciò seguendo i consigli che erano stati dati, se la presero con tutta calma.

Abby era sommariamente tranquilla, avvisarono Don e la squadra di New York (che sarebbero arrivati da lì a due ore), nonché la bionda mandò una serie di messaggi alla squadra di Miami. Probabilmente non sarebbero arrivati prima del giorno successivo, forse non sarebbero nemmeno partiti da Miami per non lasciare scoperta la scientifica, ma voleva che sapessero che stavano per nascere i due bambini. Sentì il telefono vibrare e quando lesse il nome dall'altra parte sorrise.

«Eric, ciao! Qual buon vento?»

«Porto la buona novella, tuo padre sta facendo i biglietti. Prendiamo il volo notturno, abbiamo deciso di venire tutti quanti, abbiamo chiesto aiuto se potevano sostituirci per un paio di giorni, gli altri non sono contenti, ma non credo succederà nulla. Abbiamo sballato parte dei turni, ma per la figlia di Horatio, nonché mia nipote questo e altro» disse con una mezza risata

«Non vedo l'ora di vedervi»

«Come stai?»

«Uno schifo, non vedo l'ora di rivedervi tutti. Tu come stai? Novità da Miami?»

«Nessuna in particolare, non da quando ci siamo sentiti tre giorni fa per lo meno.» disse pacatamente

«Non mi hai risposto, tu come stai?»

«Sto meglio, ce la farò. Mi hanno detto che non potrei prendere un aereo dato che la ferita è abbastanza recente, poco meno di due mesi fa, ma non voglio perdermi la nascita dei bambini. Alexx ha giurato che butterà un occhio su di me prima, dopo e durante il viaggio»

«Dove andrete a dormire?»

«Abbiamo trovato un hotel non troppo lontano dall'ospedale, staremo lì. Comunque non ti preoccupare, ok? Ce la caveremo, tu pensa a stare tranquilla e ad avere i gemelli, noi arriviamo da te»

Abigail si chiedeva quando sarebbero finite le contrazioni, non ce la faceva più a resistere e aveva segretamente paura del parto vero e proprio. Era sempre stata una che il dolore fisico lo sopportava bene, ma era sempre stata insofferente riguardo l'attesa, cosa che con le contrazioni peggiorava il suo stato d'animo. Camminava avanti ed indietro, poi Millie, la madre di Mac le suggerì di farsi una doccia calda, per alleviare i dolori delle contrazioni ed effettivamente l'aveva aiutata a respirare un po', ma quelle erano poi tornate di nuovo alla carica.

Millie Taylor si era trasferita da Chicago a New York negli ultimi anni per stare vicino al figlio dato che non riusciva a vederlo molto spesso se rimaneva a vivere a Chicago, soprattutto in virtù del fatto che il figlio passava moltissimo tempo al lavoro dopo la morte del padre e di Claire. Abigail ricordava distintamente la prima volta che l'incontrò. Si era trasferita da sei mesi a casa di Mac e dato che Millie seppe dal figlio che aveva intenzione di fare sul serio con Abigail, chiese ad entrambi di andarla a trovarla a pranzo. Avrebbe cucinato qualcosa che piacesse a tutti e dato che sapeva che era allergica avrebbe evitato qualsiasi cosa che non andasse bene, ad esempio con Mac essendo profondamente allergico ai mirtilli aveva perfezionato negli anni alcune ricette meravigliose di torte, modificando le ricette, così che se ne tenesse accuratamente alla larga.

Dopo le dovute presentazioni, Millie la guardò con un gran sorriso.

«Dove l'hai trovata Mac? Non dirmi al lavoro perché non ci credo, una bella ragazza così non può lavorare in un obitorio. Potrebbe lavorare come modella, magari un'attrice» disse Mille guardandola con un sorriso

«Mamma è davvero un medico legale, era una cheerleader quando era a scuola» sorrise

«Sono lusingata signora, ma ho conosciuto suo figlio proprio per via del lavoro. Se non fossi venuta a New York per lavoro, non lo avrei mai conosciuto» disse lei prendendo il tesserino della scientifica e mostrandoglielo, la donna fece un largo sorriso guardando i dati impressi sopra, porgendo nuovamente il tesserino alla legittima proprietaria

«Partiamo male ragazza mia. Dammi del tu e chiamami per nome perché signora mi fa sentire più vecchia di quello che sono. Prova, Millie.» sorrise

«Si, sign.. Millie»

Quando si era alzata per lavarsi le mani dato che si stavano per mettere a tavola, al suo ritorno in sala da pranzo sentì Millie dire al figlio «Vedi che quando ti dicevo che le cose buone accadono alle persone che sanno aspettare? Eccola qui, la tua cosa buona, la tua seconda possibilità Mac» disse gentilmente al figlio mettendo in tavola il pranzo «Non fartela scappare»

Quando Abby tornò in sala da pranzo e si sedette a tavola, Millie la guardò seriamente per poi sorridere.

«Potrebbero prenderti per qualche pubblicità stile "un volto nuovo per la polizia", tipo quei vecchi cartelloni pubblicitari per arruolarsi nell'esercito dove c'era scritto "Arruolati anche tu". Se fossi un uomo mi innamorerei anche io, guarda che occhi» disse Mille guardandola con un sorriso

«Grazie Millie, davvero.» disse avvampando

«È il marchio di famiglia» aggiunse Mac cercando di togliere dall'impiccio la fidanzata «Ha ereditato il colore degli occhi da suo padre, Horatio, ma se quelli di Abigail sono azzurri come il cielo, quelli di suo padre sono particolarissimi: dipende dalla luce, a volte sembrano verdi smeraldo, invece di azzurri. Un curioso effetto della luce solare» sorrise

Durante i pranzi che fecero insieme, Abigail ebbe modo di conoscere per bene la madre di Mac. Era una donna molto paziente, molto curiosa, voleva sapere tutto ciò che riguardava Abigail, sul come si erano conosciuti e via discorrendo. Una volta a settimana erano invitati a casa della donna, Abby veniva costantemente viziata dato che le preparava i suoi cibi preferiti evitando accuratamente tutto ciò di cui era allergica (ed era molto sensibile all'argomento dato che Mac era allergico ai mirtilli), ma quando seppe che avrebbe avuto dei nipoti in arrivo era decisamente felice e non vedeva l'ora di poterli viziare. Era la suocera che Abigail aveva sempre desiderato avere e capì presto da chi aveva preso Mac il suo buon cuore.

Dopo quasi otto ore di travaglio, erano nati i due gemelli, con Mac che non aveva mai lasciato Abigail e che teneva costantemente la mano alla moglie, non lamentandosi se Abigail gli stritolava la mano, dandole poi un bacio sulla fronte quando erano nati entrambi i figli.

«Sei stata bravissima» disse con un sorriso incoraggiante

Quando qualche tempo dopo l'infermiera chiese i nomi i due si guardarono con aria lievemente stordita.

«Lascio al padre l'onore, ne sa lui più di me.» sorrise Abigail, che in realtà voleva solo che la lasciassero in pace per un po' e sapeva che con il suo macabro umorismo, che aveva ereditato da quando lavorava alla scientifica, avrebbe incasinato tutto, suggerendo nomi totalmente a caso

«Per il maschietto?»

«Timothy Rhys» disse Mac guardando Abby che sorrise. Avevano deciso di aggiungere ad entrambi i figli un nome gallese, per seguire la tradizione paterna, ne avevano scelto uno sia per il maschio sia uno per la femmina.

Abby avrebbe voluto chiamarlo Declan, dato che piaceva ad entrambi come nome, la donna avrebbe voluto cambiarlo, ma Mac aveva deciso di onorare l'amico della fidanzata. Era una promessa che si era fatto Mac qualche settimana prima, Timothy sarebbe stato a priori il nome del bambino, se avessero mai avuto un altro figlio maschio, avevano già scelto un nome, ma quante possibilità c'erano che lei volesse seriamente avere altri figli dopo l'esperienza del parto che era stata comunque lunga e sicuramente dolorosa?

«E la bambina?»

«Meredith Guinevere» rispose di nuovo Mac, poi la dottoressa diede i due braccialetti e li mise al polso di Abigail.

Quando fu l'ora delle prime visite l'infermiera guardò i due coniugi con aria divertita.

«Volete che entri qualcuno per primo? C'è una bolgia di gente qui fuori tutta per voi e i bambini. Era da un po' di tempo che non vedevo così tanta gente»

Decisero di far entrare i genitori di entrambi, Horatio e Millie, per poi fare entrare tutti gli altri.

Guardando Horatio e Millie alle prese con i gemelli, i due fidanzati non sapevano chi dei due era più emozionato, se Horatio che era diventato nonno, vedendo finalmente che la figlia era raggiante, che aveva la famiglia che meritava o Millie che non sperandoci più vide uno dei suoi sogni diventare realtà? Entrambi i nonni avevano caricato i due nipotini di regali, cosa assolutamente prevedibile.

«Ci sarà sempre un Tim nella famiglia» disse Horatio con un sorriso lontano prendendolo in braccio

«Sempre» sorrise Abigail al padre

«Anche se tua figlia per un momento voleva chiamarlo Declan» sorrise Mac

«No questa è una faccia da Timothy, avete fatto un'ottima scelta» disse Mille con un sorriso e Horatio le diede ragione.

I bambini vennero coccolati da tutti a turno, prima dalla squadra di Miami e poi quella di New York, ma Abigail su una cosa iniziò a borbottare dopo che tutti espressero la loro opinione: i bambini assomigliavano entrambi al padre, di suo non avevano proprio niente, ma come disse Mac bisognava aspettare che crescessero un po', prima di capire a chi somigliassero.

I due neo-genitori vennero sommersi di regali da entrambe le squadre, incredibile vedere quanto si erano mobilitati, poi Abigail e Mac decisero chi sarebbero stati il padrino e la madrina vennero scelti, uno a Miami ed uno a New York per non far torto a nessuno: Don fu scelto come padrino e Calleigh come madrina, cosa che commosse entrambi, ma non poteva essere diversamente.

Per qualche giorno i due gemelli portarono gioia nelle vite delle due squadre, facendo dimenticare il lato triste del loro lavoro.

  
  
  
  
 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: ciao ragazzi <3 Scrivere questo capitolo mi ha preso molto più tempo di quanto credessi ed è molto più lungo di quanto immaginai in un primo momento. Stavo per pubblicarlo, ma ho fermato tutto e l'ho riscritto a metà, questa trafila si è ripetuta per tre volte di fila, quando dopo pranzo mi accorsi che stavo per farlo di nuovo ho deciso di non rimetterci più mano se no impazzivo.

Devo ammettere che è comunque molto più lungo di quanto preventivai in un primo momento, ho anticipato o tardato alcune situazioni e vicende viste nelle rispettive serie TV, come il viaggio a Rio, il proiettile nella testa di Eric di Miami e ad esempio tutta la parte della banca e del New Jersey non era prevista, ma rivedendo in settimana le puntate in lingua originale di CSI New York (4x21 "Hostage" e 5x01 "Veritas") ed essendo state per lungo tempo le mie preferite, nonché dato che a New York non c'era stato nessun avvenimento importante da un po', ho pensato di lasciarlo per un tono vagamente drammatico.

Spero via sia piaciuta e di essermi fatta perdonare per l'attesa.


	16. Capitolo 15

_La gente è in cerca di questo,_  
di essere presa per mano.  
Di rassicurazione.  
Di qualcuno che le prometta che andrà tutto bene.

_-Chuck Palahniuk_

 

 

Era arrivato presto il 2007, quell’anno era passato così in fretta che rendersi conto che i gemelli compivano il loro primo compleanno e la loro prima festicciola era con tutta la famiglia al completo, in quanto c’erano i nonni, Horatio e Millie, la squadra di New York (che avevano portato sia i regali per i gemelli che qualche piccolo regalo da mettere sotto l’albero, che avrebbero aperto tutti insieme il giorno seguente) anche Eric e Calleigh, che erano diventati una coppia a tutti gli effetti e dato che morivano dalla voglia di vedere i gemelli dal vivo anche se si vedevano quasi tutti i giorni tramite Skype, così ne avevano approfittato. Sarebbero ripartiti il 27 dicembre, così da godersi sia la famiglia sia la città prima di tornare al lavoro.

Quell’anno di festeggiamenti in compagnia, sarebbe stato il primo di tanti in quella casa dato che sarebbe diventata una tradizione di famiglia, in quanto i Taylor avevano deciso di invitare gli amici e i familiari per festeggiare il Natale insieme, avevano bisogno di passare tempo in compagnia reciproca, soprattutto fuori dal lavoro ed evitare sparatorie nei bar (cosa che era avvenuta dopo il funerale di Jessica e aveva lasciato scossa Abby per giorni).

Era stato un anno impegnativo per la squadra di New York, specialmente per Don, dato che era morta Jessica Angell, che era la sua fidanzata che amava profondamente, ma lo era stato anche per Abby che aveva scoperto recentemente di avere un fratello minore di sedici anni a Miami, che da pochi mesi era uscito di prigione e aveva scelto di vivere con sua madre, sebbene si sentisse spesso con Horatio, Abigail non aveva ancora bene deciso cosa fare. Kyle voleva incontrarla ma lei era ancora titubante e sebbene una parte di lei volesse davvero incontrarlo, aveva paura, così sperava di capire cosa fare in quella fredda giornata di dicembre.

Per fortuna il soggiorno della casa era abbastanza grande per ospitare tutti quanti, dopo aver preso qualche piccolo accorgimento erano riusciti a sistemare tutte le sedie necessarie intorno al tavolo estensibile così da rendere sia la piccola festa che il pranzo confortevole.

Lindsay propose ai Taylor per il pranzo del giorno di Natale per ogni amico di New York portasse qualcosa, così da rendere partecipi gli amici con un piatto che adoravano e che volevano fare conoscere agli altri, tenendo conto delle allergie dei coniugi (sottolineando noci e tutti i frutti con il guscio - soprattutto noci e noccioline - per Abigail, dato che per i crostacei e le pesche erano fuori stagione, e i mirtilli per Mac), così da non escludere nessuno da quella cena in compagnia.

Mac aiutò Abby a cucinare  il “tacchino alla Caine”, una ricetta del tacchino ripieno per il ringraziamento che Horatio aveva creato quando Abby era ancora una bambina e perfezionato negli anni per far in modo che la figlia allergica alle noci e ad un sacco di altre cose non entrasse in contatto nemmeno lontanamente alle castagne. Sapeva che era un ingrediente fondamentale/tradizionale del tacchino del ringraziamento e ci teneva che la figlia lo avesse in tavola due volte l’anno sia al giorno del ringraziamento sia a Natale e non voleva che andasse in shock anafilattico. Le esperienze passate erano state terribili, era sempre stato un genitore apprensivo, anche se non sembrava dall’esterno per via della sua estrema compostezza.

Abby dal canto suo era quasi sicura che la signora Cardenas, colei che faceva da babysitter alla bionda quando era una bambina, l’aiutò a trovare un’alternativa per il tacchino, ma su quello Horatio non si era mai scucito. Un altro vantaggio di quella ricetta era che non prevedeva la “Cranberry Sauce”, una sorta di mostarda agro-dolce fatto di mirtilli rossi americani, dato che Mac era allergico ad ogni tipo di mirtillo, dato che a Horatio non erano mai piaciuti particolarmente né  i mirtilli, né quella salsa, avevano risolto un problema. Era stato divertente cucinare insieme e farlo aveva dimezzato il tempo, anche perché c’erano i gemelli chiedevano giustamente l’attenzione dei genitori. I gemelli iniziarono a parlottare soprattutto tra loro un mese e mezzo prima, così sia Mac che Abby parlavano costantemente rivolgendosi una volta a Tim e una volta a Meredith, cercando di incoraggiarli a parlare correttamente, in quanto sapevano che in media la maggioranza dei gemelli aveva dei ritardi nel parlare; così leggevano loro delle favole, crearono uno spazio per loro per giocare dove i due coniugi avevano depositato tutti i giochi e i libri preferiti dai gemelli. Sebbene in un primo momento avessero deciso di insegnare ai gemelli solo l’inglese, dato che Abigail non era sicura di fare un buon lavoro come insegnante di spagnolo, Mac, Horatio e Stella l’avevano convinta, suo padre ricordò alla figlia che la stessa Abby era sempre stata un’entusiasta con lo spagnolo, che non l’aveva mai obbligata a parlarlo, ma era chiaro che non lo aveva mai dimenticato. Parlando con Horatio, i due coniugi decisero di seguire il “bilinguismo imperfetto” che aveva seguito l’uomo nell’insegnarlo alla figlia, insegnarlo un poco tutti i giorni, un po’ come veniva senza stressarli, sapeva bene che ad un certo punto avrebbe prevalso l’inglese, ma non era preoccupata. Assunsero così una babysitter che parlava anche spagnolo così avrebbero risolto un problema quando erano al lavoro, per fare qualche esercizio aggiuntivo. 

Il mattino di Natale, Horatio uscì presto dato che si era accordato con Eric e Calleigh di fare un giro tutti e tre insieme per la città portando con loro uno dei due gemelli Meredith, Millie, invece era arrivata a casa Taylor per vedere se avevano bisogno di qualcosa e vedendo Abby un po’ stanca che giocava con Tim, le sorrise. 

«Ascoltate, per voi va bene se porto Timothy a fare un giro? Magari riuscite a riposare un po’ e.. Già che sono in giro vi serve qualcosa dell’ultimo minuto?»

«No, abbiamo tutto, grazie mamma. Davvero» ripose Mac con gratitudine, sorridendo alla madre, aiutandola a fare la borsa per il bambino nel caso volessero andare al parco

«Ma figurati, sapete che mi fa piacere. Riguardatevi, sarà una lunga giornata e se avete bisogno sapete dove trovarmi» sorrise

Mac lasciò riposare Abby per un’ora, doveva essere esausta, poi anche se a malincuore dovette svegliarla. Gli invitati sarebbero arrivati a breve, dovevano ancora finire di sistemare un paio di cose, ma avevano pensato di farsi una bella doccia così da rigenerarsi un po’.

«Amore, è ora di alzarsi» disse piano scrollandola, ma lei mugolò qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma Mac ormai lo riconosceva come un “ancora 5 minuti” e sorrise «Avanti Abby, ti capisco ma tra poco dovrebbero arrivare i ragazzi, mettiti in piedi. Tra l‘altro mi devi aiutare»

«Come faceva mio padre?» chiese lei borbottando

Dopo una lunga doccia insieme, parlavano e si baciavano, ebbero la tentazione di continuare in camera da letto ma si ritrovano a ridere mentre si lavavano i capelli pensando alla faccia che avrebbero fatto gli invitati se li avessero trovati in intimità. Avevano trovato quella dimensione, quel piccolo mondo sotto il getto d’acqua calda, qualche tempo prima, si rilassavano, ricaricavano le energie ed erano pronti a ricominciare la giornata.

Millie era tornata a casa con Timothy che giocherellava nel passeggino e sorrise nel vedere la coppia più rilassata, Mac le era andata incontro e stavano parlando, mentre Abby stava finendo di asciugarsi i capelli con il phone, cercando di acconciarli in morbidi boccoli, ma alla fine decise di farlo con la piastra. Quando il detective la vide, le sorrise, ricordando la prima volta che si erano conosciuti, tre anni prima e si sentì un uomo molto fortunato.

Dopo poco rientrarono anche Horatio, Eric e Calleigh che tenevano il passeggino con Meredith che teneva in mano un pezzetto di brioche.

«E quello cos’è?» chiese con un sorriso Abby avvicinandosi al padre

«Spuntino. Mi sembrava affamata e dato che non ho trovato nulla nella borsa, ho pensato di prenderle qualcosa» disse Horatio abbracciando la figlia, abbraccio che venne ricambiato e diede al padre un bacio sulla guancia

«Tale madre.. tale figlia oserei dire, mangia sempre» disse la bionda guardando Meredith che allungò alla madre il pezzo di brioche rimanente e Horatio annuì, perciò la Abby la mangiò tranquilla, per poi rivolgersi Eric e Calleigh «Com’è andata? Ha fatto la brava?»

«Un angioletto. Tra l’altro ci hanno fatto i complimenti per la bambina, dando per scontato che fossimo noi i genitori, secondo loro ci somiglia, ma non so bene come fanno a trovarci una somiglianza» sorrise Eric guardandola.

«Forse è colpa mia, alla fine ci somigliamo noi due. Belle, bionde, occhi chiari» disse Calleigh divertita, vedendo poi Eric imbarazzarsi e cambiare magicamente discorso

Alle undici in punto erano arrivati per primi Danny e Lindsay, i due si erano trasferiti a qualche isolato di distanza dai Taylor, così le due donne riuscivano così ad organizzarsi e vedersi spesso con i bambini, cosa che di fatto aveva reso zii i Messer zii per i gemelli Taylor, così come i Taylor erano diventati zii della piccola Lucy, oltre ad essere eletti padrino e la madrina della bambina.

«Ciao zia Abby» disse Lindsay entrando con il passeggino e Lucy fece un verso allegro, mentre Danny entrò e abbracciò la bionda, dopo aver appoggiato sul tavolo ciò che avevano portato «Dov’è lo zio Mac che ho del cibo?»

«Ciao ragazzi! Arrivo subito, stavo preparando da mangiare ai ragazzi per pranzo» disse l’uomo con un sorriso, mente vide sgambettare Tim. Se Timothy era diventato un “provetto camminatore” dopo aver gattonato per un mese intenso, Meredith continuava a gattonare, ma stava cercando di imitare il fratello. C’era già una certa competizione fraterna, Abby segretamente aveva paura che avessero ereditato quel tratto dai genitori, come la testardaggine che era quasi ovvia.

«Tim vieni a salutare lo zio Danny» disse l’uomo e Tim lo guardò con un sorrisone facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione e si fece prendere in braccio con aria soddisfatta.

«E Meredith? Dov’è?» chiese e il bambino indicò a modo suo la sorella che giocava sul tappeto

«Stai bene?» chiese Lindsay e Abby le sorrise 

«Benissimo»

«A quando il terzo figlio?» chiese la Messer guardando l’amica

«Per carità, non fare venire strane idee a mio marito, che già le ha» disse lei con un risolino, lei e Mac ne avevano parlato e da parte sua l’intenzione di avere un altro figlio effettivamente c’era ma Abby era quella che non si sentiva certa di voler rischiare un altro possibile parto gemellare «Ne bastano due. Ti dico che ho già paura quando cresceranno, sono già testardi come i genitori e hanno compiuto ieri un anno, ci sarà da divertirsi quando saranno adolescenti. E quando il secondo?»

«Non ho intenzione di partorire ancora per un po’. Ti invidio, ne hai due e non sei impazzita, non so come fai»

«Nemmeno io in realtà. Devo dire che senza Mac probabilmente non riuscirei a dormire per più di dieci minuti di fila» disse Abby divertita

Poco dopo arrivò Don, dopo aver dato a Mac un piatto cucinato da nonna Isabella (anche se sapeva cucinare, era meglio chiedere alla nonna che era molto più brava, non voleva mica sfigurare!) e posato un paio di regali in un angolo, abbracciò forte Abby. Non parlarono per un lungo momento, ogni parola era superflua soprattutto tra loro, dato che si conoscevano da una vita. Il ragazzo sfiorò l’orologio di Abby, quello che aveva ereditato seppur virtualmente da Speed, in qualche modo cercò un contatto, un qualcosa che gli permettesse di ricordare la sua Jessica. Non aveva molto di lei in realtà, a parte qualche fotografia e invidiava l’amica, non solo perché aveva ereditato un orologio, ma perché aveva quel legame con quel ragazzo, sapeva che se gli fosse successo qualcosa di terribile lo avrebbe fatto anche con lui, indossando qualcosa che lo ricordasse, probabilmente la t-shirt che gli rubò prima della partenza per Miami. 

Don ammise tempo prima che se avesse avuto qualsiasi cosa di Jessica che avrebbe potuto indossare non l’avrebbe mai fatto, non ne avrebbe avuto il coraggio, tanto che tutto ciò che aveva nel suo appartamento venne restituito ai genitori di lei. Abby gli rispose che quell’orologio era un ricordo importante a cui era legata, accennando che glielo aveva comprato praticamente lei, ma non riusciva ad indossare la collana, dato che aveva le lacrime agli occhi ogni volta che la guardava.

«Nonna mi ha detto di darti questo» sorrise dandole un pacchettino «e questo è da parte di Sam. Non è venuta, aveva già preso un impegno con alcune amiche, ma ti manda un abbraccio»

«Chiamerò entrambe per ringraziarle, posso aprirli?»

«Non si dovrebbe fare, dato che li apriamo tutti insieme dopo.. ma aprili, credo che non si offenderanno se lo fai» sorrise

Abby era sempre stata di famiglia, dopo quei mesi passati a casa dei Flack nel 1990, c’era una parte di lei che si sentiva legata a doppio filo con loro, tanto che la nonna di Don che rispondeva al nome di Isabelle, la chiamava almeno una volta al mese e quando riusciva Abby la andava a trovare, anche con i bambini. Dentro al pacchetto trovò un vecchio cappello da baseball degli Yankees che riconobbe subito, Isabelle aveva ricamando il suo nome in rosso su un lato del cappellino far si che Don non glielo rubasse e una foto di Abby (che indossava il cappellino in questione), Don e Samantha dello stesso anno con i genitori di Don. L’avevano scattata davanti all'American Museum of Natural History, l’uomo non era mai stato un uomo da musei, ma Abby glielo aveva chiesto perché voleva vederlo e ricordava quella giornata come una delle migliori della sua infanzia, l’unico in cui non era presente suo padre. Tanto che appena era tornato dalla sua missione sotto copertura, Abby lo trascinò al museo. Quella fu l’unica volta in cui da bambina entrò di sua spontanea volontà in un museo, cosa che non accadde fino a quando Abby iniziò a frequentare gli amici a Miami. Don Sr. era molto fiero di entrambi i figli, sperava che la figlia Samantha diventasse un medico, ma la ragazza voleva servire il proprio paese nella polizia come il padre, ma sentendo il padre distante su questo punto (e su molti altri a dire il vero), lei si era allontanata totalmente da lui. Quando accolse Abby, in quei mesi di permanenza sotto il suo tetto, Don Sr. si comportava esattamente come se fosse figlia sua, era diverso da suo padre in quanto era severo e sapeva essere piuttosto duro, ma Abby aveva ereditato da suo padre il suo buon carattere, perciò non c’erano state mai tensioni, anzi aveva aiutato a tenere disteso un clima che alle volte sembrava diventare pesante tra le mura domestiche, per via dei casi che seguiva.

Quello di Samantha era un piccolo pacco di biscotti - il preferito di Abby - e c’era un biglietto. 

“Mi spiace non esserci e spero di farmi perdonare il prossimo mese, ho intenzione di portarti fuori a fare shopping. I biscotti sono un piccolo anticipo, non vedo l’ora di rivedere i due piccoli terremoti quali sono i miei “nipoti”. Un abbraccio a te e a tuo marito. Buon Natale, Sam.”

Abby sorrise, parlottando ancora con Don, mentre gli altri ospiti arrivavano e Mac li intratteneva, per poi quando arrivò Sid diede un paio di bottiglie di vino all’uomo per poi avvicinarsi ai due

«Don ti rubo un attimo la padrona di casa» disse con un sorriso

«Sid!» disse abbracciandolo e i gemelli che avevano riconosciuto il nome si diressero verso di lui - chi gattonando e chi camminando - dicendo «Baba!» il loro modo di chiamare “nonno”, esattamente come facevano con Horatio e Millie; allungarono le braccia paffute verso l’uomo che li tirò su con aria divertita. 

Praticamente era diventato un “nonno aggiuntivo”, in realtà Sid incoraggiava che lo chiamassero “nonno”, anche se non lo era, perché sentendosi un padre per Abby, si sentiva di conseguenza nonno per quelle due creature.

«Buongiorno Tim, buongiorno Meredith. Come state?» disse dando un bacio sulla guancia ad entrambi e loro ridacchiarono, prima di tentare di rispondere a modo loro

«Adesso dimmi tu se non sono le copie sputate del padre» disse guardando Sid con aria quasi piccata e Sid le sorrise

«Ne abbiamo già parlato quando siete venuti da noi al ringraziamento, ma crescendo possono assomigliare anche a te. La parlantina è tutta tua, se ti consola» 

Era una tradizione quella di passare il giorno del ringraziamento dagli Hammerback, Sid invitò per anni Mac a casa sua perché non passasse le vacanze da solo e la tradizione venne mantenuta anche con Abby e i gemelli. Alice, la moglie di Sid, sosteneva che se avevano un posto ce ne erano anche due e anche per i bambini, così era diventata una tradizione passarlo insieme, avevano persino passato a loro il tacchino alla Caine ed era talmente piaciuto che era stato adottato come “tacchino ufficiale” del ringraziamento, ma Abby sperava solo che Alice non l’avesse fatto per non farla sentire a disagio.

«Cosa vuoi dire? Guarda che il carattere testardo è tutto il tuo» disse Mac guardandola stringendole i fianchi

«Ah perché tu non lo sei? Sono la tua copia sputata, nemmeno un capello biondo, almeno gli occhi azzurri, i capelli rossi… niente. Testardi quello è immancabile» disse guardandolo, facendo ridere tutti per poi baciarlo.

«Direi che è ora di mettersi a tavola» disse il detective 

Il pranzo era andato molto bene, si erano divertiti, i gemelli erano stati bravissimi e si erano scambiati - per poi aprire - i regali che avevano portato il giorno prima e ad un certo punto Abby si accorse che Don non c’era più. Era stato piuttosto silenzioso e lo vide dalla portafinestra, Don era uscito nel piccolo giardino della casa e rimase lì a guardare il vuoto, così Abby fece un cenno a Mac che le fece cenno di raggiungerlo. Quando lo raggiunse, Don guardò l’amica e le sorrise «Ehi.»

«Ehi Wildcat. Cosa ci fai qui solo soletto?» chiese la padrona di casa facendo riferimento alla squadra del liceo di basket e lui le sorrise facendo cenno di sedersi al suo fianco sulla sedia vicino a lui

«Avevo bisogno di pensare. Stavo ripensando a quando è morta Jess e non ti ho mai ringraziato abbastanza. Ti sono immensamente  grato, per la tua presenza in ospedale mesi fa, non so cosa avrei fatto senza di te» disse Don guardandola 

«Non dirlo nemmeno Don. Sei parte della mia famiglia e io parte della tua, è normale che io sia sempre al tuo fianco. Te lo dissi già quel giorno all’ospedale» gli sorrise incoraggiante. 

 

_Abby ricordò quando aveva saputo mesi prima dell’attentato alla tavola calda dove si trovava Jessica Angell, che doveva sorvegliare un testimone Connor Dunbrook, il figlio del magnate Robert Dunbrook. Avrebbe dovuto testimoniare contro suo padre ed era una causa molto delicata quella che avrebbero dovuto affrontare. Un camion aveva rotto la vetrata, degli uomini - quattro in totale - erano scesi e la uccisero, prima di rapire Connor e scappare su un Hummer. Ricordò le parole di Sheldon, che cercò di confortarlo dicendo che Jessica non sarebbe riuscita a salvarsi in ogni caso._

_Ricordò che Don le aveva telefonato in stato di shock, Abby era corsa in ospedale dopo che Sid le aveva dato il permesso, c’era per fargli forza in quella sala d’aspetto asettica. Don aveva la camicia bianca zuppa del sangue di Jessica e la bionda ricordò la morte di Tim, della camicia sporca di sangue di suo padre, come suo padre dovette trascinarla via di peso dal cadavere dell’amico, dopo che le mani si erano sporcate di quel liquido rosso che le fecero capire che non lo avrebbe più rivisto, che le speranze erano ormai diventate vane._

_I due amici aspettavano l'esito dell'operazione in silenzio, l'unica cosa che era accettabile in quel momento carico di tensione e frustrazione per l’attesa. Don camminava avanti ed indietro, poi quando la dottoressa disse che Jessica non ce l'aveva fatta, Abigail vide l’amico cedere, l’unica persona che credeva fosse indistruttibile era in pezzi e lo sorresse, stringendolo tra le braccia. Lo tenne stretto a lungo in un abbraccio, si chiese a cosa stesse pensando l'amico, se fosse possibile per lei sorreggerlo moralmente come aveva bisogno._

_Ricordava di aver pensato che avrebbero fatto giustizia, catturando e consegnando l'assassino alla punizione che più meritava, ma sapeva il senso di perdita non si sarebbe lenito, conferma che le era arrivata stando seduta a fianco dell’amico. Se qualcuno lo avesse chiesto ad Abigail, lei avrebbe ammesso che quando si perdeva qualcuno a cui si voleva bene difficilmente se ne andava, ma sapeva che perdere chi si amava era peggio, spesso vedeva lo sguardo di suo padre quando si posava sulla foto del matrimonio con Marisol e più ci pensava, più si rendeva conto di non riuscire nemmeno a pensare a vivere senza Mac. Già il pensiero di Tim Speedle ancora dopo anni la tormentava sebbene il rapporto che c’era tra loro era diverso, probabilmente dopo la morte di Mac sarebbe morta anche lei._

_Si ricordava di avergli detto che avrebbero trovato il bastardo che l’aveva uccisa, Don annuì piangendo stringendola, singhiozzava letteralmente. Gli mise una mano sui capelli accarezzandoglieli piano._

_Dopo lunghi attimi Abby riuscì a calmare un poco Don, che era crollato su una delle scomode poltroncine dell'ospedale. Quando Danny arrivò per chiedere come stava Jessica, Don riprese a singhiozzare più forte di prima e Abigail lo guardò in pena, cingendo le sue spalle con un braccio, mentre Danny colpiva il muro. Era stata la sua roccia per così tanto tempo che non sapeva come fare a farlo stare meglio._

_«Io devo andare, vado a seguire il caso. Io.. devo fare qualcosa» disse ed Abigail annuì, lo aveva fatto anche lei. Il lavoro poteva lenire il dolore, ma quanto lo faceva in realtà?_

_Abby aveva incontrato Sid all’obitorio, che aveva promesso a Don che avrebbe vegliato lui sulla ragazza e la bionda gli chiese se preferiva fosse lei ad occuparsi dell’autopsia, ma Sid le rispose che non era necessario, ma che voleva che l’aiutasse almeno a svestirla e lavarla, per dividere l’onere e offrire in quel modo i loro rispetti all’amica._

_Quando avevano trovato Connor, avevano trovato chi aveva ucciso Jessica e lo avevano arrestato, ma quel dolore non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato._

 

Don la guardò con attenzione, sentendosi un po’ in colpa perché si sentiva triste in quel momento, non riuscendo a godersi la festa. Era il primo Natale dei gemelli, era un Natale dove stavano festeggiando tutti insieme e lui era lì con la sua tristezza, così decise di chiedere una cosa che gli stava particolarmente a cuore. 

«Tu cosa hai deciso per Kyle?»

«No, non ancora. So qual è la cosa migliore da fare, la cosa più giusta, ma non lo so, non sono sicura di volerlo incontrare.» disse toccando inconsapevolmente l’orologio che portava al polso come se cercasse una soluzione, un po’ di conforto che non riusciva a trovare.

«La soluzione migliore è quella di andare a parlargli e lo sai. Ora è fuori di galera, considera che tuo padre non lo sapeva, gli è stato nascosto per sedici lunghi anni e non puoi fargliene una colpa; te ne ha parlato appena ha capito che stava succedendo. Lo ha scoperto in un indagine, metabolizzato, ha cercato di aiutarlo e ti ha presentato tutta la questione risolta, come l’avresti presa se ti avesse detto: “Ehi Abigail hai un fratello di 16 anni, che ha passato la vita tra una casa famiglia e l’altra, ora è in prigione e stanno cercando di farlo secco perché è mio figlio?”. Avevi sempre desiderato un fratello, è la tua possibilità»

«No, effettivamente non l’avrei presa molto bene» disse piano

«Dagli una possibilità, cosa hai da perdere? Non puoi biasimarlo se vuole conoscerti, puoi andare con Mac, posso anche venire io se preferisci, ma vai a parlare con quel ragazzo. Lui cosa ti direbbe?» chiese Don indicando l’orologio

«Direbbe che è ora di muovere il culo e andargli a parlare» disse con un sorriso amaro 

 

_Abby ricordò quando suo padre le aveva parlato di Kyle. Erano passati due mesi da quel momento, era arrivato a New York, portandole da bere un frappuccino e avevano chiacchierato a lungo. Abby era rimasta sotto shock, ma si era fatta raccontare tutta la storia da suo padre, tutta dall’inizio._

_«Eravamo nel 1990, io avevo da poco iniziato la mia indagine sotto copertura a Pensacola, Florida, sarei tornato a casa da te solo dopo quei otto lunghi mesi. Un giorno di settembre incontro Julia, era una bellissima donna, bionda, occhi azzurri, ma non era solo quello che mi aveva colpito. Era una donna gentile, parlavamo per ore e mi sentivo capito, apprezzato, avevamo un sacco di cose in comune. Io mi presentai come "John Walden", era il mio nome in quell'operazione e non potevo presentarmi altrimenti, ma aveva conosciuto il vero Horatio, non sentivo bisogno di fingere, ero pronto a rivelargli chi fossi. Abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci, le dissi che avevo una figlia e non la turbò anzi disse che voleva conoscerti, io mi sentivo capito e mi innamorai di lei. Ero pronto a presentartela, le avrei chiesto di venire a New York con me, ma un giorno non venne più al solito posto. Casa sua era vuota, era sparita, nessuno sapeva dove fosse andata e sedici anni dopo è successa una cosa strana. Vado in laboratorio e c'è una corrispondenza con il mio DNA, scopro di avere un figlio. L'età corrispondeva, il nome della madre era.. quello di Julia e il nome del padre era il mio, quello di John intendo. Facendo due calcoli, dato che Kyle è nato a luglio e ho immaginato che lei scappò quando era incinta di quattro o cinque mesi. Mi disse che lo fece per non darmi un peso, non legarmi a lei dato che avevo già te e ho odiato quella situazione.» poi le raccontò delle indagini che lo avevano coinvolto, della madre di Kyle, di Ron Salis, di tutto quello che era successo e del fatto che da quando era andata via Alexx sarebbe stata una buona idea trovargli un lavoro che lo responsabilizzasse e stava pensando di assumerlo come assistente del nuovo medico legale, dato che Alexx si era ritirata di recente per stare con il figlio._

_«Dopo l'indagine ho cercato in tutti i modi di tenerlo fuori dai guai e magari lavorare come assistente del nuovo medico legale, potrebbe aiutarlo sia per farlo riflettere per i guai, sia perché era il tuo lavoro ed è una cosa impegnativa, ti fa sempre mettere in discussione quello che sai.  Non ti biasimo se non vorrai avere a che fare con lui, ma ti chiedo di dargli solo una possibilità. Fallo per me, ti prego»_

_Abby rimase in silenzio, senza dargli risposta in un primo momento._

_«Ci penserò, te lo prometto» fu la sua unica risposta, ma non tornò più sull’argomento nei mesi successivi, anche se continuava a pensarci._

 

 

Dopo averne parlato a cena con la famiglia, dato che erano rimasti Eric, Calleigh, Horatio e Millie, Abby si fece convincere e decise di tornare a Miami con lo stesso volo della famiglia il 27 dicembre. Mac non poteva muoversi da New York anche se ne aveva il desiderio, ma Eric si offrì di accompagnarla quando ci sarebbe stato l’incontro, anche se c’era Horatio, sapeva che l’amica aveva bisogno di supporto morale e in qualche modo voleva ricambiare il favore, dato che Abby lo aveva fatto riflettere quando doveva andare al matrimonio di Marisol. Aveva bisogno di tutto il supporto morale che poteva dargli e lui non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

L’incontro con Kyle era stato organizzato per il giorno successivo al loro arrivo, così Eric decise di accompagnare Abby sulla tomba di Speed, la bionda non c’era mai stata ed erano stati per lungo tempo in silenzio, prima di dirigersi verso il bar dove Horatio e Kyle li stavano aspettando. 

Quando Abby vide Kyle e per un attimo sembrò di rivedersi a quell’età: biondo, occhi azzurri intensi e espressione vagamente smarrita, anche se per due motivi diversi. 

Se qualcosa sembrava passare in quella famiglia erano il colore degli occhi e i capelli, anche se a quanto avevo avuto di capire Julia li aveva già biondi e occhi chiari di suo, mentre Abby non sapendo nulla di sua madre aveva semplicemente dato per scontato che li avesse ereditati dalla nonna paterna da cui cercava una qualsiasi somiglianza.

«Ciao Kyle.» disse Abigail, che stava per allungargli la mano ma Kyle la strinse in un abbraccio. Aveva stretto un buon legame con il padre, forse un poco distaccato dato che lo considerava un eroe, ma il desiderio di conoscere la sorella era immenso. Dopo un minuto di incredulità Abby ricambiò l'abbraccio, stringendo a sé quel ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi. Gli mise una mano sui capelli e gli baciò i capelli, aveva usato uno shampoo alla menta che le pizzicò le narici e sorrise. 

«Ho iniziato a credere che tu non volessi avere niente a che fare con me» disse Kyle con imbarazzo

«Ero spaventata a morte, sai di colpo ho scoperto di avere un fratello minore a Miami che voleva conoscermi, che forse era spaventato tanto quanto me all'idea di avere una sorella maggiore dall'altra parte del paese. Poi riflettendoci le nostre vite sono comunque legate e voglio passare un po’ di tempo con te»

«Un po’ si, spaventato, ma eccitato all’idea di avere una sorella maggiore con cui parlare. Sono davvero felice che tu sia qui. Grazie.» rispose Kyle pieno di gratitudine, a cui Abby non riuscì a rispondere. 

 

 

 

 

NOTE DELL’AUTRICE: Voglio scusarmi con voi per il ritardo con cui ho postato questo capitolo.. C’è da dire che la mia ispirazione ultimamente è un po’ traballante e questo capitolo è molto diverso da come l’avevo scritto nelle settimane scorse, avevo l’impressione generale che mi mancasse qualcosa e l’ho riscritto. Spero vi piaccia e ne approfitto per chiedervi scusa per i mille cambiamenti del capitolo precedente ma come temevo ero costantemente insoddisfatta, spero che stavolta i cambiamenti siano limitati :D   
  
Presto troverete una nuova storia da leggere, con protagonisti Speedle e Abby, sono un po' ansiosa di farvela leggere, ci sto lavorando molto sopra.


	17. Chapter 17

_Scegliete un amore che vi dia risposte e non problemi._

_Sicurezza e non paura._

_Fiducia e non dubbi._

_-Paulo Coelho_

 

_E' di notte che si percepisce_

_meglio il frastuono del cuore,_

_il ticchettio dell'ansia,_

_il brusio dell'impossibile e il silenzio del mondo._

_(Fabrizio Caramagna)_

 

Gli anni erano passati velocemente, forse troppo veloci perché se ne rendessero conto del tutto. Era arrivato il 2012 e i bambini avevano sei anni, nonché i due coniugi ebbero un altro figlio maschio, Declan Ceri, che era viziato dai gemelli in modo inverosimile. Il lavoro richiedeva sempre un grande sacrificio ai due Taylor, che spesso dovevano scappare anche durante la notte per un motivo o per un altro e i gemelli erano due angeli, un po' agitati, ma pur sempre due angeli. Spesso ad Abby veniva condonata la notte per stare con i bambini, dato che Sid sosteneva che non aveva bisogno di lei e voleva passare un po' di tempo da solo.

Negli anni ne erano successe di tutti i colori. Horatio di recente era quasi morto annegato e aveva ricevuto una proiettile in pieno petto, sopravvivendo a stento cosa che aveva fatto preoccupare Abby a morte dato che si era fatto dimettere appena si sentì meglio; ma qualche anno prima si era finto morto per regolare alcuni conti che aveva in sospeso, facendo allontanare Julia e Kyle mettendoli in salvo. Abby era stata avvertita e Ryan era stato incaricato di tenersi in contatto con lei anche solo tramite sms per sapere come sarebbero andate le cose, dato che era l'unico a sapere tutto. La madre di Kyle, Julia si era dimostrata inaffidabile e non aveva preso più le sue medicine, così Kyle era stato affidato ad Horatio ed Abby era in costante contatto con suo fratello (e con suo padre) grazie a Skype. Abby si era affezionata moltissimo a Kyle, tanto che quando seppe che Horatio aveva intenzione di regalare a Kyle una casa tutta per sé aveva deciso di partecipare. Il ragazzo era profondamente commosso e contento, ma dopo aver lavorato un anno intero come assistente medico legale a Miami, Kyle appena raggiunta la maggiore età decise di arruolarsi nell'esercito che lo porterà in Afganistan, cosa che rese infelici sia Horatio che Abby. Mac d'altro canto lo incoraggiò dato che lui era stato per anni nei Marines, decidendo di tornare anche per accontentare il padre che prima di morire gli aveva chiesto di sposare Claire e accettare il posto che ancora ricopriva, quello di detective e guida della scientifica di New York. Abigail ricordava esattamente quando Kyle cercò di sondare il terreno dato che aveva deciso di tornare in Afganistan per un altro anno almeno, quando le chiese a cosa stava pensando, Abby iniziò a sentire sopraggiungere le lacrime. Adorava suo fratello, desiderava passare del tempo con lui dato che aveva appena iniziato a conoscerlo, ma come poteva farlo se ora ripartiva? Kyle le chiese se potesse raggiungere Miami quando sarebbe tornato in patria, dato che aveva bisogno di supporto per dire al padre che sarebbe tornato in Afganistan senza nemmeno consultarlo. Quando era arrivato il momento dei saluti, Abby lasciò che i due uomini avessero spazio di cui avevano bisogno, così Horatio strinse a sé Kyle dicendogli di tornare vivo, era visibilmente a pezzi ed Abigail poteva solo immaginare cosa provava. Non aveva idea di come avrebbe potuto affrontare la questione se uno dei gemelli avessero deciso di arruolarsi nell'esercito. Abigail strinse a sé il fratello e si alzò sulle punte per darle un bacio sulla guancia, era cresciuto molto in altezza, la superava di una quindicina di centimetri.

«Ricorda che ti voglio bene. Chiamami quando puoi, d'accordo?» disse piano, mentre Kyle fece una smorfia.

«Certamente» rispose allo stesso modo il ragazzo con un mezzo sorriso

Kyle portò il suo borsone nel bagagliaio dell'autobus che lo avrebbe portato lontano di nuovo dalla sua famiglia, Abby lo salutò con una mano, mentre Horatio strinse a sé la figlia facendole male, ma non disse nulla, probabilmente cercava di non piangere e era difficile trattenersi.

Negli anni Eric aveva scoperto che era nato a Cuba, suo padre biologico non era quello che aveva sempre pensato fosse, ma era un russo, perciò era stato quasi rimpatriato. Per fortuna Horatio era riuscito a sistemare tutto prima che accadesse, in quanto scoprì che Alexander Sharova, non era un russo ma un americano di nascita sebbene vivesse da decenni in Russia. Aveva fatto di tutto per fare fuori il figlio; infatti Eric era stato colpito da un proiettile ed era stato ricoverato d'urgenza in ospedale, sopravvivendo per puro miracolo. Si era ritirato dalla scientifica per un periodo, lavorando per il procuratore distrettuale. Nonostante fosse un lavoro che gli fruttasse qualche dollaro in più in confronto allo stipendio che aveva alla scientifica, lo stress era un lontano ricordo e gli permettesse spesso di lavorare da casa (ora conviveva con Calleigh, perciò riusciva a stare più con lei di quanto non riuscisse a fare prima), non era un lavoro che amava fare. Gli erano toccati dei compiti ingrati, come quello di indagare sui suoi ex colleghi e amici, portando anche una microspia addosso per conto del procuratore. Si scoprì poi che Rick Setter, aveva cercato di far chiudere la scientifica per un rancore legato alla promozione di Horatio a tenente che invece toccava a lui.. insomma una faccenda vecchia di anni di cui incolpava il rosso, per fortuna ora era al sicuro dietro dietro le sbarre. Eric decise di tornare a lavorare per la scientifica appena vide un'occasione, promettendosi di non abbandonare nuovamente il posto a cui sentiva di appartenere. Stava meditando di sposare Calleigh, che intanto aveva adottato due gemelli, Austin e Patty North figli di un uomo che era andato in prigione.

A New York, invece, erano successe un bel po' di cose. Stella decise di accettare il posto di capo della scientifica di New Orleans, cosa che aveva spezzato il cuore a tutta la squadra e la greca promise ad Abigail e a Lindsay che si sarebbe tenuta in contatto con entrambe. Presto il suo posto venne preso da Josephine - o meglio dire Jo - Danville, un ex agente dell'FBI, che il giorno del suo arrivo era stata catapultata immediatamente nel suo nuovo lavoro con il caso di una giovane donna il cui corpo viene ritrovato al 34esimo piano dell'edificio che ospitava il laboratorio della scientifica di New York. Da quel momento strinse seppur lentamente amicizia con tutta la squadra, diventando un po' quello che Stella era per Mac ed Abby, un'amica e un punto di riferimento essenziale, soprattutto per la seconda, dato che se aveva bisogno di consigli o aiuto per i gemelli avendo esperienza con due figli ora adolescenti, sapeva che poteva contare su di lei... non che Abby non continuasse a chiedere pareri al padre o a Sid, continuava a confrontarsi con Lindsay, ma ora aveva un parere di una donna che ci era già passata.

Danny e Lindsay avevano passato un brutto periodo. Danny era stato ferito e dovette passare alcuni mesi sulla sedia a rotelle temendo di non riuscire più a camminare e potere fare tutto ciò che i genitori fanno con le figlie. Era stata una bella botta, ma niente era comparabile allo trovarsi il serial killer Shane Casey in casa Messer nel pieno della notte, che teneva Lucy tra le braccia minacciando un povero Danny appena ristabilito, di ucciderla. Danny sapeva che lo odiava a morte, gli aveva rubato il distintivo, lo aveva impersonato in un bar, lo stava facendo vivere in un momento di incertezza e di paura, ma quella volta ringraziò il cielo che Lindsay era a casa e lo uccise. Le diedero persino una medaglia che la donna non sentiva proprio di meritare. Stavano segretamente pensando di allargare la famiglia, ma oltre quel dettaglio stavano valutando il trasferimento in una città più tranquilla, perché non erano sicuri che New York fosse il posto migliore per vivere con Lucy, dopo quanto era successo. Insomma il loro lavoro era un casino e per Lindsay il trasferirsi di nuovo nella sua vecchia città in Montana, non sembrava poi una brutta idea, ma promise ad Abby di pensarci bene.

Don aveva passato un pessimo periodo, che era culminato con l'omicidio a sangue freddo dell'assassino di Jessica, ma aveva toccato il picco più basso per via dell'abuso di alcool, dato che beveva fino a sentirsi male e gli capitò svenire per quanto aveva bevuto, non era affatto da lui. Era sparito per un paio di giorni e il suo superiore era preoccupato, in realtà tutti erano preoccupati a morte, Mac dovette coprirlo ma quando lo trovarono che era stato ferito nella metropolitana. Decise di aiutarlo e coinvolse Abigail, erano diventati praticamente i suoi angeli custodi in un certo senso. Nessuno dei due coniugi beveva granché a casa, non erano mai stati dei gran bevitori, l'unica bottiglia di vino venne fatta sparire, nascondendola per bene. Mac ed Abby che lo avevano ospitato a casa loro per un periodo lo aiutarono a rimettersi in quadro, poi i bambini erano due terremoti e avere quattro occhi puntati addosso, se in un primo momento lo avevano reso un po' nervoso, in qualche modo gli permise di entrare nell'ottica di fare del suo meglio.

Dato che non erano riusciti a festeggiare degnamente i trent'anni di Abigail, quell'anno arrivato luglio Mac comprò i biglietti per tutti e cinque per Miami, sarebbero stati belli tranquilli al mare una settimana tutti insieme, così da ricaricare le batterie e far divertire i gemelli che adoravano il mare. Quando non lavorava Horatio si era offerto di tenere i bambini, proposta seguita poi anche da quella di Eric e Calleigh, i gemelli si entusiasmarono molto di più di quanto non fossero già prima della partenza. Erano stati tutti davvero bene in quella settimana, serviva a tutti un po' di pausa dal lavoro, da scuola e le batterie si erano ricaricate. Tuttavia, non sapevano cosa sarebbe successo un paio di settimane dopo il loro ritorno alla grande mela.

Il team aveva arrestato Hank Shelton, un anziano malatao che aveva preso parte ad una serie di rapine in banca perché aveva bisogno di soldi per vivere con la sua famiglia finchè non moriva degnamente. Mac si offrì di andare nella vicina farmacia per prendere una prescrizione all'uomo ma arriva nel bel mezzo di una rapina. Darius Cole sparò a Mac, ma il detective riuscì a colpirlo. Una donna entra nella farmacia e Mac le disse di chiamare il 911. Lui si gira di nuovo per parlare con il farmacista e la donna preme il grilletto della pistola, colpendolo, prima di uccidere il farmacista.  

Abby quel giorno era  a casa di riposo, quella settimana le era sembrata non passare mai, ma Don le telefonò e quasi svenne. Appena seppe quello che era successo, Abigail chiamò la babysitter dicendole che per il poco preavviso l'avrebbe pagata il doppio. La ragazza disse che non era necessario, dato che alla fine i bambini tranquilli e li adorava, ma Abigail le disse lo avrebbe fatto ugualmente. Prese un taxi raggiungendo l'ospedale e arrivata al piano vide una faccia conosciuta.

«Jo!»

«Abby, finalmente sei qui. Grazie di cuore per essere venuta, so che hai i bambini a casa e non volevo che ti separassi così da loro» disse la donna abbracciandola forte

«Come sta?»

«So che ha perso molto sangue e..» non sapeva bene come dirlo, così si trovò con le lacrime agli occhi

«Dimmi solo se è grave» chiese con urgenza Abigail guardando la donna con aria sconvolta 

Lei annuì «Si, lo è.» dovette ammettere, sapeva che tanto se ne sarebbe accorta da sola consultando i medici che lo stavano seguendo, così le spiegò brevemente tutto quello che sapeva e Abigail sospirò

«Cosa devo fare?» chiese a nessuno in particolare, forse più a sé stessa e Jo decise di rispondere ugualmente,

«Credo che l'unica cosa che possiamo fare è aspettare. Sono certa che andrà tutto bene.» disse con un sorriso amaro la donna

«Abby» disse Don correndole incontro, si era assentato per aiutare con il caso, anche se stava per fare la spola tra ospedale e la scena del crimine

«Don!»

«I ragazzi?» era così che Don chiamava i figli di Abby, lo aveva iniziato a fare quando i gemelli erano piccoli, consolidata poi con la nascita di Declan, i "suoi" ragazzi, i suoi nipoti che lo chiamavano zio Don da quando avevano cominciato a parlare. C'era da dire che i bambini chiamavano "zio" un certo numero di persone anche non direttamente collegate alla famiglia, quali Danny e Lindsay, Don, Eric e Calleigh, nonché - e forse era ovvio - Kyle.

«I bambini sono con la babysitter, l'ho chiamata all'ultimo ma non volevo che fossero qui ad aspettare. Li porterò appena Mac starà meglio, non voglio che vivano l'attesa più del dovuto e non riuscirei a tenerli fermi per più di mezz'ora sai come sono fatti, si annoiano in fretta» cercò di essere positiva in qualche modo, anche se le risultava molto difficile

Mentre Abigail stava parlando con gli amici, Mac stava avendo delle allucinazioni, forse erano più propriamente delle visioni. Sognava di essere in laboratorio, capì che stava sognando per via del fatto che era molto più scuro e i pc non funzionavano, era tutto molto più opprimente di quanto non fosse in realtà.

La prima persona che vide, fu Claire che gli spiegò il motivo per cui era lì, per cui la poteva vedere e toccare, poi rivide lentamente tutta la squadra, ma in obitorio vide Sid che stava per fare un'autopsia.

«Aspetta, ci sono io lì sotto?»

«Solo se ti arrendi»

«Io.. sto provando a combattere ma sono stanco Sid, non so se riuscirò a farcela» disse con un'alzata di spalle

Parlarono a lungo, Sid cercò di dargli un po' di incoraggiamento, poi Mac chiese «cosa si prova ad essere milionario?» e ne parlarono per un po' ma poi Mac si guardò intorno, mancava qualcosa. O meglio qualcuno che si aspettava di vedere lì.

«Dov'è mia moglie?» chiese

«Se cerchi Abigail proverei a cercare in sala riunioni.»

«In sala riunioni? Cosa ci fa lì?»

Sid scrollò le spalle «non te lo so dire, magari te lo dirà lei»

Camminò per i corridoi ed entrò nella sala riunioni, trovandola davvero li. Stava guardando delle fotografie di un omicidio, facendo dei collegamenti sulla lavagnetta magnetica e fischiettava una canzone che riconobbe come "Holding Out for a Hero", la canzone che cantò a quello che era stato in un modo un po' bizzarro il loro primo appuntamento (sempre se lo era stato), nel 2004.

«Abigail» la chiamò

«Ben arrivato» salutò lei raggiungendolo

«Che ci fai qui? Pensavo di trovarti in obitorio»

«Però è qui che abbiamo iniziato seriamente io e te. Quando tu cercavi di negare l'evidenza, io che sono scappata via e abbiamo detto alla squadra del nostro matrimonio, sempre qui.. È avvenuto tutto in questo posto. Molto più significativo dell'obitorio, non credi?» sorrise per poi arrivare e mettergli le braccia intorno al collo «Perché mi guardi così? Cos'è successo Mac? Sai che puoi parlarne con me»

«Ho paura.» disse l'uomo, per lui non era facile ammetterlo.

«Mi stupirebbe il contrario, è normale avere paura. Lo sai però che io sono con te, perciò andrà tutto bene» disse Abby guardandolo

«Io non ti merito Abigail. Forse il tuo posto era davvero con tuo padre a Miami, ti saresti sposata con Ryan e...»

Lei lo baciò come faceva di solito Mac per zittirla quando era in preda alle sue insicurezze

«Io ho sempre amato solo te e sarà così per sempre, Mac. Non mi ha mai preoccupato la differenza di età, io mi sono innamorata profondamente di quello che c'è qui dentro e poi sei un bell'uomo» disse mettendogli una mano sul cuore «A volte ho paura di non essere abbastanza per te, che avresti preferito una persona come Stella decisa e forte, ma la differenza di età non mi interessa. Ho sempre saputo che ci sarà un momento in cui sarà visibile più di ora la differenza di età, magari tu avrai i capelli bianchi e io avrò le prime rughe, qualcuno ci guarderà strano, ma non mi interessa, alla fine lo fanno già adesso per i gemelli. Non devi avere paura o essere preoccupato per me, fino a che saremo insieme io sarò felice e andrà tutto bene. Mi preoccupa il non piacerti, il fatto che tu possa stufarti di me in qualche modo, che mi lasci ad affrontare la vita da sola senza di te, ma ho sempre voluto vivere il nostro rapporto così com'è, alla luce del sole. Io ti amo Mac, ti amerò sempre e voglio che tu te lo ricordi mentre combatti»

«Abby.. Io ti amo.»

«Ti amo anche io, mio capitano» disse dandogli un bacio e sorridendogli

Dopo poco si trovò da Don che si trovava nel dipartimento di polizia.

«Sei turbato.»

«Stavo pensando a tutto ciò che volevo dirti e non ho mai detto»

«Va tutto bene»

«No, non va tutto bene. Ci sono tante cose che non ti ho mai detto, di quanto valga per me la nostra amicizia, grazie per avermi salvato la vita, per aver reso felice Abigail. Volevo ringraziarti perché tu mi guardi sempre le spalle. Non avevo mai detto a Jessica che l'amavo prima che morisse, non sono riuscito a dirglielo prima che fosse troppo tardi e non voglio rischiare di correre lo stesso rischio con te»

«Tu amavi molto Jessica, era chiaro»

«Si, l'amavo, l'amo ancora e quella ferita fa ancora male. Sono passati tre anni e il dolore che provo non mi lascia mai, sembra ancora siano passati solo tre mesi da quel momento» Mac annuì comprensivo I due parlarono ancora a lungo, prima di abbracciarsi e Don si commosse profondamente.

«Devi tornare indietro Mac, se non per la squadra, per la tua famiglia.»

Nel frattempo la squadra era nella farmacia a cercare di capire quanto era successo. Don stava guardando la registrazione del video della sorveglianza, dove non si vedeva la ragazza in viso, si era messa il cappuccio, perciò poteva essere chiunque ed era frustrato, così Jo decise di tornare in ospedale e portare Don con lei. Gli altri avrebbero portato le poche prove trovate in laboratorio e avrebbero cercato qualsiasi cosa potessero aiutarli ad incastrare la donna che aveva quasi ucciso Mac, dovevano trovare delle risposte. Quando tornarono Abigail era ancora con lo sguardo perso sul pavimento e Jo le sorrise

«Allora compiliamo il foglio per l'accettazione» disse Jo con un sorriso sono due anni che lo conosco e ci sono un sacco di informazioni a cui non so rispondere disse Jo guardando Abigail

«Ad esempio? Dai, al massimo suggerisco io.»

«Secondo nome, operazioni.. il contatto in caso di emergenza credo di saperlo» disse guardandola con un sorriso

«Il suo secondo nome è Llewellyn»

«Come no.» disse per poi girarsi a guardare Abigail con aria stordita «Non stai scherzando»

«No, il padre di Mac era di origine gallese, ora mi sfugge se era gallese il nonno o il bisnonno di Mac, anche per questo i nostri figli hanno un nome gallese, per portare avanti la tradizione della famiglia Taylor.»

Jo stava per rispondere quando Lindsay con Danny le raggiunse

«Jo, abbiamo una traccia.» disse la detective e Jo la guardò con aria incerta sul da farsi

«Dammi qui lo compilo io, almeno mi rendo utile.» rispose la bionda togliendole così l'impiccio e Don si sedette al suo fianco.

Dato che non erano riuscite a parlare con un medico, a parte Hawkes che era conosceva i colleghi ed era riuscito soltanto a farsi dire dato che non era un parente prossimo, che Mac era fuori pericolo ma non si era ancora svegliato, Abigail decise di fare di testa sua.

«Torno subito» disse con un sorriso

«Abby per favore! Non fare scenate» disse Don ma la donna andò dritta da un dottore che vicino al banco dell'accettazione.

«Bene ragazzi, teniamoci pronti. Tira brutta aria» disse l'uomo con aria accigliata. Sapeva che se provava ad intervenire la donna lo avrebbe ignorato, odiava quel lato del carattere di Abby, era come se non lo sentisse.

«Sono la dottoressa Abigail Taylor, sto cercando mio marito, Mac Taylor e non ditemi che siete indaffarati, perché so benissimo che da qualche parte su quel foglio, c'è scritto dove si trova la camera di degenza. Voglio sapere solo quello.»

«Dottoressa io..»

«Non vuole mica che vado nella a fare un reclamo formale all'ufficio del personale? Sto cercando mio marito, e voi mi state negando la possibilità di dargli l'assistenza che merita, sono qui fuori da ore e non so niente, non uno straccio di notizia. Pensate di essere all'avanguardia, invece a Miami siamo messi meglio di voi almeno per quanto riguarda l'accoglienza, bella l'ospitalità newyorkese. Quasi mi pento di esserlo anche io»

Il ragazzo avvampò dalla rabbia e guardò la cartelletta che teneva tra le mani, per poi scorrere una serie di fogli con un dito

«Fuori il numero della stanza dottore.»

«Stanza 408.»

«Grazie, ci voleva tanto?»

Don la prese per un braccio prima che l'altro rispondesse. Se fosse intervenuto prima Abigail probabilmente avrebbe iniziato a litigare anche con lui, così invece che era venuta a conoscenza di ciò che stava cercando, aveva un piccolo margine di manovra. «Ti pare il caso di fare una scenata in mezzo al corridoio, davanti a tutti? Respira.»

«Non ti ci mettere anche tu, non mi avrebbero detto se no! Mac è..» quasi lo aggredì, ma quando Don mise le braccia intorno alle sue spalle, la strinse a sé e le mise gentilmente una mano tra i capelli, Abby chiuse gli occhi, calmandosi.

«Respira. È tutto ok, sono qui io con te. Andrà tutto bene» disse imitando quello che Abigail tempo prima, quando era morta Jessica per poi aggiungere «Appena ti calmi andrai da Mac, ma ora sei nervosa, cosa che non fa bene a te come non farebbe bene a lui»

Lei pianse un po', lasciando andare via tutta la tensione accumulata, le varie preoccupazioni.

«Quando penso che la conosciamo abbastanza mi rendo conto che non è così» disse Danny con un sorriso rivolto a Lindsay che annuì

Passarono cinque minuti, forse dieci, prima che Don la lasciasse andare.

«Ora va' e fai la brava» disse con un sorriso

«Come se non lo fossi già» rispose Abby dandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Quando Abigail entrò nella stanza 408, rimase di sasso, vedendolo con il tubo per la respirazione, era ancora addormentato e sembrava sofferente

«Mi dispiace di essere arrivata in ritardo, ma non volevano dirmi dove eri e ho fatto una scenata assurda con un collega, non è da me, ma dovevo vederti.» disse piano per poi aggiungere «Mi ripromisi che sarei rimasta a guardarti senza parlare, ma parlo già con i cadaveri, non riesco a tacere con te che sei mio marito e stai combattendo, voglio che tu sappia che ci sono. Non lasciarmi da sola, non lo sopporterei, ti prego, non andartene. Mi si spezzerebbe il cuore», si asciugò malamente le lacrime con le dita, mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezzava il volto

Si inginocchiò sul bordo letto, sentiva le gambe cedere e pianse un po' inzuppando le lenzuola, prima di prendere il rosario e un libro dalla borsa. Non riusciva a pregare non le venivano le preghiere né in inglese né in spagnolo, così prese a leggere ad alta voce. Voleva che lui la sentisse, ma non era certa che potesse accadere

Nella sua mente Mac stava impacchettando alcune cose che teneva nel suo ufficio della scientifica, quando comparve Claire

«Dove stai andando?» gli chiese

«Sto impacchettando le mie cose, è ora di andare in pensione.»

«Cosa? No, non è la tua ora di morire. È troppo presto e hai ancora un periodo di servizio davanti a te.»

«Volevo venire con te»

«Perché stai mollando Mac?» chiese Claire guardando Mac che aveva un vecchio libro tra le mani, lo stava per mettere nella scatola ma lo poggiò nuovamente sulla scrivania

«Non sto mollando» disse Mac contrariato 

«Oh si che lo stai facendo e non è da te. L'uomo che ho sposato non lo avrebbe mai fatto» rispose Claire guardandolo

«Claire mi dispiace, io avrei voluto passare più tempo con te, invece ho passato troppo tempo al lavoro»

«Ehi, sapevo cosa andavo incontro quando ti ho sposato.»

«Avrei voluto fare le cose in modo differente»

«Mac Taylor. Non c'è stato un singolo momento di ogni giorno vissuto con te che vorrei cambiare.»

«Mi manchi»

«Lo so.» rispose Claire con sorriso 

«Io.. ho incontrato qualcuno. Si chiama Abigail e..»

«Lo so Mac e mi piace quella ragazza, hai fatto bene a sposarla e adoro i vostri bambini.» disse con un sorriso allontanandosi, prendendo la porta

«Dove stai andando?» chiese Mac con allarme nella voce

«Non importa dove io stia andando, perché tu non puoi venire. Vivi Mac e sii felice» disse ammiccando.

Lasciò da parte la scatola, per poi sentire la voce di Abby. La sua Abby, come la chiamava da quando si erano sposati, non era un modo possessivo di chiamarla, non era geloso fino a quel punto, era un modo per ricordarsi che aveva scelto lui, la loro vita insieme. Avevano lottato insieme e lei era lì, lì con lui.

Mac sentì la sua mano che era nella sua, dolcemente. Continuava a parlargli, qualche volta sembrava incrinarsi e cercò di capire cosa stava facendo, non stava pregando e ne era certo, Abigail era cattolica, aveva riconosciuto i grani del rosario che avvolgeva le loro mani, ma si ricordava che gli aveva detto che quando era sconvolta non riusciva a pregare, faceva confusione tra le preghiere in inglese e in spagnolo, non riuscendo a pregare in nessuno dei due modi.

Poi scoprì che stava leggendo ad alta voce un libro, che immaginò essere "La pietra del vecchio pescatore" di Pat O'Shea dato che riconobbe il nome di uno dei protagonisti. Lo portava con sé ovunque andasse perché pensava di riuscire a ritagliarsi un momento libero di tempo almeno sul lavoro, quando non c'erano i bambini.

Mosse una mano sistemandosi nella sua presa e vide gli occhi azzurri intensi della moglie farsi più grandi, il tranquillo cielo azzurro a cui era abituato, aveva lasciato spazio alle onde di un oceano in tempesta. Qualche attimo dopo le prese una mano senza dire niente e Abby iniziò a singhiozzare, per poi baciarlo dolcemente. 

***

Mac era stato obbligato a sei mesi di riabilitazione in ospedale. Abigail non lo lasciava mai, passava quasi dodici ore al giorno in ospedale, ogni giorno lo lasciava solo per andare al lavoro e qualche ora alla sera per i bambini, ma il resto del tempo era al fianco del marito. Per il detective quei sei mesi furono lunghi e il giorno delle dimissioni fece una visita aggiuntiva dove scoprì di avere un'afasia anomica, ovvero l'incapacità di nominare alcuni oggetti, persino nominare alcuni colori, anche se sapeva la differenza che incorreva tra due colori o due oggetti. Il dottore disse che era per via del fatto che il cervello era stato per qualche tempo senza ossigeno e il risultato dipendeva dalla persona, poteva guarire del tutto con il tempo o se il danno era più esteso del previsto non potevano fare molto.

«Non lo dica a mia moglie, vorrei che fosse confidenziale» disse Mac

«Voglio solo ricordarle che sua moglie è un medico, specializzata in medicina legale certo, ma sempre un medico. Potrebbe arrivare lei stessa alla diagnosi e potrebbe risentirsi che non gliene abbia parlato»

Per Mac ricordare quel dettaglio era una pugnalata al cuore, sebbene sapesse che era un medico, che erano sposati, non voleva che la moglie lo vedesse come "rotto". Poteva gestire le parole che non ricordava, poteva gestire tutto, ma non sarebbe riuscire a sopportare uno sguardo di compassione da parte della moglie.

Quando arrivò Abby, Mac le sorrise. 

«Ho una sorpresa per te» disse prendendo un mazzo di rose nascosto dentro la sua vecchia camera d'ospedale e porgendoglielo «Sono 24 rose, una per ogni settimana che hai passato con me. Non lo dimenticherò mai»

«Quanto ti amo» disse la donna abbracciandolo 

Quando tornarono a casa, Mac rimase quasi stordito dalla propria casa, quasi si era dimenticato dove abitava. Era più grande di quanto si ricordasse, ricordava che Horatio aveva ceduto la camera degli ospiti a Declan, dato che i Taylor non riuscivano ad acquistare un'altra casa e il rosso preferiva che la sua camera andasse al piccolo, lui si sarebbe organizzato in un altro modo.

«Mi è mancato averti qui con me» ammise Abigail guardandolo, mettendo le rose in un portafiori di cristallo

«Anche a me, ma mi sei mancata più tu.» sorrise Mac guardandola con un sorriso dolce

I gemelli li raggiunsero con aria assonnata, la babysitter disse che li stava mettendo a letto, ma appena sentirono la voce dei genitori volevano che fossero loro a metterli a letto. Parlato brevemente con lei che si congedò, Tim guardò la madre.

«Mamma, devi rileggermi le ultime tre pagine del libro "Ortone e i piccoli Chi!" del Dr. Seuss, ieri mi sono addormentato sulla fine e oggi non ho molta voglia di leggere da solo»

«Eccomi» sorrise

«Lascia stare, vado io. Ho molto da recuperare» disse con un sorriso per poi aggiungere rivolto al figlio «Sempre Tim se mi vuole.»

«Certo!» disse con tono allegro, allungando la mano verso il padre

Andarono piano, padre e figlio mano nella mano nella stanza del bambino, Timothy si mise sotto le coperte, lasciando che il padre gliele rimboccasse. Abby lo seguì a passo lento, rimase sulla porta a guardarli e mise il dito sulle labbra quando il figlio la vide, Tim le sorrise mentre mise tra le mani del padre il libricino in questione

Andò nella camera della figlia e lesse le ultime pagine di "Prosciutto e uova verdi" del Dr. Seuss, ma quando vide che stava per addormentarsi disse che avrebbero proseguito la sera successiva. 

«Pensi che papà verrà a darmi il bacio della buonanotte?» chiese piano

«Non lo perderei per niente al mondo» disse una voce alle sue spalle. Meredith sorrise soddisfatta sistemandosi bene sotto le coperte, poi Mac le diede il bacio della buonanotte sulla fronte

«Buonanotte principessa» disse Mac sorridendo

«Buonanotte papà, buonanotte mamma» 

Dopo aver dato la buonanotte ai gemelli e ricontrollato il piccolo Declan, quando andarono nella camera da letto, i due si cambiarono. Sotto le coperte, Abby si strinse a Mac e l'uomo finalmente si sentì a casa.

***

Quando il medico diede l'ok a Mac di tornare al lavoro, circa un mese dopo, un tardo pomeriggio Abby e Mac decisero di fare una sorpresa dato che tutta la squadra al completo era sul luogo di una sparatoria. Un SUV nero si parcheggiò poco lontano e scesero i due Taylor, che avevano affidato alla babysitter i bambini.

«Avete mica bisogno di rinforzi?» chiese Abigail a gran voce tenendo la mano di Mac

La squadra si girò e sorrisero, avvicinandosi a Mac, abbracciandolo e dandogli spazio. Erano felici di averlo lì, insomma, Jo era brava, ma non era Mac, lui era la loro guida e senza di lui il lavoro sembrava aver perso ogni attrattiva.

Nelle due settimane successive, Mac faceva fatica a fare il proprio lavoro e delegava spesso e volentieri ai colleghi, tanto di aver fatto preoccupare gli amici che lo conoscevano da anni. L'uomo chiese al suo medico di raggiungerlo a pranzo, parlarono a lungo e ammise che stava facendo tutto da solo, ma faceva fatica a riconoscere alcune cose, tra cui il colore rosso. 

«Apprezzo il tuo ottimismo Mac, ma lo sai che da solo non puoi farcela. Parla con Abigail, è tua moglie» gli disse ma il detective si innervosì. Non ne avrebbe parlato con Abby, avrebbe aspettato che tutto si fosse sistemato e avrebbe detto alla moglie che era tutto sistemato, peccato che non aveva fatto i conti con Jo. 

Abby quel giorno era di riposo e aveva fatto un po' di spesa; quando tornò a casa, trovò sulla porta di casa Jo e la invitò ad entrare. La donna dopo i convenevoli, le raccontò del caso che stavano seguendo, poi Jo chiese ad Abigail, se c'era qualcosa che non andava. Abigail le chiese cosa intendesse esattamente, senza girarci troppo intorno e la mora le spiegò che nella sua facciata di capo tutto sembrava essere a posto, ma Mac delegava il suo lavoro ad altri cosa che non faceva mai, sembrava non ricordare alcune parole, qualche volta si sforzava pur di ricordarle e quando aveva provato a parlargli, la sua risposta fu lapidaria "non provare più a farti gli affari miei o dovrò prendere dei provvedimenti". Abigail la guardò scurendosi in volto, iniziando a collegare mentalmente dei puntini. Non aveva una vera diagnosi, ma aveva capito molto bene cosa stava succedendo e si sentì male.

Quando Jo si congedò dalla donna, Abby corse in laboratorio, entrò nell'ufficio di Mac e richiuse la porta dietro di sé.

«Amore» disse Mac stupito guardandola entrare, mettendo il tablet sulla scrivania «Tutto a posto?»

«Non esattamente. Ti fidi di me Mac?» chiese la bionda guardando Mac

«E me lo chiedi? Cosa succede?»

Abby gli raccontò di Jo, di cosa gli aveva detto e vide Mac irrigidirsi.

«Perché non me ne hai parlato? Pensavo che lo facessi apposta per sfidare i bambini come facevi di solito, ma Jo mi ha messo la pulce nell'orecchio e non riesco a smettere di pensarci.. è vero che fai difficoltà a ricordare alcune parole?»

«Sto bene Abigail. Non è necessario che tu ti preoccupi per me»

«Sono tua moglie dannazione, se non mi preoccupo io per te chi lo deve fare? Non ho passato sei mesi all'ospedale, per tutte quelle ore ogni giorno, Dio solo sa come riuscivo a rimanere in piedi, per perderti ora. Hai creato un muro intorno a te e la cosa mi spaventa, ci siamo promessi di essere sinceri, onesti, di combattere insieme, di fare squadra da quando sono venuta a vivere da te, ma mi stai tagliando fuori dalla tua vita. Permettimi di sostenerti. Ti amo Mac, ma non voglio perderti per il tuo orgoglio.» nell'ultima frase aveva urlato, non lo aveva mai fatto, le discussioni erano sempre state animate, ma non così tanto.

Sentendosi colpito sul vivo, Mac rispose con aria molto seria, quasi urlando a sua volta, quando Danny bussò ed entrò nell'ufficio dell'uomo. Vide i due coniugi con un'aria arrabbiata, stavano discutendo e li aveva interrotti, lo aveva notato dallo sguardo che avevano entrambi quando si erano girati a fissarlo, Abigail sembrava cercasse di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. Non era la prima volta che assisteva ad una discussione, era capitato più volte vederli discutere, ma quella volta doveva essere successo qualcosa di grosso e li aveva interrotti. Non sapeva cosa fare: tornare indietro e scappare oppure parlare e capire il da farsi? Decise per la seconda.

«Scusate. Volete che torno dopo?»

«No, Abigail sta andando via»

La donna non disse niente prendendo la porta, ma la sbatté dietro di sé, rimanendo a guardarlo dalla vetrata per un istante prima di andarsene e Mac la guardò andare a passi lenti verso l'ascensore

«Va tutto bene?» chiese Danny rivolto all'uomo con tono titubante

«Certo. Cosa abbiamo?» rispose Mac guardando la moglie attraverso i vetri e si sentì in colpa. Sapeva che Abigail aveva ragione, stava mettendo sé stesso e il suo orgoglio prima del suo matrimonio, prima di tutto, ma cercando di proteggerla da sé stesso, stava rovinando tutto.

Nel frattempo Abigail era andata in obitorio. Se Sid in un primo momento le avrebbe fatto una battuta, guardandola in volto capì che non era un buon momento.

«Stai bene?» chiese l'uomo guardandola

«Benissimo» rispose lei cercando di non scoppiare in lacrime

«Abby, non è necessario che tu menta con me.»

«Per favore Sid, va tutto bene. Sto benone» ripeté lei con tono spezzato, mentre le lacrime scesero lungo le guance della bionda «Cosa mai potrebbe andare male?»

«Cosa succede? Vuoi parlarmene?» disse lui togliendosi i guanti e stringendola a sé, ma la donna non parlò per un lungo momento

«Per la prima volta ho litigato con Mac, di brutto stavolta e ho paura di quello che succederà. Non tanto per me, dato che posso cavarmela, ma per i bambini. Ci siamo detti brutte cose e ho paura che accada qualcosa di irreparabile» disse mentre le lacrime inzuppavano il camice dell'uomo, così Sid le diede un bacio sui capelli

«Si sistemerà tutto, vedrai. Ora torna a casa, fatti un bel bagno caldo, un bel the e passa la serata con i bambini. Se hai bisogno chiamami, io e Alice ti daremo una mano volentieri. Per qualunque cosa, qualunque, noi verremo da te. Siamo ad una telefonata da casa tua»

Quella notte, Mac non era tornato a casa, rimanendo a lavorare per tutta la notte e aveva continuato a pensare a quanto successo, mentre Abigail andò a prendere i gemelli all'asilo e la baby-sitter teneva Declan e rimase con lei per aiutarla senza voler essere pagata. Sarebbe rimasta fino a che i gemelli non si sarebbero addormentati, era la prima volta che vedeva la padrona di casa sconvolta. Giocò con loro, cucinò qualcosa per cena per tutti e quando li mise a letto, Lexie tornò a casa. Parlò a lungo con suo padre, piangendo a tratti e il rosso maledì quella lontananza, avrebbe voluto stringerla a sé, coccolarla, ma si limitò a dire che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che se le cose non si sarebbero chiarite, avrebbe preso il primo aereo per la grande mela. Nemmeno Abby riuscì a prendere sonno quella notte, entrambi si sentivano in qualche modo feriti: Mac perché per orgoglio voleva farcela da solo e Jo aveva tradito la sua fiducia andando a parlare dei suoi problemi con la moglie scavalcandolo, Abigail era arrabbiata perché sentiva che Mac non si fidava abbastanza di lei per affrontare insieme il discorso. Avevano deciso di essere sinceri, di aprirsi l'uno con l'altra e per la prima volta non era accaduto: era la prima volta da quando stavano insieme, conviventi prima e sposati poi che avevano alzato la voce, quasi urlando e rinfacciandosi cose, ma non erano riusciti a litigare come facevano sempre, ad esaurire l'argomento che li aveva feriti, rendendo la situazione un po' strana. La bionda vide il messaggio di Sid che le diceva che sarebbe passato da lei per andare al lavoro insieme, così da tenerle compagnia.

Mac stremato da quel silenzio, compose il numero della moglie e non si stupì quando dopo gli squilli, la segreteria si innestò. Era un vecchio messaggio che conosceva a memoria ma in quel momento gli si strinse il cuore «Ciao! Io sono Abigail Grace Taylor, purtroppo non posso risponderti, ma lascia un messaggio e ti richiamerò il prima possibile.»

«Ciao amore.. Abby, sono io. Quando senti il messaggio mi richiami o ci vediamo in... al.. qui da me. Non voglio lasciare le cose in..» sospirò, era frustrante, avrebbe voluto trovare le parole così da minimizzare il problema, ma non le riusciva a trovare e così decise di proseguire «ho bisogno di vederti per favore»

Quando la segreteria chiese se voleva salvare il messaggio premendo 1 o cancellarlo premendo 2, rimase un attimo interdetto, decidendo di premere 1. Abby ascoltò il messaggio mentre era in obitorio, voleva ignorarlo, ma comparì mezz'ora dopo averlo sentito nell'ufficio di Mac, aveva un'aria decisamente stanca.

«Ho ricevuto il messaggio e hai ragione, noi abbiamo qualcosa in sospeso.» disse Abigail con un sorriso amaro

«C'è una cosa che ti devo dire subito, mi dispiace. Mi dispiace averti ferito e mi dispiace tanto di non averti messo al corrente del mio problema. Avrei voluto dirtelo prima, ma avevo paura di perderti, quando tu avessi saputo che tuo marito non è al massimo della forma fisica e mentale. Nei mesi scorsi sei sempre stata forte per entrambi e non volevo sobbarcarti anche di questo problema. Ti amo, ma forse è anche vero che sono stato un vero egoista»

Abby lo raggiunse dietro la scrivania e lo abbracciò, Mac portò la moglie verso di sé e la baciò dolcemente.

«Ti amo anche io razza di incosciente. Ora dimmi che cosa dobbiamo fare, cosa dobbiamo affrontare tutti insieme. Io, te e i bambini, abbiamo un po' di cose da sistemare»

«Ho dei problemi a ricordare colori, oggetti di uso quotidiano, cibi.. Riconosco le differenze tra due ma non riesco a pronunciarli. Il dottore mi ha dato una serie di libri e cose da fare per aiutare la memoria, potrebbe tornare del tutto come no.» disse con aria imbarazzata guardandola negli occhi

«Allora ci alleneremo tutti insieme» disse con un sorriso lei.

Nelle settimane successive Mac aiutato da Abby (e anche dai gemelli che gli facevano alcuni test a sorpresa) fece qualsiasi esercizio proposto dal medico e dopo la visita medica che gli avrebbe detto se la sua memoria era ristabilita, nonché se era idoneo per tornare al lavoro. Appena ricevuta la notizia, tornò a casa con una bottiglia di champagne e un piccolo anello. Vide Abby alle prese con il piccolo Declan, mentre i gemelli guardavano un film alla tv, ma appena si resero conto che il padre era rientrato gli corsero incontro.

«Com'è andata?» chiese lei con un sorriso

«La mia memoria è totalmente ristabilita» disse l'uomo con un sorriso, per poi inginocchiarsi «So che siamo già sposati, ma vorresti sposarmi di nuovo?»

«Si, ti sposerò di nuovo.» disse la bionda con un sorriso, baciandolo.  
  
 

NOTE DELL'AUTRICE: Eccoci qui, arrivati all'ultimo capitolo. Mi sembra strano essere arrivata sino qui: sedici capitoli, da quando decisi di scrivere qualcosa su CSI mi sembra passata un'eternità, mi sembra passato moltissimo tempo. Pensare che all'inizio dovevano essere meno di dieci capitoli, probabilmente essere tre o quattro, ma non riuscivo a separarmi da nessuno dei protagonista. Leggendo i vostri commenti, però, so che proseguire è stata la scelta più giusta per rendere la storia degna di essere letta. 

In questo capitolo sono confluiti tre capitoli diversi, erano tutti molto piccoli e mi dispiaceva lasciare tre piccole storie, piuttosto di un capitolo vero e proprio, così li ho messi insieme, cercando di dare un senso a tutto. Spero non vi dispiaccia e che il risultato sia accettabile.

Sebbene sia conclusa la storia, ho pensato di aggiungere solo se voi vorrete, un piccolo epilogo in stile Harry Potter. Una sorta di 20 anni dopo, perché vorrei separarmi da voi raccontandovi quello che un giorno sarà e chissà se un giorno io decida di fare un piccolo seguito. A voi piacerebbe come idea? Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.

Grazie a tutti voi che avete letto fino a qui. 

Vi abbraccio e vi mando un bacio.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

  
Luglio 2032. Erano passati vent'anni da quando Mac ed Abigail avevano affrontato quello che consideravano la più grande crisi del loro matrimonio. Certo, non era tutto rose e fiori, c'erano stati dei litigi e momenti di tensione, ma niente era paragonabile all'afasia anomica di Mac e al fatto che gli insegnanti dei figli sembravano pretendere troppo da loro soprattutto al liceo, considerando chi erano i genitori. Per fortuna i Taylor si erano organizzati e i voti non buoni soprattutto di biologia, storia e chimica vennero ben presto recuperati, grazie all'aiuto dei genitori.

Negli anni erano successe un bel po' di cose, soprattutto nella grande mela.

Se a Miami, Horatio andò in pensione trasferendosi di nuovo a New York in una casa vicina a quella dei Taylor per passare più tempo con la famiglia, Kyle dopo essere stato congedato dall'esercito decise di avvicinarsi alla famiglia. Era contento di essere tornato a casa, ma nonostante considerasse Miami casa sua, decise di lavorare come poliziotto per il dipartimento di New York così da stare vicino al padre, alla sorella e ai tre nipoti.

Eric e Calleigh si erano sposati e avevano dato una sorella di nome Grace - presero in prestito il secondo nome di Abigail - ad Austin e Patty North che erano stati adottati ufficialmente dai due, che ora avevano ventinove e ventisette anni. Austin era diventato un insegnante, mentre Patty era un avvocato, dato che sosteneva che non ce ne erano abbastanza ad aiutare la scientifica. Dopo la pensione di Horatio, Calleigh era diventata tenente e stava guidando la scientifica con Ryan come supervisore, avrebbe scelto Eric ma erano sposati e non voleva dare l'impressione di avere preferenze di sorta.

A New York, Don si era sposato con Jamie Lovato, una nuova collega del dipartimento che era stata assunta decenni prima, avendo da lei due figli maschi: George, che aveva diciannove anni e Noah, che ne aveva sedici. Il nome "Noah" era stato scelto da Abby, dato che Don le aveva chiesto aiuto visto che lui e la moglie non si accordavano, così le fece scegliere un nome qualsiasi da una lista di possibilità; scelta che ricadde appunto su Noah, che stranamente piacque ai due. Ovviamente sia Mac che Abigail erano il padrino e la madrina dei bambini, che diventarono similmente quanto successo con i figli dei Messer, gli zii preferiti.

La sorella di Don, Samantha, che era stata assunta nella sezione delle relazioni con i media della polizia di New York anni prima, ma continuava a lavorare lì con la scusa che non riusciva più a vedere suo fratello come prima. Tuttavia non era tutta la verità, non voleva dire che gli piaceva lavorare per la polizia, alla fine era il lavoro che assomigliava più a quello che sognava. Non aveva ancora trovato la persona giusta con cui condividere la vita di tutti i giorni, ma non era poi una cosa negativa, sebbene Don iniziasse ad essere impaziente. Voleva un cognato da tenere d'occhio e minacciare, magari dei nipotini che non fossero acquisiti, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente.

Nonostante Danny e Lindsay volessero trasferirsi in Montana per vivere in un clima più tranquillo, rimasero a vivere a New York, probabilmente avrebbero valutato il trasferimento solo quando sarebbero andati in pensione e forse nemmeno in quel momento avrebbero lasciato casa loro. Ebbero un altro figlio, di nome Mark un anno più piccolo di Declan Taylor. Lucy scelse di studiare all'università criminologia, per seguire le orme dei genitori, mentre Mark decise di studiare per diventare un avvocato. La motivazione era la stessa di quella di Patty, voleva aiutare la famiglia per quanto possibile, ma dal canto suo lui aveva l'ambizione di voler diventare un procuratore distrettuale.

Mac che aveva compiuto 67 anni si stava lasciando convincere dalla moglie ad andare in pensione l'anno successivo così da godersi la vita quotidiana senza doversi preoccupare troppo del lavoro, in quanto era stato in prima linea per un sacco di tempo, lasciando a Jo qualche anno di guida della scientifica; mentre Abigail che ne aveva compiuti 54 era diventata il direttore della medicina scientifica qualche anno prima e si era presa anche l'onere di fare da insegnante ai nuovi arrivi, oltre a lasciare sempre già spazio alla figlia, cosa che alla fine non le dispiaceva affatto. I tre figli erano adulti e avevano in qualche modo tutti scelto la vita dei genitori. Meredith scherzosamente diceva che li avevano "rovinati", dato che erano cresciuti in un clima in cui la giustizia e il lavoro nella vita dei genitori erano due elementi imprenscindibile.

I gemelli avevano ventisei anni: Timothy aveva deciso di perseguire le orme del padre, prendendo la laurea in scienze biologiche, Meredith dopo un momento di indecisione dato che stava pensando di diventare una modella o un'attrice, seguì le orme materne di medicina legale e alla fine Declan, di ventun anni decise di laurearsi in psicologia criminale. Tutti e tre i figli divennero membri della scientifica, ma era Tim che desiderava prenderne la guida in un futuro.

«Senza un Caine-Taylor alla guida, che senso avrebbe la scientifica?» disse un mattino Tim scherzando guardando Danny, che sarebbe diventato il supervisore al posto di Jo, per poi diventare lui stesso direttore del laboratorio della polizia scientifica di New York, quando la donna sarebbe andata in pensione. Il detective gli dovette dare ragione, Mac era stata una guida importante per tutti loro e ad essere completamente sincero Danny non riusciva proprio ad immaginare nessuno al posto di Mac, nemmeno Jo. Gli avrebbe voluto far bere uno di quei filtri per l'immortalità ma senza tallone di Achille, insomma lo avrebbe reso immune ai proiettili, veleni e quant'altro, così lo avrebbe avuto per sempre come guida e amico, niente avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. Avrebbe suggerito il soprannome "l'imbattibile Mac", per poi sorridere tra sé e sé, non vedeva l'ora di dirgli della sua pensata, prendendolo in giro. Se da una parte si sentiva pronto di iniziare a lavorare come assistente supervisore della scientifica di New York, dato che Mac gli aveva insegnato tutto, dall'altra parte cosa avrebbe dovuto fare quando era in dubbio? Jo nonostante gli anni passati a lavorare fianco a fianco, lo metteva ancora vagamente a disagio e non avendo più avuto Mac a guidarlo e a dargli preziosi consigli, sarebbe stato costretto ad andare a tentativi, magari a telefonargli durante le ore della notte più assurde. Sorrise pensando che Abigail poteva essere un'ottimo aiuto, si fidava ciecamente dei suoi consigli, si era aperto con lei negli anni, si era appoggiato ad Abby quando aveva bisogno di un orecchio senza essere giudicato, di una spalla sui cui piangere e aveva capito perché Mac l'aveva sposata. 

Sid era guarito per miracolo dal linfoma di non-Hodgkin che gli aveva dato molte preoccupazioni e disagi, fino all'ultimo non volle dire niente ad Abigail per non farla preoccupare più del dovuto, aveva già la moglie Alice che gli impediva di fare lavori pesanti e Jo al lavoro tendeva a controllarlo più di quanto riuscisse a sopportare. Nemmeno la beneficenza di diversi milioni di dollari a totali sconosciuti non aveva lenito del tutto quel senso di oppressione al petto che provava. Alla fine decise, in virtù del loro rapporto di amicizia, di raccontare della malattia e di ciò che passava e la bionda ne rimase profondamente turbata. Dopo una lunga discussione, dove Abigail ammise tutta la sua frustrazione, Sid la strinse in un abbraccio.

Danny entrò in ufficio da Mac e lo guardò con un sorriso divertito, mentre era alle prese con l'incartare un regalo.

«Cosa avete intenzione di fare stasera? Per la festa di tua moglie.» chiese Danny guardando Mac che stava guardando il fascicolo del caso che si accingevano a risolvere

«Una normale cena al solito ristorante. Volete venire anche voi con i ragazzi?> chiese Mac sottointendendo Lindsay e i due figli

«Per me va bene, ma facciamo prima a chiamare la squadra al completo, con te non riusciamo mai a festeggiare dato che succede sempre qualcosa, almeno rimediamo con tua moglie. Noi abbiamo già i regali, tra l'altro i ragazzi hanno risparmiato per comprare qualcosa che piacerà sicuro a tua moglie. In fondo siete gli zii preferiti ma non dirlo a Flack, potrebbe quasi risentirsi» ammise guardandolo con un sorriso

Alla fine Mac aveva cambiato l'ordinazione da un tavolo per cinque persone a un tavolo enorme per passare una serata insieme e per una volta, era stata una serata a dir poco perfetta, senza interruzioni, niente assassini da inseguire nei vicoli, finalmente una serata dopo tanto tempo che permetteva loro di rilassarsi in compagnia. Ovviamente il giorno successivo, sarebbe tutto ricominciato da capo, in fondo a New York come in ogni grande città che si rispetti, il crimine si nasconde ad ogni angolo.

  


ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE: ed eccoci davvero arrivati alla fine di questa fan fiction. Non mi piaceva mai del tutto questo capitolo, ma spero che mi possiate perdonare se non é quel granché.

Ho deciso di inserire il mio "dream cast" dei figli dei Taylor, che vedete in cima a questo capitolo, per mostrarvi come li avevo in mente mentre scrivevo. Non avendo programmi di grafica sul (nuovo) MacBook e non sapendo fare granché, ho fatto questa immagine con un'applicazione per il telefono :D

Grazie a tutti di essere arrivati qui con me e di avere letto questa fan fiction. Vi abbraccio.


End file.
